The Gene Corp War
by Gen.Reaper
Summary: A crossover between my own fictional universe and the HTTYD movie. Starts a year after the movie and spans two dimensions.The background of the story is explained in the first chapter. Rated T for some violence.
1. Background and Chapter One:Investigation

**Major Factions:**  
>United States of America: Welcome to 23rd Century America. The American's People Party has complete control of the government and there are no opposing parties. All citizens are required to sign up for the draft and serve in the military for a maximum of seven years when they turn twenty. All news channels now project a steady stream of propaganda for the government. The government has a tight leash on the economy, controlling the prices and flow of commerce in and out of the country. The streets are lined with uniformed citizen, secret police, and propaganda.. There has not been a presidential election since 2012, but the president has changed only three times since 2020 due to advances in life extension research.<p>

Despite possessing the appearance of a dictatorship, the United States is prospering due to the production of goods (both military and civilian) and the large export market for American goods. Puppet governments in South America and China are controlled by the United States, who is also a member of the Coalition, a peace keeping alliance that relies on brute force to maintain the peace since 2063. The current president is largely powerless, relying on his experienced cabinet and advisors to control the country and it's large military. As long as the people are happy, the American's People Party does not change any policies.

Gene Corp: A multi-million dollar corporation, Gene Corp has gained a monopoly in genetic experiments and leading trans-dimensional expeditions to study the wildlife in other dimensions. Lead by Larry MacTavish, Gene Corp has become even larger and is now in conflict with the policies of the American's People Party. Its interest in Project Nova and dragons has further fueled this conflict.

Blackwater International: An infamous private military contractor formed in 1997 and temporarily renamed as Xe Services LLC, but renamed back to Blackwater in 2050 as the Clan Wars broke out. After the end of the Clan Wars and World War III, Blackwater remained afloat by providing security for the Private Sector during the peace of the ending decades of the 21st, 22nd, and early 23rd Centuries. With it's long term contact with Gene Corp, Blackwater has increased in size and has been upgraded with old, but still effective military-grade equipment.

Hairy Hooligan Tribe: The Vikings and retired dragon-slayers, the Hairy Hooligan tribe has been struggling to find a new purpose for itself after its long lasting war with the dragons ended. Lead by Stoick the Vast, the village has grown in population and size due to the end of the war. But a strange and technologically advanced people are now attacking Berk and kidnapping dragons. The Vikings now must adapt to fight their new enemies, unknowing that they are already on the trail leading to an even larger conflict.

Minor Factions:  
>Russian Federation<br>European Federation  
>Israel<br>South American Union (SAU)  
>Central American Union (CAU)<br>South African Federation (SAF)  
>United Arabian States (UAS)<br>United Asian Federation (UAF) [Formerly the Mafian Empire (China)]  
>Australian Union<br>Canada  
>Other Viking Tribes<p>

Alliances:  
>Coalition: United States, Central American Union, South African Federation, Russia, European Federation, United Asian Federation, Australian Union, Canada, and Israel<p>

The American Union (Economic, not mentioned): United States, Central American Union, Canada, and South American Union

Previous Events mention in Story

Second American Civil War: Decade-long struggle between the Democratic, Republican, and the later APP that tore United States apart and led to the APP's coming to power after the Republican and Democratic parties failed to grant the peoples' wish of seeing a unified country resulted in the collapses of both party's support by the public and the APP's victory and dissolving of the old parties.

Clan Wars(America)/CW/The Third Great War(Europe)/ The Second Patriotic War(Russia): Decade-long violent conflict between the Axis that consisted of Facepunch (Made up by former Republicans), WCA (former Democrats), 3v0lution (Oppressive totalitarian ship that controlled most of South America), and the Mafian Empire (Chinese Mafia-led Government that controlled most of the Asian continent via brute force and intimidation and Coalition that consisted of Russia, Israel, USA, The European Federation, Canada, Australian Union, and the South African Federation. Ended with a Coalition victory in 2059 with the Mafian surrender at the Tokyo Peace Conferences.

World War III (WWIII): Short three year conflict between Russia and Europe at first, then Europe and United States and it's allies against Russia and then finally The European Federation, Russia, and the United States against France, who was responsible for the events that dragged America into the war. Finally returned the balance to the world after nearly six decades of political and economical instability (Started by the Second American Civil War in 2012 that brought the APP to power in 2020) and created a lasting peace between the world powers and their allies.

Operation Bodyguard: After a weapons experiment with dark energy resulted in the creation of a trans-dimensional rift over a Kansas Farmland in 2111. The Coalition(The peace-keeping alliance between the world powers and their allies) sent a joint scientific expedition to study the new world on the other side of the rift. The main focus of the scientists were the native dragons that were long thought to only exist in human legend and Mythology. However the war between the local Viking-like Human population and the dragons threatened the security of the expedition resulted in a increase military Intervention under a Operation called "Bodyguard" by coalition war planners. The operation was originally meant to protect the scientists by hopefully intimidating the dragons and Vikings to stay away from the scientists. But the presence of the coalition military forces only attracted more dragons and led to a three month violent struggle between the Coalition, the dragons, and Vikings. The Coalition pulled out in Late 2111 and further Coalition-led expeditions were banned under the Kansas City Agreement, but expeditions by the private sector continued without the protection of military forces, so the corporations that funded the expeditions hired well-equipped PMCs to protect their expeditions from the Vikings and dragons.

The failure of the operation was blamed on the Coalition's poor Intel on the dragons and the collapse of Coalition-Viking relations during the operation resulted in a guerilla war between the Vikings and Coalition forces.

**Part One: Investigation**

December 26th, 2240

Cape Girardeau, MO

178 Years since the end of World War III (The Last Earth-bound War)

The locals of the national capital of the United States, Cape Girardeau go about their daily lives while above them, three Cape Girardeau Class Airships hover above city. Aboard the airship named after the city below, the President of the United States and his Secretary of State, Laura Chavez are having a conference

"This better be good." The President of the United States of American and Leader of the People's Party, Nicky Garter said with a grim face to his Secretary of State Laura Chavez and SoD Redfield. Garter is a tall man in his early thirties; he has short brownish-blonde hair and light blue eyes. Chavez is a woman of Hispanic descent she has black hair that is in a pony tail and dark brown eyes. Redfield is an older man in his late 40s. He has thin gray hair and cold green eyes.

"Trust me, me Mr. President; this could be a matter of national security…" Redfield replied to the President as he handed him a folder with the word "Classified" stamped on it with bright red ink. That Garter grabbed and opened and then looked at the contents which are satellite photos of a Gene Corp research facility in Phoenix, Arizona. There are also several objects circled on the photos

"Is the CIA and Military Intelligence sure about this?" Garters said with his eyes now wide open and face pale white as he looks at Redfield

"Yes…the CIA has indentified them as a Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, and Hideous Zippleback, the most common dragon species in the other dimension." Redfield replied

"This comes at the same as the Blackwater arms build up?" Garter said as he looked up at Redfield from behind the folder

"Yes sir, along with Gene Corp's interests in the facilities involved in Facepunch's "Project Nova" during the Clan Wars." Redfield replied

"When did this start?" Garter asked Chavez

"Several months ago…strangely around this time both Russia and Europe notice a series of disappears of their best pilots and several of our pilots have also gone missing." Chavez replied

"We have had our pilots disappearing! Why wasn't I notified about this earlier?" Garter yelled he slammed his fist on the conference table.

"Because our Intel is rather weak about what Gene Corp's intentions are with their dimensional operations since MacTavish came to power back two years ago." Chavez said as Redfield helped Garter clam down

"I was hoping that Gene Corp would fall on their faces by now…are they brining in any other types of creatures or just dragons?" Garter asked Redfield

"They did at first, but now they are only bringing in dragons." Redfield replied as he picked up the folder that Garter dropped on the floor when he slammed his fist and slips them into his briefcase

"What does the public know?" Garter asked Chavez as he tapped on the wooden conference table with his index finger on the desk

"Nothing outside of their contract with Blackwater, who has been providing their security for their operations in the other dimension since the Treaty of Kansas City after Bodyguard ended in 2111." Chavez replied

"Are there any other bases that Gene Corp is using for their operations?" Garter asked Redfield

"It's just their Phoenix facility and some of the secondary facilities in the Phoenix area." Redfield replied

"Then I want more recon flights, drone feeds, and any satellite imagery we can get on this base." Garter said to Redfield

"It shall be done, Mr. President." Redfield replied

"What is Blackwater using to bring in the dragons for Gene Corp?" Garter asked Chavez

"It's mostly old C-8 Globemasters and Russian An-124s that are escorted in convoys by SU-34s and MiG-21s…which neither us or the Russians have no idea where their getting this tech." Chavez replied

"What do we know about the kidnappings and their interest of the secret weapons facilities?" Garter asked Redfield

"They all occurred late at night when they were off duty by themselves. What they are getting from Bunkers…we have no idea." Redfield replied

"If Blackwater is using this kind of aircraft to transport the dragons then they must have a base of operations somewhere in the other dimension…find our best available squadron for the Op…I want nobody outside the room or the squadron we choose to know about this operation…because if Gene Corp finds out they will try to cover their tracks." Garter said to Chavez and Redfield

"Yes Sir…I believe that our only available squadron is the 502nd…their currently doing R&R at the Airbase." Redfield said to Garter

"Ah…Barnes' men, they're perfect for this type of mission. Get them here." Garter Replied, Redfield nodded in reply as he pulled out his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2: The 502nd

A few minutes later at the Cape Girardeau Airbase and Civilian Airport's pilot lounge, the best five pilots in the American's People Military Air Corps (APMAC) were sitting at a booth talking to each other while they drank. They're the famous (or infamous, depending on the country) 502nd Special Operations Fighter Squadron (SOFS), A squadron designed to operation behind enemy lines with no support for long periods of time.

"This place isn't as full as it used to be…" Major Barnes said as he took a sip of his root beer. Barnes is the leader of the 502nd, his eyes are a light emerald color and his hair is a mixture of light and dark browns. His call sign is Dice-1

"That's probably because of the disappearances. There have been six pilots that have gone missing, three of them were stationed in this airbase and were fellow F-45 pilots." Lieutenant Carmen said. Carmen Luca is an Italian-American with light blue eyes and blonde hair. He is third highest ranking member below Barnes in the 502nd His call sign is Dice-3

"The disappearances are scaring people away…what a pity." Captain Ramirez said. Jack Franz Ramirez is one of the two African Americans in the 502nd. He has a short shaven black hair, some facial hair, and brown eyes. He is the second in command of the 502nd; his Call Sign is Dice-2

"I know of the one pilots that were kidnapped,Walton Krueger, we were very good friends." Sergeant Newell said as nodded his head sadly. Gabe Newell the Second is the descendant of the famous early 21st century video game developer and leader of the Valve Corporation, Gabe Newell. He as dark brown hair, blue eyes and is the biggest of the squadron, his callsign is Dice-5.

"Who is skilled enough to hold any kind of APM official and hold them this long without being found?" Sergeant Louis said. Louis is the second African American in the squadron; he has no hair and blue eyes. His call sign is Dice-4.

On a nearby TV there was a news report about a nearing severe winter storm that was threatening the capital, but nobody was watching it. Outside, there was already a thin layer of snow that covered the ground.

"We need to stick together during these times. Otherwise one of us will be the next victim of the kidnappers." Barnes said to his wing mates, who nodded in agreement

"Uraa…" Ramirez silently said

Outside a HMMWV motorcade rolled up, a APM general and his two APM bodyguards wearing their A-1 Powered Combat Armor armed with GK-44 Pulse Assault Rifles (GK stands for George King, the developer of the original GK Assault Rifle) entered the lounge.

"Are the 502nd present?" The General asked the people in the lounge with a thundering voice

"We're right here, Conrad…" Barnes replied as he and his squadron got up their booth and approaches General Conrad. Marshal Conrad is a elderly Second Civil War veteran who has seen service in nearly all the wars the APM has thought since it's creation in 2011. He is a tall man with a thick, gray, and bushy mustache, his hair is white and sticking out from under his officer's cap, his eyes are a cold dark green.

"Uggghhh…I was hoping you guys would be better dressed…" Conrad said looking at the 502nd who were wearing tattered and worn out Dress Winter Uniforms

"Why is that, General?" Barnes asked Conrad

"Because the President has requested your presence on the USAS Cape Girardeau, bring your fighters." Conrad replied before the 502nd stood at better attention

"Tell Garter that we will be there as soon as possible!" Barnes said quickly

"Good, do not keep him waiting…these orders sound very urgent." Conrad replied before he leaves with his body guards to the HMMWV, after it rolls away, Barnes turns around to face his squadron

"Return to the barracks, wash up, get better uniforms on, and get nice looking and we will regroup at the hangars. DISMISSED! " Barnes yelled in an orderly voice. The 502nd quickly left the pilot lounge for the pilot barracks that are across the road from the lounge.

A few minutes later the 502nd rallied at the hangars and are talking to each as Preston Marlow, the 502nd's crew chief runs over to Barnes.

"I know you guys don't want to hear this, but the control rods on Newell's and Carmen's planes are dead and they need to be replaced." Preston said to Barnes. Preston is a young APM cadet who dreamed of becoming a pilot in the 502nd. He is in early twenties; he has dark red hair and green eyes.

"Get those replaced as soon as you can, we need to get to the Cape Girardeau to meet with the President." Barnes replied

"Don't worry, sir. It won't take long!" Preston said before he ordered the rest of the Repair crew to begin replacing the Fusion reactor on Newell's and Carmen's aircraft

"He's a good kid, he'll make a good pilot some day." Barnes said as he watched Preston opened the hatch to the compartment that held the F-45's fusion reactor. Preston had been given immunity treatments that make him immune to the radiation emitted from the F-45's reactor.

"I haven't seen Sam in a while, are you guys still together?" Carmen asked Barnes about Samantha McNally his long time girlfriend

"Yes we're still very much together…she is on a cruise in the Caribbean with Katie (Samantha's best friend). She won't be back for four months." Barnes replied

"Oh…" Carmen said

"You guys have been together since 2062, you guys even sleep and live together, and you two still aren't married or even engaged." Ramirez said to Barnes

"Sorry, but that isn't your business on what I and Sam decide to do with our relationship, captain." Barnes replied in an annoyed voice

"Sorry sir." Ramirez said to Barnes, apologetically

"You're forgiven captain. Just keep you're nose out of my business." Barnes replied

After a few minutes, the bad control rods in Carmen's and Newell's F-45s were replaced and the pilots got to their assigned F-45.

The F-45 Ultra-Eagle Joint Strike Fighter was first introduced in 2062 after nearly 10 years in development. Equipped with the latest weapons and defenses, including automatically recharging pulse cannons, built-in automatic missile and rocket Assembly device that provides a nearly unlimited supply of missiles and rockets for the F-45's, all the F-45's weapons are located in weapon bays where they can be extracted and extracted when needed, they also help improved the F-45's Stealth that is also further improved by a built in radar jammer. The F-45 is also provided with a near unlimited flying time and operating range due to its powerful fusion-powered Pulse Engine. The F-45 is only in limited production and is only supplied to the best SOFS Squadrons in the regular APMAC, the While the air branch of the APMSF is fully equipped with F-45s. But the APMSF disappeared with the Reaper twenty Years ago.

Barnes climbed into his F-45, once inside, he put his hand on the scanner so the F-45's computer could scan it. The F-45 recognized his DNA and the instruments in the F-45's cockpit came to live, Barnes then closed the canopy as he began the pre-take off preparations

"Activate Engine!" Barnes said to the F-45's computer that activated the pulse engine which roared to life with red flames that then turned to a quite bluish-white flame. The F-45 taxied out of its hangar. Barnes then activated the turbofan that lifted the F-45 off the ground vertically like a helicopter; the other F-45s do the same.

"You guys know where we're going! Last one to the Cape Girardeau buys dinner when we come back!" Barnes said over the radio to his wing mates happily before he took off in full speed and the other F-45s followed

It only took a few minutes for the F-45s to reach the USAS Cape Girardeau; Carmen was the last one to reach the USAS Cape Girardeau.

"I swear…you guys cheat." Carmen hissed over the radio to his wing mates who begun to laugh as they approached the landing bay of the hovering airship. Barnes and Ramirez's F-45s were the first ones to enter and land in the landing bay. But they do not dismount until the others had landed. After everybody had landed, the pilots turned off their engines, opened the canopies on their F-45s and climbed out on the small ladders that deployed.

An APM Officer approached Barnes after he had finished climbing down from the canopy, Barnes turned to face the officer

"The President is waiting for you in the bridge, Conference Room A." The Officer said to Barnes who nodded in response before he and the rest of the pilots began to leave the landing bay

As the pilots left the landing bay, Several APM Engineers rushed past the pilots with metal containers headed towards the F-45s. Barnes stopped the officer that led the engineers

"What the hell are you guys doing to our planes?" Barnes asked the Engineer with concern

"The President told us to upgrade your F-45s with cloaking devices and radio-listening equipment for your upcoming mission." The Engineer replied with a New York accent, Barnes then let the Engineer past, before he and the other pilots continued down the corridor that went to an elevator that went straight to the bridge

"If they're upgrading our fighters with APMSF cloaking devices, this mission must be important to Garter." Ramirez said to Barnes

"Yeah I wonder what kind of mission this is then." Barnes replied in a concerned voice

"Do you think we're going to war?" Carmen asked his wing mates uneasily

"I doubt it, last time I checked we were getting along with everybody." Newell replied

"We'll find out when get there." Barnes said to his wing mates as they arrived at the elevator and got in it and headed up to the bridge

A few minutes later, the 502nd entered the Conference room, Garter and Redfield were waiting and were sitting down in chairs at the opposite end of the room from them

"Gentlemen, please take a seat." Garter said to the 502nd who then sat down in the chairs across from him and Redfield "Redfield,tell them what they need to know for their mission." Redfield opened up his brief case and pulled out several folders with the words "Classified" stamped on them in red ink before he closed the folder again and approached the 502nd

"The contents of these folders will explain your mission." Redfield said to the 502nd as he handed out folders to each pilot who each took a few minutes to read the contents of the folders, after each pilot was done reading, they sat the folders down in front of them.

"So you guys think that Gene Corp and Blackwater have been the ones kidnapping pilots because they've been also bringing in dragons from the other dimension, you want us to find out where their main base in the other dimension is for you guys?" Barnes asked Garter and Redfield

"Yes, the location of their base will help us with the continuing investigation of their intentions with the dragons they're importing and the reasons behind the recent Blackwater arms build up." Redfield replied

"Barnes,we want to keep this operation covert…We want you to keep your weapons cold unless Blackwater or any dragons engage you first." Garter said to Barnes in a serious voice "If Gene Corp figures out we're onto them, they mat try to cover their tracks."

"I understand and what do we do if they attack us and we can't fight them?" Barnes asked them

"You are to fall back and await further orders." Redfield replied

"Just in case you will be equipped with a full weapons load out for any problems you might face while you're there." Garter said to the pilots

"Before you leave, you may want to read up on your dragons." Redfield said to Barnes; who nodded

"When do we leave then?" Barnes asked the two politicians

"As soon as the engineers finish upgrading your F-45s with those cloaking devices in three hours, we want you to be in the air and on your way to the Kansas Rift Zone." Garter replied

"And how are we going to find this base?" Ramirez asked Garter and Redfield

"You will have to follow one of the scheduled Blackwater air convoys that go back and forth between their base there and the main Gene Corp facility in Phoenix." Redfield replied

"We have told you all we know about this situation and what you need to do to help us to learn more about this possible threat. Do this mission and come back home in one piece." Garter said to Barnes and his wingmates, before he dismissed them, the 502nd got up from their chairs and saluted the President and SoD before they left the conference room and got back into the elevator and headed back down

"I suggest we take Redfield's advice and read up about the dragons since we weren't deployed in Bodyguard…" Barnes said to his wingmates as they went down the elevator

"Yes Sir!" Ramirez replied as the elevator stopped at the 2nd floor below the Command Bridge that had the airship's library

"Dismissed, we'll regroup in the hangar in three hours." Barnes said to his wingmates as they left the elevator and went their separate ways

A few minutes later Barnes was is in the library as he looked at the APMAC's Field Manual to dragons that contained basic information about most of the known dragon species in the other dimension.

"Monstrous Nightmare, largest known Dragon, extremely aggressive dragon with spines going from neck to tail, uses its claw tipped wings to crawl along the floor. The Monstrous Nightmare is the first dragon species to enter a fight and usually the last to leave. It is well known for setting itself on fire creating a "fire jacket" that makes it dangerous to attack at close quarters. It is extremely dangerous, it is preferred that you wait in till the Monstrous Nightmare is on the ground when you can bomb it." Barnes said as he read the description of the Monstrous Nightmare

Barnes turned the page on it there was a description of a Deadly Nadder

"Deadly Nadder,most common dragon encountered. It is a two legged dragon that is aggressive and has a quick explosive temper. It usually attacks in groups of four or five. Can shoot venomous quills out of its tail if threatened it will also and rattle its tail like a rattlesnake. It is preferred to attack it head on. It breathes magnesium fire that can melt most tank armors at close range." Barnes said in his mind reading the description

Barnes turned the page again, on the next page there was a description of the Two-Headed Hideous Zippleback

"Zippleback, evasive and devious two-headed dragon that can trick its prey, one head breathes flammable acid, the other ignites it with a large-enough spark. Both heads has it own personality and brain. It is known for the heads to argue with each other, when this occurs the Zippleback will be vulnerable to attack." Barnes said in his mind reading the description

Barnes read the description of the Gronckle, Terrible Terror, Timberjack, Bone Knapper, before he reached the vague description of a Night Fury that featured a sketch drew by the only APM Soldier to have survived an encounter with one.

"Intelligent and stealthy dragon, the Night Fury is the only known dragon that will aggressively go after F-45s and similar jet fighters. The Night Fury only appears at night and dives bombs ground targets and remains unseen. If engaged by a Night Fury, it is a game of luck, only the best pilots should go after the Night Fury and even those have little change of returning." Barnes said quietly as he read the description. After he was done reading the manual he looked at his watch and put the book back into its shelf.

Three hours later, the 502nd shot out of the landing bay at full speed as they headed west towards Kansas

"Maintain formation!" Barnes said as the F-45s sped through the skies, the sun was setting below the horizon.

"God, I hope we don't run into any Night Furies." Ramirez said over the radio to wingmates who agreed quietly


	3. Chapter 3: The Defense of Berk

Earlier that Morning in the Other Dimension

On The Isle of Berk, the Hairy Hooligan tribe was trying to repulse another attack by the mysterious and technologically advanced invaders and their war machines.

Several Viking warriors ducked into their trench as a flying machine flew overhead and fired its weapons at them, some Vikings fled as the invading soldiers and their tracked armored beasts approached the Vikings aggressively

"HOLD YOUR POSTIONS!" Stoick the Vast, the leader of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe yelled to his fellow Viking Warriors

The invader soldiers charged into the Viking Trench and a brutal melee fight began. Stoick used his warhammer to smash in an Invader's soldier head as the village's blacksmith; Gobber the Belch watched his back

"Where are Hiccup and the dragons?" Gobber asked Stoick after he used the Mace he has attached to his prostheses right hand to whack a invader soldier in the side of the head

"They're helping the others hold off a push by the invaders on the other side of the village! But they should be here soon!" Stoick replied

"Here come their armored beasts!" A Viking yelled as the Invader's armored beasts advanced towards the vikings

The armored beasts stopped and began firing their weapons into the trench and killed both Vikings and their fellow soldiers alike

"FALL BACK!" Stoick yelled as he helped Gobber out the trench as the armored beasts pushed forward while they still fired weapons

The Viking warriors fell back to another set of trenches deeper in the village, the officers of the invader army shouted orders to the others in their strange language to pursue the retreating Viking. The Vikings jump into their new trenches as behind them the catapults threw boulders and burning balls of sticks at the attackers that shattered their ranks and smashed some of their armored beasts. But they still continued their ruthless advance into the village.

The largest of the armored beasts increased their speed to crush the Vikings under their tracks, but before they could reach the Vikings, there is a ballistic sound that is heard before a indigo-colored fire bolt hit the machine in the side and exploded, the explosion disabled the armored beast and its main weapons, the hatch on the top of it's turning head opened as the invaders that operated the machine abandoned it as it began to burn.

The attackers that destroyed the machine were Hiccup and Toothless, his riding Night Fury and his best friend with the other Viking dragon riders that came down from the early morning skies to attack the invaders from above as Vikings that were hidden in forests flanked the invaders. Astrid on her Deadly Nadder, Thorn landed on top of another invader armored machine, Astrid pulled the hatch open and Thorn breathed his magnesium fire into the compartment and killed the invaders inside. Thorn then jumped off the armored machine and flew away as something in the machine exploded and destroyed the machine.

Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Firefang attacked the invader soldiers from behind with Firefang going after the armored beasts as Snotlout used his mace to attack the soldiers that were tried to kill him and Firefang.

Then the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut on their Zippleback, Billy Bob appeared and sprayed flammable acid onto a large group of armored beasts and invader soldiers as they flew past, which Thorn ignited from the top of a Viking hut with a burst of fire and the resulting explosion that destroyed the armored beasts and the nearby invader soldiers.

Then Fishlegs' and his Gronckle, Stella arrived last. Stella ripped off one of the weapons on the top of the turning heads of one of the armored beasts as she flew past to allow two other Viking to climb onto it. One of them opened the hatch on the top of the turning head and the other threw a captured invader throwing bomb into the compartment inside the armored beast and then closed the hatches before they jumped off and took cover in their covered spider holes. One of the invader operators that were inside the machine reopened the hatch and tried to escape before the armored beast exploded and sent the turning head flying into the air that landed on top of a invader soldier and crushed him to death. One of the invader officers' ordered a retreat and the invaders began to fall back to their fly machines at their landing zone while under the cover of their supporting attacking flying machines.

"CHARGE, DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Stoick yelled as the Viking warriors chased after them, Toothless used a fire blast to take down one of the attacking flying machine that went spiraling out of control. It hit a Viking totem pole that ripped off its tail off before it crashed out of sight and exploded. The Vikings managed to catch up to a few invader soldiers who had fallen behind their comrades and then overpowered and captured them, but the other invader soldiers were evacuated in their flying machines that then took off and disappeared into the night sky, the attacking flying machines then followed after them. The Vikings than began to celebrate their victory

"Those "spiderholes" and trenches were a good idea, Spitelout." Stoick said to Spitelout, his second in command and Snotlout's father, congratulating him on his idea

"I don't know, something about that just seemed right about those." Spitelout replied as he looked at the trenches and spiderholes behind them

The Vikings began to round up the captured invader soldiers, some them of were being allowed to treat their wounded friends as the Vikings counted their own dead and gathered their wounded, and some Vikings began to fight the numerous fires across the village.

The Dragon riders land, Hiccup, Stoick's son approached him

"That was the best victory we have had so far against the invaders." Hiccup said to his father happily

"I agree, they didn't kidnap any dragons this time either." Astrid Hofferson said as she smiled

"But the invaders are still a problem and they will return, and probably with better tactics to counter the trenches, and with no doubt, their going to keep coming until they finally capture Toothless!" Gobber said as he replaced his mace with a claw that allowed him to pick up things.

"That is unless we stop them once and for all." Stoick replied "We need to find where they're coming from and rip out their heart."

"Stoick, all of our past attempts to find where the invaders are coming from has failed and most of the ships we send to find it, have never returned" Spitelout replied

"Maybe we should send a team of dragon riders this time rather than ships?" Gobber said to Stoick

"We'll go and try to find where the invaders are coming from." Hiccup said to his father

"No…Hiccup these people are after you and Toothless, we cannot risk losing you to the invaders." Stoick replied

"I'm a dragon rider and Viking, it's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said to his father; who covered his face with his hand and shook his head as he lifted his head

"Do as you wish, but I and Gobber are going with you, no butts or ands." Stoick replied

"I prefer we go at midday that is when flying conditions are the best." Gobber said

"Agreed, we need to get our rest then." Stoick said

Midday

The Dragon riders were preparing themselves for their quest to find the Invaders' base as Berk prepared for the next inevitable invader attack. Stoick had his Timberjack, Paul with him and Gobber had his Bone Knapper, Saxton and were both preparing to take off

"This is a suicide mission! " Snotlout said as he loaded the equipment needed to cook over a camp fire in a sack on Firefang

"Do you want the invaders to keep attacking us continuously?" Astrid hissed at Snotlout, who didn't reply. Hiccup mounted Toothless after making sure everybody was prepared

"Are you guys ready?" Hiccup asked them

"We're ready." Stoick replied

Toothless snorted in response

"Then let's go!" Hiccup said before he shifted the artificial tail flap so Toothless could take off. Toothless jumped into the air, expanded his wings and started flying, he and Hiccup were soon joined by the others as they flew over the Berk's harbor.

"Something big is on the horizon, I can sense it." Astrid said to the others

"I can too, but I don't know what it is." Hiccup replied

"If there is, may Thor and Odin be with us." Stoick said as they flew into the horizon as the flew over the harbor, Hiccup looked down into the harbor and sees the wrecks of downed flying machines that he and Toothless or the other dragon riders and their dragons had taken down in past attacks by the invaders.

"I wonder why we never encountered the invaders before their first attack." Astrid said "We have ships travel all around the Archipelago and we never encountered these people before."

"I've heard of legends about people from another world with high tech technology visiting the Archipelago through a black hole in the sky a very long time ago." Fishlegs said "They said they fought a war against us and the dragons and then disappeared without traced."

"Well our ships have never found a black hole in the sky during their voyages." Hiccup said to Fishlegs

"Yeah, they're just legends that the elder talks about during her stories to younglings." Astrid said as she thought about something

"Is something wrong Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"No…just thinking about something." Astrid replied

"A lot of questions will be answered when we find where the invaders are coming from." Stoick said as they flew southwest towards the horizon


	4. Chapter 4: Zero Hour and Mobilization

Later that Night

The 502nd had already crossed the rift and were looking for a Gene Corp supply convoy that they could follow, their were cloaked to avoid detection

"Does anybody have on their radars?" Barnes asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"That is a negative, Dice-1. My radar is clear." Ramirez replied

"Increase the range of your radars!" Barnes said to his wingmates over the radio as he adjusted the range of his radar to cover a larger area.

"I have a radar contact! It looks like there is multiple bogies, their moving twenty kilometers due west and their only forty miles away from us. That must be a convoy." Newell said

"Roger that, Dice-5! All Fighters head towards the radar contact, keep your cloaking devices on." Barnes said over the radio as the 502nd changed direction and headed for the radar contact

"Have any of you heard the stories from the old Bodyguard veterans about the dragons?" Louis asked his wingmates

"I have and their not something to talk about during this particular mission, Dice-4." Barnes replied

"I know, but I like listening to ones who encountered the Monstrous Nightmares." Louis said to his wingmates

"Yeah those are interesting stories, defiantly when in the ones, when they set themselves on fire." Carmen replied

"That kind of shit can win wars, Shock and Awe and apparently the dragons know that kind of warfare very well." Ramirez said

"I always think as the Nightmares as the marines of the dragons, they are first ones in and last ones out and their scariest dragons of all the dragons, we know about." Newell said "Well, besides the Night Fury that is."

Everybody agreed with Newell

"The Night Fury is what we should be worrying about at this time of day, because this is when they're on the hunt." Ramirez said

"I doubt the one or ones that boys saw in Bodyguard are still around, Dice-2." Barnes replied

"Yeah, but their descendents are probably out there." Ramirez said to Barnes

"I have visual contact with the Gene Corp Supply Convoy." Carmen said to Barnes

Below the 502nd, three Gene Corp C-8 Globemasters that were escorted by three squadrons of Blackwater SU-34s and two squadrons of MiG-29s appeared in the night sky flying slowly over the ocean

"Yeah that's them alright, keep them in your sights and don't lose them." Barnes said to his squadron as he adjusted his altitude and speed to follow the convoy

Meanwhile in Phoenix Arizona, Gene Corp CEO, Karen MacTavish was listening to Blackwater CEO, Charles Luger talk about the current situation

"The 502nd are nearing our trap, the EMP bombs we loaded onto the UAVs have a motion sensitive trigger, so even if with their new cloaking devices, the bombs will detonate if a F-45 or anything else bigger than a large bird gets near one of the planes. We also have our best PAK-FA squadrons waiting at safe distance to finish the job." Luger said to MacTavish

"All we want is Barnes; any of the other 502nd pilots are a bonus for us." MacTavish replied "After we have Barnes, I want you to tell the commander to deliver the final killing blow to the Hairy Hooligan tribe and captures that damn Night Fury, both him and that dragon are needed for Project Titan."

"Sir, that about the rumors surrounding Barnes about his close ties with certain power figures in the APP?" Luger asked MacTavish

"They are only false rumors, Luger. Just get the job done." MacTavish replied as he sorted through a packet of papers as Luger got up and left

Meanwhile the Dragon riders were setting up their camp to spend the night on a small island, that was near where the 502nd were operating

"We can't be that far from their village since we have been seeing more of their flying machines." Hiccup said to the other dragons as he looked at the ocean that stretched for miles, on the horizons, the dark shapes of distant island were visible

"That also means we have to be quieter." Stoick said as he opened a map of the area "Their village is probably on the largest island west of here."

"But then they will probably have small outposts on the surrounding smaller islands, air patrols, and maybe their own ships protecting it/" Gobber replied as he looked over Stoick's shoulder at the map

"Then, we'll have to wait till tomorrow night before we can start moving again." Stoick said as he rolled the map up and stuck it into a sack.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut appeared running from the forest, they were both out of breath and their faces were beet red

"I thought you guys were supposed to be collecting more firewood!" Astrid yelled at them as they caught their breathes

"We found something in the forest!" Tuffnut said between breathes

"What did you find?" Stoick asked the twins

"Go look for yourself, keep heading that way and you'll find it in the marsh." Ruffnut said after she caught her breath and pointed in the direction they came from

Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout went into the forest in the direction Ruffnut pointed towards untill they found the marsh and saw what the twins were talking about, a old rusted crash flying machine with the skeletal remains of it's operator still inside the cockpit.

"Then isn't one of flying machines the invaders use." Astrid said as she waded in the water toward the flying machine followed by the others

"If doesn't belong to them and it surely in Thor's name doesn't belong to us or the other tribes, then who does it belong to then?" Gobber said as he looked at the dead operator, who was wearing the shredded remains of a jumpsuit and a rusted helmet.

Next to the compartment that the remains were in, there were symbols that said "R.A.F" that were barely visible

"Can anybody read this language or recognize?" Hiccup said as he pointed to the symbols that Stoick and Gobber began to look at it

"No, I haven't seen this language before in my life." Stoick said as he shook his head "But it looks like some form of Latin."

Astrid looked the strange text on the wreckage

"I have, I found a piece of metal that had similar text on it back on Berk when I was a toddler." Astrid said as she looked at the text "I took it to the elder, she translated it, and it said "American People's Military Air Corp, she also shortened to APMAC."

"Did she teach you how to translate it?" Stoick asked Astrid

"Yeah, sort of, but I can barely remember any of it. But I think this says R.A.F, it must be some kind of abbreviation." Astrid said as she translated the text

"Maybe those legends you were talking about Fishlegs weren't stories after all." Gobber said as he looked at the skeleton behind the controls of the flying machine

"Look at this huge hole in the side of it." Snotlout said as he pointed to the massive hole in the side of the aircraft

"Looks like a Night Fury did this." Hiccup said as he looked at the hole

"Well it could not have been Toothless; this has been here for a very long time, judging by the way the foliage looks around it and the remains of operator." Astrid said as she touched the skeleton, which fell over and activated one of the contraptions that surprisingly still worked inside the operating compartment. As soon as it activated, voices began to emit from the strange device inside

"Dice-1, Is it alright if I do a thermal scan of the convoy to see what it has in it?" A voice asked to another over the device

"Go ahead Dice-2." Dice-1 replied

"This must be some kind of communications device they use to talk to other fly machine or their ground forces." Astrid whispered to the others as they listened

"Well so far, we haven't seen any dragons, so I guess luck is with us." Somebody else said over the radio

"Don't jinx us Dice-5." Another voice replied

"These are not the invaders; they talk like us, but what is with their accents?" Gobber said to Stoick

"These people must be here because the invaders are here." Hiccup said

"Is there any way we find out where this is coming from?" Stoick asked Astrid who had climbed on top of the flying machine and looked down into the compartment at the controls in front of the skeleton

"There seems to be some kind of compass that is pointing to the west that is lit up." Astrid replied

"Get the dragons ready, we're going to find these people." Stoick said as the Vikings quickly ran back to their camp

Meanwhile the 502nd were still following the Gene Corp Supply Convoy

"Sir, I have just completed the thermal scan and there is nothing alive any of those planes, not even the escorts!" Ramirez said over the radio

"What, can anybody else confirm this?" Barnes asked over the radio

"My infra-red scanner is saying the say thing, Dice-1" Newell replied

"They're UAVs then" Carmen said

"I'll go check this out, you guys stay up here!" Barnes said over the radio as his F-45 banks left towards the Gene Corp Supply Convoy "Dice-2, your in charge if something happens to me and you know the back-up plan." Barnes said to Ramirez

"Yes Sir." Ramirez replied

Meanwhile the dragon riders had found the convoy that 502nd were following, they saw the invader aircraft and hid in a nearby cloud.

"There are some of the invader's flying machines. We've never seen this type before." Snotlout said as they looked at the giant flying machines and their smaller escorts that moved in a column like formation

"Stay out of sight, we don't want them calling for help." Stoick said to the dragon riders

Meanwhile Barnes has gotten close enough to one of the Globemasters to see inside the cockpit, he saw that there are no pilots inside the cockpit

"Ramirez your right, there are no pilots. Their freaking UAVs, this means this is a set-!" Barnes said right before the Globemasters and their escort exploded and released several EMP Pulses that disabled the 502nd's cloaking devices, pulse cannons, missile targeting systems, ECMs, and trans-dimensional communications devices. Barnes' F-45's engine had also been severely damaged by the blasts

"DICE-1 PLEASE COME IN, OVER, BARNES?" Ramirez yelled over the radio to Barnes

"I'm fine! But my F-45's engine is in pretty bad shape!" Barnes replied over the radio as he coughed between words.

"Those were freaking EMP bombs, because everything is down except our radar and short-wave communications!" Carmen said over the radio "Good news they're rebooting, but it's going to take a while!"

"Speaking about radar, we have multiple incoming bogies, they look like PAK-FAs and there're is lot of them!" Newell yelled to his wingmates

"I see them too and we can't defend ourselves from that many like this, everybody separate and go in different directions, they can't follow all of us! We'll regroup once our systems have recovered from the EMPs!" Barnes said over the radio

"But Sir, your engine can't hold out much longer!" Ramirez replied

"Just do it Captain! I'll be alright!" Barnes replied over the radio as the first PAK-FAs appeared in the night sky and began to strafe his damaged F-45, the rest of the 502nd bugged out as Barnes tried to escape the Blackwater fighter jets

Meanwhile the dragon riders watched as new and fast moving invader flying machines appeared and began to attack the black colored flying machines that appeared from thin air right after the other invader flying machines exploded

"That must be the people we heard over the communications device! The invaders don't like them either!" Astrid said as the Vikings watched the other flying machines flew above them at shockingly high speeds as they left their damaged comrade behind that was being attacked mercilessly by the invader flying machines

"Oi, that one flying machine isn't going to last much longer with all those invader flying machines attacking it." Gobber said as the damaged flying machine attempted to flee from its attackers that have ganged up on it and was pursing it

"Maybe we should we help him? If the invaders don't like them, maybe they're friends." Hiccup asked Stoick

Stoick took a while to think

"We'll follow it, but we cannot risk having all those flying machines go after us." Stoick said as the dragon riders crept out of the cloud and followed the battered flying machine and it's pursuers

Meanwhile Barnes was struggling to control his F-45 while under fire from the pursuing Blackwater PAK-FAs

"Come on baby, I know you can make it." Barnes said to his F-45 as he heard the engine began to stutter. A missile hit the engine; lights began to beep to indicate an complete engine failure as the F-45 began to fall out of the sky. "#$%#!"

Barnes then guided his F-45 toward the nearest island before he ejected out of the falling F-45. While he slowly fell to the ground, he watched his plane F-45 on the Eastern beach of the island.

Shortly afterwards, Barnes landed in a small clearing in the thick forests on the island, he quickly cut off his parachute and grabbed the emergency supplies from the crate that was ejected with him that carryied a 9mm Pistol, six clips, a machete, medical kit, rations, compass, and signal flares whose's color could be modified to suit the purpose they were needed for.

Barnes cocked the pistol and put the extra rounds in a pouch he had on his belt, put the machete in the holder that came with it which he then put on his back, and then put the other supplies in the backpack that came with them, before he started to walk into the thick forest. Above him a Blackwater Hind with a search light flew overhead as it headed towards where his F-45 had crashed that the Blackwater PAK-FAs were circling over as they celebrated their victory

"Enjoy your victory, while it lasts (#$holes." Barnes said as he disappeared into the forest

Meanwhile APM Command

"Sir, we just lost contact with the 502nd and the last thing we got from their sensors was the detection of an EMP!" An APM Officer Panickly said to General Conrad and Garter who were on a catwalk that overlooked the Nerve Center that was in the basement of the APM Command Bunker.

"What? Can an F-45 survive an EMP?" Garter asked Conrad who was the deputy leader of the program that developed the F-45

"Yes, but only their radar and short-wave communications will operate, but the other systems are designed to reboot after several hours, but during his time the F-45s will vulnerable to attacks from conventional aircraft" Conrad said to Garter

"Do we have any available aircraft that we can send to find the 502nd?" Garter yelled to the APM Officers in the Nerve Center below

"There is an air force unit that is active in Saint Louis that just came back from training exercises in the South Pacific." An APMAC Officer replied as he looked at his computer screen

"Get them in the air and to the other dimension and find the 502nd!" Garter yelled to the Officer, who got on the phone next to the computer "Conrad, I want you to mobilize the Cape Girardeau Garrison and any US Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine, and additional APM units you get your hands on and evict Blackwater and Gene Corp from their island base as payback for this treachery!"

"It will be done, Mr. President!" Conrad said as he ran out of the nerve center and to his office, where he picked up the phone and called Admiral Herald of the APMNC in Pearl Harbor

Meanwhile Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

Admiral Herald was asleep in his chair with his white Admiral cap over his eyes and both feet were on his desk as he snored loudly, the phone on his desk began to rang and scared Herald, who fell backwards in his chair and quickly got up and picked up the phone without looking at the Caller ID

"WHAT IS IT?" Herald asked loudly over the radio, without knowing who it was

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone Herald; unlike you I have actual power here!" Conrad replied angrily

"Oh, Conrad, it's you. What do you want?" Herald asked Conrad as he rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"I need you to mobilize your fleet and prepare it for a transition to the other dimension." Conrad replied

Herald's face turned pale white

"What for Conrad?" Herald asked Conrad

"We've lost contact with the 502nd while they were doing a covert operation to find the main Blackwater and Gene Corp base in the other dimension so we could do a investigation." Conrad replied "We detected an EMP Pulse before we lost contact. So the president has give me the order to mobilize the Cape Girardeau garrison and any other unit I can find to locate this base and then neutralize it."

Herald looked out the window behind that overlooked Pearl Harbor where the battleships, the USS Missouri, Iowa, and New Jersey have just recently returned from exercises with the Australian Navy in the South Pacific

"How long do I have?" Herald asked Conrad "And what kind of investigation are we talking about?"

"All further information about their mission is classified. And you have Eight hours and if I was you I'd get started right now." Conrad replied

"I'm on it." Herald said before he hung up and then looked out at the ships in the harbor "This is going to be a long day."

Herald picked up the phone again

"What is it Admiral?" An APMNC Officer asked him

"Get me the harbor master, we got orders to mobilize." Conrad replied

Unknown to both Conrad and Herald, their entire conversation was being listened to by Russian FSB agents located in a Fishing boat off the shore of Honolulu.

"Looks like our American friends have some serious issues with Gene Corp and Blackwater." One of the FSB agents said to another behind him "Maybe we should tell the director?"

The Other FSB agent nodded before he picked up a wireless and bug-proof phone

"Get me the director; tell him this is of high importance!" The other FSB Agent said to the assistant on the other side

Meanwhile the motor pool of the Cape Girardeau Air Base

"MOVE MOVE, get to your vehicles!" An APM Officer shouted as the vehicle crews rushed to their vehicles.

A crew climbed onto it's APM M7A5 Enforcer Main Battle Tank, opened the hatched and climbed into the compartment of the tank that shortly afterwards began to move towards the exit of the Motor Pool and joined other Enforcer tanks and APM and US Military vehicles as they headed for the VTOLs and Heavy Cargo Planes that would take them to Pearl Harbor to be loaded onto ships that would then be transition (or teleported) to the other dimension.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunted

Part 5: Hunted

Meanwhile Barnes was using his machete to hack his way through the thick foliage of the forest, while he held the 9mm in his free hand just in case for self-protection. Above him, storm clouds were gathering and lighting danced across the sky, but there was no rain

"I need to find shelter before this storm kicks in." Barnes said quietly as he looked at the gathering storm over him. Two Blackwater MI-8s with Search lights flew overhead; Barnes could see the men operating Machine guns in the doors on their sides. "Their base must be somewhere on this island."

Barnes continued to hack through the foliage before he finally came across a small cave in the side of a cliff.

"I guess this will have to do for now." Barnes said in his mind as he looked at the cave, he put machete away and turned the flashlight attached to the 9mm and shined it into the cave and looked to see if there weren't any dragons living in it, but luckily for Barnes, there wasn't any. But before Barnes could celebrate his new change of luck, it began to rain heavily and Barnes rushed into the cave, he was drenched from head to toe. "I will wait here for the storm dissipates and then I will go to the crash site and use the radio in my F-45 to radio in for help if it still works." Barnes then leaned against a rock and fell asleep

Meanwhile The Dragon riders and their dragons found themselves caught in the middle of the storm after they landed on the beach were the black-colored fly machine had crashed after they waited for the invader aircraft to go away.

"We need to find shelter!" Stoick yelled over a loud bang on thunder

"What about that?" Astrid replied as he pointed to the downed flying machine on the beach that was emitting smoke. The Dragon riders ran over to it and with the help of their dragons, they lifted the surprisingly light weight flying machine and moved it away from the surging ocean, they then lifted it and put it on top of two rocks and then they sat down under it

"I hope the operator is having better luck that we are." Astrid said as she shivered, like the rest, she was drenched

"When this storm clears up, Tuffnut, Ruffnut I want you to take Billy Bob back to Berk and tell Spitelout to rally more men and ships come here to help us destroy the invader village and find this machine's operator." Stoick said to the twins.

"Yes Sir." Tuffnut replied

The dragons and their riders huddled close together to stay warm as it rained heavily and they stayed awake through the night on the watch for invaders.

That Midnight, a United States Air Force Squadron arrived at the site of where the 502nd were ambushed by the Blackwater PAK-FAs

"Command there was defiantly some kind fight here, Scans are showing debris in the waters below." The Squadron Leader said to her superiors at American Military Command

"Roger that Ghost Rider. Continue the mission and keep us informed of your status." The mission's commander replied

"Sir, My Infa-red is detecting the light radiation in the vapor trails of the F-45s, looks one headed west and the others turned tail and headed East during the ambush." One of the squadron's leader's wingmates said

"Follow the trails that go east, we'll find the one that went west when we find the others." The Squadron Leader ordered to her wingmates who turned and headed east. In the opposite direction, a distant storm was raging.

Meanwhile a Blackwater Search Party that was searching for Barnes in the forests was struggling with the weather

"The Weather has gotten too bad for this; we're calling off the search until the storm passes." The Blackwater Officer leading the party yelled over the sound of thunder.

A lightening bolt struck a nearby tree and split it in half.

"Whoa!" A young Blackwater soldier yelled as he dived out of the way when one half of the tree hit the ground where he was.

The Blackwater search party turned around and headed quickly back to their base on the island

Meanwhile Gene Corp HQ

"We've shot down Barnes' aircraft and he is on the island that has our main base on it, but a major storm system has moved into the area and is preventing our forces there from launching an effective search and recovery operation. Also we have failed to eliminate the rest of the 502nd that had escaped the ambush and fled east to the ocean" Luger said as he reported the situation to MacTavish

"Excellent, tell them to continue the search and recovery operation when the storm ends, then after that we will finish off the Vikings and get our Night Fury. Then we'll worry about finishing off the 502nd later." MacTavish replied

"That isn't' needed, one of the pilots that shot down Barnes reported seeing the Night Fury along with the other dragons and their riders landing on the beach where Barnes' F-45 crashed, but the storm has also prevented us from going after them." Luger said to MacTavish

"So we can kill two birds with one stone. I want both the Night Fury and Barnes to be ours by the end of tomorrow." MacTavish said as he got out of his chair to look out a window that overlooked the Gene Corp Phoenix facility

"It will be done." Luger said as he turned around to leave MacTavish's office

After he closed the door behind him, a fearful Blackwater Officer ran over to him and quickly handed Luger a intelligence report about the most recent American Military movements

"Are we sure about this?" Luger asked the Blackwater officer uneasily after he read and saw the contents of the Intel report

"Yes sir, the Cape Girardeau Garrison along with five US Marine Expeditionary Units, ten US Army Divisions, and the 5th Fleet have been mobilized under the commands of Admiral Herald and General Conrad. Their objective is to forcibly "evict" us from our base in the other dimension!" The Blackwater Officer replied "Also the APM has taken control of an Air Force squadron and sent them to the other dimension to locate the 502nd!"

"How long do we have?" Luger asked the officer, who shook his head in response

"We don't know and there are also reports of strategic bombers being equipped for saturation bombing operations at several air bases across the country according to our agents inside the Pentagon." The Officer replied

"I'll take this to the big guy; you go back to your station and update me about any other changes." Luger said to the Blackwater Officer before he turned around to renter MacTavish's office

The officer saluted Luger and turned quickly around and left

"The Americans shouldn't be mobilizing this quickly." Luger said in his mind as he entered MacTavish's office

"What is it Luger?" MacTavish asked Luger surprised

"We've done it now, the Americans are getting ready to retaliate against our base in the dimension." Luger replied as he handed MacTavish the Intelligence Report "They have mobilized the entire garrison defending Cape Girardeau along with several US Army and Marine units, and the 5th Fleet."

MacTavish quickly scanned the intelligence report and then sat it down on his desk

"We need to get Barnes and that Night Fury before this force arrives in the other dimension." MacTavish said to Luger

"Should we send more reinforcements?" Luger asked MacTavish

"No, that kind of move would make the People's Party aware that we have infiltrated their ranks and the military more than they currently think and will probably force them to launch a purge or even a larger retaliation. But warn the commander of the forces in the other dimension to cancel all further raids against the Viking village and to begin digging in." MacTavish replied

"Yes Sir, but our forces in the other dimension is no where near prepared for this. They lack the most of the heavy weaponry and supplies to hold the island against even a light attack by a modern military." Luger said to MacTavish

"Increase our weapon orders from our contacts within Russia and I want your men here to be ready if the APM and US Military decides to evict us here." MacTavish replied

"Yes Sir." Luger replied before he left MacTavish's Office "I am starting to think we are biting off more we can chew."

The next morning

Barnes came out of the cave; he scanned the tree line with his pistol before he began to move east toward the beach that his F-45 crashed on.

"I just hope that the radio works by the time I get there and there aren't any dragons between me and there." Barnes said in his mind as he began hacking through the foliage with his machete.

Meanwhile the Dragon Riders had set the crashed flying machine back onto the ground and were looking at it. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had already left to get reinforcements from Berk.

"This thing is in perfect shape besides the contraption that powers it. Why didn't this one blow when it hits the ground like the invader's aircraft does?" Gobber said as he kicked the destroyed contraption that once propelled the flying machine

Astrid was in the cockpit trying to get the flying machine to work for her, but a device in the operating compartment kept on saying "Access Denied" in a strange female voice

"I give up!" Astrid yelled at the flying machine as she climbed out

"I guess they must have set it so it only works for its true operator." Gobber said to Astrid as he looked at the hand scanner that she was trying to use "The people that made this machine don't want us or other people besides their own using it."

"What kind of material is it made out of it? I've never seen anything like it before." Stoick said as he looked at black metal material that the flying machine was made out of

"I don't know but it is almost as hard as a diamond." Gobber said as he watched Snotlout hit the flying machine with his axe that shattered when it hit the armor of the flying machine

"What the?" Snotlout yelled as he looked at his broken axe "This thing is made out dragon scales and steel and it shatters like pottery when you hit it against this machine!" Snotlout then threw his broken axe into the ocean

Toothless snorted as he looked at his deformed reflection in the glass of the operating compartment of the flying machine, then he jumped down and as he came down, his tail flap got caught on something and opened a compartment that was below the cockpit of the flying machine

"What's this?" Fishlegs asked as he looked into the compartment and saw its contents "Looks like some kind of compartment."

"Don't touch anything, it could be booby trapped!" Gobber replied quickly as he pulled Fishlegs away

Astrid ignored Gobber and reached into the open compartment and pulled out a glove, she then looked into the cockpit of the flying machine and saw the hand-scanner contraption that she had been trying to use.

"I got an idea." Astrid said as she turned the glove inside out and put it on her hand

Meanwhile the 502nd were regrouping as their systems finally finished rebooting from the EMP

"I am not seeing or detecting Barnes." Ramirez said gravely to his wingmates

"He's survived some pretty intense things, I bet he is okay." Carmen replied

"That doesn't mean he's invulnerable Carmen." Ramirez said to the others

Newell and Louis' F-45s appeared and regrouped with Ramirez's and Carmen's aircraft

"Have any of you gotten any word from Barnes?" Ramirez asked them

"Nope, I haven't seen or heard from him since last night." Newell replied sadly

"I did detect his F-45's distress beacon on my way here, and you know what that means." Louis said to Ramirez

"And I don't want to think about." Ramirez replied as he shook his head

"I just hope he didn't crash in the ocean." Carmen said to the others

"Dice-1, come in over, Dice-1 come in. This is the Fifth Fighter Squadron please respond over." The Leader of the fifth squadron said over the radio as her squadron approached the hovering F-45s

"Ghost Rider, this is Dice-2, Dice-1 is MIA, but Dice-3 reports that he detected his distress beacon on the way here." Ramirez replied.

"Roger that Dice-2, your new orders is to return to Cape Girardeau for debriefing." The Fifth Squadron Leader said to the 502nd

"Negative, Ghost Rider we're not leaving without Barnes, dead or alive." Newell replied s to the USAF Pilot; the other 502nd pilots agreed and refused to go

Meanwhile APM Command

"Sir, the Fifth Fighter Squadron has found the 502nd, but their refusing to follow orders in till we recover Barnes, who we believe has been shot down." An APM Officer said to Garter

"Turtledove has brainwashed his policy into them very well it's going to take hell freezing over to make them leave one of their own behind." Conrad replied

"Do we know Barnes' whereabouts?" Garter asked Conrad

"The 502nd say they haven't heard or seen of him since they were ambushed last night, but Sergeant Louis says he detected an F-45 distress beacon on his way to regroup with his wingmates and the distress beacon will only come on if the pilot successfully ejected from the aircraft or survived the crash." Conrad replied as he looked at a clipboard with the specifications for the F-45 on it "Our UAVs have also been detecting radio waves coming from the same island."

"How long will it be in till your strike force is ready to transition? Garter asked Conrad

"Six Hours." Conrad Replied

"Good." Garter said

Meanwhile Barnes had found a lone Blackwater soldier patrolling a dirt trail that cut though the forest; there was evidence that tanks have used the path due to tracks in the mud

"If I can take this guy out, I can probably use his radio to contact command or my squadron." Barnes said to himself "And I could also use his weapon."

Barnes pulls out his pistol and quietly approached the Blackwater soldier from behind, he then hit the Blackwater soldier as hard as he could with the butt of his pistol and knocked him out, Barnes then dragged the unconscious Blackwater soldier into the nearby bushes and took his, gun, radio, and then took his boot laces and tied them around his hands and ankles.

"Thanks for the radio." Barnes said to the unconscious Blackwater soldier as he took the extra AK Clips off of him and batteries for the radio.

Barnes then got to a safe distance from the soldier and began trying to use the radio to contact his squadron

"Dice-1 to Dice-2, come in over, Dice-1 to Dice-2, Ramirez if your hearing this you better pick up or I am going to have Court Martialed with I get off this island." Barnes said over the radio

"Barnes! Are you alright and where the $%## are you?" Ramirez replied over the radio, the chattering of the rest of the squadron could be heard in the background

"Yes, I'm alright besides a few minor scratches and bruises. I have crashed on the island that Blackwater and Gene Corp have their main base on and they're aggressively looking for me." Barnes said as he heard the sounds of a distant hind flying

"Roger that, command is preparing a full scale invasion of the Island led by General Conrad and Admiral Herald according to this Air Force Squadron that command sent to find us." Ramirez replied over the radio

"An invasion, how long do we have until it starts?" Barnes asked Ramirez uneasily

"Six hours, but a pre-invasion saturation bombing of the area near the designated invasion beaches is planned in commence in the next two hours." Ramirez replied

"And where are the beachheads?" Barnes asked

"We don't know yet, command has sent UAVs to map the island for the invasion." Ramirez replied over the radio

"Damn, what should I do in till then?" Barnes asked Ramirez

"Hold on, Conrad wants to answer that for you." Ramirez replied as he switched the channels

"You are to get to your F-45 and report what state it is in before the bombing starts. If the damage is light enough, we'll send Preston and your maintenance team to its location and do the necessary repairs, if otherwise, wait there for extraction." Conrad said to Barnes after Ramirez patched Barnes through to him "If your F-45 is repairable and you get back into the air, we want you to regroup with your squadron and then meet up with the invasion force when they arrive for debriefing and R&R, and then after that you will assist the landings."

"I understand general." Barnes replied over the radio quietly

"Good luck." Conrad said before he signed out

"Well you heard him, Barnes." Ramirez said over the radio

"I need to get underway, my F-45 crashed on the eastern shores of the island and I am halfway across the island from that." Barnes replied

"Well I wish you good luck, if you need any help; we're just a radio call away." Ramirez said to Barnes

"Good to know you have my back, over and out." Barnes replied before he put the radio in this backpack and began to move towards the direction of his crashed F-45

Meanwhile, Astrid used the glove she found in the compartment to get passed the DNA scanner in the F-45 and allowed herself and the other dragon riders to tap into the conversation between Barnes, Ramirez, and Conrad

"Dear Odin, more of them are coming here." Gobber said as he looked to the skies and out to the ocean

"We need to find this "Barnes" man before the invasion force arrives and try to sort out some kind of peace with them." Stoick said

"What does Saturation Bombing mean?" Astrid asked the group

"Well when I think of Saturation is when a sponge cannot hold any more water and bombing means their going to drop bombs, so guess that means their going to bomb the living daylights out of the area near wherever their landing." Snotlout said as he looked into the clear skies above them, there were only a few seagulls in the air

"Well if we want to get Barnes, our best choice is to wait here for him, since he is coming this way." Hiccup said as he looked at his father who nodded in agreement

"I hope Spitelout and his reinforcements get here before these people do." Fishlegs said to his friends

"I do too." Astrid replied

Meanwhile Barnes was whacking his way through the foliage with his machete

"Damn trees." Barnes said in his mind after a branch whacked him the head

Barnes sighed in relief when he enters a large clearing, but loses that relief when he realized that there is an entire platoon worth of Blackwater Soldiers that occupied the clearing

"GET THE AMERICAN!" One of the officers shouted in really bad Russian as he pointed toward Barnes, who had already turned around and was running in the opposite direction

"TODAY IS NOT MY DAY!" Barnes yelled as bullets cracked around him

Barnes dived behind a boulder on the other side of a shallow creek, the Blackwater soldiers set up their positions across the creek

"Surrender or Die American!" The leader of the Blackwater Platoon yelled over a megaphone to Barnes, who flipped him off from behind the boulder and brings it down when a sniper tried to blow his middle finger off. Barnes cocked the AK-74 he captured the from the Blackwater Soldier he had knocked out earlier

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Barnes yelled to the Blackwater soldiers who responded with flying bullets

Meanwhile the dragon riders could hear the distant firefight between Barnes and the invader soldiers and they mounted their dragons and took off in the direction of the sound

Meanwhile, Barnes had called for air support

"Roger that Dice-1, we are in route with cluster bombs, hold on a little bit longer!" Ramirez replied over the radio that Barnes sat down next to him as he fired his AK blindly over the top of the boulder

As Barnes reloaded, he started to hear screaming from across the creek

"What the hell is going on over there?" Barnes asked himself as he peered from behind the boulder, he saw a Monstrous Nightmare with a Viking youth riding it attacking the Blackwater soldiers, who were already scattering and retreating back into the forest. "Ramirez, cancel that support request, I just got some help from the locals." Barnes then sneaked away back into the forest

"Roger that Dice-1, but we'll stay in the area just in case you need us." Ramirez replied

Meanwhile the dragon riders regroup after chasing off the invader soldiers; they realized that Barnes has escaped

"He must have escaped when we were distracted." Snotlout said as the dragon riders looked around for Barnes

"I'm sure that isn't the last time he will encounter the invaders. We'll get him next time." Stoick said as he finished off a wounded Blackwater soldier who was trying to pull out his handgun

Meanwhile Barnes has gotten to a safe distance and is trying to describe what happened to Conrad and Garter over the radio, who were now interested in the event

"Fascinating, you said that there was a Viking was riding the dragon?" Conrad asked Barnes

"Yes Sir, there was a Viking riding the Monstrous Nightmare that chased off the Blackwater soldiers that attacked me." Barnes replied "The rider was about sixteen, fifteen, seventeen or eighteen. He and his dragon obviously knew what he was doing"

"Well I guess this means our Intel about the dragons and Vikings being mortal enemies is outdated." Garter said to Barnes "Did you tried to make contact with them?"

"What? No, are you crazy?" Barnes replied "I thought we had orders to avoid contact with the locals?"

Garter sighed

"Well now those orders are cancelled, next you encounter the dragon rider, who is surely not alone; you are to make contact if they don't try to kill you first." Garter said.

"It will be done sir." Barnes replied before putting away the radio "Well If I successful make peace with these guys that will be one less problem for me to worry about, but if Garter thinks if I am going to actively LOOK for them, he is mentally insane. Ahhh, what I am kidding all politicians are mentally insane these days that must be why the peace has been lasting." Barnes laughed lightly before he continued on


	6. Chapter 6: An Alliance is formed

Three hours later Conrad and Admiral Herald were on the bridge of the flagship, USS Missouri, the legendary Iowa Class Battleship that had been upgraded with the latest equipment and served in the fleets of the APMNC(under much opposition from the US Navy) along it sisters ships that were also present in the fleet being assembled outside Pearl Harbor

"Why Garter just doesn't knock down the front door of the Phoenix Complex is beyond me." Conrad said as he looked at a fishing boat that was in the distance that had been following the fleet since it left the harbor

"Well probably because unlike the base we're going to hit, that is one our own soil and there is American employees that work there." Herald replied as he looked at a computer over the shoulder of the APMNC Sailor that operated it.

"Sir, we have an unidentified fleet coming off starboard!" An APMNC Sailor yelled

Admiral Herald picked up his binoculars and looked the ships and he saw the Banner of the Russian Navy flying over them

"Hold your fire, it's the ruskies." Herald said to the sailor

"What the hell are the Russians doing here?" Conrad asked Herald, who shrugged in reply

"Sir, the Russian command ship is trying to contact us." An APMNC Communications officer said after he took off his earphones and looked back at Herald. Russian voices were coming out of the receiver.

"Put them on my radio." Herald replied as he grabbed the transmitter of his own radio

"Yes Sir!" The Communications Officer said as he flipped a few switches on the machines in front of him

On the radio, the voice of Russian Admiral, Arkhip Klovensky is heard

"I heard from our "contacts" within your government that you Americans are preparing to attack a Gene Corp and Blackwater base in the other dimension. We also heard that Blackwater has been using our weapons against you, so our government has requested that we join you on your mission." Klovensky said over the radio

"Good to know that the Russians still can't mind their own business." Herald replied. Klovensky laughed

"You never can be too sure who your friends and who your enemies are, you Americans should know that very well after what happened in 2062." Klovensky said Herald nodded in agreement

"Well your welcomed to join us, we're going to leave as soon as the teleporter is charged to full capacity in thirty more minutes. What is the strength of your ground forces and fleet?" Herald asked Klovensky

"With us we bring six naval infantry divisions along with four armored divisions, but there are more ships coming that bring with them, three more infantry and two more armored and mechanized divisions along with a single Spetsnaz squad and four VDV brigades, and we have a total of twenty-five ships." Klovensky replied

Meanwhile Barnes was hacking his way through thick foliage before he fell down into a ravine, he got up and checked himself to make sure he wasn't injured, but sighed in relief when saw no wounds worth serious attention, then he tried to climb out of the ravine, but lost his grip and fell back down

"Dammit!" Barnes said after he landed, Barnes looked around the ravine to see if there is another way out, there isn't "You got to be kidding me!"

Barnes got his backpack off his back and pulled out one of the signal flares "I can't believe that I'm doing this!" Barnes said as he set the color of the flare's glow to red and lit it and then threw it on the ground hoping to attract the Dragon riders

"I just hope it doesn't attract any more Blackwater Soldiers!" Barnes said as he sat down in the shadow of a rock that hung over the ravine "If I get killed I am going to haunt Garter's ass for the rest of his life-extended life." Barnes looked in the west as several distant explosions are heard; dark smoke began to rise from above the trees into the sky as the distant droning of bombs being dropped and explosions were heard.

"Looks like the bombers are beginning their runs, I actually feel sorry for any poor Blackwater *$#$*%$ that gets caught up in that." Barnes said as he watched

Meanwhile the dragon riders were in the sky as they watched from a safe distance as the promised saturation bombing commenced against the forests near the southern shores of the island and set ablaze to almost half of the island's forests

The dragons whimpered at the distance droning of the bombs being dropped on top of the Blackwater forces below by the large, black, and sinister American flying machines that flew overhead in large groups of five. Every once in a while a Blackwater anti-air batteries hidden in the forests would open fire on the flying machines, but with no noticeable effect. A large group of Blackwater flying machines flew upward to engage the American flying machines, but fell quickly fell victim to fast-moving and predatory-looking American flying machines that were escorting the larger ones; one by one the Blackwater flying machines came down as burning wrecks

"We better be glad that we're not those poor Blackwaterians, or whatever you call them." Gobber said as massive forest fires began to break out across the area being bombed

"These people know how to rage this kind of war." Stoick said as he watched a firestorm that consumed a distant Blackwater camp

"Hey Look!" Astrid said as she pointed to a red glow and smoke that was rising from a distant ravine in a part of the forest that was not being bombed by the flying machines

"Should we go check it out?" Hiccup asked his father

"You go ahead, we'll stay here." Stoick replied

Hiccup and Toothless went towards the source of the red glow, Toothless landed on one of the edges of the ravine, the source of the red light was a odd looking red stick emitted a strange red flame; Hiccup looked in the ravine as he slid carefully down the edge, Toothless snorted and refused to follow him down.

Hiccup approached the red stick and watched it burn

"It seems to be some kind of torch." Hiccup said to himself

"We call it a flare." A voice said from the shade at the opposite edge of the ravine

Hiccup turns, sword drawn as a man appeared from the shade, and he was wearing strange armor and had a machete in a holder on his back and a gun in its holster. The man was thinner and smaller than most Viking warriors but not as much as Hiccup is and much taller.

"Are you Barnes?" Hiccup asked the man

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Barnes replied as he looked up at Toothless who was peering at him with his cat like yellow green eyes like a creeping predator at Barnes and then looked back at Hiccup

"We heard you talking to your friends over your communications contraption in your flying machine." Hiccup said as he still pointed the sword at Barnes, who was acting unusually calm

"No need to for the weapon, I have orders to negotiate with you guys now." Barnes said as he looked at the long sword that Hiccup has "And plus if you think that scares me. I have had larger weapons pointed at me before. How did you get past the DNA scanner in my aircraft?"

"We used a glove we found and turned inside out." Hiccup said as he put the sword in it's shaft

"Hmmm, strange I figured you would have a much harder time understanding the DNA scanner." Barnes said before he looked back up at Toothless again with a cautious look that Toothless returned, Hiccup realized that Barnes also had one of his hands on the holster of the small weapon in it's holder on his belt

"Don't worry he won't attack as long as you don't threaten him or me." Hiccup said to Barnes, who quickly took his hand slowly off the holster of the gun and than put the cover back on it

Toothless snorted at Barnes and then jumped down into the ravine slowly approached Barnes and sniffed him before realizing that he wasn't a threat. He then sat up on his hind legs and watched Barnes

"You're not like the inv- I mean Blackwater's soldiers." Hiccup said as he looked at Barnes' armor

"Yeah, they're equipped with much older equipped, at least in our standards, to you guys however." Barnes replied

"Yeah, they seemed high tech to us, at least until we met you people.." Hiccup said

"I know you're a bit too young be out here by yourself, so I guess there are others with you because your not the same rider I saw on that Monstrous Nightmare earlier." Barnes said as he looked at Hiccup

"Wait, you know the dragon species?" Hiccup asked Barnes when he mentioned the Monstrous Nightmare

"Yeah, we've been here before, well a long time ago though. Way before even your grandfather was probably born." Barnes replied as he rubbed the back of his neck

"No, I'm not the only one here, there are six of us, and there were eight when we first arrived. But we sent the last two on their Zippleback to get reinforcements." Hiccup replied to Barnes

"Hmmm, so you're the one that rides the Night Fury?" Barnes said as he looked at Toothless, who had turned his attention to the flare that was beginning to fizzle out and die, but turned to face Barnes

"Yeah his name is Toothless." Hiccup replied

"Why do you call him Toothless? He has the teeth of a *$#$ing shark!" Barnes said as Toothless retracted his teeth into his gums "Never mind, so what's your name since you already know mine?"

"My name is Hiccup; I'm the son of the tribe leader, Stoick the Vast who is with us. There is also Astrid, Snotlout, Gobber, and Fishlegs. The two we sent were twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup replied "We've been looking for you, my dad wanted to get a peace sorted before your people and started their invasion and since you have your "Orders", that is going to make it a lot easier."

Barnes nodded

"Apparently you have been unable to climb out." Hiccup said as looked at the dirt that covered the front side of Barnes' armor

"Uhhh, yeah, which is why I lit the flare to attract you guys." Barnes replied

"Well you're welcome to come with me on Toothless." Hiccup said

"Uhhh, kid, I've never ridden a dragon before." Barnes replied in a concerned voice as he looked at the saddle and riding gear on Toothless

"Do you want to stay here and let Blackwater find you?" Hiccup asked Barnes

"Let me gather my things, be sure to tell your friends that you found me." Barnes replied

"I will, just stay here." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless before taking off

"How am I supposed to go anywhere? I'm stuck down here!" Barnes yelled at Hiccup as he and Toothless flew away "I swear, the *$%$ my government makes me do!"

Hiccup and Toothless got back with the others

"So what was the light?" Astrid asked Hiccup

"A flare and I found Barnes." Hiccup replied

"He's down there, why didn't you bring him?" Stoick asked Hiccup

"He's gathering his things, don't worry he can't get out of the ravine by himself." Hiccup replied

"I want to see the American myself." Stoick said as he steered Paul towards the ravine, Hiccup and Gobber followed him

When they arrive Barnes has slung the AK over his shoulder and has his back pack on.

"Is this your father?" Barnes asked Hiccup

"Yes…I'm his father." Stoick replied looking at the American, who is half his size

"Well I guess you know who I am and your son said your name is Stoick, so need for introductions I presume?" Barnes said

"You're not very old, what's you position in your tribe?" Stoick asked Barnes

"I'm a Major, I lead a five-man squadron and I fly for the American's People Military Air Corp, the air of the American's People Military that is armed branch of our government and the American's People Party that is leads the United States of America, a very large tribe that we call a country" Barnes replied

"Interesting, what country does Blackwater come from?" Stoick asked Barnes

"They don't have one, their mercenaries or what some people call "Private Military Contractors" working for the private Sector, a specific corporation we call Gene Corp who has been stealing dragons and taking them to our world for unknown reasons, we also believe their responsible for several disappearances of pilots from the major nations in our world." Barnes replied

"They've been taking the Dragons they kidnap to your world?" Hiccup asked, shocked

"Yes, which is why my leaders sent me and my squadron to find their base, but they knew we were coming." Barnes replied "Our fighters were EMP'ed by the blast that disabled most of the systems of my fighter and damaged the engine, which is one of the reasons why I crashed."

"What about the language these mercenaries have been speaking?" Gobber asked Barnes

"They're speaking Russian, but not all of them are from Russia, Blackwater is a collection of mercenaries from almost every country in our world, including mine." Barnes replied "They probably took up Russian to confuse you guys."

"So they're traitors?" Gobber asked Barnes

"Not quite, most of the people employed by Blackwater are usually military rejects who were discharged for disorderly conduct or in most cases criminals who just got out of prison and needed a job, so there is a usually a reason why people join Blackwater or similar corporations." Barnes replied

"I see. So we have been fighting mercenaries who have been working for this "Gene Corp" from your world." Stoick said "Do you know why they want with the dragons and the pilots they have been kidnapping?"

"No, that's the reason that our leaders decided to start the investigation on Blackwater and Gene Corp." Barnes replied "But look we need to get out of here, I have orders to get back to my aircraft and make sure it's still in flying condition."

"We know, we heard that over your radio thing." Hiccup said to Barnes

"Well, the only thing that is destroyed is the thing that powered it." Gobber said

"You mean the engine? Well I need to get a closer look to see if the engine can be repaired, if not, it can be replaced easily by my squadron's maintenance crew." Barnes replied "I also need to contact my squadron and let them know I'm with you guys, if they haven't been following you."

"I think we would have noticed if we were being followed by aircraft." Hiccup said

"Trust me; our aircraft are nothing like Blackwater's." Barnes replied "They have special technology that allows them to well, go invisible."

"Oh…" Hiccup said

"Well I guess this alliance is settled then?" Barnes asked Stoick uneasily

Stoick stuck his hand out to Barnes, Barnes and Stoick shook hands

"It's settled." Stoick replied, Barnes nodded

"Let's go then before the bombers start hitting this area." Barnes said as the sounds of the saturation bombing began to come closer

Stoick mounted onto Paul and took off into the sky. Hiccup mounted Toothless as Barnes approached

Barnes climbed onto Toothless behind Hiccup, who took off immediately after Gobber and Saxton and flew towards the other Dragon Riders

"I'm going to try contacting the rest of my squadron to see where they are!" Barnes yelled over the sound of the bombers overhead as they began to drop their massive payloads. The Dragon Riders began to head towards the F-45 crash site as fast as their dragons could fly. Stoick nodded as Barnes pulled out his radio "Ramirez! Come in over!"

"What is it Sir?" Ramirez replied over the radio

"Tell Garter that I have secured an alliance with the locals and we are in route to my fighter, I want you and the others to meet us there!" Barnes yelled to Ramirez

"Roger that! We'll be there ASAP!" Ramirez replied.

Barnes put the radio away and held onto Hiccup as Toothless flew at full speed as the sounds of the bombings and the bombers began to fade in the distance, but the dark smoke could still be seen

When they arrived at the crash site, the dragon riders dismounted as Barnes climbed off Toothless, Barnes fell into the sand of the beach and quickly got back up. He ran to his fighter and checked the engine of the F-45. Above them the rest of the 502nd uncloaked and hovered over the crash site as he keep on the look out for Blackwater aircraft and ground forces

"Dammit this thing is FUBAR!" Barnes yelled as kicked the engine with hits foot, the engine puffed out a cloud of black smoke

"What's FUBAR?" Astrid asked Barnes

"It means that it's #$##$# beyond repair, meaning that we will have to replace the entire damn engine." Barnes replied to Astrid

"Oh." Astrid said

Barnes jumped into the cockpit and put his hand on the DNA Scanner.

"Access granted" The F-45s computer said as the instruments in the F-45's cockpit activated and lit up. Barnes grabbed the transmitter of the radio and contacted command

"Barnes to Command over." Barnes said into the transmitter

"This is command, what is it Barnes?" Conrad asked Barnes over the radio

"I have found my aircraft; the engine is destroyed and needs to be replaced, so send Preston and his boys down here to repair it." Barnes replied

"Roger that, we have on them on the USS Reagan and we'll send them as soon as we complete the transition in a few more minutes, if I was you, I would start digging in right now, because I have no doubt that Blackwater will detect their Mallard on radar and will send whatever they can to stop you from getting back into the air. I'll also dispatch the Iowa and New Jersey to provide Fire Support; also our UAVs have detected a large Viking fleet entering the area coming right towards you. It looks like the Hairy Hooligans." Conrad said to Barnes

"That must be our reinforcements." Stoick said quietly

"Roger that command. Do not engage the Viking fleet, they're friendly now, ask the President." Barnes replied over the radio as he switched the channe "Ramirez! Patrol the perimeter and make sure nobody tries to stop us from getting this hunk of metal back into the sky!"

"Roger that Dice-1! WE are Oscar Mike!" Ramirez replied as the F-45s sped away at full Speed, they go supersonic and a sonic boom was heard and the trees swayed

Billy Bob with Tuffnut and Ruffnut riding on him land, they see Barnes in the cockpit of the F-45

"Who is he?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup

"That is one of our new American allies." Hiccup replied

"Oh, also the Village elder is with the ships and she may want to see him." Ruffnut said

Barnes climbed out of the cockpit

"Well command is going to dispatch the repair team to repair this hunk of metal and their also going to dispatch two of our battleships to provide fire support for us." Barnes said to the Vikings

"What are battleships?" Gobber asked Barnes

"Let's just say they're almost the biggest guns in our fleet." Barnes replied

In the distance, Several Viking ships appeared on the horizon.

"We need to dig in, because it is very possible that Blackwater will try to attack us with whatever forces they can to stop us from getting me back into air, so we need to be ready for them when they come." Barnes said to Stoick

"Spitelout has brought shovels and other stuff to build trenches and spiderholes with." Tuffnut said to Stoick

"Good because we'll need those." Barnes replied "And we'll need to start building them right away."


	7. Chapter 7: Total War

Part 7: Total War

After a few minutes, the Viking ships landed on the shore and the Viking warriors under the leadership of Spitelout dismounted, Stoick and Gobber greeted them

"Who is that?" Spitelout asked Stoick quietly as he motioned to Barnes, who was working with a keypad on his F-45 to open up a compartment that had more supplies

"He is one of our new allies against the Blackwater and Gene Corp invaders, his name is Major Barnes, he's what we can an American." Stoick replied, Spitelout nodded "He said that we need to start digging in, you know what that means."

Spitelout nodded again and looked back to the Viking warriors behind him

"Get the shovels out! I want trenches dug up around the downed flying machine." Spitelout yelled to his warriors who went back to the ships and grabbed their shovels and began digging trenches around the F-45. Barnes opened the compartment and pulled out a box, he then reached into of one of his pockets and pulled a key out that he used to open the box, he then pulled out the GK-44 with thermal scope and grenade launcher attachments that was inside.

"Is that one your weapons?" Astrid asked as she looked at the Pulse Rifle as Barnes flipped a hidden switch to turn it on

"Yes it is, we call a GK-44." Barnes said as he loaded a grenade into the M203.

Barnes also pulled out four APM stick grenades that were based off the old German World War II-era Model 24 grenade that were on a strap that he put around his shoulder. He also pulled out four extra 9mm Clips and a small shovel that had sharpened edges, Barnes smiled as he looked at the shovel

"The Good Ole Spade." Barnes said as he swung the shovel at a imaginary enemy with one hand

"Is that a shovel?" Gobber asked Barnes looking at the spade

"We call it "entrenching tool" or "spade" we use it to dig trenches like that, but it also has another use in combat, a melee weapon when you sharpen the edges like with this one." Barnes replied

"Can I see it?" Astrid asked Barnes

"Sure, just don't cut yourself, the edges are extra sharp and it is also made out of the same material as my plane." Barnes said as he motioned to the F-45 as he handed the spade to Astrid, who looked at, Barnes then looked back into the compartment of the F-45

"Huh? I forgot I had this" Barnes said as he pulled out a strange looking knife and looked at it.

"It's just a knife." Gobber said to Barnes as he looked at the knife

"It's a ballistic knife, if you press the button here, the blade launches, really effective as a last resort, a Russian Spetsnaz Officer gave it to me as a gift after we defeated the French in World War III for saving his life, I modified if with a different made out as the same material as my aircraft and spade." Barnes replied as he looked at the Ballistic Knife

"Interesting." Astrid said as she handed the spade back to Barnes

Barnes put the spade back into its shaft and put it on his back next to his Machete, the ballistic knife in its special holder on the back of his armor on his leg.

"You Americans have a lot of weapons to use." Snotlout said to Barnes as he got up

"What kind of material is your aircraft made out of anyway?" Hiccup asked Barnes

"Something we call Kletonium, can only be cut by weapons made with Kletonium or a high powered laser. It is a Synthetic Fiber, meaning it is made by man. It is nearly impossible to destroy with conventional weapons like the ones Blackwater uses" Barnes replied

"What's a laser?" Fishlegs asked Barnes

"A Device used to emit concentrated light, they vary in power, the only the ones powered by fusion reactors like that powers my F-45 can cut Kletonium. There are also laser weapons, which I have no experience with outside of laser-guided bombs." Barnes replied

"Interesting. I'm sure they're very effective against the enemies of your country." Stoick said

"Yeah, but it depends on who were fighting." Barnes replied "We're not the only ones with lasers anymore."

"Barnes come in over." Conrad said over the F-45's radio, Barnes ran to the F-45 and jumped into the cockpit and picked up the transmitter

"What is it Conrad?" Barnes asked Conrad

"The repair team is in route to your location, we have also dispatched the Iowa and New Jersey. The Repair team should be there in six minutes and the battleships in twelve Minutes." Conrad replied

"Roger that Command." Barnes said

"Spitelout, hurry up we don't have very much time!" Stoick yelled to Spitelout

"We're working on it as fast as we can Stoick!" Spitelout replied

Meanwhile Gene Corp HQ

"Sir the combined APM and Russian have transitioned to the other dimension and our intel indicate the Americans and Vikings have established an alliance. But we still have one last chance to capture Barnes and the Night Fury. They're both at the crash site with the other dragon riders, and their recently arrived reinforcements. they're also digging in." Luger said to MacTavish

"Tell your commanders in charge of the forces there to hold out as long as they can and do whatever he can to capture Barnes and the Night Fury before it is too late." MacTavish Replied

"Yes Sir." Luger said before he started to pick up his papers, but MacTavish motioned for him to stop

"Luger, is it within our capabilities to launch a long siege of a city the size of Cape Girardeau?" MacTavish asked Luger

"Sir…?" Luger replied

"You heard me can your men take Cape Girardeau and hold it? It may give us enough time to launch an attempt to capture the Night Fury and Barnes if the commander fails to get them and the APM and Russian Forces overrun our island base in the other dimension." MacTavish said

"MacTavish, we don't have the manpower and weapons and we cannot even expect to hold off the APM and U.S Military when they retaliate." Luger replied

"Then we launch a distraction, maybe start a war somewhere that will distract their forces elsewhere while we attack Cape Girardeau and maybe launch an attack against the Arizona National Guard here and we do have many investors and stockholders in the government of the UAS to influence them." MacTavish said

"I'll try contacting our representative inside the UAS Governments, to see if he can do something." Luger replied as he continued to pick his papers up

"Good, order your commanders to begin arranging the forces necessary to attack the National Guard garrison here and the one defending Cape Girardeau." MacTavish said to Luger as he left

Meanwhile Barnes has joined in with helping the Vikings dig their trenches in preparation for a evitable Blackwater attack

"Where is the elder? I thought you said she was wit the fleet?" Stoick asked Tuffnut and Ruffnut

"She is on a Long boat that is waiting out in sea; it's too dangerous to bring her in." Spitelout replied

"Look! Astrid said as she pointed to a dark flying object that was heading towards the shore, Barnes used his binoculars to look at it.

"No need to panic, it's one of ours." Barnes replied

The Vikings sighed in relief as the American UH-55 Mallard Transport VTOL lands and the repair team led by Preston dismounted, Preston ran over to Barnes, who climbed out of the trench

"We've brought a new engine!" Preston said to Barnes as he saluted him

"Pres, you don't need to salute me. Just get the repairs done!" Barnes replied

"Barnes! We have incoming bogies and hostile ground forces!" Ramirez said to Barnes over the radio

"Engage the enemy!" Barnes replied, Barnes then looked at the dragon riders and then at Preston

"Do you have any extra radios with you?" Barnes asked Preston

"Yes Sir, they're in the back of the Mallard in the red supply locker." Preston replied pointing to the Mallard

Barnes went into the Mallard and opened the crate and pulled out eight radios and ran out to the dragon riders

"Take these and help the rest of my squadron! Press this button to talk and they're already tuned to the right channel." Barnes said to the dragon riders as they took the radios

"I won't be going in the air; I'll stay here and help defend." Stoick said and Gobber nodded. But other dragon riders took the radios and quickly took off towards the ongoing battle as the 502nd engaged the incoming Blackwater aircraft. The Vikings quickly finished the trench system and got into them. Barnes then got into the first trench with Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout

"Stoick I got an idea, use Paul and cut away the tree line, it will remove some of their cover." Barnes said to Stoick as he remembered the description of the Timberjack he read back on the USAS Cape Girardeau

"Good idea" Stoick said as he gets on Paul and took off and began cutting down the trees in front of the crash site

Barnes used the built in range finder in thermal imaging scope on his GK-44 and sent the coordinates of a firing zone for the battleships that will arrive in five minutes

"What did you just do?" Spitelout asked Barnes with suspicion

"I marked targets for the Battleships when they come, so I won't have to do it during battle." Barnes replied as he aimed his GK-44 toward the tree line

It was quiet for a few minutes before Blackwater infantry began to charge out of the tree line into the open stump filled field, Barnes fired his GK-44 on fully automatic, Barnes pulled out one of the Stick Grenades, pulled the pin out and twisted the top three times before he lobbed it towards a tightly packed group of Blackwater Soldiers, the Grenade exploded and killined some of the Blackwater infantry and injured a few others. Some of the Blackwater Infantry reached and jumped into the trench and a bloody melee battle began

Barnes used his Spade to stab a Blackwater Soldier that was sneaking up on Stoick with a knife and then pulled out his 9mm and shot a Blackwater soldier who was jumping into the trench, who fell down dead into the trench. Barnes felt the ground shaking and he looked up out of the trench to see several Blackwater BMP-3s and two BTR-80s rolling out of the tree line.

"SON OF A #($# they brought armor with them!" Barnes yelled as one of the BMP-3s began to fire its cannon into the trench.

Barnes heard an AK fire next to him, he looked next to him see Spitelout who had picked the AK he discarded to shoot at the incoming Blackwater soldiers.

"So that's how you use these things." Spitelout said in disgust at the weapon

"Watch out!" Barnes yelled to Spitelout as he fired his GK-44 at a Blackwater Soldier that was preparing to shoot Spitelout from behind

"Thanks…" Spitelout said to Barnes as he looked back at the dead Blackwater soldier

"No Problem." Barnes replied

More Blackwater infantry appeared from the tree line as they fired their weapons. The air and earth shook as large shells began to fly overhead as the distant Iowa-Class Battleships, the Jersey and Iowa fired their first fire mission and destroyed the BMPs and BTRs and vaporized many of the attacking Blackwater infantry. The few remaining trees that survived Paul's iron tipped wings shattered into thousands of splinters as the shells exploded

"Preston, how long do you have before the repairs are done?" Barnes yelled to Preston over the sound of the shells flying overhead

"Not very long all we're doing is a diagnostics check to make sure it works properly!" Preston replied from behind the mound of sand that was protecting him and the repair team as they repaired the F-45

"HURRY IT UP!" Barnes yelled as another wave of Blackwater soldiers and T-95 Tanks appeared

"These are new!" Spitelout said as he looked at the T-95s

"They're T-95s! They're old Russian tanks." Barnes replied "They must be getting desperate!"

Another fire mission began as the Jersey opened fire again, more trees shattered into splinters as the shells exploded that rained down upon the attacking Blackwater infantry like shrapnel

"She's ready!" Preston yelled over the sounds of battle

Barnes jumped out of the trench while another fire mission from the Iowa flew overhead and got behind the mound of sand; he quickly got his battle gear off and handed it to Preston

"Take that with you when you take off!" Barnes said to him as he put his pilot helmet back on and jumped into the cockpit of the F-45 and activated it, the F-45's engines roared to life after he closed the canopy and activated the turbo fan and began to lift off the ground as bullets and tank rounds bounced off the Kletonium armor as the F-45 rose from behind the sand mounds. Barnes turned the F-45 to face the attackers and fired both of the F-45's Pulse Cannons and rocket pods at the Blackwater attackers. The Vikings and repair team cheered as the F-45 took off at full speed towards the air battle as the Vikings and the repair team retreated back to the Mallard and their ships under the cover of the battleships that continued to pound the Blackwater attack forces.

Meanwhile the dragon riders were helping the 502nd fight off the attacking Blackwater aircraft when Barnes' F-45 joined the battle

"What did I miss?" Barnes asked over the radio

"Not much! These guys fall too easily!" Ramirez replied as he shots down a Blackwater MI-28 Havoc with the Pulse Cannons

"Easy is not how I describe!" Hiccup yelled over the radio as a PAK-FA chased after him and Toothless, Barnes then pursued after the PAK-FA.

"Hold on I'll help you with that." Barnes said as he lined up his sights with the PAK-FA using the holographic HUD of his pilot helmet "Pay back time mother #$#(#!" Barnes said in his mind as he launched an Air-to-Air Missile at the PAK-FA that hit it and shot it down. The remaining Blackwater attackers retreated, the F-45s and the dragon riders regrouped over the former crash site as the Vikings and Repair team finished evacuating the beach and headed towards the two American Battleships that were now off shore as they lifted anchor, one Viking ship was alongside the USS Iowa tied to it by ropes, the village elder with her two escorting Viking warriors were talking to the captain.

The other Viking ships quickly docked alongside the Iowa and New Jersey before both battleships began to head out to sea towards the invasion armada

"I am glad that crusade is finally over." Hiccup said over the radio to the others

"Hiccup, we're only out of the frying pan now, and we're now going into the fire." Barnes replied

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked the 502nd

"It's means that things are only just beginning." Ramirez replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the invasion." Astrid said

"Good to see that you're back in the air again, Barnes" Conrad said to Barnes over the radio "Get to the fleet and land on the Reagan, get checked out by a doctor to make sure you didn't catch something, and get some rest, because god knows you need it after your time on that island"

"Roger that." Barnes replied as the F-45s, the two battleships with the Vikings ships tied to them, and the dragon riders headed towards the setting sun

That Night the group arrived at the fleet where American and Russian Ships were preparing for the invasion scheduled for early morning

"What are the ruskies doing here?" Ramirez asked command

"They decided they wanted to join in." Herald replied over the radio as the F-45s landed on the USS Reagan being guided by a man wearing a White Jersey and helmet with two red flags, the dragon riders also landed on the busy deck of the Aircraft Carrier and get the attention of everybody on the flight deck for a minute before they continued to work again.

Barnes climbed out of his F-45 along with the rest of his squadron; the dragon riders dismounted their dragons and ran over to them.

"So, you have never introduced us to the rest of your squadron." Hiccup said as he looked at Ramirez, Carmen, Louis, and Newell

"Well this is my second in command, Captain Ramirez, then that is Lieutenant Carmen, Sergeant Louis, and Sergeant Newell." Barnes replied as he introduced his squadron to the dragon riders who greeted them

"Well I am going to go the doctor so I get that check up." Barnes said as headed for the island (Command Bridge) of the carrier "Ramirez, help them get comfortable, this is their first time on a carrier

Hiccup looked around and sees various types of aircraft being loaded with weapons by men wearing red jerseys and helmets with earplugs in their ears.

"Follow us, you can put your dragons in the under deck where they'll be safer" Ramirez said as he and the others guided the dragon riders and their dragons to a strange looking platform, a man wearing a blue jersey on the platform helmet pressed a red button and the platform began to move down and stopped at a large opening to the under deck that contained more aircraft including five other F-45s that belong to the 432ndnd SOFS that were being worked on by men that wore green jerseys and helmets.

"What kind of ship is this?" Hiccup asked Ramirez

"Aircraft Carrier, the type of Ship that carry and support aircraft out at sea, they're the largest and most expensive ships in the entire fleet" Ramirez replied. The Dragon Riders and the 502nd entered a corridor with many rooms and other corridors that protrude off of it The corridors were too narrow for the dragons to follow them, so the dragons stayed behind and lied down in a large empty space in the below deck

"Why is it so cramped down here?" Hiccup asked Ramirez as he moved out of the way so an APMNC officer could pass by, who looked back at the dragon riders as he continued down the corridor

"So we can fit more weapons and planes on it." Ramirez replied "You will have to sleep in the Officer's lounge because there are no other available quarters for you guys to sleep in and your dragons will have to stay in the below deck."

" And we also want to thank you for helping Barnes get off the island." Carmen said to the dragon riders.

"You're welcome." Snotlout replied

"We'll go get you some blankets and pillows to help you guys sleep, if you need any help, we'll be down the corridor." Ramirez said

Meanwhile Barnes was in the Reagan's infirmary receiving a medical check up by a doctor

"Everything seems normal and you have no major injuries." The APM Doctor said as he checked for injuries, while a nurse used a handheld scanner on him "But I will provide treatment for those scratches on your face so stay here while I get the proper medication and tools."

Conrad and Herald come into the infirmary as the Doctor went into another room to get the supplies to treat Barnes' injuries

"God Barnes, you look like #*$#." Conrad said to Barnes, who had one black eye, numerous scratches, and bruises on his face. Also his pilot armor is covered with dirt, dust, sand, and dried blood from the melee fight

"Sorry Conrad, but I'm a soldier and I'm supposed to get dirty." Barnes replied to the comment, Conrad and Herald laughed. Herald was ten years younger than Conrad; he had black hair, and bright green eyes.

"Well at least you are okay and back with us. The new alliance with the Vikings has proven to be helpful; Stoick has given us vital Intel about Blackwater's tactics and armament." Conrad replied "But we still have no idea what they want to do with the dragons they kidnapped, which is why Garter wants us to capture the commander of the Blackwater forces on the island."

"The Invasion will commence at noon tomorrow. We will move into position over night, when we do, your squadron will join the other aircraft in the fleet and attack Blackwater's Main Airfield before the invasion." Herald said to Barnes who nodded

The Doctor came into the room as he carried anti-bacterial cream and bandages to use on the scratches that covered Barnes' face

That night the dragon riders were trying to sleep on the couches and chairs in the officer's lounge, despite the fact it was late at night, the carrier was still alive with activity as the crew prepared for the invasion.

"Dear Odin! Do these Americans ever know when to stop working and sleep?" Astrid said as she covered her face with a pillow

"I can't sleep!" Hiccup said, he accidently laid his head down on a strange contraption that activated a device with a screen on it that a person that wore a suit and tie appeared on, he was talking about military build up in a area called the "Middle-East" in the other world

"Israeli-Arabian tensions boil as the Arabian military gathers on the border near Baghdad threatening the American-controlled oil fields and the long lasting era of international peace." The man said as he looked at the dragon riders from the other side of the screen, then footage of tanks rolling in endless deserts with helicopters and jet fighters flying overhead, they bore a flag that had white background show with two solid blue bars below and on top of a blue star that was between them "Currently, Coalition leaders are meeting in Vienna to issue sanctions against the UAS as Coalition forces including the American Military forces stationed in North Africa prepare for a war that now seems inevitable." Several APM Officers who were in the lounge, joined the dragon riders as they were watching the report

"Dear god, what is the world coming to?" One of the officers' said with an uneasy voice

"What's the UAS?" Hiccup asked the officer

"It's the United Arabian States; they're another country in our world." The Officer replied "

"Are they always hostile like this?" Tuffnut asked the APM Officer

"No, kind of strange that this is all happening at the same time as the bull crap here is going on." The Officer replied

Meanwhile APM Command

"What do know about the Arabian arms build up?" Garter asked Redfield

"Not much, it just began for no reason, nearly half of the UAS military has been mobilized and we have mobilized our forces stationed in our North African Territories." Redfield replied

"Doesn't Gene Corp have investors within the UAS Government?" Chavez asked Redfield

"They do and quite a lot of them, they defiantly have enough to influence the decisions of the government." Redfield replied

"So you are saying that Gene Corp may have bribed UAS leaders to do this?" Garter asked Chavez

"It's a possibility." Chavez replied

"If MacTavish is involved, it is most likely a distraction from something else, something much larger." Redfield said

"But from what?" Garter asked himself out loud as he looked at map of the world that was behind him

Meanwhile Gene Corp HQ

"The preparations for the war are going quicker than we thought, the UAS build up has indeed distracted the American Government, but that won't last long after we hit the capital in three days." Luger said to MacTavish who was looking out the window at the amassing Blackwater Army that was now being reinforced via the use of reverse engineered Facepunch cloning vats and modern Russian and American Military gear and equipment

"Excellent if we lay siege to Cape Girardeau. It will disorientate APM Forces long enough for us to make large gains here and if we capture Cape, we will gain control of the APM's Orbital Weapon Systems that will prevent foreign intervention against us." MacTavish replied

"What if the Americans start to use their nuclear weapons?" Luger asked MacTavish

"I doubt that Garter will be willing to go that far, unlike his predecessor." MacTavish replied as he turned to face MacTavish "Then when we finally complete Project Titan with the capture of the Night Fury and Barnes, winning this war will be made a lot easier for us." MacTavish then sat back down in his chair.

"And what if the APMSF and the APM's endless legions of stormtroopers return before then?" Luger asked MacTavish

"Lets just it doesn't go that way." MacTavish replied

The next day in the other dimension, the 502nd and the other squadrons from the fleet took off from their ships and into the early morning sky as the fleet prepared for the amphibious landings as they entered the visual range of the island's shores

"All fighters maintain attack formation!" Barnes said to his wing mates over the radio as the Russian and American fighters and bombers headed towards the island

The ten F-45s from the 502nd and 432nd SOFS squadrons were at the head of the attack as it made landfall, Anti-Air guns began to fire upon the planes, but the outdated Blackwater anti-aircraft systems were ineffective against the modern fighters of both the American and Russian air forces, the AA guns all revealed their positions to the offshore American Battleships that began to fire at them.

"Heh, these mercenaries aren't so smart if they're firing while in the range of the battleships!" A Russian Pilot said over the radio that was translated into English over American radios, but nobody replied

"We're approaching the target!" The Squadron leader of the 432nd SOFS said over the radio "We have bogies in the air, looks like they're returning from a patrol!"

"Roger that Talon-1." Barnes replied

"All squadrons now have clearance to engage at will." A Officer said over the radio

"Dice-2, FOX-1!" Ramirez said as he fired his first missile

"Dice-5, FOX-1!" Newell said as he did the same

Barnes increased his flight speed and flew over the Blackwater airfield as he strafed it with his Pulse Cannons and rockets, he hit a fuel truck that was refueling a Blackwater SU-25 that exploded and destroyed the plane, the hangar it was in and the truck, Blackwater Anti-Air guns around the airfield opened fire upon the incoming American and Russian aircraft as they began to attack the airfield.

The Main Fuel tanks of the air field exploded after they're hit by a missile launched by a Russian ground attack jet that deployed flares as it flew back around for another run on the airfield, Barnes, Ramirez, and Louis dropped cluster bombs on the living quarters for the pilots and the personnel on the airfield. The attack lasted for six more minutes before all the American and Russian aircraft ran out of ammunition and went back to base

Later that day, Stoick and Gobber were riding towards the beaches on a Viking Long Boat that was trailing behind a Russian BTR-105 while battleship shells and cruise missiles screamed as they flew overhead

"The Americans have probably bombed the life out of there area near the beaches, I won't be surprise if we face no living opposition." Stoick said as they came closer to the beach

The Long Boat beached itself on the beach as American and Russian Forces dismounted from their amphibious transports, the second wave began to make its wave towards the beaches with the third wave right behind it. Smoke was rising across the island as the Battleships continued bombarding the island. Besides the sounds of the shells flying overhead and the few aircraft and cruise missiles that flew overhead, it was quiet as the first squads of APM Shocktroopers followed by squads of US Marines made their way inland cautiously. The trees as far as the eye could see have been burnt to black crisps. There were a few burnt out wrecks of Blackwater tanks and other vehicles nearby and there was also the smell of burnt flesh in the air, the rising smoke had turned the morning sky into a blood red as ashes fall from the sky, The glow of distant fires could be seen inland and further down the beach

"Tell General Conrad that is beach is cleared and that we can start rolling in the Heavy Equipment." An APM Officer said to one of his subordinates.

A few Russian Soldiers and US Marines put their gas masks on to block the smell of the battlefield

"You were right, Stoick. The Americans bombed all the life out of this area." One of the Viking warriors said to Stoick as they looked at the Hellish landscape in front of them

"At least it did it's purpose to prevent Blackwater from resisting the beaches landings." Stoick replied quietly

There was the crack of a gun going off as Blackwater infantry in red camouflage ambushed an advancing Russian Marine squad, but they didn't last long as a US Army soldier with a Flamethrower incinerated them. A few wounded Russian soldiers cried out in their language as Russian Marines with Red Cross arm bands ran over to them.

The second wave landed and brought more Russian and American Soldiers with it to the shores and was followed by the third and fourth waves, and finally the heavy cargo hovercraft came ashore and deployed Russian and American Armored Vehicles arrived as the guns of the battleships went silent

Meanwhile back on the Reagan, the 502nd have just returned from clean up operations against the remaining Blackwater aircraft and air bases on the island

"Sir, Conrad has requested your presence on the bridge" The officer said to Barnes, who nodded and followed him to the bridge, there Conrad, Herald, a US Army General, Marine General, US Navy Admiral, and Klovensky were in the command bridge and were surrounding a holographic projector that was showing a 3D map of the island with the area controlled by friendly forces in blue and Blackwater in red. Conrad turned around to face Barnes after the officer

"Ah, Barnes I have a favor I need to ask you, I believe you are familiar with Alpha Squad of the 1st Shocktrooper Company?" Conrad asked Barnes

"Yes I am, what about them?" Barnes replied with a curious look

"Well Sergeant Haggard has come down with a bad case of the stomach flu and is incapable of leading his squad. When he learned that you were here; he requested that you took his place. Think about it, I know how much you hate CAS (Close Air Support) missions and with that attack on the air field and those clean up operations your squadron has been doing, that is almost the only available mission for the air squadrons involved in this campaign." Conrad said to Barnes

Barnes thought about it for a minute

"I'll do it." Barnes replied happily to get out of a CAS Mission

A minute later Barnes was talking to Ramirez about his temporary reassignment

"I need you to take over while I'm gone Ramirez. Take good care of the dragon riders, Stoick has entrusted us with their lives." Barnes said to Ramirez

"They're in good hands, Sir." Ramirez replied

"Good, just making sure." Barnes said as he headed towards the island

"Good luck out there!" Ramirez yelled at Barnes as he left

Barnes went down into the bowels of the ship and to the locker room where Alpha squad was waiting for him

"Barnes? Is that you?" Corporal Galveston asked Barnes with a welcoming Australian Accent. Galveston is the son of Australian Immigrants; he has Light Blonde hair and blue eyes. He was Alpha Squad's Designated Sharpshooter and Anti-Tank Specialist. He was wearing A-2 Armor that allowed him to carry the bulky and heavy M-995 Guided Missile launcher along with his XM147 Sniper Rifle w/ FLIR Sight and built in Target Designator, and a GK-44 Pulse Rifle. He is was Heavy Shocktrooper due to the A-2 Armor

"Yeah, Conrad has appointed me as your new squad leader for the remainder of this operation." Barnes replied

"I haven't seen you since Sinai when you were still a new face." Corporal Redford said. Redford was an African American with dark brown eyes and braided brown hair; he was the descendent of South African immigrants. He was Alpha's Squad's medic and carried a Remington 870 Shotgun with him that was slung over his shoulder. He was wearing A-1 Armor with Red Cross shoulder pads

One of the other Heavy Shocktroopers in the squad picked Barnes up as he hugged him; it is Wells, the Squad's Secondary Anti-Tank Specialists and Demolitions Expert. He has a GK-44 Pulse Rifle slung over this shoulder and an M-995 ATGM Launcher on this back Wells was a bit younger than Barnes and has light brown hair with emerald eyes.

"Welcome Back!" Wells said as he puts Barnes down

"Good to see you too, Wells." Barnes replied

A short and Stubby man with black hair with red streaks in it and dark green eyes was leaning quietly against the lockers; it was Corporal Hartmann, a Regular Shocktrooper with a GK-44 next to him wearing A-1 Armor

"Hi Hartmann." Barnes said to Hartmann, who waved back

"I also see there a few new faces in the squad since I was last here; Barnes said as he looked at the two young initiates, Private Paterson and Corporal Birmingham, who waved at Barnes. Initiates are Shocktroopers who have not earned their A-1 Armor yet and wore older APM uniforms and used older gear

"It's an honor to serve under you, Major." Birmingham said to Barnes, Birmingham is just Nineteen years old; he has pimples that covered his face along with warm and inexperience green eyes, and yellow hair

Paterson nodded; Paterson is just as young as Birmingham and has red hair, brown eyes, and freckles that dotted his face.

"I heard you met a Night Fury." Wells said to Barnes

"I did and its name is Toothless, it belongs to Hiccup, the son of the Viking tribe leader, who I also met." Barnes replied

"Conrad said that you guys have my old A-1 PCA. Where is it?" Barnes asked Alpha Squad

"It's over there; your crew chief stopped by and dropped off a few things." Wells said as he motioned to the set of A-1 Armor on the bench

Barnes walked over to the A-1 armor and put it on, he looked at the stuff that Preston dropped off for him, and it's his GK-44 Pulse Rifle, spade, and ballistic knife. He grabbed the GK-44 and a slung it over his shoulder, picked up the spade that he then put it's in holder that Preston also left and strapped it to his back, and put the Ballistic Knife in a pouch on the belt of the A-1 Armor.

"I'm ready to go." Barnes said to his squad before they left. They go up to the flight deck where a UH-55 Mallard VTOL was waiting to carry them, they boarded it and it took off for the beach where a camp is being sat up. When they arrived at the camp, a column of M7A5 Enforcer Tanks were preparing to roll out. The Enforcer was the primary MBT of the APM that had been in service since the Clan Wars, meaning it is the oldest tank in service, due to the fact it was beyond it's time when it entered service and is lethality had been upgraded through various upgrades to it's weapons, armor, and equipment. The A5 was the latest version of the Enforcer is equipped with TUSK Armor, a laser point active defense system, a rifled main gun that can fire shells and ATGMs, autoloader, electrified Kletonium armor, and two heavy mini guns. The Enforcers were painted with a camouflage that suited the environment of the island and dozer bladed to protect against land mines. The command variant Enforcer at the front of the column had a medium rail gun instead of a cannon.

"What are our orders?" Barnes asked the commander of the 130th Shocktrooper division who was supervising the preparation of the Enforcer Tanks by their crews

"Well we've been attached the 2nd Armored Division and we are to escort these tanks through the forest as they advance to the Main Blackwater base at the other end of the island." The Commander replied

"What are we facing?" Barnes asked the Command

"We don't really know yet, Blackwater has fallen back to their defensive positions along the river that divides the island and the fly boys have been blowing the shit out of them. All we have been running into as of right now is Blackwater units that have been separated or were unable to retreat in time, and they usually surrender." The Commander replied

Barnes nodded

"Wait a second, are you Major Barnes?" The Commander asked Barnes

"Yes Sir." Barnes replied

"Welcome back to the 130th, thank you for taking control of this squad while Sergeant Haggard is recovering from his sickness, these are my best men and I would hate to give them to somebody else." The Commander said to Barnes

"They're in good hands, sir." Barnes replied

"We will leave in a few minutes, feel free to jump on one of the tanks and ride it; it's going to be a long trip." The Commander said to Barnes

"Well you heard the commander let's go." Barnes replied as he motioned to the Enforcer tanks, Barnes and Alpha Squad went to one of the Enforcer tanks, Barnes climbed onto the tank and helped Galveston onto the tank, who helped Barnes get the rest of Alpha squadron board the tank.

"So are you still seeing that Drop Trooper Supply Officer?" Galveston asked Barnes

"Samantha? Yeah, she's on a cruise in the Caribbean with Katie, one of her friends" Barnes replied

"Why aren't you with her?" Wells asked Barnes

"Because she was invited by Katie and she only had two tickets." Barnes replied

"And now you're stuck in this mess." Galveston said to Barnes

Meanwhile the 502nd were escorting the dragon riders as they flew over the island. Unlike the land near the invasion beaches, the land below was still lush with green foliage

"So, I know you guys didn't come here looking for us, so why were guys here when we were ambushed?" Newell asked the Dragon Riders

"Well we were here to find their base, but we found a crashed R.A.F Plane on a nearby island and we heard you guys talking over its radio so we went to check out." Astrid replied

"Ah, that's probably a left over from Operation Bodyguard, there are probably more wrecks around the entire Archipelago" Ramirez said

"What's Operation Bodyguard?" Hiccup asked the 502nd

"What we call the first time we were here to defend our scientists from the dragons and your ancestors, it didn't go very well for us or our allies. We weren't involved since we were training other SOFS Pilots how to fly the F-45 at the time." Louis replied

"Yeah, the Elder told stories about the war that happened." Hiccup said "We always thought they were legends and stories until now that is."

"Nope, it's completely true we pulled out after three months of action, we could kill the dragons, but they just kept coming." Carmen said

"We know one of the veterans, Lieutenant Adam Wensky, he doesn't like to talk about it a lot, and it's what some people consider to be the only war America has lost since the APP came to power." Ramirez replied

"Wow, all this technology and you get defeated by dragons and our ancestors?" Snotlout said

"Because our weapons were never made to kill dragons, they were made to kill, well you know that story. We actually killed more dragons than our allies, it's just there were more dragons than American soldiers involved and the President at the time, Reaper didn't like the idea was sending more troops or some of the other proposals that our general put on his desk." Ramirez replied

"What kind of proposals?" Astrid asked the 502nd,

"The largest and most well known one was that we started using poison gas against your ancestors, which was rejected since the Coalition agreed not to use chemical weapons. Another one was to use nuclear weapons against the dragons and Reaper wasn't a fan of using Nuclear weapons since he saw some being used in the Clan Wars." Ramirez replied

"What are Nuclear Weapons?" Fishlegs asked the 502nd

"Clan Wars?" Hiccup asked

"Reaper?" Astrid asked

"Well nuclear weapons are some of our most powerful weapons, The Clan Wars is the largest war the APP has involved in and still remains the most destructive and costly war since the Second World War and Reaper is man who was a general during the war and the president for a very long time before he disappeared." Ramirez replied

"You forgot about the rumors with Barnes about Reaper." Carmen said to Ramirez

"Yeah, But I'm sure Barnes won't appreciate if we told them about that." Ramirez replied

"We won't say anything about it." Tuffnut said

The other Dragon Riders said the same

"Well the rumor is, that Barnes is possibly the Reaper's son since they look a lot alike each other and Reaper has been with Barnes on several occasions." Ramirez said

"Well was Reaper married?" Hiccup asked Ramirez

"Yes, but his wife was assassinated before the Clan Wars. I believe her name was Catherine Smict, she's was the daughter of another famous APM General, General Earl Smict. It has always been believed that they had a single child because they were at the hospital when she was killed and she was reported to be pregnant before that." Carmen replied

"But all those are just rumors that have been spoken inside the US and the APM since Barnes became a well-known figure." Ramirez said

"Yeah and before he disappeared with them, the APMSF was almost around Barnes all the time." Newell replied

"Shut up Dice-5." Ramirez said to Newell

The group flew over the river that divided the island and came under Anti-Air fire from Blackwater positions below that were hidden below the thick canopies of the trees, the dragons maneuvered to avoid being hit and the rounds bounce off the Kletonium armor of the F-45s, but the F-45s still maneuvered to avoid having their engines shot out

A Flak shell exploded near Hiccup and Toothless before they could fly away from it, both of them were shaken and dazed, while a few scales fell off Toothless and into a Blackwater Machine Gun position below

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled

"I'm Fine!" Hiccup said as he regained focus and the ringing in his ears stopped. Toothless snorted and whined

"Okay, it is way too dangerous for you guys up here! Find Barnes, I believe he is with the 130th Shocktrooper Division escorting a column tanks nearby, go to him "Ramirez said to the dragon riders

The Dragon Riders agreed and went to the friendly-controlled side of the river

Meanwhile Blackwater Machine Gun Position

"Sir! Look what I Found!" A Blackwater soldier said as he picked up one of the fallen Night Fury scales

"Let me look at that!" A Blackwater officer said as he took the scale from the soldier "This is what all we need from the Night Fury! Get the commander on the horn." The Blackwater Officer smiled as he looked at the scales

Meanwhile on the ground, Barnes, Alpha Squad, and the rest of the 130th Division were riding the Enforcer Tanks into battle next to the tanks an endless column of APM, US, and Russian Infantry passed by. Barnes sees the Vikings being lead by Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout and waved to them as the tanks passed by. They waved back

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the air?" Stoick asked Barnes as the Enforcer Tank passed them

"This is just a temporary assignment Conrad gave to me!" Barnes replied

The Enforcer tanks increased speed and thinned out as they forded across the river, once on the other side the shocktroopers dismounted from the tanks, that began moving uphill alongside them, Blackwater machine guns opened fire upon them and the Shocktroopers took cover behind the advancing Enforcers, some Enforcer tanks stayed on the other side of the river and provided fire support for the advancing tanks. APM Mortar teams sat up and began shelling the Blackwater positions.

Once the Enforcer tanks had scaled the hill, they fired their weapons at the Blackwater machine gun positions to suppress their occupants as American soldiers with grenades crawled to them. Once close enough the American soldiers threw their grenades into the positions and then dived behind cover as the grenades exploded and destroyed the positions. A UAZ with a Blackwater officer riding in the back escaped into the forest, but the Ural behind it isn't as lucky as it gets destroyed by an ATGM launched from the barrel of an Enforcer Tank killing all inside as the Enforcer tanks provided covering fire, The American and Russian infantry prepared to charge the remaining occupied Blackwater Positions

"Attach bayonets!" Barnes yelled as he took the M203 off his GK-44 and replaced it with a Kletonium bayonet, the rest of the Alpha does the same, except Redford who pulled out his 870 Shotgun and pumped it.

"CHARGE!" An APM Officer shouted as his Russian Counterpart yelled the same in his own language

The American and Russian Soldiers charged the positions and began to storm them, Barnes stabbed a Blackwater officer trying to shoot him with his Saiga Shotgun with his Kletonium bayonet in the throat and tried to pull the Bayonet out, but the bayonet was stuck, so Barnes detached it from his GK and pulled out his spade and used it to bash a Blackwater soldier in the head that was trying to stab him with a knife. He fires his GK at another that was trying to doing the same behind him. A heavy Shocktrooper with a Minigun appeared with barrels spinning and began firing into a entrance of a underground Blackwater barracks gunning down the Blackwater infantry that tried running out of it as a APM Engineer threw a satchel charge into the entrance that explodes, Blackwater soldiers carrying a white flag came out with their hands behind their heads except the one carrying the flag, screaming in Russian and english, APM Soldiers began round them up. The cries of wounded Blackwater soldiers are heard within the barracks as American and Russian Soldiers went in to carry them out

"Somebody get a transport to take these prisoners to the beach!" An APM Officer shouted

The Vikings arrived at the battle scene as the POWs have restraints put on them to prevent them from escaping

"You Americans and Russians move too fast for us!" Stoick said to an APM Officer as he caught his breath, he was half soaked from having to wade across the river

"Somebody also call command and tell we have secured a crossing over the river and get a pontoon bridge built here to make it easier to cross." An APM Officer yelled

"Sorry for leaving you guys back there." Barnes said after he pulled the bayonet out of the dead Blackwater officer. He cleaned it with a towel that he pulled out of his pouch and put it back into the pouch with the bayonet. He has the visor of his helmet flipped up and his face was visible. "I really hate using bayonets."

"INCOMING!" Wells shouted as the dragon riders landed nearby

"What are you guys doing here?" Barnes asked Hiccup

"Ramirez said it was too dangerous for us up there and told us to go with you." Hiccup replied, Barnes nodded "Hi dad."

"Company regroup and prepare to advance!" The Company commander yelled over a megaphone

"Well that's us, if you guys want to come, feel free to join." Barnes said as Alpha squad headed for the amassing group of APM Soldiers

"You two did very well; you will no doubt be Shocktroopers by the end of this operation." Barnes said to Birmingham and Paterson, who were exhausted as he passed by them.

The Shocktrooper Company assembled near the Enforcer tanks that reorganize back into their previous Column formation, The Dragon Riders and the Vikings joined them as they began advancing alongside the tanks

"Why aren't you riding the tanks like you were earlier?" Gobber asked Barnes as they walked deeper into the forest

"It's because we don't want to be one those tanks if we were to be engaged by Blackwater Armor." Barnes replied "Watch the trees! This is perfect Sniper terrain."

Several APM AH-57 Crow Gunships flew overhead

The Minigun turrets on top of the Enforcers turned to look at the tree line, there was still the sound of distant warfare as the tank column advanced through the forest, and the terrain became more mountainous as the column moved along a path that runs on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The battleships and their resupply ships could be seen as they were moving into new firing positions so they could fire upon the Main Blackwater Base that was only twenty miles away, the tanks suddenly stopped moving.

"Major! A rockslide is blocking our path and there is not away round it, looks like explosives did this!" A Tank commander said to Barnes over the speaker on his Enforcer tank. "We will need to get a bulldozer to clear this!"

"Roger that, is there another way we can go?" Barnes asked The Tank Commander over the radio

"Not with us, tut the map says that the cave we passed back there has an exit on the other side, you should probably go check that out." The Tank commander replied

"Roger that." Barnes said "Alpha squad on me! We're going to go take a look at this cave, the rest of you stay here and protect the tanks!" Barnes goes back in the opposite direction of the tanks as Alpha Squad followed along with the Dragon Riders

When they found the cave, Barnes turned on the flashlight on his helmet and looked inside the mouth of the cave

"Yeah, this is it." Barnes said as he looked into the cave

"Dear GOD! What is that awful smell?" Birmingham yelled as he pinched his nose due to the horrendous odor being emitted from something in the cave

"I don't know, but it does smell familiar." Hiccup said as he did the same

"I'll go in first! You guys stay behind me!" Barnes said as he pointed his GK-44 at the entrance of the cave as he went inside

As Alpha Squad follow to Barnes, several shells fired by the USS Missouri flew overhead, the vibrations caused the cave entrance weakened by earlier bombs that went off earlier to cave in; Toothless tackled Barnes into the cave as the entrance collapsed

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted with fear

"We're alright!" Barnes said over the radio between coughs, Toothless could be heard snorting and making various noises in the background "We'll try to find the exit; you guys go back and stay with the tanks Galveston you are in charge in till then!"

"Yes Sir! Galveston replied

Meanwhile inside the cave, Barnes cut the transmission and got up and then grabbed his GK-44. Toothless shook the rock dust off him and got it on Barnes

"Thanks" Barnes said to Toothless as the Night Fury made laughing noises at him

Barnes took off his helmet that was damaged when the cave collapsed and he discarded it into a nearby pit, he puts his backpack down and opened it and pulled a pair of old Night Vision Goggles and put them on before he moved deeper into the cave, Toothless followed alongside him.

"Stay with me, Toothless, you don't want to get lost in here." Barnes said to the dragon, which made a strange whine-like noise in response; Barnes scratched Toothless between his ears to calm him.

A few minutes later, the two found a large cavern in the cave, there is an opening in the ceiling that had been opened by a large bomb that allowed light into the room, Barnes pulled off the Night Vision Goggles and sat down against a rock, and Toothless lied down next to him.

"Lets stop here for a while and catch our breathes." Barnes said to the dragon, who snorted in reply. Its Dark Blue scales shined in the light of setting sun. Barnes heard something moved in the dark shadows at the edge of the cavern, he saw glowing eyes for a quick second; he pulled out his GK-44 Pulse Rifle and pointed it into the shadow, Toothless looked up and started growling at the shadow "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

A Small Green dragon with small spines that ran down from its neck to the edge of its long devil-like tail, it has a small horn above it's two nostrils, and two longer horns on the top of it's head. Its yellow cat-like eyes stared at him; its growls sounded like that of a Chihuahua, Barnes lowered his GK-44 while he laughed a little bit at the Terrible Terror. Toothless growled at it with his teeth showing. Barnes saw that the Terrible Terror's stomach was smaller than it should be and it is covered with scars that looks it was cut with knifes.

"Poor thing must have escaped from the Blackwater base or they threw it down here to let it die." Barnes said as he looked at the Terror and felt sorry for it

Barnes remembers seeing Toothless eating a fish; he opened his backpack and pulled out a can of tuna that he opened with his Kletonium combat knife. He slid the opened can over to the Terrible Terror, which looked at it with curiosity and sniffed it before it started to eat the Tuna. Toothless stopped growling and looked at Barnes

"I have one other can of tuna, but I think that isn't big enough for a dragon of your size." Barnes said to Toothless, who snorted and lied his head down

The Terrible Terror finished eating the last of the tuna, it licked the edges of its mouth and looked up at Barnes with a non-aggressive look before it walked over to him and climbed into his lap, lied down and fell asleep

"You're safe now, little guy." Barnes said to the sleeping Terrible Terror as he stroked it. Before he fell asleep himself

Meanwhile USS Missouri

"Well Arabian tanks have just crossed the border into Israel and are laying siege to Baghdad." Conrad said after he got off the phone with Redfield "But the Israelis say they have the situation under control."

"We need to wrap this operation up then, comrades." Klovensky said as he looked at his American counterparts from across the holographic projector; the blue part of the island has expanded as Blackwater resistance on the island collapsed as American, Russian, and Viking forces closed in on their main base

"If you think this is the end of your problems, you are gravely mistaken." The Villager elder said, she had been on the bridge of the USS Missouri watching the generals and Admirals lay out their plans

General Conrad nodded in respect to the villager elder

"I agree with the village elder, our most recent satellite photos of the Phoenix Complex and the nearby Gene Corp facilities have not been very encouraging, they are showing a increased level of alertness in Blackwater Forces. " The US Army General said as he looked at Conrad and Herald

"I doubt that MacTavish and Luger will take a serious Military action against us, they're only two corporations with extremely large egos." A Competent US Marine General said

"Then explain why we have proved that Blackwater has somehow gained controlled of Megathon MKI Tanks!" The US Air Force general said angrily to the Marine General, his face turning red, then both him and the US Army General and the US Air Force general began to argue

"Easy you guys, we're all on the same side here." Conrad said as he looked at the Air Force, Marine, and US Army Generals who were now just exchanging evil looks at each other from across the holographic projector, Conrad had his hand on the 357. Magnum in its holster

Meanwhile somewhere else on the island, a platoon APM Enforcer tanks supported by a Megathon MKII Heavy Tank were traveling down a dirt road

"It looks like we have a large clearing up ahead!" The Tank Commander on the leader Enforcer said over the radio to the other tanks

"That's strange, maps say there shouldn't be a clearing there!" The Commander of the Platoon that was the Tank Commander of the Megathon MKII replied

"Should we stop and find an alternate route?" The Tank Commander asked the Platoon leader

"Negative, continue on your current route, it was probably created by bombs going off." The Platoon Leader replied

"Roger that Command, we're moving up." The Tank Commander said as his tank entered the clearing

"This is a bad idea." The Gunner said to the commander

"Shut up and activate your thermal imaging and scan the tree line!" The Command replied

The other tanks in the platoon followed the lead Enforcer into the clearing while maintaining their column formation, suddenly a Blackwater T-95 fire it's main gun at the Enforcer Tank behind the lead one, but the shell bounced uselessly off the Kletonium armor

"CONTACT, we have enemy armor hidden in the tree line! All units engage at will!" The Platoon leader said as the Enforcer tanks quickly broke up and began to fight the Blackwater tanks that came out from the tree line, one of the Enforcer tanks hit a land mine as it maneuvered that penetrated the weaker armor at the bottom of the Enforcer that caught fire, its crew quickly dismounted the tank as it burned

"1-4 is down! I repeat, 1-4 is down!" The Tank Commander yelled over the radio as the crew of the burning Enforcer tank retreated to safety while the remaining Enforcer tanks continued to fight on

"Command this is Ripper 1, we have been engaged by enemy armor and we need reinforcements!" The Platoon Commander said over the radio as his Megathon fire one of its rail guns at a Blackwater T-90 that went up in flames

"Roger that Ripper-1, we have gunships and infantry support in route, please hold on." The APM officer replied over the radio

"Ten-Four." The Platoon Commander said

"We have enemy foot mobiles!" The Tank Commander yelled as Blackwater infantry with RPGs appeared from the tree lines, a RPG bounced off the front armor of the lead Enforcer as it fired its mini guns and coaxial machine gun at the infantry

"Ignore them! Just make sure they don't get a clear shot at your rear armor!" The Platoon Command yelled. Two APM Gunships arrived and began to destroy the Blackwater tanks with their ATGMs and rocket pods as Shocktroopers with supporting armored vehicles arrived, the Blackwater infantry retreated into the forest as the last Blackwater tanks were destroyed "All units hold your fire, let's get to the assembly area!"

That Night, Barnes, Toothless, and the Terrible Terror found the exit of the cave, Barnes pulled out his canteen and took a quick drink from it, The Terrible Terror looked up at him and licked it mouth, Barnes opened the canteen again and pulled out a metal plate that he had in his backpack and poured some water from his campaign into it, the Terrible Terror started to drink from it. The Moon is full in the star-filled sky above them. Barnes looked at Toothless and the riding gear on him

"I may have to ride you, if it's alright." Barnes said to Toothless, who snorted in reply "Is that a yes or a no?" Barnes asked the Night Fury who snorted again and lied down. Barnes got onto Toothless after the Terrible Terror finished drinking from the metal plate; it climbed into Barnes lap as he tried to get Toothless to take off.

"Okay giddy up, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Barnes said to Toothless who snorted and motioned back to his tail flaps

Barnes looked back and saw the folded mechanical flap next to Toothless' original flap

"Oh." Barnes said as he shifted the riding gear and the flap expanded allowing Toothless to take off and fly, Toothless used his kin sense of smell to find Hiccup who was with Alpha Squad and the dragon riders rallying for the final push. When they land, Barnes picked up the Terrible Terror and carried it, Hiccup ran over to Toothless to see that he is oaky

"Thanks for taking care of him for me." Hiccup said to Barnes.

"You're welcome." Barnes replied

"Where did you get the Terrible Terror?" Hiccup asked Barnes as he looked at the Terrible Terror that was sound asleep in Barnes' arms

"I found it in the cave, it was starving to death so I fed and watered it. Now it is following me everywhere." Barnes said as he cuddled the Terrible Terror "I've kind of fallen in love with the little thing."

"Yeah, Terrible Terrors are very easy to please if you know what they want." Hiccup said as he looked at the small dragon

Redford ran over to Barnes and checked him out for any injuries.

"Nice dragon." Redford said to Barnes as he looked at the Terrible Terror

"I need a new helmet." Barnes replied

"I'll requisition one from the company commander for you." Redford said as he left

An hour later, Barnes was looking at the Blackwater camp that was burning after being shelled by the battleships and ground-based artillery. The Terrible Terror was sleeping in his helmet that was on a tree stump next to him. Nearby Birmingham and Paterson were getting used to their new A-1 Armor and GK-44 Pulse Rifles.

"Be ready to charge!" Barnes yelled as he saw an officer got off the radio and picked up the whistle that was on a necklace around his neck.

The APM, American, Russian, and Viking soldiers prepared their weapons to charge, APM, American, and Russian tanks rolled into positions behind them. The Whistle blew and the allies rushed out from their positions toward the Blackwater Camp.

An hour earlier in the Blackwater camp in a underground command center. The small underground room shook as explosions went off throughout the camp as the American and Russian Navies bombarded them

"Use this captured Marine uniform to get past enemy lines and take these Night Fury scales to the other side of the island where a captured American VTOL is waiting to pick you up and take you to Phoenix." The Blackwater Commander said to the Highly Train Blackwater Infiltrator that wore a captured US Marine Uniform

"It will be done sir." The Infiltrator said as he exited through a dark narrow tunnel with a metal suitcase that was quickly buried by two Blackwater soldiers

Present Time; after accepting the surrender of the camp's defenders Barnes and Hiccup were patrolling the Blackwater camp; they found the entrance into a underground chamber

"I'll take point, watch my back." Barnes said to Hiccup as he went into the tunnel, when he entered the chamber, he was hit from behind with a metal chair, he was knocked off his feet and he dropped his GK-44 that slid across the floor and into the corner out of reach, he pulled out a combat knife, but the Blackwater commander stepped on his hand and kicked him, Hiccup charged with his sword, but the Blackwater Commander turned around and hit Hiccup with the back of his hand and knocked him back into a wood table. He then focused on Barnes and grabbed the Kletonium Combat knife that he then stabbed Barnes' leg with. As Barnes cried out in severe pain, the BW Commander pulled a 357 Magnum out before Hiccup hit him from behind with a lamp, but the BW Commander quickly recovered and slapped Hiccup and prepared to shoot him with the 357. Barnes despite being in pain reached into the pouch on his belt and grabbed the ballistic knife with the Kletonium blade and pointed it at the back of the BW commander's neck.

"HEY DUMD##!" Barnes yelled to the Blackwater Commander

The BW Commander looked at Barnes with angry eyes as Barnes pressed the button on the Ballistics' knife handle, the blade shot out and hit the BW Commander in the neck, killing him instantly. Hiccup got up as Barnes blacked out from the pain and blood lost

"Somebody help!" Hiccup as he ran out of the underground chamber

Two nearby Russian Spetsnaz Operatives heard the cry and came with Hiccup into the room and called for a medic over the radio, one of them was the Russian Spetsnaz officer that gave Barnes the Ballistic knife who had been taking life extension that was optional for veterans in the Russian military and saw the used knife in Barnes' hand

"Хороший выстрел (Good Shot, I think)" The Spetsnaz officer said as he looked at the blade that was in the throat of the BW Commander

A few minutes later, Barnes was carried on a stretcher with the Terrible Terror sleeping on his chest into a UH-55 Medevac VTOL by APM Medics. Alpha Squad and the dragon riders watched as the VTOL took off, the 502nd joined the VTOL as they escorted it back to the fleet, and the dragon riders took flight and joined the 502nd

"So what is going to happen now? " Hiccup asked Ramirez over the radio

"We're probably going to be sent back home." Ramirez replied

"Barnes is probably going to make it, but is going to be put on medical leave for several months as his wound heals, he is also going to get another Purple Heart, a medal that you get for getting wounded by the enemy in combat." Carmen said

"You guys give medals out for being wounded?" Astrid asked bewildered by the concept

"Yeah, to show their country appreciates him for putting his life on the line." Ramirez replied "It was invented by the first president of the United States."

"Oh, it still sounds like your encouraging people to get wounded." Astrid said

"Yeah it's a medal you don't want to get. Well it was nice meeting you guys." Ramirez said over the radio as the fleet came into the view.

The Mallard landed on the deck of the USS Reagan, the men wearing white jerseys and helmets carried Barnes out of the Mallard on a stretcher, another man is carried the Terrible Terror right behind them. Barnes was carried down into the infirmary where he was surrounded by APM Doctors with medical equipment, the Terrible Terror got up and started to growl and hiss at the doctors as they got near Barnes and scared them. Soon APM Firefighters that wore protective gear and carried Kletonium blast shields were in the room, protecting the scientists and nearby patients as the Terrible Terror breathed fire at them, The Dragon Riders entered the room as an APM Officer loaded a tranquilizer dart into a M14 Rifle

"What is that?" Hiccup asked the Officer

"Tranquilizer dart, we're going to use to knock out the dragon so the doctors can treat Barnes' wound." The APM Officer said as he took aim at the Terrible Terror before he fired

The Terrible Terror shuddered when the tranquilizer hit it, it acted drowsy and exhausted for two minutes, before it finally fell down unconscious, and the APM Firefighters put down the blast shields as doctors ran to Barnes and put the Terror on a nearby table as they took Barnes' PCA Off him. They gave Barnes a dose of anti-biotics to prevent infection after they removed the knife from his leg and sewed the wound up with stitches before they put a cast over the wound.

"He's going to make it." The lead doctor said as the 502nd entered the room, who sighed in relief. The Terrible Terror got up and went over to Barnes and lied down on his chest and fell back asleep. Hiccup went over to it and carefully removed the dart from its side. "He will have to use crutches for a month and then he can switch to a cane before he will be able to walk normally again."

Conrad and Herald entered the room and looked at the unconscious Barnes and the Terrible Terror

"Well I see Barnes made a new friend." Conrad said as he looked at the Terrible Terror

"So are we going home?" Ramirez asked Conrad who nodded

"You've guys have been here long enough you're going home as soon as Barnes wakes up." Garter said as he entered the room. The 502nd salute him

"Who is this?" Hiccup asked the 502nd Garter laughed

"I'm their main boss." Garter replied

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Hiccup said to Garter

"Well instead of giving Barnes a Purple Heart that he would have to explain to Samantha when she comes home in two months, I'm going to make the arrangements to let Barnes keep the Terrible Terror." Garter said

"Samantha?" Hiccup asked Garter

"His girlfriend, she is on vacation." Ramirez replied

Barnes spook in gibberish in his sleep and swung at an imaginary fly on his face

Stoick and Spitelout came into the infirmary and sees Barnes with the Terrible Terror

"What happened to him?" Spitelout asked the 502nd

"He was wounded and we'll be going home as soon as he wakes up." Ramirez replied

"I have a personal request then to make to your leader." Stoick said as he looked at Garter, who nodded and left with him.

Four Hours later; Barnes woke up from his sleep, a doctor sees him getting and came over before he started to shine a light into Barnes' eyes

"Everything seems normal." The Doctor said after he put down the pen light and began writing something down on his clipboard "I also have some good news and bad news."

"Tell me the bad news first." Barnes said to Doctor as he stroked the Terrible Terror that was still asleep

"You'll have to walk on crutches for a while, then you will be able to switch to a cane, and then you then you'll be able to walk normally again." The Doctor replied "The good news is that you will be keeping that little fiery terror when you go home. But then, there is your other problem that you will be taking home with you."

"What is that?" Barnes asked the Doctor

"Stoick has requested that you take his son and his friends to Cape Girardeau to help with the investigation on Gene Corp." Garter, who was leaning against the wall in the far left corner, replied "Hiccup is a Dragonolgists as you can say and knows a lot about dragons and the information he could provide could help us in the investigation, and you and your squadron will be responsible for their welfare."

"Sir, what about the winter storm that will be hitting Cape in the next a few hours? Reptiles and cold weather don't mix." Barnes asked Garter

"We're working on that." Garter replied

"Well look at you." Sergeant Haggard said, Haggard was on the cot next to Barnes', his face was pale white, and he had black hair with grey streaks and green eyes. "I thought I got bad luck when I was hit with this flu. But you got your leg stabbed. So I guess I am the luckier one."

"He and Alpha squad will also be leaving with you so will I." Garter said to Barnes

"Where are the dragon riders now?" Barnes asked Garter

"They're receiving immunization shots as we speak." Garter replied

Barnes got up and a doctor gave him a pair of crutches and helped him get in them.

"Take me to my quarters so I get can ready to go." Barnes said to the doctor who helped him leave the infirmary and to his quarters where he got dress into heavy winter clothing, among his personal possessions was a picture of him with Samantha that was taken three years ago, he picked it up looked at it for ten minutes and then put it into the pocket of his winter overcoat.


	8. Chapter 8: Cape Girardeau

An hour later

The Dragon Riders and their dragons were recovering from their immunization shots as they prepared for their trip to the other world with the 502nd, Alpha Squad, and Garter

"Why did they have to do that?" Tuffnut said as he rubbed a area above his buttock where he was injected with the immunization shot for several different diseases, most of them the Vikings have never even heard of

"At least we won't catch a disease while we're in their world." Hiccup said as Barnes followed by Haggard, the 502nd, Alpha Squad, and Garter left the island of the USS Reagan with wearing heavy winter gear and clothing on. The Dragon riders got up and joined them as they headed for a Heavy VTOL to take them back to the island

"We're going to use a C-5 Galaxy to transport us and the dragons, since that is the only plane we have than transport all of us and the dragons that the airstrips at the airport back home can handle." Garter said to the group as they boarded the VTOL with, the dragons that took them from the carrier to the rebuilt Blackwater airstrip on the island where a large plane had landed and was waiting for them. Once they're ready, they loaded the plane; the dragon riders are amazed at its massive size

"This is the largest fly…I mean plane I have seen." Hiccup said as he and the other dragon riders looked at in the massive cargo bay of the plane, the dragons went to the far end of the cargo bay and lied down

"Our airships are bigger." Garter replied as he looked at Hiccup who looked back at him bewildered

"You guys have ships that fly?" Hiccup asked Garter as he tried to picture an airship in his mind.

"Yeah, we have twenty, their all named after cities and towns in the state of Missouri, which is where we're heading." Barnes replied

"We'll send your F-45 back when the winter storm ends back home." Garter said as the cargo bay door closed as the group sat down and buckled in, Barnes' Terrible Terror popped its head out from under his coat looked up at him, he pat on the top of its head and it receded back into the warmth of his coat

"Our engineers designed special collars for your dragons that will keep them warm in the cold weather we are having back home." Garter said to the dragon riders "You'll see them when we land." The C-5 taxied to the airstrip and took off into the sky. Once the C-5 start to fly steady, the flight became smooth and the pilot said it was safe to walk around over the intercom. Hiccup pulled out his sketch book that he brought with him when he left Berk two days ago and sketched the F-45 and all the weapons he saw during the battle in memory, Barnes who is sitting next to him watched

"You're very good at that." Barnes said as he watched him sketch

"Thank you. The Elder taught me how to do it." Hiccup replied

"So do you have any brothers and sisters?" Barnes asked Hiccup

"No, my mother died after I was born." Hiccup replied

Barnes sighed and shook his head

"Trust me; I know how it feels to grow up without a mother." Barnes said as he looked up at the ceiling of the C-5, Hiccup didn't look at Barnes, but he was thinking back to what the 502nd told him about the rumors

"So Hiccup I heard you're the one that ended the war between the Vikings and dragons, how did a kid your size and age pull that off?" Galveston asked Hiccup

Hiccup told everybody the story about him and Toothless and how the peace came to be as the Galaxy prepared to enter the rift

"You guys better settle down back there and buckle up, It's about to get rough!" The pilot said as the group rushed back to their seats and buckled up as the Galaxy entered the Rift. The Turbulence was intense tough as the C-5 traveled through the rift , the dragons whimpered and cried, Garter threw up into a bag and so did Haggard After a minute, the C-5 came out of the rift and the shaking stopped, the pilot said it was okay to get up again. Everybody was shaken except the 502nd.

"How do you guys stand that?" Garter asked Barnes

"Years of pilot training and preparation help." Barnes replied "Plus it was a lot worse when I went thought it with my F-45."

Garter's cell phone rang; Garter checked all the pockets of his heavy overcoat before finding it and put it to his ear

"Garter here, oh…oh…yeah I'll tell him." Garter said before hanging up and looking at Barnes "There has been a change in your situation, Major." Barnes looked at Garter

"What do you mean?" Barnes asked Garter "I've already been ambushed, shot down, chased by mercenaries, rode a dragon, trapped with a cave, got my own pet dragon, and then finally to top all that I got shot in the leg, how can this day get any better?"

"Heh, Samantha's cruise was cancelled due to bad weather and she's at the airport waiting for you." Garter replied, Barnes' eye go wide

"Please tell me you're kidding…" Barnes asked Garter, who shook his head

"Nope, good luck explaining the Terrible Terror, the dragon riders, and your broken leg to her." Garter replied

Barnes leaned back in his seat, the dragon riders looked at Barnes

"Oh come, how bad can it be handling an angry girlfriend after all you've been through the past two days." Snotlout said to Barnes, who looked at him

"You obviously don't know women like Sam." Barnes replied with his eyes closed as the C-5 flew towards Cape Girardeau

A hour later, as the C-5 approached the Cape Girardeau Airfield, the 502nd, Alpha Squad, and Garter were dead asleep as the Dragon Riders talked to themselves

"I wonder how it's like down there." Astrid said "We're the first Vikings to visit another world!"

"All I know it's going to be a completely different world down there, a world in which dragons only existed in legends until our worlds were linked with that rift thing the Americans keep on talking about." Hiccup replied as he looked Barnes, who's was leaning back in his chair asleep, while the Terrible Terror slept in his lap with Barnes' hand on top of it's head

"Are you guys still alive back there? We're beginning our final approach to Cape Girardeau." The Pilot asked over the PA system

But the 502nd, Alpha Squad, and Garter remained asleep, impervious to the PA system.

"Uhhh, yes?" Hiccup replied

"Okay, just making sure." The Pilot said "We'll be landing in a few minutes so I would buckle in; wind conditions are a bit choppy so it's goes to be a bit bumpy on the way down!"

Hiccup tapped Barnes on the shoulder; Barnes woke up partially and looked at Hiccup with half opened eyes

"The Pilot said we're getting ready to land." Hiccup said to Barnes

"Okay." Barnes replied as he stretched, Barnes elbowed Garter to wake him. "Since you're the one who got me into this mess Mr. President, I am going to let you tell the story to Sam."

Garter nodded

"I can understand that." Garter replied

"Okay everybody get your butts up, we're home." Barnes yelled to wake everybody else up, who responded quickly as the C-5 began it's descent towards the airstrip, turbulence began once again as the C-5 entered a patch of rough winds

"How does this thing stay in the air?" Hiccup asked Barnes

"It's designed to stay in the air." Barnes replied

The C-5 finally touched the ground as it landed on the salt-covered airstrip of the Cape Girardeau Airfield, it then taxied to the tarmac where APM Heavy Trucks and HMMWVs with APM Military Policemen (MPs) led by a APM Officer, sitting down on the hood of one of the HMMWVs, two female APM officers talked to each other while drinking hot coffee. The plane stopped and turned off it's engines before the cargo bay door opened and Barnes was the first one to slowly limped his way out with his crutches with Garter helping him, one of the female officers got up and ran over to Barnes

"What the hell happened?" Samantha McNally asked Barnes. Samantha was the same age as Barnes with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was a Second Lieutenant

"He's already agreed to explain that to you." Barnes replied as Samantha gave an evil stare to Garter, who laughed uneasily

"We'll talk about this later." Samantha hissed to Garter as Barnes took control and began to limp by himself as the dragon riders with their dragons came out of the HMMWV, the MPs, the Officer leading them, and Samantha and the other female officers looked at them in shock

"Heheh, Sam I want you to meet the dragon riders, if it wasn't for them or their people I probably would not have made it out alive." Barnes said to Samantha , who looked at him

"Why are they here?" Samantha replied

"They're going to help us with something important." Garter said

"Hi, you must be Samantha, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said to Samantha, who nodded

"Hi..." Samantha replied

"You better get used to them; they're in our care while they're here." Barnes said to Samantha, who looked at him

"What the hell happened over there?" Samantha asked Barnes

"It's classified and I'll explain when we get home." Barnes replied "Well let me do the introductions to the others, That's Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, their dragons are Toothless is Hiccup's Night Fury, Firefang is Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Thorn is Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Stella is Fishleg's Gronckle, and Billy Bob is the twins' Zippleback." Barnes' Terrible Terror pops its head out from Barnes' coat, Samantha screamed in Terror as the small dragon quickly receded back into Barnes' coat

"Whose was that?" Samantha asked Barnes

"That would my Terrible Terror, I'll explain that too." Barnes replied

"Okay, can we wait to finish this somewhere else? Because it is very cold out here and I don't want to get frostbite!" Carmen said as he shivered

"I agree." Garter replied "Lieutenant Wensky lets get this show on the move…oh wait before I forgot, the collars for your dragons I talked about are in the back of the trucks."

"Thanks." Hiccup said as he and the dragon riders and their dragons went to the heavy truck

"So, have you named it?" Samantha asked uneasily as she looked at the Terrible Terror that looked back at her

"No and don't be scared of it, Sam. It's quite friendly." Barnes replied as he pet the Terrible Terror that purred as he stroked it, Samantha reached her hand out and began to pet it too, Barnes lifted his hand off it as she petted the dragon, the Terrible Terror looked at Samantha and continued to purr before closing its eyes, and Samantha laughed

"It maybe a fire breathing iguana, but it's a sweet little thing." Samantha said as she petted it

"I have fond memories of those little fiery shits from Operation Bodyguard; they like to attack your face." Wensky said as the woman officer put the key into the ignition and started the HMMWV's engine that roared to life. But the HMMWV did not start moving yet

"Oh shut up Wensky." Barnes replied as Samantha cuddled next to him "So Katie, Sam how was you two's time in the Caribbean?"

"It was well needed." Katie replied, Katie had Blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Samantha's, Wensky would sometimes look over next to at but would turn away when she looked at him

"Barnes, in return for the hell you went through in the other dimension, I'm promoting you to Colonel; I know you're skipping a rank, but you deserve it." Garter said to Barnes as he handed him a small velvet black box with two silver colonel's eagles inside

"Thank You, Mister President." Barnes replied as he replaced his Major leaves with the Colonel eagles.

Samantha kissed Barnes on the cheek

"If you think this means you're out of the woods, you're for a big surprise when we get home." Samantha whispered into Barnes' ear before laying her head on his shoulder, Barnes' eyes go wide, but he still wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist

"Garter it isn't too late to request a transfer to North Africa?" Barnes asked Garter, who laughed and Samantha looked up at Barnes as Toothless jumped onto the back of one of the heavy trucks

"We're ready to move." A Security Guard said to Wensky over the radio as he and his partner jumped into passenger and driver seat of the truck that Toothless jumped onto

"Roger that, follow our lead to command, there is already a lot of roads in the city that have been closed due to snow and ice." Wensky replied as Katie started to drive the HMMWV out of the air base and onto I-55 where outgoing traffic was being blocked on by a semi truck that flipped over.

"Weather has gotten worst since we left." Barnes said

"Yeah, the main storm is going to hit either tomorrow or the day after." Wensky replied "The temperature is expected to drop below zero tonight."

"Wow we choose a perfect time to come back home did we?" Samantha sarcastically asked Katie, who nodded as she turned onto Kingshighway that went into uptown Cape Girardeau, they passed by a police officer who was giving a ticket to somebody for speeding, both he and the person he was giving the ticket to stopped to look at the dragons on the backs of the heavy tucks as they passed, the cop dropped his ticket book onto the ice-covered asphalt as Thorn snorted at him

"Welcome to Cape Girardeau." The APM MP said to Hiccup and Astrid as they continued deeper into the city attracting the attention of pedestrians of all ages and races.

"Wow I never imagine that this many people could live this close together." Astrid said quietly to Hiccup

As they began to enter the Historic downtown district of Cape Girardeau, a young girl with her mother watched as the trucks with the dragons passed by them

"Mommy I want one!" The little girl said to her mother that her looked at her with wide eyes as other pedestrians began to take pictures with cameras

"NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY!" The APM MP manning the Heavy Pulse Machine Gun on one of the HMMWVs yelled to the pedestrians as a helicopter from the local news station started to follow the convoy as it traveled through Downtown Cape Girardeau

"This is going to be a long day." Samantha said quietly to Barnes as they looked out the windows of the HMMWV

"We'll get used to it." Barnes replied as the convoy finally began to pull up to the entrance of the Cape Girardeau Command Bunker that was built into a large hill, A Security Guard went up the convoy and checked everybody's identification papers, Garter also showed them papers for the dragon riders, once he completed his check, he opened the security gate and waved the convoy through the entrance and to the large steel doors of the Command Bunker that opened up enough to allow the convoy to enter the bunker before closing again, once inside the passengers disembarked from the vehicles, Garter went to the dragon riders

"Here have these, they're minimum access security IDs, wear them at all times if you don't want to get in trouble with the MPs and security." Garter said as he handed them Security IDs "These IDs will only grant you access to your living quarters that the 502nd will show you, and the cafeteria."

"Thanks." Hiccup replied as he clipped his ID onto his vest

"Now excuse me, I have to attend an emergency briefing over the situation in the Middle East." Garter said before he left

"Ramirez, Carmen, and Newell, show the dragon riders to their rooms and how to use everything, we will be in our quarters if you need us." Barnes said to the 502nd as he and Samantha left with the Terrible Terror following right behind them.

"Yes Sir." Ramirez replied "Come on you guys, we'll take you to where you'll be staying."

The Dragon Riders followed Ramirez, Carmen, and Newell to their living quarters while Barnes and Samantha went to their's. Once inside Barnes sat down on the bed and put his crutches against the wall before explaining to Samantha what had happened in the other dimension

"Holy shit, Barnes, this is really big." Samantha said to Barnes after she recovered from hearing the story before she sat down next to Barnes on the bed "I should have been here."

"It isn't your fault that I got wounded Sam." Barnes replied "And I doubt it's over, we still have to find out what Blackwater and Gene Corp are planning to do with the pilots and dragons they have kidnapped."

"Which is why you brought the Dragon Riders here to help with this investigation?" Samantha asked Barnes, who nodded "I just hope Garter doesn't send you and the 502nd on another mission like that."

"I hope so too." Barnes replied "We need to be careful, because while I was on that island, Blackwater was looking under every rock for me. Which is why is I am starting to think that Blackwater and Gene Corp probably set up that entire trap to get me and me only and they'll probably try again."

"Have you told Garter or the others?" Samantha asked Barnes, who shook his head "BARNES! They need to know that you maybe their next target!"

"If I do, they'll relocate me to a secure location, and if they can't find me, Blackwater will probably only go after somebody else, probably one of my wingmates." Barnes replied "I'll just make I'm never by myself and always have a gun with me."

Samantha sighed and wrapped her arms around Barnes

Meanwhile Ramirez was showing Hiccup how to use the bathroom plumbing

"This is what we call a toilet, it has the same function as an outhouse, latrine, or whatever you guys used on Berk." Ramirez said as he showed Hiccup the toilet. "After your done using it, pull this lever here to flush everything down." Ramirez pulled the level on the toilet and it flushed, Hiccup jumped at the sound, Ramirez laughed "Don't worry, it's just noise, it's harmless unless somebody plants a bomb in it or clogs and it overflows."

"If you say so…" Hiccup replied "Where does the water and the other things in it go after you do that?"

"I don't know, I'm not a plumber." Ramirez replied "That over there is a sink, to use it, you twist one of these knobs, the one on the left is for hot water, the one on the right is cold, twist both for warm water. You use it to wash your hands, clean your face, or whatever."

"Then I guess this is the soap?" Hiccup asked Ramirez as he grabbed the blue bar of soap

"Yes." Ramirez replied "And finally that is the bath tub and shower. The bath tub works the same way as the sink and the shower, you press this button right here to turn it on. The shower is for when you want to get clean quickly."

"Interesting…" Hiccup said as he looked at the shower nozzle

"If you need any help, get me, Barnes, or anybody else." Ramirez said to Hiccup, who nodded "Are you comfortable being by yourself now?"

"I think so." Hiccup replied, Ramirez nodded and left the room.

Later that day, Samantha and Barnes were going through the hallway

"You should really use a wheel chair." Samantha said to Barnes "It's much quicker than using those crutches."

"I'm fine using these crutches Sam." Barnes replied "It's not like I'm in a hurry to get anywhere."

Hiccup comes running out of his living quarters to Barnes

"Something is wrong with the toilet thing!" Hiccup said to Barnes panickly

"Should I?" Samantha asked Barnes

"No, I'll check it out. What's wrong with it?" Barnes asked Hiccup as he led him into his living quarters

"I don't know." Hiccup replied as they entered the bathroom, Barnes sees that the toilet is clogged

"God dammit Hiccup! How much toilet paper did you put in it?" Barnes asked Hiccup

"I don't know!" Hiccup replied as Samantha entered

"Should I got get a janitor?" Samantha asked Barnes

"Yes." Barnes replied as he shook his head, Samantha left the room

"I swear I did not know that this was going to happen!" Hiccup said to Barnes

"I know you didn't." Barnes replied "Just don't much as much toilet paper as you did."

A few minutes later, a Janitor came into the room with a plunger and began to unclog the toilet

"This isn't the first Viking to do this today." The Janitor said to Barnes after he finished unclogging the toilet

"I guess Ramirez forgot to tell them how much toilet paper to use." Samantha said to Barnes

"I'll take it from here you two." The Janitor said, Barnes nodded and left with Samantha

A few minutes later; Barnes, Samantha, the dragon riders, and the 502nd were in the Officer's lounge watching a news reporter about the ongoing war between Israel and the UAS

"Today, the IDF with the support of Coalition forces has struck several major blows to the UAS military outside of Baghdad, effectively stopping their push west. Also Russian aircraft have bombed several major Arabian cities including Tehran and the capital, Islamabad and important military installations as UAF forces pushed east facing only light resistance from a demoralized and shattered UAS military." The News Reporter said as the TV showed footage of burning UAS vehicles, advancing Israeli and Coalition forces, and cities being bombed by Russian aircraft "As we speak Arabian and Coalition leaders are meeting in Fallujah hopefully to bring a peaceful end to this conflict." The News Report ended and went to commercials

"At least this war is coming to a quick end." Samantha said "My question is why the UAS started the war in the first place. The Israelis didn't do anything to piss them off as far as I know."

"It could have been a rogue Arabian officer." Ramirez replied, in the corner of the room, the Terrible Terror was chasing after a small beetle.

"I heard Garter saying that Gene Corp had many of something called investors in their government." Hiccup said to Barnes "Could Gene Corp and Blackwater had started the war?"

Barnes shrugged

"I don't know, I'm not a politician." Barnes replied "But it's possible."

Hiccup then looked at the Terrible Terror that had finally caught the beetle

"So have you named him yet?" Hiccup asked Barnes and Samantha

"No, we've been talking about it." Samantha replied "I've never had to name a dragon before."

"I personally like the name Terry." Ramirez said to Barnes

"Terry sounds good enough to me." Barnes replied

"I like Terry too." Samantha said as the Terrible Terror looked up at them after it had ate the beetle

Meanwhile Gene Corp Phoenix Facility, MacTavish and Luger were arguing over the situation

"We need to strike Cape Girardeau now, before the UAS signs that damn cease fire." MacTavish said to Luger

"Our forces are not ready yet! We need more time!" Luger replied

"We're running out of time and we don't have any other way of earning more time!" MacTavish said to Luger

"MacTavish, when we hit Cape Girardeau we are going to awake a sleeping giant that will be unstoppable once it starts moving!" Luger replied "Even if we do capture the city, the APM will have burned it to the ground and we have no way of holding on to it after we capture it."

"Then we only hit Cape Girardeau to at least temporarily cripple the APM enough for us to gain enough territory in our attacks here and fortify it." MacTavish said to Luger "We can also capture Barnes and the Night Fury while we're at it."

"That is a bit more feasible than a long siege, but what will we do when the APM recover?" Luger asked MacTavish

"Hold on as long as we can until Titan is finis-." MacTavish replied as a Blackwater infiltrator entered the room wearing a ripped and tattered US Marine uniform and carrying a metal briefcase, MacTavish's receptionist chasing after him

"I'm sorry Mr. MacTavish, but he refused to wait!" The Receptionist said to MacTavish

"It's alright; I'll take it from here." MacTavish replied, the Receptionist left

"What is it soldier?" Luger asked the Infiltrator.

"I believe you guys need these." The Infiltrator replied as he threw the briefcase on MacTavish's desk, MacTavish opened the briefcase and almost gagged at its contents "I went through hell to get this to you people."

"How did you get these?" MacTavish asked the Infiltrator as MacTavish looked at the intact Night Fury scales inside

"We got them after a flak shell exploded near the Night Fury during the battle in the other dimension." The Infiltrator replied "I got out right before the enemy overran the camp."

MacTavish looked at the Infiltrator

"I'm glad you got these to us at this time, I also have another assignment for you." MacTavish said to the Infiltrator

Two days later

Somewhere in Cape Girardeau, MO

Barnes, Samantha, and the 502nd were at a diner near the southern edge of town, waiting for the food they ordered for the takeout breakfast they ordered for themselves and the dragon riders. A waitress, who was a off duty APM Initiate fresh from training camp came up to them, they could tell she was a initiate due a APM pin she wore on her uniform

"Are you guys the ones taking care of the Vikings that are staying over at the command bunker?" The Waitress asked them with a southern accent

"Yeah." Ramirez replied

"So the Vikings are riding dragons now instead of killing them?" The waitress asked the 502nd again

"It's a long story." Carmen replied

"Don't worry they're absolutely harmless." Barnes said to the waitress

"Oh, I knew that, it's just that I wanted to know why you guys brough-"The Waitress replied before she stopped and look blankly at the window behind the 502nd

"What is it Private?" Ramirez asked the Waitress as he and the 502nd turned around to look out the window and saw Blackwater soldiers with parachutes descending down to the ground, one of the Blackwater soldiers that had a machine gun aimed at the diner

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DIRT!" A Police Officer that in the booth behind the 502nd shouted as he and everybody else in the diner took cover as the glass shattered and bullets threw overhead, the police officer and his partners along with other APM and US Military personnel that were in the diner pulled out their weapons and exchanged fire with the Blackwater soldiers outside as air raid sirens began to wail across the city

"We need to get back to command!" Samantha yelled to the others over the firefight as the waitress climbed under the table with them

"But that's halfway across town!" Ramirez replied as a chef of the diner came out of the kitchen with a 12-guage Remington shotgun and joined the firefight, the building shook as two Blackwater fighter jets flew overhead

"But we're not going to make it, if we stay here!" Barnes said to the others

"Agreed!" A Police officer replied after he fired two rounds at the Blackwater soldiers outside "We don't have the firepower to fight these guys!"

"Okay on three, we make a run for our cars, once we get moving, do not stop until we reach the command bunker!" Barnes replied "One, Two,…Three! GO"

Everybody in the diner took off for their cars parked outside and fired whatever weapons they could at the nearby Blackwater soldiers as Samantha and Ramirez dragged Barnes, the 502nd and the initiate reached Barnes' car that they used to get there and got inside, Barnes pulled out his keys and put the car key into the ignition to start the car, he quickly backed out and hit a Blackwater paratrooper that had just landed, then he shifted gears and put his foot on the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot, followed by a police car and three other vehicles.

Barnes swerved to avoid a ambulance that had stopped in the middle of the street as paramedics, despite the surrounding chaos were treating the victim of a car accident. Barnes hit another Blackwater soldier that was running across the street, the Blackwater soldier went over the roof of the car and landed behind and was hit by the police car and the other vehicles behind it. Behind them, the sounds shattering and then a scream was heard

"Carmen's hit!" Newell shouted as Carmen held his arm, Ramirez was tearing off a piece of his uniform and used it to bandage Carmen's wound

"It's only a flesh wound!" Ramirez said to the others as Barnes turned his attention back to the road as a Blackwater paratrooper landed on the hood of the car, Samantha screamed as Barnes swerved as he tried to throw the Blackwater paratrooper off that held on to the window wipers, Barnes made a quick turn that threw the paratrooper off, the paratrooper went through the window of a antique store where several civilians inside the store began beating on him in panic

"Do you have any bigger weapons in here?" The initiate asked Barnes

"I have something in a metal box in the back!" Barnes replied as the initiate crawled to the back of the car and came back with a metal that she opened and pulled out a GK-45

"A GK-45? How the hell did you get one of these? I thought only APMSF Stormtroopers got these?" The initiate asked Barnes, as the rest of the 502nd and Samantha looked at Barnes

"It was a gift from Conrad! Stop asking so many damn questions if you want to make it alive!" Barnes replied as the Initiate turned the GK-45 on and fired it at two Blackwater soldiers as they passed them and continued the rest of the way to the command bunker with the rest of the vehicles that survived the trip that parked in the motor pool of the command bunker where the dragon riders were preparing their dragons for the battle that was starting outside, the dragon riders ran over to the 502nd as Samantha helped Barnes out and the initiate and Newell helped Carmen.

"Thank the gods you made it!" Astrid said to them as two APM Medics ran over to Carmen and took him with them.

"Where's Garter?" Barnes asked Hiccup

"I don't know." Hiccup replied "I heard something about him going to something called a conference at some place called Salt Lake City."

Barnes shook his head

"Okay, Everybody to the armory!" Barnes shouted as Ramirez handed Barnes his extra set of crutches that were in the trunk of the car before a diamond-tipped artillery shell tore through the roof of the motor pool and exploded, knocking out the Dragon Riders

A few minutes later, Salt Lake City Center of Commerce, as the 52 members of the board of states of territories sat down at their assigned city, a panicky APM Officer ran over to Garter and whispered into his ear, Garter looked at the Officer shocked

"What do you mean Cape Girardeau's been invaded?" Garter yelled at the officer

"The news just came in sir, we don't know what's going on right now and we're also getting reports of Blackwater forces attacking the National Guard Garrison in Phoenix and the surrounding area." The Officer replied

Garter slumped down into his chair and put his face in his hands as the members of the state board(It's like a Congress/Parliament) looked at the president

"What now Garter?" The Representative of New York asked Garter, who looked at him, his eyes red

"We do what needs to be done." Garter replied before he looked at the Representative of Missouri, who was a former APM General "I want you to get your ass back to Jefferson City and tell the governor to mobilize the National Guard!"

The Representative nodded

"Yes Mr. President." The Representative replied

"I also want you to report to Cape Girardeau and take control down there!" Garter said to the Representative before he left, the Representative stopped and turned around to face Garter

"Let's just hope there is still a Cape Girardeau to defend when I get to Jefferson City." The Representative replied before he left

At the same time; USS Reagan

Sirens wailed across American Ships in the fleet as the Viking ships were preparing to sail back to Berk

"What's going on now?" Spitelout asked Stoick

"I don't know." Stoick replied

"General's Quarters, General's Quarter! Man your battle stations! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill, Cape Girardeau has been hit by hostile forces and war has been declared!" An APMNC officer shouted over the PA system of the USS Missouri that was nearby

Stoick jumped out of the Viking long boat and ran through the ship to the Command Bridge, where Conrad, Herald, Klovensky, and the other commanders were already assembled

"What's going on?" Stoick asked Conrad

"Cape Girardeau, our capital has been hit and according to the reports I have received from the pentagon and the Secretary of Defense by Blackwater airborne forces." Conrad replied "There also other reports coming in about Blackwater forces going on the offensive in Phoenix."

"Where is my son and his friends?" Stoick asked Conrad

"We don't know all direct communications to Cape Girardeau has been lost. The reports have been coming from indirect sources, meaning its civilians reporting the attack, not the Central Command Bunker." Conrad replied


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of Cape Girardeau

That Night

East Cape Girardeau, Across the Mississippi River

Hiccup woke up in a bed in a Field Hospital, nearby Illinoisan National guard Field Surgeons treated a wounded child, and the sounds of war were coming from the west

Hiccup pulled the cover off him and looked at himself to make sure he wasn't wounded, he only had minor scars from where medics had pulled shrapnel from his body. Hiccup jumped up and quickly walked out of the Field Hospital was in the school, he got of the way as two civilian volunteers helped a wounded APM officer into the hospital

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as she hugged Hiccup

"What's going on and where are the others?" Hiccup asked Astrid

"I don't know, I keep on asking the Americans here, but they aren't replying." Astrid replied "All I know is that Cape Girardeau is being hit hard and there are a lot of causalities coming from across the river. Most of them are non-combatants, like children, and the elderly."

Four APM Doctors rushed past carrying stretcher with a teen about Hiccup's age on it, one of his arms had been blown off and had major burns across his body, and he was screaming in pain

"Those ($#%ing Blackwater animals fire bombed a freaking school." One of the doctors growled as he ran past

The sound of jet engines was heard as American jet aircraft flew overhead

"I want to see this." Hiccup said as he ran for the exit, Astrid followed him, they found that the school was surrounded by Field Hospitals and other tents as they made their way for the shores on their way there, they found Snotlout and Tuffnut who joined them. They reached the banks of the Mississippi River, which was filled with boats going from and to Cape Girardeau carrying supplies, reinforcements, refugees, the dead, and the wounded, they looked across the river, where on the onside, Common Pleas Courthouse was illuminated by burning buildings as anti-aircraft guns fired into the sky and explosions lit up the skies. Despite all this, it was snowing heavily as the winter storm raged overhead

"Dear Odin, it's worst than I thought it would be!" Astrid yelled over the sound of two National Guard Helicopters that flew overhead at full speed

"We need to find the others and get on one of those boats!" Hiccup said as he watched a young child being put into a black body bag

Hiccup looked around and saw a the APM officer that was in charge of the boats coming in and out and the Dragon Riders ran over to him

"What do you guys want?" The Officer asked them as he directed a group of refugees to their proper destination "I'm kind of busy here."

"We want to know where our friends and dragons are!" Hiccup replied, the officer looked at them

"They're on the other side of the river, they were injured enough that the infirmary of the Command Bunker was able to treat them over there. You guys are over here because they ran out of room." The Officer said to them "If you want to go back into that hellish inferno that used be Cape Girardeau, get on one of the supply boats, I won't stop you!"

The Dragon Riders went towards the bank of the river and got on one of the supply boats before it began its journey to the other side, the Capitan of the vessel maneuvered to avoid artillery shells, other boats, and sinking ones. In the water, there was ice, bodies, and debris everywhere as the boat sailed across it, the boat docked at a make shift dock that the Dragon Riders climbed onto the dock the gates of the flood wall were opened as they went through them and over the railway tracks and into the riverfront district that had been converted into a forward base, they found a truck that was bound to the command bunker and got onto it, when the truck arrived, they saw Barnes overlooking a table with a map on it as he gave orders to a group of APM Officers

"Blackwater has a self-propelled artillery battery in this area here that has been pounding the evacuation site at Capaha Park; we need you to take your battalions, locate this battery and destroy it!" Barnes said to the Officers, who saluted Barnes and walked away, Barnes saw the Dragon Riders "You guys are stupid to have came back here, you know that?"

"We don't care, we want to help." Hiccup replied "Where are the others and the dragons?"

"The Dragons and your friends are in there." Barnes said motioning to the motor pool, that was serving as a Supply Depot, Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, and Snotlout found their dragons and friends together in the back of the Motor Pool

Toothless jumped up and tackled Hiccup and licked him as the other dragons happily greeted their riders

"I see that you guys are okay." Ruffnut said to the others "What should we do now?"

"We need to ask Barnes that." Hiccup replied as Toothless stopped licking him and helped him got up, the dragon riders went back to Barnes as he got a field report from Samantha, who was a member of his new command stuff along with the rest of the 502nd, and they also saw that Barnes now had braces around his wounded leg to replace his crutches.

"Let me guess you want to know how you guys can help us?" Barnes asked them as looked at the Field Report

"Yes." Hiccup replied, Barnes put down the Field Report

"The Battle is centered in midtown, where we have multiple evac sites trying get civilians and our wounded out of the city. But it seems like the Blackwater Commander in charge of this attack, is trying to prevent that and has been attacking the evac sites with artillery and aircraft." Barnes said as he pointed to several locations on the map "Also Blackwater is using South Kingshighway as a forward airbase for their fixed wing aircraft and has numerous anti-air batteries there to protect it, so I suggest you avoid that general area. But for right now, evacuating civilians and the protection of the evac sites are our first priorities."

"Where are these evac sites?" Hiccup asked Barnes

"The Main one is a Capaha Park, but we have others at Missouri Park, SEMO, Show Me Center, and Fort D." Barnes replied "Our forces are stretched thin trying to protecting these sites and holding the line at the same time, and that's preventing us from launching an effective counter attack to force Blackwater out of the city! But luckily the garrison is due to arrive at 1345 Hours tomorrow afternoon and that will give us the firepower and the numbers to stop and then destroy them, the problem is holding Blackwater off until then."

"What about the airships you and Garter were talking about." Astrid asked Barnes

"The fleet we had stationed here is in the other dimension helping the garrison pack up quicker." Barnes replied "The other airships are still in the Middle East preparing to be transferred here, but that is going to take awhile since our entire command structure is in chaos due to this attack and the second front in Arizona."

"There's a second front?" Astrid asked Barnes

"We don't have time to go over the entire damn war." Barnes replied "If you guys want to help, we need you in the area protecting the evac sites!"

Barnes and the dragon riders ducked as a Blackwater attack plane flew overhead before being shot down by the Anti-Aircraft guns mounted on the roof of the command bunker

"We don't have any radios!" Hiccup said to Barnes

"Newell! Go get some communication headsets for them!" Barnes yelled back to Newell, who ran into the supply depot "Once you're in the air, I'll provide with any updates with the situation down here."

Newell came out of the supply depot carrying six sets of wireless communication headsets for the dragons rider, who took them and put them on their heads

"Thanks." Hiccup said to Barnes and Newell as the dragon riders mounted their dragons

"Be careful out there, guys." Barnes replied

"Danger is an occupational hazard for us." Hiccup said to Barnes before they took off

"They have guts to do this." Samantha said to Barnes as the dragon riders disappeared into the night sky

"Barnes! We're getting reports that Blackwater mechanized forces are attacking the Capaha and Fort D Evacuation Sites!" Ramirez shouted to Barnes "There are reports of heavy civilian causalities from both sites!"

"Tell all battalions to delay their current orders and assist the forces protecting the evac sites!" Barnes replied

Meanwhile Capaha Park Evacuation Site

A National Guardsmen rushed a family of six into a helicopter and closed the cargo bay door before the helicopter took off as another helicopter loaded with civilians was shot down by attacking Blackwater infantry as it also took off, killing all onboard

"HOLD THEM OFF!" A National Guard Officer shouted to his men as Blackwater tanks and infantry advanced

A Blackwater attack helicopter appeared from the dark smoke and headed toward the last of the helicopters that were still on the ground, but before it could fire a single shot from it's weapons, a blue fireball hit the helicopter in the fuselage near the cockpit and exploded, the helicopter fell apart as it burned, the National Guardsmen yelled in celebration as the Dragon Riders joined the defensive of the Evac Site as reinforcements arrived in the form of National Guard armor and infantry, Billy Bob landed on top of a Blackwater tank, Ruffnut forced open the commander's hatch that one head sprayed the flammable acid into, then Tuffnut opened the loader's hatch that the other head ignited the acid, Billy Bob and twins flew away before the tank exploded as on, Firefang and Snotlout along with Astrid and Thorn concentrated on the Blackwater infantry and armor, while Toothless and Hiccup with the support of American Anti-Air weaponry kept the skies clear over the evacuation site as the last helicopters took off along with them the remaining civilian refugees, the Dragon Riders left as the National Guardsmen defending the site fell back to defensive positions

A few minutes later, Fort D Evacuation Site, Blackwater Infantry with the support of mechanized vehicles advanced uphill towards the National Guard and APM held Evacuation Site that was heavily fortified, Artillery positions across the river fired upon the advancing enemy as it tried to take the evac site.

A Blackwater BMP exploded after it was hit by Javelin fired by a group of APM Initiates in a trench. An Evacuation helicopter took off went and safely flew across the river as other helicopters were being overloaded with refugees trying to cram onto them. Reinforcements from the Riverfront began to arrive as another barrage of artillery shells pounded away at the Blackwater attack force. Another helicopter took off and as it began to go across the river, a Blackwater fighter jet hit it with a missile and the helicopter exploded into flames and crashed into the river an destroyed several supply boats that were crossing the river, survivors of the crash quickly swam out of the helicopter as it sank into the muddy water and climbed onto nearby pack ice and the boats that went to their aid. Angered National Guardsmen and APM Soldiers charged at what remained of the Blackwater attack force and a bloody close quarters battle began, eventually Blackwater retreated from the evacuation site

Meanwhile , Garter was being briefed of the situation in Cape Girardeau by Redfield and a small group of APM and US Military leaders

"Along with targeting important military and industrial targets, the Blackwater forces are trying to take out the evacuation sites, but military intelligence thinks this is a ploy to force us to use some of our forces to protect the sites and weaken the defenses of their main targets." Redfield said as he pointed to the Evac sites on the holographic "We have received confirmation that they evacuation of civilians from Capaha Park was finished successfully and a large mechanized attack on the Fort D Site was repulsed by the National Guard, but the other sites are being hit by artillery and aircraft."

"What about the Missouri National Guard's Counterattack on Blackwater's flank?" Garter asked the Military leaders

"It has run into stiff resistance and it is only making limited gains and progressing slowly and the weather isn't really helping, but hopefully once the Cape Girardeau Garrison reinforces them, they will be able to breakthrough to Cape Girardeau." The US Army General replied

"We may also want to position some of our heavier weapons to support the attack." An APM General added "I also think it is time we reassemble the Shock Armies again, Mr. President."

"I agree." Conrad replied "Although it will delay our response to both fronts considerably, but it will ensure a more effective response against Blackwater and Gene Corp."

"Well we can't reassemble the Shock Armies with the APM Command Structure being like it is right now." Garter said to the Generals "But once we finally reorganize command, I the Shock Armies to be assembled and deployed."

"Securing Cape Girardeau will speed up the process of reorganizing APM Command." Another APM General said to Garter "But that is easier said than done. But first we need to lift the Siege of Cape Girardeau. But until we do that, we can't really do much."

Meanwhile Phoenix Complex, Luger is angry at the Blackwater Commander of the Cape Girardeau Attack Force as he talks to him over hologram

"Why the (#$# are your men killing civilians? Are you trying to get the APM even angrier?" Luger yelled at the Commander "You know you have to occupy Cape Girardeau after this battle and defend it from American counter attacks, and the last you are going to want is a long-lasting insurgency from the populace!"

"Sir, the attacks on the Evac sites are to force the enemy to divert some of their forces away from our main targets." The Commander replied

"Then explained why we are getting pictures and footage of dead children being pulled out of rubble that used to be a school!" Luger yelled back at the Commander

"The bombings and shelling of the schools were errors on part of the pilots flying the aircraft and the artillery commanders." The Commander replied trying to keep his temper "Most of those reports and pictures are probably American propaganda."

"Errors my ass, you tell your officers and men that any further unnecessary civilian deaths will be punished severely!" Luger growled at the Commander "And also you should remember that I am still the one who signs your ($$#ing paycheck."

"Yes…Sir." The Commander replied

A hour later, Cape Girardeau Command Center, the Dragon Riders had landed to take a break as Barnes scratched a Evac site from the map

"There is only one evac site and from what I have been hearing from the people there, Blackwater has stopped attacking it and pulled their forces back." Barnes said to the dragon riders "They have also done the same thing along the entire frontline, which means they're preparing to do a major push to the river."

The Dragons Riders approached the table that the map was on

"What's the plan to hold them off then?" Snotlout asked Barnes

"We fight them for every inch." Barnes replied "It's our only option at this point. So this battle is promising to get very ugly."

"How long do we have until reinforcements arrive?" Hiccup asked Barnes

"Well its 3:09 A.M right now, so we have 10 Hours and 36 Minutes." Barnes replied as he looked at his watch "And that is only if there aren't any delays."

"How long have you guys been up?" Astrid asked Barnes

"At least for 21 Hours." Barnes replied "We've been running on coffee and rations."

"21 Hours? You guys really need to get some rest." The APM General in charge of the Defensive Operations of Cape Girardeau said to them "Don't worry I'll get somebody to cover you."

"Sir, that isn't necessary." Barnes replied as he yawned

"Well I don't a tired and exhausted colonel leading my men." The General said to Barnes, Samantha, and the 502nd "Go get some rest, that's a order."

"Yes Sir." Barnes said as he began to limp his way into the command bunker with Samantha and the rest of the 502nd

"Are you Hiccup?" The General asked Hiccup

"Yes Sir." Hiccup replied

"Well I just got word from the president that your father has met with the other Viking chieftains of the Barbaric Archipelago and has formed an alliance against Blackwater and they're supposedly coming here." The General said "I don't really get why Garter is letting them come here, but I guess the situation must be that bad."

The Viking Dragon riders looked surprised at each other and then at the general

"When?" Astrid asked the General, who shrugged

A minute later, Barnes and Samantha along with the rest of the 502nd reached Barnes' living quarters, they came into the room, and Barnes sat down on the bed as Samantha helped him remove the braces from his legs.

"Barnes I know that Conrad didn't give you that GK-45 as a gift, where the hell did you get that?" Ramirez asked Barnes

"Should I tell them for you?" Samantha asked Barnes quietly

"No." Barnes replied "Conrad got it from an APMSF General and he gave it to me as a gift for my service in the F-45."

"Sure he did." Ramirez said quietly under his breath as Barnes put his legs carefully up on the bed, Samantha climbed onto the bed from the other side, and Terry came out from under the bed and climbed on it and lied down at Barnes' feet

Early Morning, as the sun began to rise in the east. The APM General in charge of defending Cape Girardeau met with his command staff

"All units are reporting a new push by Blackwater forces towards the river, this is it. The real Battle of Cape Girardeau is about to begin." One of the Commanders said as he looked at the map of the Cape Girardeau

"We cannot lose Cape Girardeau, gentlemen." The General replied "We will either come out victorious or die trying. Cape Girardeau must not fall, no matter the costs."

Somewhere near Cape Girardeau-Bollinger Country border, APM and US military forces were preparing to break the siege of Cape Girardeau as the Viking forces arrived in US Marine helicopters, in the distance; the early morning sky was being lit up by distant explosions and Anti-Aircraft rounds

The helicopter carrying Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber, and several other Vikings landed and the Vikings jumped out as a column of APM armored vehicles moved past them, nearby a massive APM six-inch railway gun fired at a distant target as three airships pounded other targets with their plasma cannon batteries and cruise missile launchers.

"The Americans weren't joking about bringing out the big guns for this attack!" Gobber yelled as three F-45s flew overhead

Nearby a APM officer shouted words of encouragement and battle cries through a loudspeaker to passing US and APM forces as they headed to the front

"We will fight our enemies in the streets, we will fight them in the hills, we will fight them in the skies, and we will fight them in the deserts!" The Officer shouted "We fight until the job is finished and those who are foolish enough to stand against the might of the American people will cease to exist! Avenge your fallen comrades in Cape Girardeau with the blood of Blackwater's so called "soldiers"! For our country, for our families, for the APP, we will prevail!"

"This is worse than I thought it would be." Spitelout said as he listened to the almost insane cries of the APM Officer

"What are you guys doing just standing there?" A US Marine officer yelled at the Vikings "We have more helicopters coming in that need to land and you're taking up space! Get moving!"

The Vikings moved out of the way and began boarding trucks that were bound to the frontlines, on the same truck that Spitelout, Stoick, and Gobber got on a Viking archer toyed around with his new weapon, the Crossbow

"How in Thor's name do you load this?" The Viking Archer asked Gobber as he tried to load a steel-tipped arrow onto the Crossbow

"First you put your foot in the stirrup and use the rope cocking device to pull the string back." Gobber replied as the Viking followed his instructions to load it

"Thanks Gobber." The Viking said as he finished loading the Crossbow and the trucks started moving, also on the truck, the daughter of the chieftain of the Bog Burglar tribe, Camicazi was looking at the distant battle

"So is that where we're heading?" Camicazi asked Stoick

"Yes." Stoick replied "Don't worry we know how to fight these people now."

Two American Militia pickups with heavy machine guns in the back sped past the convoy followed by an APM M274 Amphibious MLRS

A burning Blackwater attack jet crashed and exploded in a empty field on the side of the road as the convoy passed it, the USAF Fighter Jet that shot it down flew over the convoy and tipped it's wing as the pilot looked at the Vikings and dragons in the back of the trucks before it took off for the rising sun

"This is going to be a long day." Spitelout said, Stoick nodded


	10. Chapter 10: Legion

Meanwhile in Cape Girardeau, APM, the Missouri National Guard, the local militias, and the CGPD were trying to stem the Blackwater advance toward the river as the sun rose behind them

"If you any of you try to retreat I'll (#$#ing shoot you myself!" A APM Officer shouted to the initiates he was in charge of that were forced into a early graduation from training camp.

Meanwhile Barnes, Samantha, and the 502nd were back in the rear as they helped Barnes command his men

"Our guys on North Benton Street are reporting that Blackwater has Russian T-100 Heavy Tanks in that sector!" Ramirez yelled as he listened to the cries of the people on the other side of the receiver

"God dammit, tell the general that we need air support assets in that sector!" Barnes replied "We are the god damned dragon riders?"

"They're busy trying to help our guys at South Hanover Street!" Samantha said to Barnes as she read a report that was coming in

"Why did Garter have to take the entire garrison out of Cape Girardeau?" Barnes said under his breath "Try to get the general to give us some of those god damn air support assets!"

"I've been trying that, but he says that all assets are unavailable." Samantha replied

"God dammit, he gave me men to control to help defend the city, but yet he won't even give me some god damn air support!" Barnes said "Tell them to hold their positions until we get them some heavy firepower to take those tanks out, how long do we have until the relief force arrives?"

"One hour and thirteen minutes." Carmen replied as he looked at his wrist watch

Meanwhile Stoick, Camicazi, and Gobber were in a destroyed American town with a squad of US Marines, pinned down by three Blackwater machine gun positions located in the top floor of a convenient store up ahead

"How in Thor's name are we going to get passed those guns?" Gobber asked as machine gun rounds passed over his head.

"We're working on that!" A US Marine Forward Air Controller said as another told coordinates to a US Marine Officer on the other side

Two USAF and Blackwater fighter jets shook the building as they flew overhead as the Blackwater fighter tried to shoot down the USAF fighter

"Dammit, we lost the signal! They have a signal jammer somewhere!" The US Marine FAC with the radio said

Terrible whistling noises were heard as Blackwater mortar rounds began to pound at the pinned down Vikings and Marines

"This is it man! We're screwed!" A young US Marine said as he ducked

As he ducked, Stoick heard a loud roaring noise of a large tank engine and the machine gun rounds stopped flying overhead, but the guns were still firing, Stoick lifted his head and saw a massive black-colored APM Megathon slowly turning it's turret to face the machine gun positions as APM soldiers clad in black armor and wearing electronic gasmasks with red lenses advanced using the protection of the Megathon's large size and armor. Stoick then saw on the back of the Megathon's turret that faced him as it turned its turret the abbreviation "APMSF" with a whitish-gray eagle that hat it's beak open while it carried a hammer in one set of talons and a lightening bolt in the other and a sword that looked it impaled the eagle through the head and came through the bottom

"Ah, hell! It's the $#*$ing 1st Stormtrooper Legion. Where the hell have those guys been during all this?" The US Marine Officer said as a small mortar popped out from a hatch on top of the APMSF Megathon's turret and fired a single small round charge that annihilated the machine gun positions along with most of the convenience store's second floor. The APMSF Stormtroopers then quickly took the chance to advance and storm the ruins as the Megathon scanned the other buildings on the block as it turned it's turret slowly as the US Marines slowly moved out from the cover of the ruined dinner they were in, another squad of APMSF Stormtroopers led by a officer appeared and greeted them

"What division are you from marine?" The APMSF Officer asked the US Marine Officer with a light German accent, an ID badge on his armor said "Karlson" and his rank was a Colonel, his face was hidden behind his electronic gasmask, The Commander of the Megathon opened up his hatch and poked his upper body out of the tank as he observed the surrounding area

"2nd Marine Division, we were separated from the rest of our division and we are trying to regroup." The Marine Officer replied

"Well we're heading to our assembly point, the general is getting ready to retake the Cape Girardeau Airport and Blackwater has turned the fortifications there against us." Karlson said to the Marine before he turned his attention to the Vikings "I guess you're the Vikings we've been hearing so much about from the communications we've been listening to since this #*$#ed mess began?"

"I guess?" Camicazi replied

"Well we can't keep the general waiting." Karlson said "Feel free to join us."

Meanwhile as Blackwater turned it's attention away from the city and went to fight off the incoming relief force, the Dragon Riders returned to the Command Bunker and found Barnes, Samantha, and his command staff gone and the Command Bunker was quiet

"Something's not right here." Hiccup said as the dragon riders dismounted their dragons and entered the Command Bunker.. As the entered the hallway, The Dragon Riders then heard the sounds if a firefight

"Oh gods, I think Blackwater's here." Astrid said as the dragon riders and their dragons began to run down the hallway, they found Ramirez and Wensky who were dragging Barnes, who was unconscious with a syringe in his neck as Samantha, Katie, and the rest of the 502nd along with other APM Personnel exchanged fire with Blackwater soldiers.

"How did those guys get into the bunker?" Hiccup asked Ramirez as he took cover behind the wall

"They used the escape hatch that went into the sewers! Ramirez replied, Terry poked his head out from behind the flipped over file cabinet he was using and shot out a single fire ball at a Blackwater soldier, who dodged it "They're after Barnes, because they #($#ing injected something into him when they ambushed us!

Wensky took out the Syringe that was in Barnes' neck and put it on the ground

An APM Security guard fired the grenade launcher attached under the barrel of his assault rifle at the Blackwater soldiers that exploded when it hit the wall, the explosion killed three of the soldiers and injured two more. But the five that were left continued to fight.

"Use your grenade launchers!" Wensky yelled to the security guards who began to use their grenade launchers against the Blackwater soldiers

"I'll get Barnes a doctor!" Astrid said before running towards the motor pool

"CHARGE!" Wensky yelled as a barrage of grenades pounded the Blackwater soldiers.

The Security Guards led by Wensky ran down the hallway toward the surviving Blackwater soldiers, Wensky punched one in the face and knocked him to somebody's living quarters and followed him to finish the job, the Blackwater soldier pulled a syringe out a metal case he had filled with a blue liquid before charging Wensky and tackling him

"This was meant if we captured somebody else of the 502nd, but I guess you'll have to do!" The Blackwater soldier hissed before he injected Wensky with the syringe, Wensky kicked the Blackwater soldier off of him and pulled out his sidearm and fire two Kletonium-tipped rounds that pierced the body armor of the Blackwater soldier and killed him. Wensky then pulled the syringe out of his arm and looked at it, it was empty

"What the hell was in this thing?" Wensky said as he felt the part of his arm in which he was injected at. Wensky then unconscious and fell to the ground

An hour later, Stoick, Gobber, and Camicazi arrived at the APMSF Assembly point with the US Marines and APMSF Stormtroopers and the Megathon as the APMSF Forces there prepared to attack the airport. An APM General wearing a black mask with a white skull painted on it approached Karlson

"We need to put off the attack of the airfield; Blackwater is redirecting everything they have at us." The General said to Karlson, his voice muffled by his gasmask, his eyes hidden by the lens, he had a Doubled Barreled Shotgun slung around his shoulder, dismantled machine gun on his back, and a GK-45 Assault Rifle in his hands, under his heavy trench coat was Kletonium Vest above a regular Kevlar vest and then a regular uniform underneath. "We have also reestablished contact with the command bunker inside Cape Girardeau; Blackwater Special Forces were engaged in a firefight with the security forces after attacking my son with some kind of syringe and before they were wiped out, but my son and some lieutenant were injured. So I am sending you and your Viking friends into Cape Girardeau to investigate this report, I'm giving you two more Megathons and several Enforcers from the 4th Armored Regiment and a APC to assist you in breaking through Blackwater's lines."

Karlson nodded and saluted the general

"If it wasn't for the occasion, I wouldn't take this order lightly, but this is special since I helped raise him." Karlson replied

"Good luck out there Karl." The General said to Karlson

"Wait a second; did you say the armor was coming from 4th armored? Isn't that Tes-?" Karlson asked the General

"It is, but her unit is the only one available and she volunteered, don't let you're personal problems get in the way of your mission!" The General replied

"We won't Reap." Karlson said to the General "But I don't appreciate this."

"Well too bad, Karl." The General replied "Just get this mission done with."

"Yes Sir." Karlson said to the General before he left

"Who was that?" Stoick asked Karlson

"Oh that would be Reaper, I believe you've already met his son back on the island campaign." Karlson replied "Well come on lets moving."

The group moved towards the nearest interstate exit where they found the armor from the 4th waiting for them, half way outside the Commander hatch of a APMSF Command Variant Enforcer, a women with near-white blonde hair and green eyes was looking through a set of binoculars up the interstate, she was wearing a modified variant of the A-1 Armor designed for the crew of Tank commanders

"HEY COLONEL!" Karlson shouted at the commander a bit angry

The Commander of the tank lowered his binoculars and turned to face Karlson

"Hey Karl, I guess you're the ones the general told us to escort." The Commander replied

"I don't like this as much as you do Tesla." Karlson said to the Tank Commander "But we have a mission to do for the general."

""Well then what are we waiting for?" Tesla replied "Let's get this train wreck on the move?"

Tesla receded back into her Enforcer tank, the engine came on with a roar as it's fusion reactor kicked on and the rail gun began to charge

"Did you use to have some kind of relationship with her?" Camicazi asked Karlson

"Yes, we used to date." Karlson replied as he headed for the nearest Megathon that did not have a commander and its hatch was wide open "Get in the APC with my squad; it's going to be a long and dangerous trip to the Command bunker."

Karlson climbed onto the Enforcer and into the crew compartment as the Vikings and the APMSF Stormtroopers went towards the APC, as they entered the APC; the Vikings had to take off their helmets just to fit inside, the door closed behind them and the APC began to move with the rest of the tanks

Meanwhile in Tesla's Command Tank, Tesla was looking through her commander sights as the tank went onto the interstate

"Why did you and Karl break up again?" Robin, Tesla's driver asked Tesla

"I don't want to talk about that, Robin." Tesla replied

"Well I thought you two were a cute couple, you were perfect for each other." Robin said to Tesla

"I SAID I DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! NOW STOP WORRYING ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE AND DRIVE!" Tesla replied, Robin turned her attention back to her position.

"Foxtrot 5, this overlord please respond." Reaper said over the radio before Tesla picked up the transmitter

"This Foxtrot 5 to Overlord, what is it?" Tesla replied

"Tesla, I know that that the Colonel is one of the last people you want to see these days, but you two have the unfortunate problem to be in the same division, so I don't want any $(#$ fuck ups because of your personal problems, just get to the Command bunker and see what the hell Blackwater did to my son!" Reaper said to Tesla

"We'll try not to rip each other's throats out, Reaper. I promise." Tesla replied before putting the transmitter away

Meanwhile in the Command Bunker's Infirmary, Barnes was rushed into the infirmary and put onto the nearest available cot by the 502nd and Samantha, doctors, both civilian ran over to Barnes. One hooked him up onto medical equipment as the other opened up his one of his eyes and shined a light into it, he then closed the eye and wrote something down as Wensky was rushed into the room and put onto another cot, then the other doctor pulled out his Stethoscope and lifted Barnes' shirt and listened to his heartbeat and then felt his pulse and then wrote something down in his clipboard, then the other one put a needle attached to a clear tube and extracted blood from his veins and into a container, once it was halfway full, the doctor remove the needle and quickly walked away

"What's wrong with him doc?" Samantha asked the doctor eagerly

"We're going to do a blood test to see what we can find." The Doctor replied "The only things we have noticed out of the normal are a slower heartbeat and his eyes are dilated.

The Head of Security came into the bunker

"We searched every inch of this facility for any more infiltrators, but it appears that the team we wiped out was the only one. As we suspected they came through the sewers and no important files were missing and no important systems were damaged, so they were after the Colonel." The Head of Security said to the APM General "The Lieutenant over there was just unlucky and we're placing guards in and around the facility to make sure there aren't any more breaches in our security."

"Good, we're also getting word from our scouts behind Blackwater lines that a detachment from the 1st Legion is in route." The General replied "So that is probably a sign that is mess is about over."

"The 1st Legion?" Ramirez asked the General "Aren't those Reaper's men?"

"Yes, Reaper has his men surrounding the airfield and they're the reason that Blackwater is pulling their forces back." The General replied "They also have three Vikings with them, including Stoick. I've already sent the dragon riders out to find them and escort them to our lines."

A few minutes later, Karlson is in the commander seat of his Megathon as it goes down a street cramped with rubble, burnt out wrecks of vehicles, and other debris

"This is why I wish they would install bulldozer blades on these things!" Karlson's Tank Driver, Gordon said as the tank crushed an abandoned police car

"Shut up Gor." Karlson replied as he turned the sights of his remote operated chain gun with the X-Ray Imaging activated allowing him to see through the walls of the nearby buildings and debris

"Where the hell did Blackwater go?" Clayton, the tank's gunner asked Karlson

"They all must be heading for the others at the airfield." Karlson replied "Basically, they're all heading to their deaths, because we all know that most of the known munitions Blackwater uses can't penetrate our armor and not to mention nearly the fact they only have probably two days of experience while we have two-hundred something years under our belts."

There is a loud thump on the top of the Megathon's turret; Gordon stopped the tank as Karlson pulled out his AA-12 Assault Shotgun

"What the hell was that?" Gordon asked Karlson "I don't know, let me check."

Karlson turned the remote machine gun to face whatever landed on the turret and saw the yellow green eyes of a dragon looking directly at him, Karlson jumped and bumped his head against the hatch before he opened it and poked his head out

"Are you the one in charge?" The young Viking riding the dragon asked Karlson

"Yes." Karlson replied "I guess you're one of those Viking dragon riders we've been hearing so much about?"

"Name's Hiccup, is a Viking named Stoick here?" Hiccup asked Karlson

"Yes, he's in the APC with two others, Gobber and another named Camicazi." Karlson replied

"Well the general sent us to lead you to the Command Bunker." Hiccup said to Karlson "Because we know which roads haven't been booby trapped by the defenders."

"Then lead the way." Karlson replied

Meanwhile near the Cape Girardeau Airport

A loud and spine-chilling shrieking noise filled the air as APMSF Hover MLRS Batteries bombarded the Blackwater forces trying to break the APMSF encirclement of the airfield as Reaper watched the battle through the commander sights of his Megathon tank

"These Blackwater $#holes may look tough, but they collapse like a house of cards when they come under sustained fire." Reaper said in his mind as he watched a squad of Blackwater soldiers retreat as another barrage of rockets pounded their positions, Reaper leaned back in his chair, he had his gasmask off and it was lying down in his lap. Reaper looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties and he had dark brown hair and emerald eyes

"This is command to Overlord, please come in over." General Smict said to Reaper over the radio, Earl Smict was Reaper's father in law and close friend, a former Republican Army General that defected over to the APM after the marriage between Reaper and his daughter, Catherine Smict, Barnes' mother. Reaper picked up the transmitter

"What is it Smict?" Reaper replied

"This battle is finally about over, UAVs are detecting friendly forces come up from Sikeston and State Highway M and from ." Smict said to Reaper over the radio "Most of Blackwater's remaining forces in the area are beginning to disintegrate and an Alfa squad has apprehended the Blackwater Commander in charge."

"Roger that. After we're relieved I want the legions to concentrate on removing any remaining cells of Blackwater resistance in the area and hunting down any stranglers." Reaper replied "I'll regroup with Karlson's men at the command bunker and see what Blackwater did to Barnes and also get our best interrogator to work on that commander, he may provide us some information on MacTavish's beloved "Project Titan.""

"Ten-Four." Smict said to Reaper before cutting off

Reaper put the transmitter away

"Driver takes us to the command bunker as quickly as you can." Reaper said to the tank driver who turned the tank's reactor on and began to move

A few minutes later, at the Cape Girardeau Command Bunker Infirmary, a Doctor was giving Samantha, the 502nd, the dragon riders, Stoick, and Karlson

"We've never seen anything like this before." The Doctor said to them "We have detected a unknown substance in his bloodstream along with nanobots matches nothing in our data bases and they're starting to make some physical changes to the Colonel's body."

"What kind of physical changes?" Karlson asked the doctor, Karlson had his powered gas mask off.

Karlson was a German-American and former special forces who immigrated to America after being discharged from the military for disobeying orders during a tour of duty in Afghanistan and settled down in Missouri shortly before the outbreak of the second civil war. He is considered to be one of the many founding fathers of the modern APM. He had light brownish-blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"Take a look for yourself, colonel." The Doctor said as he handed his PDA to Karlson who looked at the contents of the screen before he handed back to the doctor

"We need to move him to a secure location where…more qualified officials can look at him." Karlson replied "Can we move him without problems?"

"I think so." The Doctor said to Karlson

A APMSF Officer approached Karlson whispered in his ear, Karlson nodded and whispered back

"Well the general is on his way here to see this for himself." Karlson said as the APMSF soldier left "I don't know how he's going to react to this."

A hour later, Reaper's Megathon tank arrived at the command bunker, Reaper opened up his hatched and quickly climbed out of the tank with the help of Hiccup who had guided Reaper to the command bunker safely

"Thanks kid." Reaper said to Hiccup as he climbed down from the Megathon and ran into the command bunker as the rest of his tank crew climbed out

"For a man of his experience I thought he would be an elder like General Conrad." Stoick said to Hiccup

"I did too." Hiccup replied "He looks like he's the same age as Barnes, but that's probably due to their life extension treatments.

"Their what?" Stoick asked Hiccup

"We overhead doctors talking about some life extending treatments that the Americans and a few other nations give their soldiers to maintain a large pool of experience soldiers, I don't know the mechanics behind it." Hiccup replied "You'll have to ask Reaper or one of the doctors."

A minute later in the Command bunker infirmary, Reaper arrived and saw his son on the cot

"What's wrong with him?" Reaper asked the nearest doctor who gulped

"Well, we don't know yet general." The Doctor replied "We've done as many tests as we could on him here, but nothing. So far we have detected an unknown substance in his bloodstream and nanobot and their starting to cause some kind of physical change in the body."

"Nanobots, and of what kind are we talking about, and about these physical change?" Reaper asked the doctor

"We don't know, they match nothing in our medical and scientific databases and the changes are like nothing we have never seen." The Doctor replied "We have sent a request to the medical director to send him to a more advanced facility."

"Screw the $$%#ing medical director! I want him and the lieutenant that was also injected moved to research facility in Nevada!" Reaper said to the doctor as he picked up his radio "KARLSON! Get the Mallards here immediately; we're transporting Barnes and the lieutenant to A51 with or without permission."

"Ten-Four, Reaper you may want to get down to the main officer's lounge, Samantha's down here." Karlson replied

"I'm on my way down." Reaper said to Karlson "Prepare him for transport doctor."

"Yes Reaper sir." The Doctor replied as he ordered the nearby nurses to prepare Barnes and Wensky for transport as Reaper left the infirmary and headed towards the Officer's Lounge on the way there he passed by the bodies of the Blackwater infiltrator squad that were being put into body bags by APMSF Stormtroopers "Did you find any intel on them?"

"Possibly, one of my men found a PDA on the officer and we have our best technical specialist trying to splice into it right now." The APMSF Officer replied

"Good, I want to be notified as soon as the specialist cracks it." Reaper said to the officer

"Yes Sir." The Officer replied as Reaper continued on to the Officer's lounge where Tesla was trying to comfort Samantha while Karlson talked to the 502nd and Katie

"How is she?" Reaper asked Tesla as she approached

"I'm fine, Reaper." Samantha replied "Thank you for coming out of hiding as well."

"You're welcome; I wasn't going sit on my ass and let Blackwater attack Cape Girardeau." Reaper said to Samantha "We're going move Barnes and the Lieutenant to A51 so we can do a closer examination on their conditions."

"Area 51, is it really that bad?" Tesla replied

"The docs have been unable to find out what these nanobots and the unknown substances are, so we're going to take them to our top-notch guys in Nevada to see if they can find out what those infiltrators did to Barnes and the Lieutenant."" Reaper said to Tesla

"When are we leaving?" Karlson replied

"Whenever the Mallards arrive to pick us up." Reaper said to Karlson "Ramirez, I want you and the rest of the squadron to come as well."

"Yes Sir." Ramirez replied

"I'm going with you." Samantha said to Reaper

"I have no problem with that." Reaper replied

"General, the tech officer has successfully spliced into the PDA of the Blackwater Infiltrator Squad Leader, she's in the mess hall." An APMSF Officer said over the radio to Reaper

"Roger that, I'm on my way." Reaper replied as he got up and left the room followed by Samantha, Karlson, Katie, the 502nd, and Tesla, when they reached the mess hall, the PDA is connect to the Tech Officer's own PDA. The Tech Officer was looking at the contents of the Blackwater PDA as the dragon riders along with Stoick, Gobber, and Camicazi, when the Tech Officer noticed Reaper, she stood up and saluated him as he approached

"Reaper Sir! I have successfully spliced the enemy's PDA." The Tech officer said to Reaper as he approached

"Well done, does any have useful material?" Reaper replied as looked at the PDA

"Yes Sir, I have also sent copies of the contents to military intelligence, the president, and Area 51 for further analysis." The Tech Officer said to Reaper

"Good, what have you found so far?" Reaper replied

"Well I managed to get an ID on the substances injected into Lieutenant Wensky and Colonel Barnes, according to the orders given to the inflitrators, it was Night Fury and Deadly Nadder DNA." The Tech Officer said to Reaper, who gave the officer a mixed look of suprised and shock

"Are you certain of this?" Reaper replied, the officer nodded

"I'm sure, because it's in pure text right here." The Officer said as he picked up the PDA and pointed to the text on it that Reaper read

"*#$#, what the hell is MacTavish up to?" Reaper replied after he finished reading "Karlson tell those Mallards to double time it here, if this information is true, we only have several hours before the changes induced by the nanobots accelerates."

"Yes Sir." Karlson said to Reaper as he got on his radio

"Should I get back to my unit?" Tesla asked Reaper, who nodded and Tesla left, the 502nd, Katie, and Samantha was standing quietly, shocked by the news

"Sam, are you sure you still want to come with us to A51?" Reaper asked Samantha

"Yes...Sir." Samantha replied quietly

"The transports are coming here as fast as they can, ETA, three minutes." Karlson said as he put his radio away

"Okay, send an order to all units of the 1st Legion to regroup and prepare for redeployment in southern Nevada as well, if what I am hearing from the media is correct, Blackwater is trying to take Las Vegas and we can't afford to lose that city due to it's close proximity to Area 51, several missile bases with who knows how many nukes inside them, and the two interstates that run through the city." Reaper replied, who nodded "And are the Orbital Weapons back up?"

"Yes, they were brought back up two hours ago." Karlson said to Reaper

"Good, because we're going to need them." Reaper replied

"Do you mind if we join you on your journey to Area 51?" Stoick asked Reaper

"No, we could use all the help we can get these days." Reaper replied.

**Note: I use "Reaper" to describe any character based off me in one way or another. **


	11. Chapter 11: America at War

Four Minutes Later, Barnes and Wensky were loaded with Samantha and Katie onto a heavily armored APMSF Stealth Mallard that took off and was joined by the 502nd who were going to escort to A51 as Reaper, Karlson, Tesla, and the Vikings took off in other transports to go to Las Vegas

"Okay I have a question? Where in Odin's name is this "Las Vegas" city?" Spitelout asked Karlson as their VTOL closed the side doors as it increased its speed and went super sonic

"Ever heard of a desert?" Karlson replied

"Yes, but only in stories that we would get from occasional traders from the outside world." Spitelout said to Karlson "They don't sound like very good places to live in if you ask me."

"Well we're going is right in the damn middle of one." Karlson replied "Las Vegas is one of our major cities located in the Southwestern region of the country, is it is also now a battleground between us and Blackwater forces trying to push north to take Area 51, our primary military research and development center! If Blackwater takes Area 51, it will put nearly 200 hundred years of weapons research and development in their filthy hands and not to mention that is where all the weapons the APMSF uses are made!"

"You make it sound like if we lose Las Vegas, we lose the war." Gobber said to Karlson

"Exactly!" Karlson replied "And if they take control of Las Vegas, it gives them access to an Interstate that could allow them to push all the way to the Canadian border and attack several other major cities including Los Angeles, Salt Lake City, and Seattle. Meaning, if we lose Vegas and we are unable to prevent Blackwater from advancing any farther, they might be able to take the entire damn Southwest and the west coast and if they take Area 51, we might be facing a dangerous extremely dangerous enemy."

"What about these so called "Missile silos" I heard your general talking about?" Spitelout asked Karlson

"Let's just say if they take control of those, it will give them the ability to wipe out every major city and military installation in the United States, if not the world." Karlson replied

Meanwhile in Gene Corp HQ, Luger and MacTavish were viewing their situation

"With the end of the battle of Cape Girardeau, the APP will rapidly recover and we could lose our initiative if we don't take Las Vegas before then." Luger said to MacTavish "Las Vegas holds an extremely important strategic position. If we capture it, it will give us a FOB to attack Area 51 from and it will also give us control of several missile bases in that region that will allow us to prevent foreign intervention. Then there is also Interstate 15 that will allow us to go all the way to the Canadian border if we wanted to and also attack Los Angeles and Salt Lake City."

"What about the Infiltrators?" MacTavish replied

"They managed to inject Barnes and an APM Lieutenant with both Night Fury and Deadly Nadder DNAs, so their mission was a success, except they got wiped out by the Command bunker's security guards. They are now being brought to Area 51 via APMSF stealth transport, which we have no way of tracking." Luger said to MacTavish

"Isn't the 1st Legion in route in Las Vegas?" MacTavish replied

"Yes, they also have the dragon riders and Viking warriors with them." Luger said to MacTavish "And the terrain of Las Vegas is a disadvantage for us, since the 1st Legion is reliant on combined arms, which the terrain is well suited for and to mention orbital weapons support."

"Divert all forces in the area to Las Vegas; I want that city in our control even if the APMSF arrives." MacTavish replied "Hell, I don't care if you're facing the entire APM Airship fleet, take Las Vegas at all costs!"

Two hours later, The APMSF Stealth transport and the 502nd arrived at Area 51 which was under air attack by Blackwater aircraft that were being attacked by the defensive Anti-Air batteries and squadrons of APM and US Aircraft

"Two are their spouses, right?" A APM Security Guard asked Samantha and Katie as they got into one of the armored cars

"I'm the Colonel's girlfriend; she's just a close friend." Samantha replied "Get us out of here!"

The Security guard pulled a lever that closed the back door of the armored car as both armored cars started to make a run for it towards a bunker that was entrance to the massive underground research facility

"One of you man the Minigun and keep those damn fighters off of us!" The Driver yelled back to the guards, Samantha, and Katie in the back of the armored car before one of the guards got onto the control console of the remote operated Minigun turret of the armored car and began firing at the attacking Blackwater aircraft

"Don't you guys have something here that can just kill all these $*$#ers at once?" Katie asked a scientist that was in the armored car

"I'm not with the weapons department, I'm a medical researcher!" The Scientist replied "But I'm sure we do somewhere."

The Minigunner ducked as a Blackwater fighter that was being pursed by Ramirez' F-45 flew overhead, the driver put his foot on the acceleration and sped up and entered the bunker before skidding to a stop, the back door opened, Samantha and Katie were the first ones out as Barnes and Wensky were quickly unloaded and taken to a elevator that Samantha and Katie and got on, the elevator began to go down

"Is it safe to use the elevators while under attack?" Samantha asked one of the APMSF escorts

"I guess so if we're using it." The Escort replied

"Where are we going?" Katie asked one of the scientists

"To the 5th Floor, Medical Research and Development, we already have a team ready for the colonel and lieutenant." The Scientist replied

Meanwhile over Las Vegas, the Heavy VTOL carrying Reaper's Megathon along with the dragon riders stopped in midair

"Why did we stop?" Astrid asked Reaper as he climbed onto his Megathon and opened the commander's hatch

"Because this is our stop, Astrid!" Reaper replied as he jumped into the commander seat of the Megathon and closed and sealed the hatch behind him as the cargo bay door of the Heavy VTOL opened

"I think I know what he wants us to do! Everybody mount up!" Hiccup shouted to the dragons before he got onto Toothless, the dragon riders quickly got onto their dragons

When the door was completely opened, a light next to it turned green and the dragons jumped out of the Heavy VTOL, expanded their wings and allowed the updraft to pick them up and started to fly as Reaper's Megathon tank slide towards the exit and fell out, halfway to the ground, several large airbags opened up from a special compartment below the Megathon before it landed, absorbing the impact, therefore not harming Reaper and the crew inside

"I always hated doing that." The Driver said to Reaper as he started up the Fusion Reactor, ejected the airbags, and started moving

"Well nobody asked what you hated." Reaper replied "

Meanwhile the dragon riders were flying around the city picking out targets and hitting them

"This city is larger than Cape Girardeau!" Snotlout shouted to Hiccup as the dragons maneuvered to avoid flak blasts from Blackwater Anti-Air guns

"At least it isn't cold and snowy!" Hiccup replied as Toothless dived attack a Blackwater Anti-Air vehicle

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city, the side doors of Karlson's VTOL opened as the APMSF Assault Mallards went into attack formation

"The LZ is hot! Get ready back there!" The Pilot shouted from the cockpit

"You heard him! Lock and load troopers!" Karlson shouted as the Stormtroopers readied their weapons and armor, Blackwater water anti-air rounds bounced off the Kletonium armor of the Mallards as they increased speed. Two Crow Gunships flew past and fired ATGM missiles and their chin mounted Miniguns at unseen Blackwater targets

The VTOLs stopped and several ropes came down from the roof the of the VTOL and hit the ground below, the Stormtroopers attached the ropes to special latches on their belts and fast roped down to the ground, one of the VTOLs were hit directly in the engines and began to spiral out of control and sent it's passengers flying out

"We're hit! We're hit! This is Delta five, we're going down! I repeat we're going down!" The Pilot of the damaged VTOL shouted over the radio as his VTOL went down and crashed into a nearby five star resort and exploded as Stormtroopers dove to take cover from the incoming enemy fire

"God dammit! Take out of those anti-air guns!" Karlson shouted to the APMSF Stormtroopers as several Advanced Stormtroopers clad in heavy A-3 Armor jumped down from heavy VTOL and began firing their weapons at the Blackwater soldiers and vehicles firing at the VTOLs and landing Stormtroopers and Vikings, a F-45 flew overhead and dropped a cluster bomb on a Blackwater Machine Gun Positions, several APMSF VTOLs landed on a roof of a hotel behind the Blackwater positions and deployed sniper teams that began to pick off Blackwater soldiers, in the distance, the USAS Jefferson City bombarded Blackwater-controlled parts of the city with it's Plasma batteries as the night sky lit up with large explosions and anti-air tracers

"I've always want to come here, but not like this!" A Stormtrooper shouted over the chaos, several APMSF Super Crow gunships arrived and began to plaster the Blackwater troops and vehicles with rockets, missiles, and explosive Minigun rounds, destroying all the vehicles and killing most of the troops before flying off, Spitelout reluctantly fast roped from the VTOL along with Gobber and Stoick

"Somebody tell command we have secured the LZ and it is safe to bring in the heavy weaponry!" Karlson shouted

"Where are we in the city?" Stoick asked Karlson as he pulled out a handheld holomap projector that projected a holographic map of the city

"We're right here in this parking lot, that over there is the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, and that is East Hamom Ave right there." Karlson replied as he pointed to positions in the map as several Heavy VTOLs carrying Enforcer and Megathon tank began their descent down to the ground "I am saying that our mission objective is to find and knock out those Blackwater Anti-Air batteries to secure additional LZs for reinforcements. We'll move out as soon as all the tanks are here."

"Hey look shooting stars!" A Viking shouted as he pointed to the air as objects with red streaks behind them began to fall from the skies in distance

"Those aren't stars, those are orbital drop pods." Karlson replied "Don't worry their ours, because we're the only country to use them as of right now, at least as far as we know, we are."

"Drop pods?" Stoick asked Karlson

"They're single personnel infantry carriers that are dropped from beyond the sky." Karlson replied "They carry a single Shocktrooper, usually a woman; because they're smaller bodies allow them to fit in the pods better and carry more equipment. If I'm correct, it must be the 30th Orbital Drop Division, same division that Samantha, Wensky, and Katie are or were apart of."

"Should we regroup with them?" Spitelout asked Karlson

"Nah, they're too far out." Karlson replied "They probably have their own mission to do anyway, like we do."

Meanwhile else where in the city, Reaper's Megathon advanced down South Rainbow Blvd. that had destroyed military and civilian vehicles with debris and corpses from all sides scattered across as buildings on either side were either destroyed, damaged, burning, or untouched

"Shit, FLIR is useless with all these fires." The Gunner said to Reaper, who was keeping an eye on the rear of the Megathon with the remote operated Minigun on the roof

"Use that damn experimental motion sensor then." Reaper replied "We need to use anyway."

"I'm activating the Motion Sensors." The Gunner said to Reaper "Whoa…I have five unidentified contacts of the motion sensor twenty or nineteen meters, 12:00 a' clock!"

Reaper turned the Minigun to face the contacts and zoomed in

"Hold your fire, they're friendlies. It's a squad of US Army Rangers." Reaper replied

"Eh? But I thought we landed in a Blackwater-controlled zone of the city?" The Driver asked Reaper

"We did, it must be a recon team." Reaper replied "Keep moving forward."

The Driver continued to move forward as the tank got ready to pass the rangers, the Ranger squad leader waved the tank down

"What do they want?" The Gunner asked Reaper, who was opening his hatch as the squad leader climbed onto the tank

"What are you doing all the way out here?" The Ranger Squad leader asked Reaper "I thought you're guys were landing over near the Mandarin Hotel?"

"We kind of missed our drop zone." Reaper replied, below him, the driver and the gunner looked at each other

"Hmmm, well. Can you give us a ride then?" The Ranger asked Reaper "We got separated from our unit during a ambush."

"Sure, hop on." Reaper replied as he closed the hatch

"Why didn't you tell us that we missed the drop zone?" The Driver hissed at Reaper

"Sorry. Hey in this thing, we're almost invincible unless a Blackwater tank commander gets luck enough to gets the drop on us and fires an AP round up our ass." Reaper replied "But we all know the chances of that are nearly 20% with all the improvements we've made since the Clan Wars. Just keep driving and get us to the rendezvous point."

"Yes Sir." The Driver said to Reaper as he continued to drive after the last ranger got onto the tank

Meanwhile in the air, the dragon riders were covering an APM Drop Pod Trooper Sapper squad trying to blow an overpass of Interstate 515 that was part of Blackwater's main supply route into the city

"Can one you guys please TAKE OUT THAT BMP THAT'S SHOOTING AT US!" The Engineer Squad leader shouted to the dragon riders over the radio, the sound of a autocannon of a BMP-5 firing in the background

"I'm on it!" Hiccup replied as he pointed out the BMP to Toothless, who dived attacked it and took it out with a single fire blast.

"Thank you." The Squad Leader said to Hiccup "We're about to finish setting the last charge, shouldn't be long now."

"Okay, hurry it up; there are probably other places where we're needed in this city." Hiccup replied

"Charge is set, I repeat the charge has been set, we are falling back to a safe distance to watch the fireworks, thanks for the assist you guys!" The Engineer squad leader said as she and her squad started to make a run for it

The Dragon Riders stayed long enough to watch the demolition of the overpass that crumbled as several C4 charges were detonated on the concrete support beams before continuing on

Meanwhile Karlson was leading an attack on a battery of self-propelled Blackwater Anti-Air guns that were attacking incoming APM and US aircraft bringing in supplies and reinforcements

"Keep them suppressed!" Karlson shouted as the APMSF Stormtroopers fired their weapons on fully automatic to suppress the Blackwater soldiers defending the anti-air guns as the Vikings and other Stormtroopers crept up to them

"CHARGE!" Stoick shouted once they were right top of the Blackwater soldiers. The Vikings and APMSF Stormtroopers charged the Blackwater soldiers and caught them by surprise as Karlson's men followed under the fire support of Tesla's tanks and mechs, three rail gun-armed Advanced Stormtroopers used their jump jets to soar over the Blackwater soldiers and into the middle of the anti-air position and began to attack and destroy the anti-air guns, several mounted Vikings riding Monstrous Nightmares joined the attack as Viking reinforcements led by Camicazi and Bertha arrived

"*$%# this!" A Blackwater Officer shouted before fleeing the battlefield with his men, other Blackwater soldiers followed after the last anti air gun went up in flames

"That is three batteries down and two more to go." Karlson said as he used as marker to put a strike on the wrist piece of his armor, above them, the USAS Jefferson City fired a barrage of cruise missiles at another of the Blackwater Anti-Air batteries

"Make that four down and one to go!" Stoick replied as the sound of distance explosions as the cruise missiles struck their targets

"We'll let somebody else take out that last battery." Karlson said to Stoick "But for right now, we need to find Reaper, he and the dragon riders missed their drop zone, we know where the dragon riders are, but not Reaper."

"Does this always happen?" Stoick replied

"Depends on the situation, but this time I think it was accidental." Karlson said to Stoick

"Do you know that you left your comm channel on?" Reaper asked Karlson over the radio

"Reaper! Where the hell are you?" Karlson replied

"I'm on East Sunset Road near the McCarran International Airport and I have a squad of Army rangers riding on my tank." Reaper said to Karlson "I'm doing fine by myself and I was actually on my way to the LZ. Where are you guys?"

"Believe it or not, we're on the other side of McCarran in an empty lot near East Tropicana ave." Karlson replied "Let's regroup at the Bali Hai Golf Club on S. Las Vegas blvd."

"Roger that, I'm in route." Reaper said to Karlson

Meanwhile in Area 51's Medical Research Department, APMR&D (American's People Military Research and Development), Katie and Samantha were receiving the status on Barnes and Wensky, Garter and Chavez were also present

"We have been unable to purge the nanobots from neither the Colonel's and the Lieutenant's bloodstreams, they were resistance to everything we launched at them including EMPs." Doctor Emily Lu said to Samantha and Katie "Whoever designed these nanobots made sure we would not be able to remove them once they were inside the bloodstreams."

"But what are the nanobots doing to them? Samantha asked the doctor, upset

"We have been exchange multiple theories, so far the most likely one is that they're being turned into the dragons whose DNA was injected into them in this case, the colonel is turning into a Night Fury and the Lieutenant, a Deadly Nadder." Lu replied "I'm sorry; we tried everything we could without seriously endangering the lives of both the lieutenant and the colonel. We can just hope that they survive the change and still remember their past lives afterwards."

"Well if there was no change they would survive the change, I doubt Blackwater and Gene Corp would have injected them in the first place." Garter said to the doctor "Doctor Wong, I want you to monitor both their progress and each stage of the transformation and send any data to me and Reaper, whenever he comes back from the war."

"Yes Mr. President." Wong replied before leaving, Samantha started to cry and Katie tried to comfort her

"Take Sam to her living quarters, I'll tell Reaper when he arrives." Garter said to Katie, who nodded, helped Samantha get up from her seat and take her to her assigned quarters, Garter then sat down and buried his face into the palms of his hands "What are the latest reports from the front?"

"Our forces are engaged with Blackwater along most of Arizona's state borders, Blackwater was also shelled several positions on the border with the CAU, meaning-." Chavez said to Garter before he interrupted

"Meaning that this war is no longer an internal affair, it's turned into an international crisis." Garter replied "Which also means our allies have to get involved as members of the Coalition. I can't believe we didn't see this coming!"

"The signs were in front of us and we chose to ignore them." Chavez said to Garter, who shook his head "Which was due to the ignorance of both our military and political leaders."

Garter sighed

"Schedule a conference with the Coalition leaders tomorrow." Garter replied "I want a total mobilization of our armament industries, more funding to be dumped into recruitment and propaganda, I want all Gene Corp products and property outside of Arizona to be seized, I also want the CIA, APMSF, and Military intelligence to start a investigation to find Gene Corp's hidden allies in and out of the country, and I also authorize the full use of our military arsenal outside of WMDs except our orbital weaponry."

"Yes Mr. President." Chavez said to Garter

"Also send a message to Reaper that I want him to report to me after he's done with Las Vegas." Garter replied "If we're going to fight this war I need somebody that the militaries and the public can rally behind."

Meanwhile in the skies over Area 51, the 502nd and other American aircraft squadrons were still dog fighting with attacking Blackwater aircraft

"Dice 3 you have a bogie on your six!" Carmen shouted to Louis over the radio, who had a Blackwater PAK-FA chasing after him, firing at him with it's chain gun

"I see him, Dice-4!" Louis replied as he began to maneuver his F-45 to avoid the rounds being fired by the aircraft as Ramirez began to chase after the PAK-FA

"DICE 2, FOX SIX! THIS IS FOR BARNES YOU BLACKWATER $%$#!" Ramirez yelled over the radio as a missile broke off from Ramirez's F-45 and went after the PAK-FA that exploded into a fireball when the missile hit its engine

A few hours later, back in Las Vegas, The 1st Legion and the Viking Expeditionary Forces (VEF) were advancing towards the Nevada-Arizona State board backed by the recently arrived USAS Cape Girardeau, Jackson, , and Sikeston that came with the 5th and 9th Legions, the 3rd Army, and APM Forces under the commander of General Smict.

The attack was spearheaded by the combined armored division from the three legions along with APM and US military armor including several Mammoth ultra-heavy mechs and two divisions of recently activated M-009 Anti Matter (AM) tanks in front of the tanks were remote controlled mine clearing vehicles that cleared the way through minefields for tanks as well as took enemy fire

"Okay guys! We're going to push Blackwater out of Nevada once for all! I want all units to stay in formation and keep your front armor facing towards the enemy at fall times!" Reaper said to the other tank commanders over the radio "Also make sure Blackwater doesn't get a clear shot at those AM tanks because we know happens when those things explode!"

"Blackwater is no doubt going to throw almost everything they have at us! So stay frosty, and keep your hands on the trigger and keep firing until you see your barrels glow!" Karlson replied

"I have visual contact with Blackwater forces! We have at least twenty platoons of T-90 and 95 tanks and two platoons of T-100 tanks approaching us! I can also see enemy infantry in the abandoned motel and garage ahead of us!" A USMC Tank commander yelled over the radio "Where the hell did they get all of this firepower?"

"All units engage at will, anything we see beyond this point is to be considered a hostile!" Reaper replied as the tanks began firing their guns as the Blackwater tanks retaliated, nearby a US Army tank exploded after being hit by an ATGTM

"They're using javelins! All units activate your ECM and APDSs!" Karlson yelled as a Enforcer went up in flames

Several Deadly Nadders and two Monstrous Nightmares flew overhead followed by two APM Gunships

"I hope the Vikings know what they're doing when they decided join in this battle." Reaper's Gunner said to the others

"I'm sure they do, they've been fighting these guys longer than we have." Reaper replied "Just keep firing!"

"INCOMING ARTILLEY!" Karlson yelled over the radio as artillery shells began to explode around the American tanks "Don't stop or they'll zero in on you!"

"Smict, we're taking fire from enemy artillery! Can you do something to silence those guns?" Reaper asked Smict over the radio

"The Airships are on that right now!" Smict replied as the airships began to fire a barrage of plasma and cruise missiles at the enemy artillery

Four A-15s flew overhead as they fired their heavy pulse cannons and rail guns at the Blackwater tanks

"We need to bust those T-100s; they're tearing the other tanks apart!" Karlson said to Reaper as a Blackwater T-100 tank fired its twin 125mm guns at the incoming APM and US military tanks

"All Megathons concentrate fire on the T-100s!" Reaper replied as the gunner turned the turret to face the nearest T-100 tank and fire one the rail gun, but missed

"*$#$! I missed by two meters!" The gunner yelled as he hit the side of the control console for the FCS

"Try again and be sure not to miss this time!" Reaper replied as he fired the remote operated chain gun at a Blackwater tank crew as they abandoned their disabled tank

The Megathon shook as a SABOT round fired from a T-100 bounced off the front turret armor

"Hell if we take a few more shots like that they will probably penetrate the armor!" The Driver yelled to Reaper

"I know! Take out those damn T-100s!" Reaper replied as the gunner fired at the T-100 again and destroyed it

"T-100 neutralized!" The Gunner yelled as he turned the turret to face the next one

A Deadly Nadder landed on top of one of the T-100s behind it's turret with a Viking and a APMSF Stormtrooper riding on it, the APMSF Stormtrooper placed a timed sticky bomb on the top of the turret before the Deadly Nadder flew off, the bomb exploded and disabled the turret of the tank before a Crow Gunship finished it off with a ATGM

"Hard to believe we and the Vikings used to be enemies!" Karlson said over the radio as his Megathon took out another T-100

"Times changes and I guess situations change as well!" Reaper replied

"This is taking too long!" A APMSF Megathon commander said over the radio

"I agree!" Reaper replied "Calling in for an Orbital bombardment! This is Paxton Actual to General Smict, request permission to laze target for a Kinetic strike!"

"Paxton Actual, you have green light for orbital strike." Smict said to Reaper

"Roger that." Reaper replied as he turned on the laser pointer and painted the abandoned motel as the target as the other tanks stopped, the dragons and the APM and US aircraft retreated

Meanwhile at the Orbital Weapons Control Center in Cape Girardeau

"We have an incoming request for a Rods of God strike from the 1st Legion outside of Las Vegas!" An APM Officer yelled to another

"We have a lock on the laser target!" Another APM Officer replied

"Engage the Kinetic Strike!" The Main APM Officer yelled to the two APM Officer

"KS-56 has been engaged and is homing on target!" A APM Officer replied

Meanwhile in Sub orbit, the weapons satellite KS-56 activated after lying dormant for almost two centuries and locked on to the target that Reaper had painted with the laser designator and released a single rocket propelled tungsten rod, after a few minutes, the motor on the rocket activated and sent the rocket speeding into Earth's atmosphere, halfway to the surface, the motor fell off and the rod went into free fall as it began to heat up in Earth's atmosphere. Meanwhile back on the ground, Reaper opened the commander hatch and watched as the dragons and attack aircraft retreated to a safe distance, Stoick and Paul landed behind his Megathon tank as the massive rod that now appeared as fire that lit up the night sky as it fell to earth at terminal speed, when the rod hit it's target, it sent a cloud of dense dust into the sky and a wall of debris and sand going outwards from the impact zone in all directions, Stoick put his hand in front of his face as the wall hit the tanks, it took half a hour for the dust and debris to settle down, Reaper looked around at the other tanks and then at Stoick who climbing up onto the Megathon to face what remained of the Blackwater forces

"This is going to a long bloody struggle." Stoick said to Reaper

"I agree." Reaper replied "But eventually all roads will lead to Phoenix."

Nearby a sign said "Welcome to Arizona!", while another said "Phoenix 286 Mi. /460 km

"Sir! The President is requesting your presence at Area 51!" The Driver said to Reaper "He has sent a VTOL to pick you up, he wants you to bring the chieftains with you."

"Okay." Reaper replied "Anything about Barnes?"

"They said he's stable and they have found out what's wrong with him, but they'll wait to tell you once you're their." The Driver said to Reaper

"Thanks." Reaper replied "Karlson, I want you to take the men back to Las Vegas and regroup before heading to A51."

"Ten-Four." Karlson said to Reaper as a VTOL landed nearby that he, Stoick, and the other Viking Chieftains got onto before flying to Area 51

Meanwhile Samantha was with Katie in the A51 Officer's lounge watching a news report about the American victory is Las Vegas and the international response to Blackwater and Gene Corp's aggression

"After news about the victory in Cape Girardeau, the international response to the war was quick; all Blackwater and Gene Corp property outside the United States was seized by Coalition forces with most of their financial assets being frozen. Meanwhile, near the border. The CAU Government has been setting up refugee camps for displaced american civilians fleeing from the war and sending aid to numerous American resistance groups fighting against the Blackwater Occupation." The News Reporter said as she read her report "On the frontlines, APM and US forces have won several major victories near Las Vegas with the support of several Stormtrooper legions and the newly created Viking Expeditionary Forces or VEF that have defeated Blackwater's invasion of Nevada. However, this does not mean the war is anywhere close to finished as Blackwater has begun to solidify their positions within the state of Arizona."

"This is going to be a bitter fight." Katie said as she turned off the TV with the remote

"I just want to kill MacTavish and Luger for what they've done." Samantha replied

"A lot of people do." Katie said to Samantha "But that isn't going to speed up this war, we won't be able attack until the Shock armies are fully assembled."

"Then why don't we use our orbital weaponry and wipe them off the map?" Samantha replied

"From what I've heard, Blackwater and Gene Corp have placed their assets in civilian areas and Garter doesn't want to risk the lives of civilians." Kate said to Samantha "But until the Shock armies are assembled, this war is going to be defensive."

A few minutes later on the surface, Reaper and the Viking Chieftains disembarked from the VTOL as clean up crews cleared away debris, A security officer and Redfield greeted Reaper

"Welcome back to Area 51, general." Redfield said to Reaper

"Where's Garter?" Reaper replied

"5th Floor Conference room, he's preparing to brief the Coalition leaders on the situation." Redfield said to Reaper

"The Coalition? I thought they could only get involved if it was a international crisis." Reaper replied

"Blackwater shelled several positions on the CAU side of the border." Redfield said to Reaper "There also unconfirmed reports of a Blackwater invasion as well coming in."

"Damn…" Reaper replied "It must suck to be Garter right now. What's going on with my son?"

"He's stable and I believe you got the Email I sent to your PDA?" Redfield said to Reaper

"I did and I couldn't believe it." Reaper replied

"Couldn't believe what?" Stoick asked Reaper

"You'll see later, we need to get to Garter." Reaper replied as he began making his way towards the entrances to the underground research facilities followed by Viking Chieftains, Redfield, and the Security Officer

"Sorry for the mess general, Blackwater bombed us during their attack on Las Vegas." The Security Officer said to Reaper "But we are still fully operational and none of the important assets have been damaged."

"Good." Reaper replied "I want an increase of perimeter security to make sure Blackwater doesn't try to send infiltrators to get my son and the Lieutenant."

"We have already increased perimeter security." The officer said to Reaper "We have also scrambled the jets to make sure they don't airdrop any infiltrators as well."

"Good." Reaper replied as they got on the elevator that began to go down

Once on the 5th Floor, Reaper, the chieftains, and Redfield left the elevator, while the Security Officer stayed behind, they found Garter and Chavez in the Conference Room trying to make a report to give to the Coalition leaders, they made their way to the table and sat down. Reaper noticed that Luke Twones, the director of the CIA was leaning against the wall with his arms cross, Twones nodded at Reaper and he returned the gesture

"Reaper! Thank god you're here!" Garter said to Reaper "I need somebody to sort out this %#$%ing mess for me."

"How bad is this mess?" Reaper replied "I leave the office to you for fifty years and while I was gone you have let the world go to hell."

"This war caught us all by surprise, general." Chavez said to Reaper "We didn't expect that Luger and MacTavish would be willing to start a war to cover their tracks."

"My apologies then." Reaper replied "But doesn't fix the current situation, we need to learn more about MacTavish's intentions with this "Project Titan" of his' before we do anything else."

"I agree." Stoick said to Garter "We can't fight this war without knowing what our enemies' plans are."

Generals Smict, Conrad, Powell Lars, and Howard Granger entered the room and sat down in the remaining seats. General Smict was Barnes' grandfather, he had light gray hair and blue eyes with a bushy mustache, Powell was an APMSF General from the 2nd Legion, he was bald and had green eyes with a scar that went across his right eye, Granger was the general in charge of the APMAC, he had black hair and blue eyes

"I agree with Stoick." Conrad said to the others "But first we need a source for information, the Blackwater commander that Alfa Squad Six captured at Cape Girardeau had no idea what Project Titan even was and neither did the commander at Las Vegas."

"Our Russian friends in the FSB are putting more effort in the investigation to find Blackwater's arm dealer, maybe he could provide us some information if apprehended." Twones replied "We also need to find the contact Blackwater has in our own ranks because they didn't just happen to know how hit Cape Girardeau and to disable the F-45s during the island campaign."

"True, only a high ranking member of the APP or APM has access to the F-45's blueprints and specifications." Smict said to the others "We also need to find out what to do with Barnes and the Lieutenant after they wake up."

"I suggest we let Hiccup and his friends train them, and then we set them loose against Blackwater once we're ready to go on the offensive." Reaper replied "Dragons have proven themselves to be effective assets in modern warfare."

"And not to mention Barnes' and Wensky's battlefield experiences will give them a advantage." Smict said to Reaper "It could also give us a counter to whatever MacTavish has planned with the other…"Post Human" Dragons."

"But then we will need to give them away to communicate with humans." Stoick replied

"That is what I was about to say." Reaper said under his breath

"We'll get our scientists and engineers working on that as soon as they wake up." Garter said to the others "But in the mean time, we need to learn more about Project Titan."

"I'll get my men working on the intelligence work." Twones replied "And Reaper, I have no doubt that we're going to need the help of the APMSF with this."

"I'll give you whatever you need Twones, for old times sake." Reaper said to Twones

"Sounds like we have our plans all sorted out, we'll reconvene tomorrow when the Coalition leaders are here." Garter replied


	12. Chapter 12: Awakening

Two Months later on the 5th Floor of Area 51, Barnes slowly began to regain consciousness, unaware of what has happened to him. His eye sight was blurry, his ears were ringing, and his body ached all over. He also realized that he felt much heavier than usual.

"Oh god what the hell happened to me and how long was I out?" Barnes asked himself in his mind as he tried to regain focus.

Barnes sat still for several minutes allowing himself to regain his eye sight and his ears stopped ringing, he realized he was lying on the floor of a clean white room with no visible doors or windows

"Where the hell are I and what is this place?" Barnes asked himself "Hello is anybody here?"

There was no reply as Barnes shook his head

"Dammit." Barnes said t himself "Maybe if I looked around, I could find a door."

Barnes used his hands in an attempt to lift himself off the ground, but he could not get his legs to cooperate

"What the $%$# is wrong with my legs?" Barnes asked himself as he looked back and the body of a Night Fury, he then quickly looked away "OH SHI-"

Meanwhile somewhere else in Area 51, Reaper walked into Garter's Officer and found him drinking a bottle of scotch while doing paperwork

"Garter, we might have found a lead. Two Years ago, Blackwater hired a German genetics scientist named Gustav Magnusson and hear this, Twones did a background check and one of his previous employers was the Weapons and Research and Development branch of the Facepunch Military during the Clan Wars." Reaper said to Garter, who looked up at him after he closed the door

"Finally, some good news worth hearing. Do you know where Gene Corp is keeping him?" Garter replied

"He lives in a condo outside Phoenix, Twones is briefing SEAL Team Six right now." Reaper said to Garter

"Good, they'll get the job done right." Garter replied "Why aren't we sending a Alfa Squad?"

"Because this mission would be a waste of a Alfa Squad, the condo is only defended by Gene Corp Security Forces." Reaper said to Garter as he picked up and looked at the bottle of Scotch that Garter was drinking "You know this is over hundred years old right?"

"It is?" Garter replied "Why does it matter, some scientist was keeping it frozen in cryogenics. Feel free to take a drink." 

Reaper put the bottle back on Garter's desk

"Sorry, I don't drink alcohol." Reaper said to Garter "And you shouldn't be drinking it either during times like this, important people need to get reasonable answers from you."

"I know." Garter replied "It's just that I was never meant to be a wartime president, that's your job."

"What do you mean it's my job? The one serious war I was president during was World War III in the last five months of the war." Reaper said to Garter

"What about Bodyguard?" Garter asked Reaper

"That was a Coalition affair." Reaper replied "And don't mention that %#$# up around me, I should have never let the Coalition leaders talk me into fighting a limited war." 

Garter nodded

"Sorry." Garter said to Reaper

"So the Coalition leaders have agreed not to send troops?" Reaper asked Garter

"Only if we keep Blackwater contained within Arizona and we end the war before the end of the year." Garter replied "Good news is that Conrad has said that the 1st Shock Army is about ready for action and Smict has reported that the 2nd Shock Army is not that far behind."

Reaper's PDA that was in it's holder on his belt beeped, Reaper picked it up and looked at it

"Doctor Lu just said Barnes woke up a minute ago and he just found out what happened to him and he's throwing a fit, she wants me down there to calm him down before he hurts himself." Reaper said as he got up and quickly put his PDA away

"If you need me, I'll be in here!" Garter said as Reaper left and closed the door behind him, Garter then looked at the bottle of scotch and sighed; he put the cork back into it and started working on the paperwork on his desk

Meanwhile, Doctor Lu, her assistants, and Hiccup were trying to get Barnes to calm down

"Colonel! You need to settle down before you hurt somebody!" Lu cried to Barnes, who didn't seem to notice her as he panic, he was sitting up on his hind legs, screeching and crying loudly, and his tail was flailing around, Hiccup ducked to avoid his tail

"If I can get to his neck area I can knock him out!" Hiccup yelled as Barnes continued to panic

"What do you mean?" Lu asked Hiccup

"I don't know, if you scratch a dragon near its neck, it knocks them out cold!" Hiccup replied, Lu nodded

"Only way you're going to get close enough to even touch him is if he knock him down first!" One of the Scientists yelled as he ducked to avoid Barnes' tail "And I don't know how you're going to do that!"

Reaper ran into the room with two of his APMSF Stormtrooper bodyguards

"What the hell!" Reaper yelled as he saw Barnes panicking "He's worst than I thought he was going to be!"

"Should we get a PR sir?" The Stormtrooper asked Reaper

"Yes, but only use it if I say so!" Reaper replied, the Stormtrooper nodded and the left the room

"PR?" Hiccup asked Reaper

"Pain Ray, its real name is a Handheld Active Denial System, makes the target feel extreme pain, but it causes no major injuries." Reaper replied "We usually use it against prison riots or in some cases torture!"

Reaper began to yell at Barnes to calm down, but he continued to panic as the Stormtrooper trooper returned with the pain ray

"Set it to low intensity and fire!" Reaper said to the Stormtrooper, who adjusted the power level of the pain ray "Forgive me for this Catherine."

The Stormtrooper fired the pain ray, Barnes fell down and began flailing against the ground as if having a seizure before the Stormtrooper turned it off, Barnes stopped flailing, but he was breathing hard and moaning

"Wow, are you sure that didn't hurt him?" Hiccup asked Reaper as Doctor Lu and her assistants approached Barnes and began to check him for injuries

"I hope not, it's probably the first time we've used one of those on dragon." Reaper replied

"He's alright, just got a few bruises and cracked scales from the fall, but he's fine." Lu said to Reaper "But that doesn't say much about his mental condition right now."

Barnes cried weakly, his eyes were narrowed as he looked at the ceiling

"We can suspect a similar response from the Lieutenant when he wakes up." One of the assistants said to Reaper, who nodded

"We'll take the proper precautions. Do you know where Sam is?" Reaper asked Hiccup

"No, last time I saw her she was by herself in the mess hall." Hiccup replied

"See if you can find her and bring her here." Reaper said to Hiccup

"Okay." Hiccup replied before leaving as Reaper approached Barnes and kneeled down next to him; Barnes looked at him, his cat-like pupils narrowed when he saw him

"Look at the mess you got into now." Reaper said under his breath

Barnes whined and closed his eyes before fainting, Reaper looked at Lu

"Don't worry; he just fainted from the stress." Lu said to Reaper "But I prefer we keep him in a low-stress environment until he can grow used to the changes for now on."

Reaper nodded

"Okay, I'll be putting armed guards at the door to make sure no uninvited guests come in." Reaper replied

Meanwhile in the firing range of Area 51, Samantha was shooting at practice targets with her 9mm sidearm

"When I get my hands on MacTavish I'm going to put a freaking bullet in the middle of his %$%ing forehead." Samantha said in her mind as she emptied an entire clip into a target

Hiccup entered the firing range and ran up to Samantha; he tapped on Samantha's back, who looked back at him

"Barnes just woke up, Reaper told me to find you." Hiccup said to Samantha, who quickly ran past him after holstering her gun. Hiccup followed her back to the room, where Barnes was lying down on the ground, unconscious, while Reaper was leaning against the wall

"He fainted right after Hiccup left." Reaper said to them as they came into the room "The doctor said he should be alright, but we'll have to keep in a low-stress environment until he's completely used to his body."

"He's bigger than I thought he would be." Samantha said as she looked at Barnes

"He's about the same size as Toothless." Hiccup replied "Speaking about size, we may have to move him to a larger room; this one is a bit small for a dragon of his size."

"This is the biggest room we have available and we can't move him to the surface until he's used to his body." Reaper said to Hiccup

"Can't you just knock down the walls?" Hiccup replied

"No, there are labs on the other side of that wall, solid rock on the other side of that wall, and then there is Wensky on the other side of that wall." Reaper said to Hiccup "This will have to do until we can move him to the surface."

Barnes' tail twitched as Samantha carefully approached him

"Be careful not to wake him up, you'll spook him and make us go through the same mess we went through earlier." Reaper said to Samantha, who looked back at him

"What mess?" Samantha asked Reaper

"He panicked after he saw his tail." Reaper replied "We had to use a Pain ray to calm him."

"You shot him with a pain ray!" Samantha asked Reaper "What kind of father are you?"

"I had no choice; he could have hurt the other people in the room." Reaper replied "Do you think I wanted to use it on him?"

Samantha looked back down at Barnes

"Can he fly?" Samantha asked Reaper as she looked at his wings that were at full length on the ground

"Don't know yet." Reaper replied

Samantha sat down next to Barnes' head; she carefully lifted Barnes' head and put it down on her lap

"How much does he weigh?" Samantha asked Reaper "Just with his head on my lap, he feels like I have a dumbbell on my lap."

"I don't know." Reaper replied "But from how much we know about Night Furies by studying Toothless, he's probably about the same as Toothless. We should probably get out of here and let him get his rest."

Samantha nodded and carefully put Barnes' head back on the ground before leaving the room.

Two hours later, Barnes slowly regained consciousness

"That was heck of a dream." Barnes said in his mind as he got up and then looked at his body and realized he was still a Night Fury, he then laid his head back down "Okay stay calm this time, don't want to be hit with that damn pain ray again."

Barnes slowly got up as he tried to remain calm

"At least I know I'm in friendly hands." Barnes said again in his mind "Or at least I hope their still friendly."

Two Doctors came into the room

"You've been out for two and a half hours." One of the Doctors said as they approached Barnes, who whined "Can you walk?"

Barnes slowly began to walk; he stumbled after the first three steps, but continued until he was able to walk normally on all four legs

"That's good enough for now." The Doctor said to Barnes as he looked at his PDA as the other wrote on his clipboard "I'm know you're probably still shaken about what has happened to you, but we need to be sure you can be used to combat despite the changes."

"Combat?" Barnes said in his mind "Is the situation that bad?"

"Can you please try folding your wings?" The Doctor asked Barnes, who looked back at his wings that were limp on the ground, Barnes struggled to fold them and after three attempts, he successfully folded his wings. "Well you seem to be able to use your new body parts quite well. Well, we'll leave you alone right now. I suggest you try getting some rest to recover your strength."

The Doctor and his assistant left, Barnes looked back at his folded wings and tail

"This is going to take a while." Barnes said in his mind

Meanwhile the Dragon Riders were flying near the USAS Cape Girardeau that was at the Area 51 Airship dock for resupply and minor repairs.

"They're even bigger up close!" Astrid said as she looked at the massive airship "How do they build these things and where?"

"Reaper said it's classified on how they build them, but he said they're built at a facility near here, but he said the exact location was also classified." Hiccup said to Astrid "I don't even know what "classified" means, but I'm guessing it means super secret or something like that."

"If that is what it means, then I guess the Americans don't want their allies to know how their build own airships." Fishlegs replied

"Or learn their weak spots." Snotlout said to Fishlegs, who nodded

"So we're going to train Barnes and Wensky once they're ready?" Astrid asked Hiccup

"Yeah." Hiccup replied, Toothless looked up at him "Right now they're being kept in the observatory rooms so the Americans can finish their studies; it surprises me how little they actually know about dragons."

"Well I hope they don't poison them by accident." Astrid said to Hiccup as Toothless looked to the skies ahead of them

Meanwhile on the frontlines, Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout were in a trench with US Army Infantry and APM Shocktroopers during a mild sandstorm. To protect their faces from the storm, the US Army Infantry and the Vikings had clothes wrapped around their faces, baklavas, or gasmasks on. The APM soldiers had their visors of their helmets flipped down to protect their faces.

"I can't believe people live out here!" Spitelout yelled to Stoick over the roaring winds of the storm "

"We'll get used to it." Stoick replied "If the Americans can survive out here, so can we. We also need to be on our toes, because Blackwater can use the sandstorm to cover an advance."

"Isn't that why the Americans installed those motion sensor contraptions out there?" Gobber asked Stoick

"But those have proven to be so reliable in the past." Stoick replied "Like yesterday, when the Americans shelled a herd of jack rabbits that was mistaken for a Blackwater strike force by one those sensors."

"Oh yeah, can't believe I forgot about that incident." Gobber said to Stoick

The Vikings passed by a American reading a electronic newspaper saying "Stalemate in Southwest continues! No end in sight!"

"I just hope we get out of this trench sometime, don't know how much longer I can stand all this sand." Spitelout said as they continued on

That Night, Near Phoenix, Arizona, SEAL Team Six prepared to raid the facility where Doctor Magnusson lived

"We have two snipers on the roof with a machine gun nest, four guards on the balconies, and eight guarding the garage. The windows are tinted enough that we can't see inside, so who knows how many guards are on the inside." A Sniper that was observing the compound with his spotter said over the radio to the SEAL Team Six Leader

"Roger that, we'll begin approach as soon as Bravo squad shuts the power off." The SEAL Team squad Leader replied

"How long will that?" One of the SEALs asked the leader

"As long as it takes soldier." The SEAL Squad Leader replied

"This is Bravo squad, we're getting ready to shut off the power, I hope you guys are in position." The Leader of Bravo Squad said to the Leader over the radio

"Roger that Bravo squad." The SEAL Squad Leader replied

A minute passed before the power went out in the facility and the surrounding buildings

"Okay, operation is a go! Get in and grab the objective and get out." The SEAL Squad Leader said to his men as they moved towards the facility, use their suppressed weapons to neutralize the guards that get in their way as the snipers neutralized the guards in the sniper nest. The SEAL Team stopped when they reached the back door, one of the SEALs tried to open the door

"It's locked!" The SEAL Said to the Squad Leader

"There's other ways to open a door soldier. Prepare to breach!" The Squad Leader replied as another SEAL placed a breaching charge on the door, the SEAL Team got into position and then set off the charge that sent the door flying into the room, two Navy SEALs threw flashbangs into the building and then SEAL Team Six stormed into the building neutralizing any guards as they searched the building for Magnusson

"Be sure to collect any possible Intel on Project Titan while we're here." The SEAL Team Six Squad said to his men as they searched the building

"Alpha squad! We have a visual on the target, he's trying to flee and he has two armed escorts!" The Sniper said over the radio

"Do whatever you can to slow them down!" The Squad Leader said as he has squad quickly left the building after Magnusson and his escorts that took cover behind a dumpster as the snipers fired upon them, the escorts fired their AKs at the SEALs, who took cover and returned fire "Be sure not to hit the scientist, we need him alive!"

One of the snipers with a Anti-Material rifle fired a armored piercing around that penetrated through the dumpster and hit one of the escorts, then one of the SEALs shot the other guard that had gotten up after the other escort was hit, Magnusson who had a metal briefcase handcuffed to his wrist tried to flee, but one of the Navy SEALs put a round in the back of his leg

"Good shot." One of the SEALs said to the one that shot Magnusson in the leg as they rushed over to retrieve him

"Command, we have the objective." The SEAL squad Leader asked Command over the radio

"Good work, proceed to the extraction point." The Officer on the other side replied

The SEAL Team quickly exfiltrated the facility with Magnusson

An hour later, MacTavish was receiving the news about Magnusson's capture from the Head of Gene Corp Security

"Who the $$%# was in charge of security there?" MacTavish yelled at Head of Gene Corp Security Forces

"It was SEAL Team Six sir, no matter who was in control of security would not have been able to protect Magnusson." The Head replied

MacTavish slumped down in his chair and rubbed his temples

"With Magnusson in their filthy hands, the APM can learn everything about Project Titan!" MacTavish said to Luger who was also in the room "He also knew who our arm dealers were! This is going to hurt us really bad if Magnusson breaks and not to mention all the information they're going to get from his briefcase."

"Maybe we could call our conta-"Luger said before MacTavish interrupted

"He can't, with the war in full motion, politicians can't get involved in military operations and planning as according to APP policies, the APMSF won't let him get close to Magnusson." MacTavish replied "That includes interrogations. I want our scientists to have far more protection than Magnusson did so that this will never happen again!"

Meanwhile in Area 51, Reaper and Twones were interrogating Magnusson

"We can do this two ways doctor, the easy way or the hard way." Reaper said to Magnusson "It's your choice."

Magnusson looked at Twones that leaning against the wall with his arm crossed next to a collection of interrogation tools

"All the information you need about titan is in my briefcase." Magnusson replied

"We know that, but we want to see if you know anything else that could help us!" Reaper said to Magnusson

Magnusson sighed

"Okay, I do know a few of the arm dealers that Blackwater has been using to get their weapons including their most important one, he's a Russian general named Vladimir Medvedev stationed in a minor base in the northern Urals." Magnusson replied "One of the subjects that Blackwater captured for Titan was a close relative of his', MacTavish promised to return him if he sold Blackwater weapons at a cheap price."

"But something tells me that his relative isn't human anymore isn't he?" Twones said to Magnusson

"I see you Americans know what've been doing now, no doubt from the subjects that Blackwater failed to deliver." Magnusson replied, Reaper's left eye twitched when he said subjects "But yes, the relative is the general's nephew, Pentrov Medvedev. The general raised him after his father died in a plane crash; Pentrov was one of the best pilots in the Russian Air force comparable to your Major Barnes, which is why we choose him for Project Titan. We would have turned him into a Night Fury, but unfortunately Blackwater hadn't got their hands on the DNA sample we needed at the time, so we turned him into that one two headed species."

"A Zippleback?" Twones asked Magnusson, who nodded

"Yes that one." Magnusson replied "The process for that species is the most stomach wrenching to watch out of the other species."

"Do you know what MacTavish's future plans are for Project Titan?" Reaper asked Magnusson, who shook his head

"No, he wouldn't tell us his entire plan. I didn't even know he was planning to start a damn war." Magnusson replied "I doubt even Luger knows what MacTavish is planning half of the time."

"Can you write us down a list of the weapon dealers that is supplying Blackwater?" Reaper asked Magnusson as he slid a notepad towards him with a pencil; Magnusson picked up the pencil and began to write a list down, Reaper looked at Twones, who smiled, Reaper then turned his attention back to Magnusson "When we were looking through your briefcase, we couldn't find anything about how you guys were controlling the people you kidnapped after you turned them into dragons, can you gives us some insight."

Magnusson looked up at Reaper

"They put some kind of mechanical collar around their necks that allowed them to control them somehow, I don't know, I wasn't the one that developed them and I don't know who did." Magnusson replied

"Can you describe these collars?" Twones asked Magnusson

"I never paid any real attention to the collars, but MacTavish griped that they cost alot of money to produce and they seemed to put the subjects in extreme agony." Magnusson replied "I think the collars maybe tapping into their spinal cords and controlling the electr-"

"That's all we need to know." Reaper said as he picked up the notepad with the list of the arms dealers on it and the pencil "The guards will be here momentarily to take you to your cell."

Reaper and Twones left the room and closed the door behind them

"He defiantly wasn't lying." Twones said to Reaper as the stopped and looked at Magnusson through the window

"I want you go through our databases to see if you can find anything that matched the collars he was talking about." Reaper said to Twones "Me, Karlson, and our men will take care of the arms dealers."

"What about Magnusson?" Twones asked Reaper

"We'll deal with him after the war; he maybe of use later." Reaper replied "I also want you to do a background check of the other Gene Corp Scientists that we know are involved in Project Titan and the other pilots they kidnapped."

"I'll get on it." Twones said to Reaper

"Good. We'll leave this Medvedev guy alone for now, we'll use him to test Barnes and Wensky once they're ready." Reaper replied "And maybe one of these arm dealers will give us information on the traitor in our ranks."


	13. Chapter 13: Training

A week later, Barnes and Wensky were escorted by Samantha, Katie, Reaper, and two squads of Stormtroopers out of the elevator and onto the surface of Area 51. Barnes stretched as he felt the warmth of the sun heating his body,

"You like that do you?" Samantha asked Barnes as she smiled, who nodded with his eyes closed, Wensky wasn't impressed and snorted

"We'll let you guys walk around and get your exercise today, but tomorrow your training will start." Reaper said to Barnes and Wensky "I also suggest you try to avoid other dragons until then."

Barnes snorted as he got up and trotted away, Wensky followed him and so did Samantha

"Should we keep an eye on them sir?" A Stormtrooper asked Reaper

"Nah." Reaper replied as he head back to the elevator

"You act like you don't even miss being human!" Wensky cried to Barnes as he caught up

"I do, but we might as well get used to these bodies, because we're going to be stuck with them for a while." Barnes replied

Wensky snorted

"If you say so…" Wensky said under his breath

"Hey at least you still have two legs to walk on, I have four." Barnes said to Wensky

"True." Wensky replied "I should I have just shot that Blackwater soldier. But can't you stand and walk on your hind legs? Because I've seen Toothless do it."

"Yes." Barnes said to Wensky "But I walk faster with all four."

"You look just like that Night Fury I saw back during Bodyguard." Wensky said to Barnes "Except it had yellow-green eyes like Toothless'."

"I forgot that it was you who saw it." Barnes replied "And didn't it kidnap you?"

"Yes and it dropped me in a ravine and watched me for several hours before it lost interest and flew off." Wensky said to Barnes "So what should we do?"

"Well I suggest we try getting a head start on our training." Barnes replied "We should probably start with self defense since that is going to be the most important."

"Well if rank still applies to us, you're the colonel and I'm the lieutenant, lead the way." Wensky said to Barnes

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Katie asked Samantha as she caught up

"I don't know I can't understand dragon." Samantha replied as Barnes "I think we should volunteer to be their riders, since command is going probably give them ones."

"Sam, you don't even know how to ride a horse!" Katie said to Samantha

"I'm sure the dragon riders will help us learn how to." Samantha replied "Plus I'm not wanting them to give Barnes a rider, who doesn't even know him."

"Fine." Katie said to Samantha as she looked at Barnes and Wensky "Uh where did they go?"

Samantha looked at where Barnes and Wensky were and realized they were gone, she then looked around and realized they were heading to a empty lot of land between two groups of hangars

"Lets start with the hard stuff first and work our way down, for firsts lets try fire breathing." Barnes said as he and Wensky stopped in the lot, Barnes looked at a rusted US army truck that was in the lot, he got into a good position and then tried to use a fire blast on the truck, but gagged and started coughing, green gas came out of his mouth

"Not as easy as it looks?" Wensky asked Barnes, who looked at him, snorted, and then tried again, but only gagged some more and coughed, but this time no green gas came out of his mouth

Samantha and Katie caught up and watched as Barnes tried again

"Don't hurt yourself!" Samantha cried out to Barnes as he tried a forth time, this time a indigo colored fireball came out and slammed into the truck and blew up, Barnes snorted in happiness as the truck fell over with a gapping hole in it's side as Samantha and Katie clapped, the Dragon riders who were in one of the hangars heard the fire blast and ran out to investigate

"I see that Barnes has already started his training!" Astrid said to Samantha and Katie as Wensky started to try using an oil drum as a target as Barnes continued to practice

"Just take your time Wensky." Barnes said to Wensky as he tried for a 5th time, this time a white plume of Magnesium fire shot out of his mouth and melted down half of the oil drum, Wensky snorted as he watched oil drum continue to melt

"Well they got fire breathing down at least." Hiccup said to Samantha "I was actually worried about that since most dragons know how to breathe fire as soon as they hatch."

"They still need to learn how to fly." Snotlout said to Hiccup

"That will be easy for Barnes no doubt, but Wensky on the other hand." Hiccup replied

Barnes looked at his wings that were folded, Wensky snorted

"Don't worry Wensky I'll help teach you." Barnes said to Wensky "But right now we need to finish learning how to defend ourselves."

Meanwhile below the ground in Area 51, Twones, Reaper, and Karlson were discussing their future plans

"The Russians have arrested most of Blackwater's suppliers except Medvedev as we requested, although they weren't happy about it and we have sent people to arrest the suppliers within our borders." Twones said to Reaper

"Good, we'll go after Medvedev after Barnes and Wensky are combat ready." Reaper replied

"I've sent forward recon teams to Medvedev's facility, not much to my surprise is that he has a Blackwater bodyguard to protect his ass." Karlson said to Reaper and Twones "Blackwater isn't his only customer either; he's also sold weapons to the United Arabian States and other groups."

"There's no wondering about why the Russians weren't happy about not being able to go after him." Reaper replied "But onto different issues, we need to think about a strategy to use when we go on the offensive against Blackwater and Gene Corp themselves."

"Well after studying Blackwater's battlefield strategies and the performance of forces, I have realized that Blackwater seems to suffer when fighting in open environments like in the deserts south of Las Vegas, largely due to our use of combined arms." Karlson said to Reaper and Twones "But when fighting in urban areas, Blackwater performs exceptionally well."

"So we go around the cities and control the countryside?" Reaper replied "Seems reasonable, but we don't know what Blackwater will do to the civilians still inside the cities."

"Then we provide weapons to the resistance groups inside the cities and they start uprisings to distract Blackwater forces as we move into the cities." Twones said to Reaper "We've done stuff like that before."

Reaper nodded

"Then we could also send in Alfa Squads to neutralize important officers to add onto the chaos." Reaper replied

Later that Night, Barnes and Wensky were asleep in an empty hangar as Toothless quietly came in and approached Barnes, when he was close enough he started to sniff Barnes as he slept, Toothless' artificial tail flap accidental knocked Wensky on the head, waking him up, Wensky screamed before accidentally flipping over onto his side. Before Toothless could react, Barnes got up and then pounced on Toothless, pinning him by the wings

"Nice try there." Barnes said to Toothless under his breath

"I wasn't trying anything!" A voice said in Barnes' heard

"Who was that?" Barnes replied into the darkness

"Me!" Toothless said to Barnes as Barnes looked at him "Can you please get off of me! I wasn't going to hurt you or that idiot over there!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Wensky cried out as he struggled to get back up.

Barnes got off Toothless, who flipped over back onto his legs and got up

"Sorry for awakening you and your friend." Toothless said to Barnes apologetically "I just heard Hiccup and the other riders talking about you guys last week and was curious if what they were saying was true."

"How did you talk in my mind like that?" Barnes replied

"You have a lot to learn human." Toothless said to Barnes "And I'm going to teach you and your friend over there."

Barnes nodded

"Well can you help me flip him over then?" Barnes asked Toothless motioning to Wensky who was still struggling to get up, Toothless nodded and walk over to Wensky with Barnes and helped him flip over, Wensky got up and shook himself before snorting

"Thanks." Wensky said to Barnes and Toothless "And my name is Adam Wensky not idiot."

"Sorry." Toothless replied

"Well at least you're friendly." Barnes said to Toothless "So is Toothless your actual name?"

"Yes, but I prefer Toothless." Toothless replied

"Okay." Barnes said Toothless "Well you should probably get back to Hiccup because it's supposed to storm tonight and I know from experience that the storms we have here get pretty rough, probably due to the workings of the scientists here."

"I think I'll stay here with you guys." Toothless replied

"Suit yourself." Barnes said as he went back to his corner and laid back down and quickly falling asleep, Wensky lay back down in his spot and laid his head down, but stayed awake as he watched toothless with one eye facing towards him as Toothless laid down next to Barnes and tried falling asleep

"I can't sleep with you watching me like that!" Toothless hissed at Wensky telepathically

Wensky's pupil narrowed

"How did you do that?" Wensky replied quietly

"I'll teach you later if you stop staring at me!" Toothless said to Wensky, who closed his eyes as Toothless closed his eyes and fell asleep

The Next Day; Barnes, Toothless, Wensky, The Dragon Riders, and the other riding dragons got off an APM heavy VTOL that took them to a cliff overlooking Area 51 and the other facilities in the area

"If you haven't already guessed, we're going to teach you guys have to fly again." Hiccup said to Barnes and Wensky as they went to the edge of the cliff and looked down, Wensky gulped, Barnes looked at him

"This is nothing compared to the heights I flew at in my f-45." Barnes said to Wensky

"How high could get in that thing anyway?" Toothless asked Barnes

"I got high enough once that I saw a Shockwave Cannon Satellite up close, but the F-45s my dad's men use could fly higher than that." Barnes replied "Other words I was way above the clouds, but it is preferred that we fly near the ground, even during Wartime."

"Okay since Barnes has the most experience, we'll let him go first." Hiccup said to Barnes and Wensky, Barnes nodded and expanded his wings as Hiccup got onto Toothless and prepared for flight as well

"Let your wings catch the wind and use them as if you were sailing." Toothless said to Barnes

"Sailing…I've done that before." Barnes replied

"Follow our lead!" Hiccup said to Barnes as he and Toothless took off, Barnes copied Toothless and jumped off the cliff and let his wings catch the updraft that lifted in the air, Barnes then started to fly

"Good! Good! Now be sure not to flap your wings too fast or too hard or you'll tire yourself out!" Toothless said to Barnes as he flew alongside him and Hiccup

Barnes snorted happily and did a barrel roll

"Now this is where I belong!" Barnes said happily

"Don't get too fancy!" Hiccup replied as behind them, Wensky took off with Astrid and Thorn, Wensky almost knocked into Thorn as they were taking off, Thorn began to shout angrily at Wensky, who continued to fly clumsily

"Just relax Wensky!" Barnes said to Wensky

"I'm trying!" Wensky replied

Meanwhile Karlson was walking around Area 51 when he saw Tesla working on her Enforcer Tank, he approached her

"You've always cared about that tank more than anything else." Karlson said to Tesla

"I don't want to get into it with you Karl." Tesla replied without turning around

"Well I do, I only want to know what I did wrong that made you leave!" Karlson said to Tesla

Tesla turned around to look at Karlson, she crossed her arms, her face was covered with oil and other filth and her hair was in a pony tail

"Why are you so concerned about the past? Shouldn't you be helping Reaper winning the war?" Tesla replied

"Reaper is at Cape Girardeau with Garter and Conrad to oversee the mobilization of the 1st Shock Army." Karlson said to Tesla

Tesla sighed and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples

"I don't want to talk about right now, okay." Tesla replied "I already have enough to worry about."

Tesla turned around and started to work on her Enforcer tank again. Karlson sighed and walked away

"Why is it that every time I find a woman I love, she turns out to be a total *$#$%!" Karlson said in his mind

Meanwhile near Cape Girardeau; Reaper, Garter, and Conrad were inspecting the 1st Shock Army as it was loaded onto airships that would take them to Nevada. A Shock Army is a combination of forces from both all the branches of the US Military and the APM designed for offensive operations usually headed by a US or APM Five Star General.

"We are at 100% combat effectiveness." Conrad said to Reaper and Garter "We're ready to flatten Blackwater's measly army when you give the order Mr. President."

"Good to hear, general." Garter replied "But we're going to wait until the 2nd Shock Army is ready, which should by next weekend."

Conrad nodded

"I was hoping we would never have to do this again after WWIII." Reaper said as he watched the USAS Sikeston take off followed by the and Kansas City

"A lot of us did, Reaper." Conrad said to Reaper "But unfortunately this war has given us no other choice."

Meanwhile back with Barnes and Wensky; The Dragon Riders had left Barnes and Wensky alone to get used to flying

"Can we stop now?" Wensky said to Barnes "I'm getting tired and my wings are starting to hurt!"

"Stop your whining Wensky." Barnes replied "And I'm sure in hell they made you walk longer than this in training camp if you had an instructor that was anything like mine!"

"True!" Wensky said to Barnes "Did you have Drill Sergeant Lowell?"

"Yes!" Barnes replied "That is one tough SOFB!"

"I agree!" Wensky said to Banes "Hey Barnes, after they sedated me when I woke up, I heard your dad talking about mine. I didn't' know t they served together in the same unit during the Civil War!"

"I did." Barnes replied "Yeah, Luger's great great great grandfather was also in the same unit with them."

"Luger, as in Charles Luger, the CEO of Blackwater?" Wensky asked Barnes

"Yeah." Barnes replied "His name was Xavier Luger and he was the machine gunner of the squad, he died during the invasion of the Illinois in 2015. He had a wife who left him and fled to Germany after the war began, her grandson moved back to the states after WWIII."

"Damn." Wensky said to Barnes "How the hell did he end up on the bad side?"

"I don't know." Barnes replied "Let's get back to A51 before night falls."

"So what do you think we're learning next?" Wensky asked Barnes

"I don't know, we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Barnes replied

The Next Day, Barnes snorted angrily as Hiccup fitted a riding saddle on him

"Just shut up and get used to it, your father requested that we did this." Hiccup said to Barnes "There we go all done."

Barnes looked back at the saddle and growled before moving on, Wensky was having his saddle fitted on by Astrid, unlike Barnes, he had no problem having the saddle put on him as Barnes went up to Toothless

"How can you stand wearing one of these all the time?" Barnes asked Toothless

"You'll get used to it." Toothless replied telepathically "Do you know who your rider is?"

"I don't know yet." Barnes replied

Astrid finished putting the saddle on Wensky, Wensky joined Barnes and Toothless

"So when are you going to teach us to talk with our minds?" Wensky asked Toothless

"Right after the flight." Toothless replied

"Do you know if we could use it to communicate with humans?" Barnes asked Toothless

"No, no dragon I know of has tried yet." Toothless replied

Barnes nodded

"Well then I guess I'll be the first." Barnes said to Toothless

Meanwhile Samantha was putting her armor on in preparation for her first flight on Barnes when Katie, who was Wensky's rider finished getting ready and approached her

"First time we've worn these in a while." Katie said to Samantha as she looked at Samantha's armor that had recently been cleaned "I wonder why Reaper requested that we wear full gear during the flight."

"If you've known him as long as I've had Kat, you'll know that Reaper is always planning something." Samantha replied "I'm guessing he already has our first on Barnes and Wensky planned out."

"Hmmmm, I wonder how we're going to solve the language barrier." Katie asked Samantha

"I don't know, the engineers are working on a solution." Samantha replied as she put her boot knife into her boot before putting her sidearm into it's holster strapped onto one of the leg pieces of her A-1 armor

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katie asked Samantha "I mean there is other ways of helping Barnes and Wensky."

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this." Samantha replied "And this is the best way to help them, if you don't want to do this, then don't."

"And miss the fun?" Katie said to Samantha "You've seem to have forgotten the motto of our division."

"Never drop and work alone." Samantha replied "Sometimes I miss being in the 30th."

"You never left." Katie said to Samantha "I wonder where the division is at anyway."

"Last time I heard from Sophia they're one of the divisions being assembled as part of the 1st Shock." Samantha replied as she finished getting "Well let's go."

Samantha and Katie left the barracks they were in and went to find the others

Meanwhile Barnes and Karlson were watching from the Air Traffic Control Tower as Samantha and Katie joined the group, Hiccup and Astrid began to show them how to properly ride in the saddle

"I wished Tesla was as loyal as Sam." Karlson said as he watched Samantha get onto Barnes' riding and put her feet into the footholders

"Barnes and Samantha have known each other longer than Tesla has known you." Reaper replied "According to my sources they first in Sinai during the Clan Wars."

"I knew of Tesla back then, but that was when she was still being evaluated for recruitment." Karlson said to Reaper

"Well Barnes and Samantha have been more intermediate that you and Tesla is what I meant." Reaper replied "I doubt neither of them can survive without the other. Do you even know why Tesla left you."

Karlson shook his head

"I tried asking her yesterday, she told me "Not Know" as she always does." Karlson said to Reaper "That woman is a damn enigma sometimes."

"Have you ever thought she could be pregnant?" Barnes asked Karlson

"What? No!" Karlson replied "If she was, we would have known by now!"

"Well did you do anything that could have possibly pissed her off?" Reaper asked Karlson

"Not that I know of." Karlson replied "Reaper, you did things that pissed Catherine off and she never left you!"

Reaper looked at Karlson with a dark look

"Sorry" Karlson replied to the look, Reaper looked back at the dragon riders below

"You're forgiven." Reaper said under his breathe

Meanwhile Samantha and Katie got used to the controls of the riding equipment as Barnes and Wensky talked to each other

"Why aren't you two married yet?" Wensky asked Barnes

"That would be none of your business, Wensky." Barnes replied "Then why haven't you asked Katie out on a date yet."

Wensky looked away with an embarrassment

"Good comeback." Wensky replied "I could just never get the guts to ask."

"You could charge a Facepuncher, French, or Blackwater soldier that was firing you, but yet you can't even ask the woman you love out a date." Barnes said to Wensky

"It's more complicated than that!" Wensky cried at Barnes

"Hey! What's going on?" Katie asked Barnes and Wensky, who looked away at each other, Katie then continued to learn how to use the saddles

"Sorry." Barnes said to Wensky

"It's okay." Wensky replied

"Okay I think I'm ready." Samantha said to Hiccup

"I think I am too." Katie said to Hiccup shortly afterwards

Barnes looked at Samantha and smiled before he jumped and took off into the air, Samantha screaming as she held onto the saddle

"That was familiar." Astrid said to Hiccup

Wensky snorted expand his wings and took off after Barnes and Samantha

Meanwhile in the skies over Area 51, Barnes reached a good altitude before stopping and flew slowly in the air as Samantha caught her breath

"Don't do that!" Samantha said between deep breathes

Barnes snorted and smiled as Samantha caught her breath and looked at the surrounding sky and Area 51 below as Wensky and Katie caught up

"I think I could used to this!" Katie yelled to Samantha as Wensky started to fly alongside Barnes "It's beautiful up here!"

Barnes smiled as he continued to fly as the Dragon Riders caught up on their dragons

"You're doing fine for beginners!" Hiccup said to Samantha and Katie

"Well I had some previous experience flying." Samantha replied "Before he got turned into a dragon, Barnes used to take me up in his F-45 for fun."

Barnes snorted

"Speaking about F-45s, whatever happened to Ramirez and the others?" Snotlout asked Samantha "I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're still around; they're just always going back and forth from missions." Samantha replied "Reaper said they're always checking up on us and as soon as Barnes and Wensky are ready, we're going to join them again."

Barnes smiled; Samantha scratched the top of his head

"Their training is almost done so that could be happening the near future." Hiccup said to Barnes and Samantha "Reaper said that he has one more test he wants you guys to do that involves some kind of flying robots."

"You mean UAVs?" Samantha replied

"Yeah those, he showed one of them too me, he said it's what they use to train pilots." Hiccup said to Samantha "Barnes probably knows what I'm talking about."

Barnes nodded

Later that day; Toothless and Thorn was with Barnes and Wensky, training them how to communicate telepathically

"Just say it in your mind like your talking to me." Toothless said to Barnes telepathically as Barnes was trying "Just relax."

"I'm trying!" Barnes replied in this mind

"I heard that." Toothless said to Barnes telepathically "Just do it like you did then, but don't strain yourself as much."

"Thanks Toothless." Barnes replied telepathically "This will be useful for sure, because we will be able to communicate without giving away our position, now only if we knew if we could communicate with humans this way."

"Well as I said before, no dragon has tried it before, but that doesn't mean you can't." Toothless said to Barnes

"Why hasn't a dragon tried communicating with humans before anyway if the war between you and us are over?" Barnes asked Toothless

"I really have no idea." Toothless replied "I guess we never saw any reason why."

"Well I guess I'm going to be the first." Barnes said as he left the hangar

"I really hope he knows what he's doing." Thorn said to Toothless

"I hope he does too." Toothless replied "But if he succeeds, it will help both him and us."

Meanwhile Reaper, Karlson, and several other 1st Legion officers were reviewing the plans for the operation in Russia to capture General Medvedev

"The Russians have recently transferred the general to the Kurils, but despite the change in location, our forward recon teams report that he is continuing his deals with Blackwater." Karlson said as he pointed to the facility on the map "The Island is largely uninhabited besides the small Russian military outpost there. But despite the presence of the Russian Military, our recon teams have confirmed the presence of Blackwater forces on the island, serving as Medvedev's bodyguard at manor provided to him by the Russian government."

"How well armed are the Blackwater forces on the island?" An APMSF Officer asked Karlson

"To avoid detection from the Russian military, the Blackwater forces on this island are only lightly armed; they have no heavy weaponry, airpower, or artillery. They have a few armored SUVs and that's it." Karlson replied "So Blackwater won't be much of a challenge."

"What are we going to do about the Rusky forces on the island?" The APMSF Officer asked Reaper

"The Russian forces on the island have orders from Moscow to stay out of our way and assist if needed." Reaper replied "Moscow is trying to keep this secret from its people, so the Russians will likely stay out of the way."

"I guess since Blackwater's forces aren't going to be challenge, we're not going to bring excessive firepower as well?" Tesla asked Reaper

"No, we will have all of our heavy weaponry in reserve off shore if they're needed." Reaper replied "Blackwater knows how to hide shit very well, so they may have a few surprises waiting for us. But this attack will rely on infantry and airpower if everything goes as planned."

"This is not our usual operation, isn't this what one of those special operations groups are for?" A Female APMSF Officer asked Karlson and Reaper

"Yes, but we're also using this operation to test Barnes' and Wensky's combat abilities as dragons." Karlson replied

Twones came into the room; he was carrying a PDA and motioned to Reaper to come with him

"Hold on." Reaper said as he approached Twones "What is it Twones, we're kind of busy here."

"I found a match to the collars that Magnusson described to us." Twones said to Reaper as he handed the PDA that showed him a file "During the late months of the clan wars, the Facepunchers were working on Mind Control collar as part of Project Nova, a single prototype was made, but it was destroyed after Cairo fell to prevent it from falling into enemy hands and it was never tested. It is believed that the blueprints were stored in one of many bunkers scattered across the North African deserts. And I'm guessing that is why MacTavish had so much interest in those bunkers."

"Good find." Reaper replied "We should have hunted down and destroyed those damn bunkers after the war ended."

"We did, but we were never able to find some of them since the Facepunchers destroyed a lot of their records before the war ended." Twones said to Reaper "And unfortunately Gene Corp has found the last remaining bunkers and who knows what else MacTavish has found in those bunkers, Project Nova wasn't just limited to Genetic experiments and mind control."

"I know, me and my men have seen and fought products of Nova before the end of the war." Reaper replied "We're lucky that the war ended before they could actually put any of those weapons to effective use."

"Isn't it true that you and your men stormed the main Project Nova research facility?" Twones asked Reaper

"Yes and even now that battle still gives me nightmares." Reaper replied gravely and coldly "It's the only battle in which we took heavy causalities, after the battle was over, we used like sixty or eighty bunker busters to destroy it and then we called in several shockwave cannon strikes to finish the job to make sure we never had to fight against that kind of weapons again."

"Damn." Twones said to Reaper "What kind of weapons did the Facepunchers have there?"

"The kind of weapons that make the Atomic bomb look likes a child's toy." Reaper replied "And that's probably a under statement."

Meanwhile Barnes had found Samantha talking to Ramirez and Carmen in the hangar that contained the 502nd's F-45s that included Barnes'

"Well right on cue." Ramirez said as Barnes came into the hangar, Barnes snorted happily to Ramirez as hello "Good to see you too."

"Well here goes nothing." Barnes said in his mind "Sam, can you hear me?"

Samantha looked at Barnes with a bewildered look

"Did you just talk?" Samantha asked Barnes surprised

"Hey it works." Barnes replied "I guess you could consider it talking…"

"What is it?" Ramirez asked Samantha

"I think Barnes is communicating with me somehow." Samantha replied

"How can he?" Carmen said to Samantha "He's not even moving his mouth!"

"Oh shut up Carmen." Barnes replied

"Oh, I see what you mean now." Carmen said to Samantha surprised

"Are you guys going nuts on me?" Ramirez asked Carmen and Samantha

"No they're not." Barnes said to Ramirez "Toothless just taught me how to do this and this is supposedly the first time a dragon has tried this with a human."

"Wait, so dragons can communicate telepathically?" Samantha said to Barnes, who nodded

"Yeah." Barnes replied "This could be useful later."

"What's going on in here?" Hiccup asked them as he entered the hangar

"We're just having a discussion." Barnes replied

"Wait did Barnes just-." Hiccup stammered

"Yes, but telepathically." Samantha replied

"Telewhat?" Hiccup asked Samantha

"It means he's talking to us with his mind." Samantha replied "Toothless just taught him how to do this, he says this is the first time a dragon has tried it with a human."

"Well that solves the language barrier problem." Carmen said to the others

The next day; Reaper watched as Barnes and Wensky with Katie and Samantha riding them attacked the training drones as Garter and Chavez came into the room

"I see that Barnes and Wensky are about done with their training." Garter said to Reaper as he stood next to him

"This is their last test before we give them their first mission." Reaper replied

"Should I even ask what the mission is?" Garter asked Reaper

"No, we can't risk a breach in security with that traitor running freely in our ranks." Reaper replied

Garter nodded and looked up at the sky as a drone burned up as it fell

"I just got done with another conference with the Coalition leaders, Europe knows we have Magnusson in our custody and do you know he's wanted for performing genetic experiments on children he had smuggled in from the UAS?" Garter said to Reaper

"It came up in his records." Reaper replied "It's not the worst crime committed I've heard of."

"Well they don't want him to get a trial in an American court, they us to ship him over there so they could try him over there." Garter said to Reaper "Well after the war is over of course."

"I'll give him back to the Euros once I'm finished him, we're still trying to get additional information out of him." Reaper replied "If I don't kill him before then."

"Reaper, we already have problems right now and plus Magnusson is a European National, so we don't need the enemy have sympathizers in the Coalition." Garter said to Reaper, who nodded

"Fine." Reaper replied "Even though the Europeans are going to do the same thing with him that we would've."

"Don't worry we'll let you have you way with MacTavish's once we get him." Garter said to Reaper

An hour later, Hiccup and Astrid watched as Karlson inspected a small unit of Stormtroopers that included a standard bearer

"This is the first unit in the American military that I've seen carry a banner." Astrid said as she looked at the flag/banner being carried by the standard bearer that was an American flag with the stars organized into a circle surrounding the golden eagle of the APP, the flag looked like it was ancient and it had holes and rips across it. The Standard Bearer was wearing A-2 PCA that had golden shoulder pads

Karlson stopped in front of the standard bearer, who was standing at attention

"Be sure not to drop it." Karlson said to the Standard bearer before he continued on

"It must of important to the 1st Legion I guess." Hiccup replied to Astrid

Karlson finished inspecting the unit and dismissed it before continuing on towards the entrance to the underground facility, Hiccup and Astrid came towards him

"What do you want?" Karlson asked them as he continued walking

"What was the flag for?" Hiccup replied "I've been around modern militaries long enough to know that it is unusual for soldiers here to take flags into battle like that."

"That "Flag" is the first APP flag ever made; the first APP president gave it to the First Legion before the attack on Washington D.C during the Second Civil War so we could place it on top of the White House after we took it." Karlson said "But after the battle, we kept it with us and took it everywhere we went; Baghdad, Jerusalem, Paris, Cairo, Tehran, Seoul, Cuba, and of course Cape Girardeau. We usually keep it in the rear so it'll stay safe. It's primarily a ceremonial item."

"Wait so you guys stole it?" Astrid replied

"I guess you can think of it that way, the president never got around to asking Reaper to give it back." Karlson said "So we kept it."

Meanwhile Barnes, Wensky, Samantha, and Katie received the briefing about the upcoming mission from Reaper

"So we're going to kidnap a Russian general that has been supplying Blackwater with most of its weapons?" Barnes asked Reaper telepathically

"Yes and I wished you really stopped doing that, I already have enough problems these days." Reaper replied

Barnes snorted and rolled his eyes

"Are you sure the recon teams are correct with their information about Blackwater's strength, I'm sorry but I find it hard to belief that they just have a 100 man bodyguard with no heavy weapons protecting their most important supplier." Samantha said to Reaper

"We're certain." Reaper replied "We are also being tipped off by recon flights by UAF aircraft over the island along with reports from Russian fishermen provided by the FSB."

"This is kind of close to the Russian mainland, are you sure the Russians are cool with this?" Katie asked Reaper "From my experiences with the ruskies, they don't like it when we get close to their country and this is pushing it."

"The Russians have agreed to look the other way since this island is largely uninhabited except for the small outpost that will be evacuated by the time we arrive. But they will intervene if things get out of hand, which hopefully they won't." Reaper replied "But just in case, we will have the USS Missouri, Iowa, Illinois, and Minnesota off shore to provide fire support and armored support in reserve."

"Sounds like a cake walk." Wensky said to Barnes telepathically

"It does, but I know from my experiences with Blackwater and Gene Corp is that they always have some kind secret elaborate plan to counter ours." Barnes replied "So I suggest we stick together with this one."

"We have taken everything that can possibly happen into consideration while planning, so we have plenty of back up we can implement if something goes wrong." Reaper said "Don't worry about getting EMP'ed either, we've recently upgrade most of our equipment including the 502nd's F-45s with improved EMP shielding to prevent what happened back during Zero Hour. So do you guys understand the mission?"

"I think so." Katie replied

"Good, we're going to San Diego in two days to meet with Herald and his fleet, from there they'll take us to the Kurils." Reaper said to them "Good luck to you all."


	14. Chapter 14: Across The Ocean

Two Days Later at the port of San Diego, Barnes, Wensky, Katie, Samantha, and the dragon riders arrived on the deck of a LHD as it and the rest of the 9th Fleet prepared for the journey to the Kurils to capture Medvedev and neutralize the Blackwater presence on the island, the 502nd's F-45s were already parked next to the carrier's island alongside the F-45s of the 1st Legion's air squadrons, near the entrance to the island, Reaper and Herald were talking to each other

"So how has Barnes been holding up as a Night Fury?" Herald asked Reaper, who was a old friend and partner of Reaper's

"He's fine." He replied "He recently finished training and we assigned his girlfriend to be his rider."

"Good to hear." Herald said to him "So where have you, Karlson, and the APMSF been?"

"It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you, knowing how much of a blabber mouth you are candy ass." He replied

"God it's been forever since I've been called that by anybody." Herald said as he laughed lightly "Good to have you and your men back. Well let's get back to business, we've finished loading all your heavy weaponry onto the LHDs and we're getting the last of your air squadrons aboard the carriers, after that we'll be ready to set sail."

"How long will it take?" Reaper asked Herald

"At least four days if we don't run into any bad weather on the way." He replied "But we do have to stop at Pearl Harbor for a bit so the Missouri and Minnesota can get refueled, they just got back from naval exercises."

"Just as long as we get there, Jack." Reaper said to Herald

"And we will, I haven't failed a mission yet and I'm not about to get started." Herald replied "Enjoy the voyage."

Herald left

"I didn't know that you and Jack were friends." Barnes said to Reaper telepathically

"We served together in the Civil War under Karlson and your mother before we got married." He replied as he looked at Barnes "Your mom always called him a Candy Ass because he was the weakest person in the unit, the name stuck to him."

"Does he know that I'm you-?" Barnes asked him again before Reaper interrupted

"He does." He replied

"Come on Barnes!." Samantha yelled to Barnes as she, Katie, and the others got onto the elevator leading to the Main Hangar Deck, Barnes ran over to her as the elevator started to go down as Karlson appeared from the island

"I always hated being on these things, I get claustrophobic below the deck." Karlson said to Reaper as he closed the door.

"You better get used to it, we'll been on this ship for four days to the objective and four days for the return trip, hey at least we're not in Area 51 anymore." He replied

Later that night, Karlson was slowly making his way through the decks of the LHD before he ran into Tesla

"Odd how we keep on running into each other isn't it?" Karlson said to her as they stopped

"Shut up Karl, I don't want to get into it with you right now." She replied as she tried to get past him, but he blocked her with his arm

" I want an explanation for why you left you." He said to her with his eyes narrowed, she sighed

"Seriously? I thought you would have realized it by now you blind asshole!" She replied angrily

"Realized what? What are you not telling me?" He asked her again

Tesla sighed angrily and finally replied to Karlson's Question

Meanwhile Barnes, Wensky, and the other dragons were sleeping in the below deck flight hangar as Samantha cleaned some of her gear as the dragon riders watched

"So how long have you been in the APM?" Astrid asked Samantha

She shrugged

"I don't know." Samantha replied "I've lost count, but I did my first tour of duty in the Baghdad in 2059, a few months before I met him."

She motioned to Barnes, who was on his side and had his tongue sticking out before continuing to clean her gear

"Wait you've been in the APM longer than Barnes? Then why don't you have higher rank than him?" Astrid asked her again

"Let's just say Barnes got lucky and killed an enemy general during battle." She replied "And plus Turtledove's wingmates got wiped out and he needed a second in command, promoted Barnes to Captain and then after Turtledove died, he got promoted to Major when he took control of the 502nd, and you guys know how he got promoted to Colonel."

"Okay, who was Turtledove exactly? I keep hearing the 502nd talk about him." Hiccup asked Samantha

"He was the 502nd's squadron leader before Barnes and he was one the APMAC's best Fighter Aces during the war." She replied "He was shot down during World War III by the Russians shortly before we found out it was the French that brought us into the war. They never found his body, despite that he was given a grave at Arlington with the rest of his former wingmates. The 502nd always visits it on the day he got shot down."

Meanwhile Reaper was in vehicle bay working with his tank crew on his Megathon as Karlson stumbled in like he was shot in the gut

"What's wrong Karlson? Are you sea sick again?" Reaper asked him without even looking back as he checked the sights of the main guns

"No…it's much worst than that." Karlson replied weakly as he slumped against the wall "I just found out why Tesla left."

Reaper looked back at Karlson

"Damn…was it that bad?" He asked him

Karlson sighed

"I've always blamed her, but it was me, she wants to have kids and she doesn't know if I would be a good father." Karlson said as he looked up at the ceiling "Thing is, I don't know if I would be either."

"Wow…at least Catherine told me she wanted to have kids without leaving." Reaper said in his mind as he approached Karlson

"Sir should we leave?" Reaper's Gunner asked him

"Yeah you probably should." Reaper replied

Reaper's Gunner and Driver climbed down from the Megathon and quickly left the room

"What am I going to do? I have no experience with kids besides the ones that were in Afghanistan!" Karlson said as he hit his head on the wall behind him "Do you have any advice for me, you're the only one I know that has had a kid."

"Well uhhh….uhhh…you could take the classes that I and Catherine took before he had Barnes." Reaper replied

"This is the first time that any woman I have date brought up this subject, well at least when I wasn't hammered." Karlson said to him

"Well you're best hope is to talk with Tesla about it, that's why I and Catherine did." He replied "You could be a good father if you tried."

"Except Tesla isn't Catherine." Karlson said to him again

"Well you can try." He replied

"You absolutely suck at giving advice you know that?" Karlson said to Reaper

The Next Day, the ships were docked in Pearl Harbor while the Missouri and Minnesota were being refueled, Reaper was talking to the dragon riders

"The locals know you guys are here, so feel free to explore the island, we'll be here to at least a little after midnight, and so be back by either eight or 900 hours." He said to the dragon riders "And just be sure not to get into too much trouble. The people here are a bit different than the ones you saw back at the Mainland, so be prepared."

"Don't worry; we know how to get around in this world now." Hiccup replied, Reaper looked at him

"Well I'm just being sure." He said to Hiccup "Be back on time, I don't want to have my men sent out to look for you."

"You worry too much, Reaper." Snotlout replied "We'll be fine."

"Me worrying too much is what has kept me alive for so long, but I hope your right." He said to Snotlout

"Well we're going now." Hiccup said to Reaper as he and the Dragon riders turned around to leave, after they were gone, Karlson came from behind Reaper

"This is not going to end well, I can just feel it." Karlson said to him

"I know, I feel it too." He replied "Keep your men ready, just in case we have to send you out there to find them."

"Okay." Karlson continued "Talking about dragon riders, Barnes and Samantha took off a few minutes ago for the northern edge of the island, I think Sam was going to work on her tan."

"Well I'm not going to worry about them, because I trust them to take care of themselves. But just in case, I've had the doctors at A51 place a tracking device on Barnes." Reaper said to Karlson "But I doubt MacTavish and Luger know we're here since we've kept this mission under tight wraps, only me, you, the legion, the dragon riders including ours, and Garter know about this operation."

"I hope you're right." He replied "By the way, I've placed patrols around the ship just in case any of those damn Blackwater infiltrators are here and try to nab the dragons while we're not looking. We can never be caught unprepared."

"Good job, so have you talked to Tesla yet?" Reaper asked him

"No." Karlson replied "But I will when I feel like it."

"Or when you get the balls to do so." Reaper said to him

"I'll handle Tesla, you worry about winning this damn war." He replied

On the other side of the island, Samantha was in her swimming suit getting a sun tan on the beach, while Barnes was lying down against a palm tree watching her while Terry slept on his back

"Wow, I forgot how good she looked in a bikini." Barnes said in his mind as he watched Samantha

Terry woke up as a gentle breeze blew and knocked a coconut out of a nearby tree that hit the ground with a small bang

"What was that?" Terry asked Barnes in dragonese excitedly as he looked around quickly

"Just a coconut falling off a tree, go back to sleep." Barnes replied

"What's a coconut is it evil?" Terry asked Barnes again

"See those big brown-"Barnes replied before Samantha got up and looked back at them

"What's going on back there?" She asked Barnes and Terry

"Nothing, I was just explaining to Terry what a coconut was." Barnes replied telepathically

"Oh…" Samantha said before lying back down on the beach

"Why is she doing that, I've never seen a human doing that before." Terry asked Barnes

"She's getting what we call a sun tan." Barnes replied telepathically

"What's a sun tan?" Terry asked again

Barnes rolled his eyes as he shook his head

"You have so much to learn." Barnes replied "But I'm not in the mood to be a teacher, just relax would you? I'll explain everything later."

"Okay." Terry said as he put his head down

Meanwhile in downtown Honolulu, the dragon riders were walking down the sidewalk

"Reaper was right; this place is a lot different from the places we saw on the American mainland." Hiccup said as moved to the side to allow a US navy sailor to walk past "There's a lot more variety of people here."

"Well I did my research on this place before we left San Diego; it's a major spot for international tourism due to its beaches and hospitality." Astrid replied "So a lot of these people may not even be Americans."

"Uggghhh, enough of the chits chat, I'm getting hungry from all this walking around, I wonder why the people here eat?" Snotlout said as he put his hand on his stomach

"Well since this place gets a lot of tourists, I'm sure there are a lot of places to get a bite around here." Astrid replied "I'm sure we won't have trouble finding food."

"Where are you getting all this information?" Hiccup asked her

"The internet and the Area 51 library." She replied "I don't want to get caught unprepared."

"How do you even work that internet thingy?" Ruffnut asked Astrid "I could never get the contraptions you need to get on it to work for me."

"I watched how the Americans did it." She replied "Once you get used to it, it's quite easy to use."

"Is that a eatery over there?" Snotlout asked as he pointed to a place that had many cars parked around it

"I think so, but it wouldn't hurt to check." Hiccup replied as he led the others to the nearest crosswalk to cross the street, when they reached the other side of the street, they went towards the building and entered, as Snotlout said, it was a restaurant, the women at the counter looked up

"Oh! Welcome to the Restaurant Epic, I guess you're those dragon riders, the APP people told us about?" She asked the dragon riders

"Yes." Astrid replied

"Go ahead and take a seat, I'll be with you shortly, did the guys on the ships give any money?" The woman asked again

"Yeah." Hiccup replied

"Okay then, I'll be with you soon." The woman said as the dragon riders went to the nearest available seat

"Well she was friendly." Tuffnut said as he watched the woman disappear into the kitchen

"That's probably because the Americans told them to so they could look good." Hiccup replied "I've done my own research; turns out the APP have a history of doing that."

"Well it works." Snotlout said as he looked across at the family of Russian tourists that were eating at the table across from them

"I'm just glad we were finally able to get off those ships, I don't know how much longer I could've handled being cramped inside there with their crews." Ruffnut replied

Meanwhile in Gene Corp HQ, MacTavish and a Blackwater Special forces operative were talking

"Are the bombs in place?" MacTavish asked the Operative

"Yes sir, our message to the People's Party will be delivered as you said." He replied

"Good, tell your men to detonate the bombs." MacTavish said as he signed a document in front of him

Back in Honolulu as the woman came towards the dragon riders with their menus, one of the cars that were parked outside in front of the window exploded violently, breaking the window and sending shards of broken glass everywhere, the dragon riders and the people inside the restaurant ducked, there were screams and cries throughout the restraunt as panic broke out.

As Hiccup got up, he looked at the Russian family who had been across from them, the husband was dragging his wounded wife who had a large shard of glass sticking out of her cheek, the woman who bringing the menus, was also wounded, but not as bad as the woman

"What was that?" Astrid asked as she slowly got up and looked outside at the burning wreck that used to be the car

"I think there was a bomb in that car." Tuffnut replied

"Tell me what else I don't know captain obvious?" Snotlout said to her as he got up

Outside there was full panic as the sounds of other, but distant explosions went off

Meanwhile back on the LHD, Reaper got up from his cot in his quarters as sirens rang off, Karlson burst through the door with a Stormtrooper right behind him

"Reaper! Several bombs just went off across the city!" Karlson yelled as Reaper quickly got

"Is it a Blackwater attack?" He replied

"No, because we would have known by now if it was an attack." Karlson said as Reaper left the room and he followed "But I have no doubt that MacTavish and Luger are behind it."

"I want all units deployed to protect the harbor, send VTOLs out to find Barnes, Samantha, and the dragon riders." He replied "Also, tell Herald to hurry the refueling of the Missouri and Minnesota I want to get to out of here ASAP."

"Yes sir." Karlson said

Meanwhile Samantha was still getting a sun tan, when Barnes and Terry heard the explosions with his highly sensitive hearing, He jumped up and accidently threw Terry off, Samantha looked back at them

"What is it Barnes?" Samantha asked him

"I heard explosions, sounds like they came from Honolulu or Pearl Harbor." He replied telepathically

Samantha scrambled up and went to get her clothes on as Terry got up and shook himself clean of the sand

"You could have waited for me to get off your back you know?" Terry said to him

"No time for that now." Barnes replied quickly as Samantha slipped her shirt and pants on and grabbed Barnes' riding gear that was lying next to her clothes and began to quickly put it on, Barnes grunted as Samantha tightened the last strap of the saddle before climbing, Barnes quickly ran and jumped into the air, and took off followed by Terry, when they arrived back at the LHD, Katie and Wensky were already on deck

"There you guys are!" Ramirez yelled to them after Barnes and Samantha "Reaper just sent a VTOL out to look for you!"

"What's going on?" Samantha asked him

"Several car bombs just went off across the city, the HPD and Hawaiian National guard are deploying in the city, the explosions set off a $%$%ing riot in the downtown area that was where the dragon riders were." He replied "Toothless and the dragons are throwing a huge fit because we've been able to find them."

"Was it a Blackwater attack?" Barnes asked his wingmate telepathically

"Command hasn't said anything yet, but there is no doubt here that it was." Ramirez replied "Reaper told us to remain on the ship; we're leaving as soon as the Minnesota and Missouri are fully fueled and we recover the riders."

Meanwhile in downtown Honolulu, the dragon riders were trying to make their way back to Pearl Harbor as rioting Americans and tourist looted stores and hotels

"Come on! We're not much further from the harbor!" Hiccup yelled over the sounds of the panic

"Looks we have some trouble coming!" Astrid replied as ten black armored vans appeared and turned around, the back doors opened and Hawaiian SWAT operatives and Hawaiian National Guard Riot Control teams came out of the backs of the vans armed with riot shields, stun batons, gas masks, and some kind of tube-like weapons. The SWAT Teams and Guardsmen formed into a line with their shields facing towards the dragon riders and the riots

"This is not looking good." Snotlout said as the riot control teams slowly began to advance towards them and the rioters

"I think we should get out here, like now!" Astrid said to the others as the riot team stopped just meters away, then the Police officers behind the shield line armed with the tube-like weapons aimed upwards and fired tear gas canisters into the riot, the SWAT team charged into the riot as the dragon riders attempted to flee from the scene, but Hiccup was knocked down by a fleeing rioter, Astrid and Fishlegs stopped to help him up as Snotlout and twins fled as the SWAT teams continued their advance

"Come on Hiccup!" Astrid cried as she watched a SWAT Officer beat a rioter down with his stun baton that emitted sparks of weak electricity,

A squad of four APMSF Stormtroopers appeared from the cloud of tear gas and ran towards the Dragon Riders as the SWAT officers fired another barrage of Tear gas canisters into the riots, the Stormtroopers picked up Astrid and Hiccup, who were covering each other from the tear gas and dragged Fishlegs back to Pearl Harbor

"I think Hawaii made a good impression on the Vikings." One of the Stormtroopers said sarcastically to the officer leading them

"Shut up corporal, lets just get them back to the LHD and to the infirmary so we can come back to look for the others." She replied as she lead the squad through the remnants of the riots to the entrance of Pearl harbor

A few minutes later, as Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were being treated for their injuries and recovering from the effects of the tear gas in the infirmary, Reaper was talking to Garter via holographic projectors

"The HPD, National Guard, and the local APM forces have the situation in Honolulu under the control, but Martial law will continue through the night." Reaper said to the president

"Good, what about the dragon riders?" He replied

"We've managed to get Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs back to the LHD, the were right in the middle of it when the SWAT teams and National Guard began to suppress the riots, so they're in infirmary recovering from their injuries and the effects of tear gas, and we have teams looking for Snotlout and the Nutt twins." Reaper said to him

"Have you caught the Blackwater terrorists?" Garter asked him

"Yes, the National Guard caught them trying to blow up a hotel loaded with tourist hiding from the riots; they will be dealt with by the Hawaiians." He replied "How will we retaliate for these acts?"

"You worry about that when you get back Reaper; you still have a rogue Russian general to nap for us." Garter said to Reaper

"Yes Mr. President." Reaper replied "We also found that the fact we were here at the time of the attacks was purely coincidental. So this mission has not been comprised."

"Well at least something good came from this, they're was still a lot of tourists hurt in the explosions and the riots, so the Coalition leaders are going to give us hell for this." Garter said "We're going have to increase the pressure on Blackwater and Gene Corp before they can commit more attacks like this. So hurry up with capturing Medvedev and come back ASAP."

The holographic projector shut off and Reaper left the room, where Karlson was leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for him

"How bad is it Reaper?" Karlson asked him

"Not as bad as it sounds." He replied "But Garter was us to hurry up with the mission to capture the Russian and get back to Area 51. We're going to increase the pressure on Blackwater and Gene Corp. How are the dragon riders?"

"The team just reported in, they found Snotlout and the twins hiding in a alley and they're on their way back. The others are quickly recovering and will be back on their feet by noon tomorrow." Karlson replied "The Missouri and Minnesota are done fueling up, so we're ready to go."

"Good, one the dragon riders are here, we'll depart for the Kurils." Reaper said to Karlson

Meanwhile Barnes and Samantha were on the deck of the LHD, in the distance; smoke was rising from Honolulu as the suppression of the riots continued

"So did you get the tan you wanted?" Barnes asked Samantha telepathically

"Nah." Samantha replied "But I can get one on the way to the Kurils." Samantha replied

"That was the first time I've seen you wear a bikini in a while." Barnes said to her again

Samantha smiled

"Well that's because we haven't been swimming together in a while, maybe once the doctors are able to turn you back, we can come back here when there's no war to $%#% it up." She said

Later that Night; the fleet was sailing through the Pacific making it's way towards the Kurils as Reaper and Herald talked

"We should enter range of the Kurils by noon tomorrow." Herald said to Reaper

"Good, we'll launch our attack as soon as we get to the operating area." Reaper replied

"So how has Karl been doing since he got the news from his ex?" Herald asked Reaper

"Not well. He's going to try talking to her about it, I hope." Reaper replied

"Knowing how his relationships have always turned out, that isn't going to end well." Herald said

"Well this is the first woman he's dated that actually wanted children." Reaper replied "I just hope it doesn't get in the way of the mission, because Tesla's volunteered to come ashore with us as infantry."

"I thought she was tank crew?" Herald asked Reaper

"That's her primary role; she's also trained to be infantry just in case." Reaper replied

"Well good luck with them tomorrow, because you'll probably need it." Herald said "Tell Barnes that I and his girlfriend do well."


	15. Chapter 15: Medvedev

"So we're going to go in and nab this Medvedev guy and get out?" Snotlout asked Reaper over the radio as the dragon riders and several VTOLs headed for the island under the cover of the dawn

"Well that's what the plan is." Reaper replied "And we have to get him and get out before 1200 Hours or the Russian government isn't going to be very happy."

"What does 1200 hours mean?" Hiccup asked over the radio

"It's military time for 12:00 P.M, noon." Karlson replied "So we have six hours to get the general and neutralize his bodyguard!"

A squadron of APMSF F-45s flew past the Strike force and fired missiles that destroyed the main power plant on the island, shutting off power to the facilities there

"Hot damn!" One of the F-45 pilots said over the radio "The way's cleared for you guys, go get 'em!"

"We're going in!" Reaper said "All weapons free and engage targets at will!"

"What targets!" One of the Crow Gunship pilots shouted "I don't see shit on thermal!"

"INCOMING!" Hiccup shouted as a SAM darted out from the trees on the island

"BREAK OFF! BREAK OFF!" Reaper yelled over the radio as the VTOLs and the dragons did evasive maneuvers and deployed countermeasures,

"Where the hell did that come from?" A VTOL Pilot asked over the radio

"It came from those trees!" Astrid replied "I thought you said Blackwater didn't have that kind of firepower here!"

"When I said heavy weaponry I meant tanks and stuff that was a man portable launcher that fired that one!" Karlson yelled

"I don't care what kind of launcher it is! Tear those *%$#ers apart!" Reaper replied

"Roger that, we have visual on enemy foot mobiles hidden in spiderholes in the treeline on infrared, engaging." A Crow pilot yelled

Several APMSF gunships fired a barrage of rockets at the trees destroying the hidden positions as the VTOLs headed for the LZ as Barnes, Samantha, Wensky, Katie, and the other dragon riders broke off and headed for the complex

"LZ is hot! We are taking small arms and sniper fire from multiple directions!" A VTOL Pilot shouted as unseen enemies fired at them from the thick foliage on the island "They must have freaking suppressors, because I am not seeing any muzzle flashes down ther-RPG!"

A RPG flew out from the treetops and hit the tail of the VTOL carrying Reaper, Karlson, and Tesla, the blast tore the tail off and sent the VTOL spiraling out of control

"HOLD ON TIGHT BACK THERE!" The Pilot shouted back to the passengers "We're going in hard!"

As the VTOL hit the ground, Tesla, Karlson, Reaper, and the other passengers held onto the nearest thing they could as the craft the ground and shook violently before stopping

"Okay! We still have a mission to do, the only thing that's changed is the method of insertion!" Reaper shouted to the others in the VTOL "Lets knock some heads!"

At the same time, the dragon riders were approaching the walls that surrounded the complex where Medvedev was located

"Let's get this done with quickly!" Samantha yelled "I think Reaper and his men are going to need our help!"

Barnes snorted as he and the other dragons flew over the wall and landed in the courtyard

The Dragon riders dismounted and ran to the front door, that was made out of solid steel

"We're going to need some high explos-"Katie said before Toothless snorted and motioned to her and the other humans to get out of the way before he knocked the door out with a powerful fire blast

"That would work." Katie said as she and Samantha entered before the dragon riders, Firefang rather than using the door, came through the wall

"So much for stealth…" Barnes said quietly to Toothless

"I think the stealth part died when those flying machines of yours blew up that power plant thingy." He replied

A Blackwater Guard come out from behind a couch and fired his rifle at the group; the group broke up and took cover

"Fire in the hole!" Samantha yelled as she threw a flashbang over the recliner she was behind that exploded and blinded the Blackwater soldier as she dove out of her cover and shot him with her rifle

"Check your corners and keep your ears open, there maybe more of them in here, Barnes, Wensky, you and the other dragons stay here and make sure they don't try coming out this way, we'll handle this from here."

Barnes and Wensky nodded and led the other dragons back outside into the courtyard as Samantha and Katie led the dragon riders deeper into the complex

"So where exactly is this general in this place?" Snotlout asked Samantha

"Properly upper floor, we had the blueprints for the place uploaded into our A-1 armors so we can know where exactly we are in this place." Samantha replied

"Why did they want us to stay out here?" Thorn asked Barnes and Wensky

"To make sure the baddies we're looking for don't try to escape through there." Wensky replied "Like we could do much in there anyway."

"But what if more Blackwater humans show up?" Billy Bob asked them

"Well hopefully my dad is keeping Blackwater distracted down there." Barnes replied

"I hear voices coming from behind this." Astrid said to Samantha and Katie who came to the door

"That's defiantly him and he isn't alone." Samantha replied "Katie still have that breaching charge on you?"

"Yes." Katie said as she threw Samantha a breaching charge

"Stay clear." She said after placing the charge on the door knob before blowing the charge. The blast blew the door in, Samantha and Katie threw in Flashbangs before going in and neutralizing the guards that were in the room as a figure darted behind a desk that was on the far side of the room

"Clear!" Samantha said as she scanned the right half of the room

"Clear!" Katie yelled back as she did the same to the other half "I think I saw something move behind the desk!"

The Dragon riders came into the room

"Are you sure you guys aren't APMSF?" Hiccup asked Samantha "You sure fight like them."

"We're Drop Pod soldiers; we're just one step below Stormtroopers." Samantha replied as she went towards the desk and saw Medvedev hiding under it

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I give up!" The General shouted in bad English as he quickly got up and put his hands up as Samantha went to him and put plastic handcuffs on his hands

"Come on lets get this fat ass to the Reagan." Samantha said to the others and they began to quickly leave the room

"That was surprisingly easy." Katie replied "I expected more of a fight."

"Where the hell did those $%$#ing gunships go?" Reaper yelled as he led an attack on the main Blackwater camp "We're getting our asses shot off here!"

"They had to go back to the fleet to be resupplied! But they're inbound!" Karlson replied as he got off the radio

"Some cake walk this is turning out to be!" Tesla yelled

Two planes flew overhead before dropping canisters of white phosphorus on the Blackwater camp, setting fire to the few remaining tents that still stood

"When did I authorize that attack?" Reaper yelled

"You didn't! Because those were Russian planes!" A APMSF Pilot replied over the radio "We have Spetsnaz assault troopers attacking the camp from the opposite side!"

"Russians?" Karlson yelled "I thought they were staying out of this!"

"Apparently they changed their minds!" Reaper replied "All units! Charge!"

Several APMSF Gunships flew overhead and blasted away the Blackwater defenses facing Reaper and his men as they charged into the camp

Reaper used his GK-45 as a club to whack a Blackwater officer cross the face with it as Karlson jumped over a earthen barrier fired his AA-12

"Just like old times? Eh Reaper?" Karlson yelled to Reaper

"Pretty well." Reaper replied "Indentify your targets! We have Russians attacking from the other side!"

"They maybe here for Medvedev!" Karlson said

"Don't worry about that!" An APMSF Officer replied "Barnes and Samantha are taking him back to the fleet as we speak "They may just be here to annoy us or flex their military muscle to show off."

"Well! Well! Isn't it my APMSF friend?" A muffled Russian voice shouted, Reaper turned to face where the voice came from and saw a Russian soldier wearing powered armor that resembled the A-1 worn by APMSF Stormtroopers

"Gosha Titov!" Reaper replied "I thought I saw the last of you in Beirut back in 2057!"

"Apparently not general!" The Russian Colonel yelled

"Let me guess you're men are here to make sure we don't fuck up?" Reaper replied

"Why else would be here! We also want to make sure you don't do too much damage to our facilities here besides the power plant." Titov said "My men are securing the other side of the Blackwater camp, what about you get your men out of here and you let us clean up here? It's our land anyway."

"We have our orders to wipe out the Blackwater presence and I have no intention of leaving without completing my objectives first!" Reaper replied

Titov shrugged and ordered his men to continue their attack against Blackwater

"Just be sure to leave when you're supposed to!" He yelled

"This was planned from the beginning." Karlson said to Reaper quietly

"I know." Reaper replied "At least it's good to see some of my other friends are still alive."

A Night Fury flew overhead and destroyed a Blackwater machine gun nest before disappearing into the sky

"What the %$% was that! You brought dragons with you!" Titov yelled at Reaper

"Don't worry they aren't a threat to your men unless they become a threat to them first." Reaper replied

"Wish we knew that during bodyguard!" The Russian yelled back

Later that day; Reaper, Karlson, Tesla, and the rest of the American strike force left the island in their VTOLs, leaving Titov's men to do clean up and repair the facilities

"It wasn't as bad as we thought, we only have one dead due to friendly fire and six wounded." Karlson said he read the casualty report on his PDA "Everything went as planned."

"It would have gone better if we brought our tanks ashore probably." Reaper replied "But the mission is over with now."

"Now all we have to do is take the general back to Area 51 for interrogation." Tesla said "And see what we can get pull from him."

**Appeal to the Readers: **

I cannot help but notice that despite the fact I have added fifteen chapters to this story; I have received no reviews from its readers that provide constructive criticism. Without constructive criticism, I cannot improve the story or my other works (including a sequel, I pretty have the rest of this story planned out). So a few good reviews will go a long way in helping me improve not only this story, but also my future short stories and fan fictions.

So simply

Reviews + Constructive Criticism = Better Stories and chapters from me in the future

I know I have made many mistakes in the past chapters, but this is my first time outside of the standard script format I used in my works, but I have improved greatly with the past few chapters, but more outside assistance would be appreciated for further improvement (And for that matter, I apologize for the time period this story takes place in, I have came to realize that it isn't very realistic, but it's too late to go back and change it now)


	16. Chapter 16: Death of a Traitor

The VTOLs landed at Area 51 late in the afternoon of the same day as everybody began to unload off the crafts, a group of scientist approached Barnes and Wensky

"We've completed the development of the translation devices." One of the scientists said as two scientists that were carrying a metal case dropped it and opened it, revealing two collars "We made them as compact as we could for you guys so they could be compatible with the riding gear, we've also made them immune to EMPs just in case."

One of the scientist picked up one of the collars and opened it before placing it around Barnes' neck; the device automatically clamped onto Barnes' neck and shut close as he gagged

"Damn this thing is tight." Barnes said in dragonese; he then asked the doctor telepathically "How does thing work?"

"Well after studying how dragons were able to communicate telepathically, we were able to code a decoding program that would decode what you need to say into a format understandable for humans, in this case, English." The Doctor replied "Just think what you need to say basically."

"You mean like this?" Barnes said through the translation collar in a electronic voice

"Yeah like that." The Doctor replied

Nearby Reaper threw Medvedev out of the VTOL and onto the ground before jumping out, two APMSF Stormtroopers picked up Medvedev and helped him onto his feet before escorting him to the interrogation chambers inside Area 51

"I'll tell whatever you need to know about Blackwater and Gene Corp; I just wanted my cousin back." The Russian to Reaper

"We know general, we'll talk about that in the interrogation chambers, and we also have somebody you may want to meet." He replied

"You have Pentrov?" Medvedev asked Reaper excitedly

"Unfortunately not, but we have somebody who knows where he is and what Gene Corp needs him for." He replied

Twones joined Reaper as he escorted Medvedev to the interrogation chambers

"I got that list of pilots that Blackwater kidnapped for Gene Corp." He said quietly to Reaper as he handed him a PDA that Reaper took and quickly scanned "I've also emailed a copy to your PDA and downloaded it into the APMSF Database just in case you needed it."

Reaper nodded

"Thanks, this will be of use." Reaper said after handing the PDA back

"So what do you expect to get from this rusky?" Twones asked

"Hopefully I'll get the identity of the traitor and more information about MacTavish's intentions with those pilots and MCDs." Reaper replied

"Could I be of assistance?" Twones asked Reaper

"Why not?" He replied as they entered the base and went into the Interrogation Chambers and took Medvedev in the same with Doctor Magnusson, who was handcuffed to the chair, he recognized Medvedev immediately and his face turned white as Reaper shut the solid steel door behind him as the two APMSF Soldiers put Medvedev in the other chair across from Magnusson unrestrained

"Twones, would you mind show the video we got from the dear doctor about the general's cousin?" Reaper asked Twones, who nodded and went to the TV set that, was in the room and turned it on and put a video on that showed a time-lapse of Medvedev turning into dragon

A minute later as Medvedev was beating Magnusson with his bear hands, Reaper and Twones watched

"Should we stop him?" Twones asked Reaper "We do have hand the doctor over to the Europeans eventually."

"Good point." Reaper replied before motioning to the two Stormtroopers to intervene

The Stormtroopers pried the Russian general from the scientist and put him back in his chair before escorting Magnusson out of the room and into the infirmary and closing the door behind him

"That $%$##$# MacTavish first approached six months before the start of the war, he told me that my cousin was alright and they would give him back to me with if I gave Blackwater weapons to fight the Vikings and dragons with." Medvedev said angrily "He wasn't alone."

"Can you describe the person he was with?" Reaper asked him

"An elderly politician, he was colder than any winter I've seen." He replied "He had a briefcase filled with your money in it, probably his payments, but I can't remember any of his facial features."

Twones pulled out his PDA and opened up a list of APP politicians and gave it to Medvedev

"Look through this list and see if any of the faces ring any bells." He said to the Russian General before looking at Reaper and whispering; "Looks like your hard work may have paid off."

Medvedev scrolled through the list for a few minutes before laying down the PDA

"That's him." The Russian said sliding the PDA towards Twones, who picked it up and showing it to Reaper

"Redfield…" He said

Somewhere else in Area 51; Barnes, Samantha, Katie, and Wensky were by themselves in a hangar as they rested to regain their energy

"We did better than I expected." Wensky said through his translation collar "Although I could've done without the riots in Hawaii."

"I wonder what our next mission will be." Katie said

"It will probably somewhere down south near the frontlines." Samantha replied "Hopefully supporting a major offensive."

Karlson came into the hangar

"Have you guy seen Tesla?" He asked them

"No? Why?" Barnes replied

"I haven't seen her since we landed and I need to talk to her about something." Karlson said

"Have you checked around her regiment?" Samantha asked him

"Yeah, they haven't seen her either." He replied before his radio crackled, Karlson picked up the radio and said; "Karlson here, report."

"Karlson, we have a problem on the airship docks, security is reporting that Redfield is holding Tesla, Garter, and Chavez hostage." Reaper replied "He's demanding that we restrain Barnes and Wensky so he can hand them over to MacTavish, we have sniper teams getting into position as we speak, but we're going to need you down here."

"Redfield! I'm on my way!" Karlson said before looking at Barnes and Samantha "Can you guys fly me there?"

"Sure!" Samantha replied as Barnes got up

Karlson and Samantha got onto Barnes and took off followed by Wensky and Katie; when they got to the airship docks, Redfield was pointing a gun at Garter's head with Tesla and Chavez chained to a pipe

Barnes landed on one of the helipads that near the docks, Karlson got off him and met with Reaper, who with several Stormtroopers and security guards were taking cover behind several cargo containers

"The sniper teams are in place, but they can't get a clear shot!" Reaper said quietly to Karlson "We can't kill Redfield without risking Garter's life!"

Karlson peaked past the corner and saw Redfield holding the gun to the president's head, the latter was struggling to release him from the traitor's hold

"I don't see anyway we can get him out." Karlson said to Reaper as Barnes and Samantha joined them

"Can we be of any help?" Samantha asked Karlson and Reaper

"No he's probably noticed you guys are here." Reaper replied

"Wait, Katie and Wensky are coming!" Barnes said to his father telepathically "Maybe they can do something?"

"Do they have a radio?" Reaper asked

"Yeah!" Barnes replied

Reaper got his radio out and contacted Katie

"Katie don't land just yet! I need you and Wensky to something!" Reaper said quietly through the radio

"We've been circling around Redfield for a few minutes now." Katie replied before asking "What do you need us to do?"

"We need you to either find a way to get the asshole to release the president so the snipers can get him or neutralize him yourselves." Reaper said

"I'm waiting!" Redfield shouted

"Okay Wensky has a plan, just wait a few minutes." Katie said over the radio

"Copy that, hurry I don't know how long Garter has!" Reaper replied

"Roger that we're coming." Katie said

Katie and Wensky came flying down low, Katie jumped off Wensky and landed on Redfield, catching him by surprise, as he and Katie were fighting, and Wensky came around again and picked up Garter with his legs and dropped him off next to Reaper and Karlson

Katie then pushed the traitors secretary of defense away from her and the sniper teams that were positioned on the air control tower looking over the airship docks began to fire, Redfield fell back to the edge of the docks, his chest filled with several bloody wounds, the last thing he saw was Wensky landing and charging him, throwing him off the dock and to his death below

Reaper and Karlson ran towards Tesla and Chavez and helped them get free as two security guards helped Garter up, after freeing Chavez, Reaper looked over the at edge and where Redfield fell, his remains was splattered across the rocks below

"I hope that asshole burns where he went." Reaper said as he spat over the edge before looking at Karlson, who had Tesla in his arms and asking; "Is she alright?"

"I think so." He replied as Garter walked to Reaper

"Thanks for saving my neck." Garter said to Wensky and Katie

"No problem sir." Katie replied, and then Garter turned his attention to Reaper

"This is my entire fault; I should have never appointed that asshole to that position." The President said to Reaper "That is why I have decided to resign and hand power back to you because you will do what is needed."

Garter left

"What now sir?" An APMSF Officer asked Reaper

"Uhhhh….uhhhh…assemble the Joint Chiefs, Smict, Conrad, the leaders of the legions, the Viking Chieftains, and any other major military leader we may have in the Area 51 Nerve Center." He replied "We're taking the gloves off and we're going to give Blackwater and the Gene Corp the beatings they deserve."

"Yes Sir!" The APMSF Officer said before running off

"Karl, you're in the charge of the 1st legion from this point on." Reaper said to Karlson

Karlson nodded

"Now somebody get me a VTOL to take me back to Area 51!" Reaper continued


	17. Chapter 17: Liberation Part 1

**Four Weeks Later**

**Near the Nevada-Arizona State Border outside of Las Vegas **

As distant artillery and explosions boomed, Karlson waited impatiently in the commander seat of his Megathon for the order to attack

"Keep the engine running, I want to get moving as soon as we get the order." He said as he scanned the horizon with the commander's sights

"This is going to be a long day for us." Gordon replied

On the nearby USAS Cape Girardeau, the dragon riders, the 502nd, and others were also waiting

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Hiccup asked a APM Officer

"I don't know." The Officer replied

"That new armor doesn't look very comfortable." Toothless said to Barnes telepathically

Barnes and Wensky were wearing basic Kletonium armor made by the engineers a few days ago

"It isn't, but it'll keep us alive out there." He replied "And that's what matters, although I don't see the point in the gasmasks since we're going to be flying most of the time."

"Hey new guy, just because you're in an F-45 doesn't mean you're invulnerable!" Ramirez shouted to the new pilot of Barnes' F-45 "So don't do anything stupid!"

The New pilot who was wearing his helmet nodded as he continued to fiddle with the controls of the F-45

"Who's the new guy?" Snotlout asked Barnes

"I don't know, he's somebody my dad found." He replied through the translation collar "But if I knew any better, it's probably one of his undercover agents he has looking out for me."

The pilot looked up at Barnes and Snotlout before looking back down at the controls

"He doesn't talk much doesn't he?" Samantha said as she looked at him

"Reaper said he's mute, so he communicates with an electronic voice contraption built into his helmet, which is why he has it on all the time." Carmen replied

"Oh." Samantha said "I didn't know we let mutes fly."

"I didn't either and I've been in the APMAC for well over a century." Barnes replied "But he must be good if my dad assigned him to fly an F-45."

"Attention to all units, man your battle stations!" An APM Officer shouted over the airship's PA system "We have green light for operation go!"

"That's our sign!" Ramirez shouted as the pilots ran to their F-45s as the dragon riders mounted their dragons

"This is it!" Wensky yelled to the other dragons

"Stick together, whatever you do, don't stray off!" Barnes replied through his translation collar "The fighters will keep enemy aircraft off our backs; our mission is to watch out for Gene Corp's dragons, because we believe that they have been deployed to the area!"

The airships' bay doors opened to allow the dragons and fighters outside to fly out into the open skies

On the ground, Stoick and the VEFs were riding on the tops of American armored vehicles as they advanced down Interstate 515 into Arizona.

"What's the first place we're going to be hitting?" Spitelout asked Stoick, who was looking at a roadmap

"A small town called Boulder City; it's where we're going to link up with the airborne and drop pod units that the Americans put behind enemy lines last night." He replied "Then after that, we'll go through the Mohave Desert to Flagstaff before Phoenix."

"You make it sound too easy." Gobber said to Stoick

"Smict and Conrad are expecting heavy resistance once we start getting closer to Phoenix." Stoick replied

Two American planes flew overhead, unopposed by Blackwater aircraft or AA fire

"I'm just hoping the Americans we're supposed to meet up with are still there!" A Viking shouted

The Armored column passed a sign saying City Limits: Boulder City

In the Command Room of the USAS Cape Girardeau; Smict, Reaper, Conrad, and other APM and Military leaders watched the advance via holographic map projector

"Our lead units have just made radio contact with the 101st airborne in Boulder City." Smict said to the other generals in the room "According to them, two hours into the barrage, a majority of Blackwater's force has fell back to secondary defensive positions south of the city although we have no visual confirmation."

"They knew we're coming." Conrad replied "We must press our advance before they can solidify their position."

"Any sightings of enemy dragons?" Reaper asked A APM Officer

"The 502nd are reporting they have encountered no resistance from any aircraft or dragons." The Officer replied "They're flying over Boulder City right now."

"Our ground forces are only countering minimal resistance from pockets of resistance left behind when Blackwater fell back." Conrad said to Reaper "So far, most Blackwater troops we've encountered have surrendered immediately or after a brief fire fight or two."

"They're waiting for the right moment to strike; I've seen this strategy before in the Clan Wars." The President replied "Order Barnes and the dragons to hold back and let the fighters go out by themselves to see if they get Blackwater come out of their hiding spots."

Back with the 502nd and dragon riders;

"Well this is anti-climatic!" Tuffnut yelled to Samantha and Barnes

"Just keep your eyes and ears open and mouths shut." Samantha replied "Blackwater is defiantly out there."

"Guys, command is saying Blackwater has fallen back to positions south of Boulder!" Newell said over the radio "They want the dragons to hold back and see if we advancing by ourselves will lure the dragons out."

"Sounds risky, but I think it's worth the risk." The New Pilot said through his electronic voice

"I agree with the new guy." Ramirez replied

"Okay guys! We're going to let the fighters lure out the dragons for us!" Barnes shouted through his translation collar and dragonese "So hold back for a bit."

The Dragons slowed down and let the fighters get ahead of them

"I hope this works." Wensky said to Barnes telepathically

"I hope it does to, I don't want to lose my entire squadron." He replied

On the ground near Kingman, a Blackwater Officer spotted American aircraft flying towards them in attack formation

"Release the dragons!" The Officer shouted back to his men, who released the mind controlled post-human dragons out of their cages as Blackwater soldiers cheered

"Dice-2 to Dice-1!" Ramirez shouted over radio to Barnes "The ploy worked, we have dragons coming in fast from Kingman! Hurry up and get here!"

"Roger that Dice-2!" Barnes replied "Okay guys that our cue!"

The Dragons sped up to catch up with the American aircraft as the Gene Corp Dragons began their attack

"Guys! Activate the Sonic Emitters!" Barnes shouted to the 502nd over the radio "While we're still out of range!"

"Roger that, we're turning the thunder on!" Ramirez replied as he activated several sonic emitters attached under the wings of the F-45s and sent out a sonic wave that disorientated the mind controlled dragons

"Attack!" Barnes yelled in dragonese and his translation collar as he led the attack on the dragon

"Remember just remove the collars!" Wensky added

Barnes attacked a Zippleback by tackling it, the Zippleback began to fight back blindly against Barnes as he and Samantha tried to destroy one of it's two collars

"You know what to do!" Barnes shouted to Samantha with his translation collar as she pulled an non-explosive EMP sticky grenade from her belt, pulled the pin out and planted it on one of the Zippleback's two collars, Barnes threw the Zippleback off of him and got away as the EMP grenade activated and released an EMP that disabled both MCD collars on the Zippleback that began to fly clumsily

"I think that worked!" Samantha yelled as Barnes circled around the Zippleback "Watch out!"

A Deadly Nadder rammed Barnes sending him falling, Barnes used his wings to regain control and land safely on the ground, Samantha dismounted him and ran to cover as the Nadder landed and charged Barnes, who dove out of the way at the last second. The Nadder ran into a rock before turning around and sending a stream of pure-white magnesium fire at Barnes, who dived out of the way behind some rocks to avoid it, Barnes then jumped into the air and landed next to the Nadder and with a swipe of his tail, knocked the Nadder off it's feet and onto it's side, unable to get up, the Nadder screeched angrily as it struggled violently as Barnes tried to destroy it's MCD

"Hold still you bag of scales!" Barnes shouted to the Mind controlled Nadder before yelling at Samantha: "Sam! I could use your help here!"

"I'm coming!" She replied as she came over with another EMP grenade "Hold him still long enough so I can plant it on him!"

Barnes placed his front feet onto both of the Nadder's wings, pinning it to the ground long enough for Samantha to plant the EMP onto the Nadder, Barnes and Samantha got away as the EMP grenade went off and destroyed the MCD

"That was my last grenade." Samantha said to Barnes

"Great." He replied as he went over to the Nadder that was screeching in Russian

The Nadder looked at him, it's pupil's shrunk in terror at the sight of the armored Night Fury and began to panic even more

"Shut up!" Barnes yelled at the Nadder that looked at him

"You're American!" The Russian said in English

"Well at least you can speak English." Barnes replied in dragonese as he flipped the Nadder over so it could get up "Do you even know what's happened to you?"

"Kind of, last thing I remember was that I was in Petrograd by myself before I hit from behind and then I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm whatever this thing is." The Russian said "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the American Southwest, not that far from Las Vegas." Barnes replied, the Nadder's eyes became wide

"Ho-?" The Nadder asked before he was interrupted

"Barnes! We need your help up here!" Wensky shouted over the radio "We're being chased by the *%$#ing Nightmare!"

"Who was that?" The Nadder asked Barnes

"I'll explain later!" He replied before looking at Sam "Samantha stay with him and make sure he stays here."

"Sure." She replied as Barnes took off to help Wensky, the Nadder snorted in disagreement and took after him

"Well so much for getting him to stay here." Samantha said

Barnes got behind the Nightmare that was chasing after Wensky and Katie at full speed when the Russian Nadder joined him

"I thought I told you stay with Samantha!" Barnes shouted to the Nadder

"I'm not going to stay out of a fight!" The Nadder replied "What do you need help with?"

"What's your name first?" Barnes asked

"Lieutenant Taras Gorbavich, Russian Air force, well probably ex-Russian Air force now." The Nadder replied "Just call me Gorbavich!"

"Okay Gorbavich! I need you to help me get this collar off your friend here!" Barnes said motioning to the Nightmare "Do you know who he is, we have list of the pilots that also kidnapped, but I am having problems with identification!"

"I think that's one of the Europeans, the Frenchman." Gorbavich replied "I think his name is Gaulle."

"I think I remember seeing his name." Barnes said

"So all we have to do is remove the collar?" Gorbavich asked

"Yes." Barnes replied

"You're name is Barnes right?" Gorbavich asked Barnes "As in Major Barnes, the F-45 pilot?"

"Yeah that Barnes!" He replied

"Well, according to Gaulle, you shot him down over Missouri during WW3." Gorbavich said to Barnes "So don't expect a warm welcome from him!"

"Thanks for the warning!" Barnes replied "Now help me free him!"

Barnes and Gorbavich sped up and got on each side of the Monstrous Nightmare before attacking, Wensky and Katie then came around and attacked head on

The Monstrous Nightmare roared as he was attacked from three sides and began fighting back viciously

"Avoid the claws at the end of his wings!" Wensky shouted to Gorbavich

"I've noticed!" He replied "We need to get him on the ground!"

"I agree!" Barnes shouted "Break off and head for land, he'll probably follow us!"

Barnes, Wensky, and Gorbavich broke off from the attack and went for the ground, followed by the Monstrous Nightmare

Wensky and Gorbavich broke off from Barnes and the Monstrous Nightmare continued after Barnes when he landed

The Monstrous Nightmare landed after Barnes, the Nightmare chased after the Night Fury as Gorbavich and Wensky landed on a overlooking edge

"Do you know how to fire the quills from your tail?" Wensky asked the Russian

"I remember a few things while I was mind controlled." He replied

"Okay on my mark! One-two-three!" Wensky shouted before both Nadders sent a hail of quills at the Nightmare hitting its side, the Nightmare roared in pain as Barnes pounced onto it's head and grabbed the MCD and ripped it off, the Nightmare fell down, dizzy as the remaining mind controlled dragons retreated from the battle

"Don't pursue!" Barnes yelled over the radio "We don't know where they're heading!"

Thorn with Astrid and Samantha riding on him landed nearby, Samantha dismounted and ran over to Barnes

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked Barnes

"I'm fine." He replied "How well did we do?"

"We got two of their Nadders, a single Zippleback, and a Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup said after he dismounted Toothless

"Well it's start." Barnes replied "Did we lose any body?"

"We lost four fighters to AA fire and six dragons and their riders." A Viking said

The Post-Human Zippleback landed with Billy Bob and the Twins

"Barnes, Command wants us to fall back with the new dragons to a FOB being set up near Boulder City where officers will brief them." Ramirez said over the radio "Karlson and the 1st Legion are not that far out and will clean up the rest."

"Roger that." Barnes replied "Well come on guys, lets get out of here."

Samantha mounted Barnes before he took off followed by the other dragons with Gaulle last

Later that Night; Reaper was receiving a after action report from Karlson

"Here's the final report of the first day of fighting, we had minimal causalities and we inflicted serious damage on the enemy destroying a majority of their armored force during a brief battle in the Mohave Desert outside of Kingman." Karlson said to Reaper "Blackwater has fallen back to Seligman, where they are digging in."

"Good, Blackwater cannot replace their armor losses easily without their arm dealers." He replied "But on the other hand, can you tell me about this general Gaulle, my son and his friends freed? Am I going have to worry about him tearing my son's throat out when he looks away from him?"

"No." Karlson said "Gaulle apparently mistook an F-35 for an F-45 because the 502nd were nowhere near the area when he was shot down."

"Gaulle is a low risk to our security; he actually helped us a bit with our propaganda war against the French government after we repulsed their attack on us." Karlson continued

"Good." Reaper said "So are the dragons we liberated up to date with their information."

"Yes Sir." Karlson replied

At the FOB near Boulder City, Barnes was watching the four new dragons; Pentrov, Gaulle, Gorbavich, and Witemann talked quietly to each other as he past them

"Hello Barnes." One of Witemann's heads said with a German accent to Barnes after it noticed him as the dragons looked back at the Night Fury

"Hi." Barnes replied before continuing on

"I think he doesn't trust us." Witemann's other head said to the other dragons

"Well we have to work together now unfortunately and we've never met each other, well at least personally." Gaulle replied with a French accent "At least they got those hellish contraptions off of us."

"I can't believe we're going have to wait 50-60 years for them to change us back." One of Pentrov's said to the dragons "You figure with all their technology, it would have been easy to turn us back."

"You heard what that American Officer said, they tried their best, but the nano-whatever they used with the injections protect the changes when they try to." Gorbavich replied "They said they nearly killed Barnes during one attempt."

"If we like it or not, we're all on the same boat now." Gaulle said "And if we're going to survive long enough to be changed back, we're going have to follow the Americans."

"I can't believe this happening." One of Witemann's head said

"None of us do." Pentrov replied "It's like we're in one of those old cheesy science fiction movies."

"Well it can't be that bad." Gorbavich said "At least we're alive and well, and who knows after this war is over, we may end up enjoying the changes."

"Yeah right." Gaulle replied


	18. Chapter 17: Liberation Part 2

**The Next Day**

**US Army Supply Convoy in route to 2nd Shock Army forces laying siege to Tuba City, AZ **

**Day 2 of Offensive operations**

"We must be giving Blackwater a beating out there." A US Army Private said to his sergeant as the convoy moved along Route 89 as tall towers of black smoke rose from the city "There maybe nothing left in Tuba City after this war is over."

"Shut up private." The Sergeant replied "We've been receiving reports that Gene Corp's mind controlled dragons have been flying around attacking at random, so I want us on full alert, even if the 502nd and their dragons are operating in the area."

"If you say Sarge." The Private said as he looked out the window of the vehicle

"Dragon! 6:00'clock coming fast!" The Gunner of the Vehicle shouted as he turned the machine gun to face the incoming dragon

"Hold your fire!" The Sergeant shouted as he viewed the dragon with his binoculars "It's one of ours."

The Night Fury and his rider flew past the convoy heading west

"I wonder which Night Fury that was." Another US Soldier asked over the radio

"I don't care as long as it isn't mind controlled we're okay." The Sergeant replied

The Convoy rolled along Route 89 that through the Arizona before the vehicle in front of them was picked by a low flying Monstrous Nightmare as the driver of the vehicle pushed on the brake to stop

"We have enemy dragons attacking from both sides!" The Gunner shouted as he fired the Machine Gun at a flying Nadder

Somewhere nearby, Barnes and Samantha were flying with the 502nd when the radio built into Barnes' translation collar crackled

"Barnes here?" Barnes replied after activating the radio

"Colonel Barnes, a supply convoy south of your current position is reporting that they have come under attack by hostile dragons." An Officer said over the radio "Move in and engage."

"I think we just flew over that convoy!" Hiccup said over the radio

"Roger that Overlord, we're moving to the convoy over." Barnes replied

The 502nd and the Dragon Riders turned around back towards the direction of the convoy at full speed, when they reached the site of the attack; most of the vehicles were burning wrecks as Blackwater's dragons continued their attack

"Choose your targets!" Barnes yelled through his translation collar and repeated it in Dragonese

"At they're flying low to the ground this time!" Wensky replied as Barnes and Samantha went after the sole Gronckle of the enemy dragons

Barnes tackled the Gronckle, knocking it off balancing and causing it loss control and fall to the ground, Barnes then landed nearby as the Gronckle got up and hovered over the ground with it's wings beating as Samantha prepared an EMP Grenade when she was joined by the squad of US Soldiers

"Is there anything we can help you with ma'am?" The Sergeant asked her

"No Sergeant, just get your men and the convoy out of here, we'll take it from here." Samantha replied, the sergeant nodded and led his squad away as Barnes wrestled with the Gronckle

The Gronckle fired a ball of molten rock out of his mouth that Barnes dodged, Barnes then used a fire blast on the ground near the Gronckle that distracted it long enough for Barnes to run towards and tackle it to the ground, Barnes pushed the Gronckle on it's side and used his weight to pin it to the ground as he ripped off it's MCD. Barnes jumped off the Gronckle and it began to curse in Russian as it tried to get up

"That was too easy." Barnes said to Samantha telepathically as Wensky knocked another Nadder and began to attack it, Barnes and Samantha went to help Wensky leaving the Russian Gronckle to it's self as it finally got up and followed them shouting at them in Russian

Wensky hit the Mind Controlled dragon with his tail, leaving quills in the side of it's face, the Deadly Nadder screeched in a mixture of pain and anger as Katie jumped on it's back with an EMP grenade as Barnes, Samantha, and the Gronckle arrived

"Hold him still so I can get this grenade on him!" Katie shouted to them as Barnes rushed forward and grabbed the Nadder's right leg with his teeth out

The Nadder screeched it pain again as Katie finally placed the grenade on it's collar

"Fire in the hole!" Katie shouted as he jumped off the Nadder's back as Barnes and Wensky got away as the EMP took out the collar

The Deadly Nadder stammered before falling down

"%$%#." The Gronckle said under his breath in Russian

"You can say that again." Barnes replied as the Gronckle looked at him

"Thanks for leaving me back there by the way, American." The Gronckle said

"Sorry but we had other things to attend to." Barnes replied when Toothless and Hiccup flew overhead after a Zippleback with Pentrov and Gorbavich

"Who the bloody hell bit me?" The Nadder said with a British accent as it got up and looked at the leg Barnes bit into that was bleeding

"Sorry there, I had no choice." Barnes replied, the Nadder looked up at him

"What do you mean you had no choice?" The Nadder asked "You could've knocked down me!"

"Hey at least you're not a zombie for some corporation!" Barnes replied, the Nadder nodded

"Don't worry this isn't the Englishman you have to worry about." The Gronckle said to Barnes "My name's Vasili Alekseev by the way, that's sergeant Jones Brown, we met once before we got turned into dragons."

"Guys, can we stop whatever you're doing down there and help us!" Hiccup shouted through the radio

"Roger that!" Samantha replied as she got onto Barnes before he took into the air followed by Wensky and Katie

"Should we follow those yanks or stay here?" Jones asked Vasili

"You can stay here if you want to, I'm going with them." Vasili replied before he took to the air

"Hey wait up!" Jones yelled before following the Gronckle

Barnes and Wensky joined with Toothless and Hiccup as they continued to chase after a Zippleback with Pentrov and Gorbavich

"This is the fastest I've ever seen a Zippleback fly!" Hiccup shouted to Barnes

"They must have given it enhancement drugs as an experiment or something." He replied as Vasili and Jones joined them "We need to get that dragon to the ground, so we can get his MCD off!"

"How are we going to that?" Vasili asked Barnes "We can't even keep up with it!"

"I can help!" The New pilot said over the radio as he put his F-45 in hover in front of the Zippleback that ran into it and knocked it unconscious and fell to the Earth

"That works." Toothless said as Barnes sped up to catch the following Zippleback before it hit the ground, Barnes caught and slowed it's descent down to the ground and put it safely on the ground, Barnes then released it and ripped it's translation collar off before taking off again

The battle lasted for two minutes before the remaining six Gene Corp dragons retreated back to Tuba City

"Don't follow them!" Barnes yelled "They're going to Tuba City."

"We need some help down here! There's a Nadder that got left behind!" Vasili shouted as he wrestled with a mind controlled Nadder as Vasili, Jones, and one of the recently freed Zipplebacks went to his assistance, eventually knocking the Nadder down and removing the MCD "We got it!"

"Hold on! I have to get somebody!" Barnes said as he went where the unconscious Zippleback was

"He's knocked out cold." Samantha said to Barnes as he nudged one of the Zippleback's heads with snout

"We can't just leave him here." He replied "Radio to command that we need VTOL to help transport him."

Samantha pulled out her radio and contacted command as Barnes tried to revive the Zippleback

"He's still breathing at least." He said as he dragged the Zippleback to an area protecting by a overhanging rock "He may also need some medical attention once we get to the FOB."

Pentrov landed

"I recognize him; I think his name is Dmitri." One of Pentrov's heads said to Barnes "I can tell because of the scar his heads has near their right eyes."

"Samantha, you head back with Pentrov to the FOB, I'll stay here with Dmitri until the VTOL arrives." Barnes replied

"I'm not leaving you out here by yourself!" Samantha shouted

"Okay Pentrov, you tell the others to go without us." Barnes replied "We'll stay here with Dmitri."

Both of Pentrov's heads nodded before he took into the air as thunder rumbled in the distance

"Great storm's coming!" Samantha said as Barnes laid down next to Dmitri

Samantha sat down next to him

"We'll probably be out of here by the time it arrives." He replied

"I hope so." Samantha said

Later as the VTOL landed, Barnes dragged Dmitri into the VTOL that had' it's back cargo door opened followed by Samantha, then the door closed and the VTOL took off toward the North, Reaper was aboard the VTOL with Karlson

"You've guys have been moved to a new FOB North of here, rumor has it that you guys will be going to Tuba City." Reaper said to Barnes and Samantha "And don't worry about Dmitri, our doctors will take good care of him!"

"Why is Tuba City so important?" Barnes asked his father

"It's where Gene Corp has it dragons at it and it's the last major Blackwater stronghold left in Northern Arizona!" Karlson replied "We need to take it before our forces push on to Phoenix!"

"It won't be a problem." Barnes said as one of Dmitri's heads moaned

"So what happened to him anyway?" Karlson asked Barnes

"The new guy made him fly into his F-45." Barnes replied

"Oh, so that explains the nasty mark that was on it." Reaper said

"So how have you and Tesla been doing since the Redfield issue?" Barnes asked Karlson

"Better." Karlson replied

"Well get us to the new FOB and get Dmitri here some medical attention and once he wakes up, we'll be ready to go." Barnes said to Karlson and Reaper

"Good." Reaper replied "I want the dragon threat removed as soon as possible."

"Well every time we fight them, they retreat to the nearest Blackwater stronghold." Samantha said to Reaper "If they retreat this time, they'll go straight to Phoenix and we won't be able to get them until the war ends and probably not alive."

"That is why we want you guys to finish them off here." He replied "If you can at least lower their numbers enough so that they cease to be effective, that will be good enough for Conrad and Smict."

"We'll do it." Barnes said as the VTOL headed north

The VTOL arrived at the FOB and landed at the helipad that had been recently finished by engineers, Barnes and Samantha dismounted as modified Advanced Shocktroopers carried the unconscious Zippleback to the infirmary followed by Reaper and Karlson

"This war is ending more quickly than I thought it would Karlson." Reaper said to Karlson "I suspect Blackwater is conserving its strength for one final battle."

"Well our satellites are detecting a huge military build up in the Phoenix area." Karlson replied "Looks our bombing campaign isn't having the effects we hoped it would, we might have to switch to incendiary bombing runs."

"Not that close to a major population center on our own turf." Reaper said "This isn't the Middle East anymore, it's our own backyards and Blackwater knows it."

Barnes and Samantha entered the hangar where the other post-human dragons were getting ready for Tuba City

"Hi you guys." Wensky said to them with his translation collar "We thought that you guys weren't coming for a second."

"How are the new arrivals doing?" Barnes asked him in dragonese

"All of them are doing well, that one other British Nadder is giving us trouble though." Wensky replied "He keeps cursing out me when I try to give him orders, but luckily none of the others like him either."

"What's this Nadder's name?" Barnes asked

"They only call him Gomery." Wensky replied "But its short for Ivor Montgomery."

"I told you Americans were going to have problems with him!" Vasili shouted as they past

"What about the others besides Vasili, Jones, and Dmitri?" Barnes asked

"We've liberated two Americans, Donald and Carville, the last Russian, Versky, and the last European, Wallis." Wensky replied "So that leaves Gene Corpse with three dragons left and us with fourteen dragons including you and me."

"Have they all been briefed, and given translation collars and armor?" Barnes asked

"All expect the Monstrous Nightmares; the engineers have to modify the design of the armor for them." Wensky replied "But they have translation collars for them."

"This Gomery one isn't going to be a problem for a mission is he?" Barnes asked him

"I don't know, he likes to talk back." He replied "Jones and Wallis say he hates Americans more than anything else."

"I'll ask my dad to see if we can get any dirt on him that we can hold against him that may encourage him to stay in line." Barnes said "Has there been any other problems?"

"Yeah you're a colonel in charge of a unit that has three generals in it; Carville, Gaulle, and Wallis." Wensky replied "And that has caused some debate, and that is why you're dad is here."

"You brought my dad into it?" Barnes asked Wensky

"No! He just happened to overhear a discussion between Katie and Versky." Wensky replied "So don't be surprised if you get promoted in the near future."

"Thanks a lot Wensky; it's good to know you have kept check on what's going on." Barnes said "We're moving out once Dmitri wakes up, if he does. But on the other hand, I'm going to see this Gomery guy."

"Good luck then." Wensky replied

Barnes and Samantha left Wensky by himself and went to the next hangar over where a Deadly Nadder chased a group of American engineers

"The asshole won't let us put his armor or translation collar on." The Lead Engineer said to Barnes "Kick his ass for me would you?"

"One if Necessary" Barnes said quietly through his translation collar as he entered the hangar

"What do you want?" Gomery hissed at Barnes

"I want to know what the hell your problem is; arguing with your superiors, threatening the engineers, and just generally pissing everybody off." He replied "That's three strikes in one day."

"I want nothing to do with you Americans!" Gomery said to Barnes "I rather still be mind controlled than work with you!"

"Wow, Wensky was right, this guy sounds like an asshole." Samantha whispered to Barnes

"Well until this war ends, you're under my command." Barnes said to the Nadder telepathically "Once it ends, you can go back home."

"Yeah right, I heard the briefing like everybody else; we're stuck here until your scientists are able to turn us back." Gomery said to Barnes "Which may not happen."

Pentrov poked his heads from behind the wall followed by Versky, Vasili, and Gorbavich as a large crowd of Americans, dragons, and Vikings gathered at the sounds of the argument

"Look here asshole; I don't care how you hell you think about my nationality!" Barnes replied "But as long as you're long a dragon you're under my command! This has been agreed on by the Coalition leaders."

"To hell with the Coalition!" Gomery hissed

"You're just asking for a fight are you?" Barnes replied

"I can take you and anybody your military can throw at me." Gomery hissed to Barnes

"Uh, aren't we on the same side here?" Vasili asked the other Post-Human dragons in dragonese

"We are, but I think that Gomery person isn't." Thorn replied "This isn't going to end well."

"I have better things to do than fight you anyway brit!" Barnes said to Gomery as he turned around and left with Samantha

"Barnes! Watch out!" Toothless roared to Barnes as Gomery charged at him, Barnes grabbed Samantha and jumped out of the way to avoid Gomery, who charged into the growing crowd that got out of the way

"Come on fight me if your so tough colonel!" Gomery yelled to Barnes as Samantha got to a safe distance

"If you want to fight! I'll give you a fight!" Barnes replied as he attacked

Reaper and Karlson were in the Command Center, unaware of the fight until Hiccup and Camicazi busted in

"Barnes is fighting with that British Deadly Nadder!" Camicazi said out of breath

"Where?" Reaper asked them

"The Dragon hangars!" Hiccup replied "My dad and his men are already on there way there to try to break up the fight!"

Reaper ran out of the command center followed by Karlson, Camicazi, and Hiccup to the fight, which a large crowd was gathering to watch as Barnes and Gomery fought each other

Gomery hit Barnes with his tail, but luckily Barnes still had his armor on and it prevented the quills on the Nadder's tail from doing any damage as Barnes went for the Nadder's legs, Gomery jumped out of the way and rammed Barnes in the side, throwing across the hangar into a pile of fuel drums that fell onto him, Gomery went over to Barnes and grabbed his neck

"Stop him!" Reaper shouted to three nearby APM Advanced Shocktroopers, who pushed through the crowd and ran to Gomery and pulled him away from Barnes before knocking him out as Reaper, Samantha, Hiccup, and Wensky went over to Barnes and freed him from the fuel drums

"I want that asshole court Martialed." Barnes said to Reaper telepathically

"I wish we could, but since he's a European national, we can't put him on trial here, we'll have to send him to Europe." He replied

"*%$%!" Barnes said weakly as several Engineers rushed in and began taking off his armor revealing a few scratches, large patches of cracked and broken scales, and other wounds

"He appears to be alright, but there maybe internal injuries." The Engineer said as they finished pulling his armor off "So we may want to get him checked out by a professional."

Gomery's legs were shacked as his mouth was taped shut by the advanced shocktroopers

Barnes got up and walked slowly to the infirmary with the assistance of Samantha and Reaper

"I want armed guards protecting the Deadly Nadder; I don't want a lynch mob getting him before the Europeans do." Reaper said to Karlson

"It will do." Karlson replied

"I think I can walk by myself guys." Barnes said to Samantha and Reaper

Samantha and Reaper let Barnes walk without their assistance the rest of the way to the infirmary where doctors took him

"We'll take him from here you two." The Lead Doctor said to Reaper and Samantha

"How's the other one doing?" Reaper asked the doctor

"He's awake and he's only suffered a few minor injuries, none of them life threatening, but we'll keep him overnight to be sure." She replied

A Doctor began to scan Barnes with a handheld device for internal injuries, when he finished he looked

"There are no signs of serious damage; look likes his armor saved his life after all." The Doctor replied "But he does have a few cracked ribs, but it seems that the nanobots in his blood stream are repairing those. But we will keeping him here overnight to be sure."

"And yet again, I have dodged another bullet." Barnes said in his mind

Wallis came up to the entrance

"Is he going to be alright?" The Monstrous Nightmare asked with his translation collar

"He's fine." Samantha replied "He just took a little beating."

"A little?" Wallis said to Samantha "That doesn't look like a little beating to me, it looks like he the snot beaten out of him.

"Do you have something better to do general besides commenting on my son's injuries/" Reaper asked Wallis

"No Sir." He replied

"Good." Reaper said "Now get back with the rest of your unit, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Wallis left as Barnes was led by the doctors into the hospital


	19. Chapter 18: Preparations

**The Next Day**

**APM Forward Base **

"Why isn't Tuba City under our control yet?" Reaper asked Generals Smict and Conrad "We thought we had Blackwater whipped and running from us with their tails between their legs?"

"That's what we thought too Reaper." Smict replied "But the Blackwater forces and commander in charge of defending Tuba City are proving to be much more resistant than we expected and not to mention the large system of ditches that was built in the 2020s that have also been impeding our advance into the city."

"Well that ends that tonight because one way or another, we're taking that damn town, even if it means we have to level it completely." Reaper said "I guess this also gives us the chance to test out some of the new weapons that Stryker and his lab boys have developed in the few hundred years."

"Sir new weapons alone isn't going to help us capture Tuba City." Conrad said to Reaper "What we need to do is to cut the head off the snake in the town, which means leveling the regional hospital inside the city that is serving as Blackwater's headquarters, problem is, that the remaining post-human dragons under their control are being held there as well."

"Dammit and Barnes wouldn't forgive me if I ordered a strike and they got killed." He replied "Sometimes him being my son can be a pain, but unfortunately he's all I got left besides my job." "When is Barnes' men going into the city?"

"Tonight." Conrad said

"Have them take a Shockwave Cannon Targeting beacon with them and have them plant it on the roof after they get the dragons out of there." Reaper replied

"Shockwave Cannon strike?" Smict said to Reaper "Reaper, even a weak blast from the Shockwave Cannon would seriously disrupt the weather patterns in the region for some time and cause major problems with our operations."

"Well we have no other options." Reaper replied

"Could we just use bunker busters?" Conrad asked Reaper

"There isn't any available." Reaper replied

"Well I guess it was only a matter of time until we finally had to use the damn thing." Smict said

Barnes slowly entered the hangar with the assistance of Samantha while most of the other post-human dragons were still asleep

"Barnes, you really shouldn't go on this mission tonight, you can barely stand up straight because of the painkillers they gave you." Samantha said to Barnes

"I'm going to be fine." He replied with his translation collar "I've had much worse happen to me the past few months and weeks, it's a miracle that I managed to survive it all."

Samantha rolled her eyes

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." She said "So what's the plan anyway?"

"Well we're waiting for Command to give us the specifics before we come up with a plan." Barnes replied "And knowing Command, they will probably give us more objectives to do since they're still trying to wrestle the city away from Blackwater so that's why we're waiting." "So do you know anything about the damn place?"

"Not really, just the stuff that I've heard from the people that came from the fighting there and what the news stations are saying about it." Samantha said "But I've heard rumors that the APMSF will be moving in tonight with some new weapons."

"The APMSF will no doubly get the job done, but they'll probably start their operations after we're out of there." Barnes replied "Which is probably for the better."

"Well enough chit-chat for now." Samantha said as she led Barnes to his assigned sleeping space "You need to get your rest because you hardly slept at all last night."

Karlson was reviewing the map of Tuba City given to him by Command with Tesla

"I hope these new weapons will get the job done." Tesla said to Karlson "Because we're dealing with helluva lot of mercs here, but do they have tanks?"

"Just a few restored BMP-1s according to the reconnaissance drones, nothing we can't handle." He replied

"BMP-1s?" Tesla asked surprisingly "I had no idea those things even existed outside of museums nowadays."

"Command didn't either, which is why it surprised the hell out of them when they spotted them on the drones." Karlson said "Russians build their weapons to last them a very long time, so it isn't surprising that a few of them may be operational, 276 years after they were built, Blackwater might be getting more desperate."

"Where the hell did they get the spare parts for the damn things?" Tesla asked Karlson

"Who *%$%ing knows." He replied "Blackwater has been very resourceful in maintaining their weapons so far, I heard rumors that we captured a BMP-2 using parts salvaged from a car." "But that doesn't fix the fact that the weapons are obsolete beyond reason."

"People could say the same thing about the Enforcer as well since we've been using them since 2052." Tesla said

"Yeah and that's why we have those now." Karlson replied as he motioned back to the recently delivered Pershing II MBTs with his head "Be sure not to scratch the paint job."

"Don't worry Karl, they're in good hands." Tesla said "I have to admit even though I haven't even been inside them yet and I already like them."

"They've been in development since after World War III so they're going to be good." Karlson replied "Because Stryker had a lot of time to work out any bugs in them so they should be ready to go."

"So what's new about them anyway?" Tesla asked Karlson

"Who knows." He replied "You'll have to find out for yourself, but Reaper said Stryker has made a lot of improvements and additions, so they're entirely a new tank."

"Yeah I can see that." Tesla said "What's with the satellite dish-looking thing on the top of the turret?"

"As I said before, I have no clue." Karlson replied

Stoick, Spitelout, and several other Vikings kept their heads low as they moved behind a US Army Battle Tank while under intense fire from a fortified machine gun nest outside of Flagstaff, AZ, only 78 Miles north of Phoenix

"I'd cover your ears back there because it's about to get noisy!" The Tank's Commander shouted to Stoick over the radio that he had

"Cover your ears!" Stoick shouted as the tank turned it's turret and gun to face the machine gun position before firing a HE round at the MG that annihilated the position, the gun, and the crew

"Gun's gone, move up!" The Commander shouted as the tank moved forward

"If we and the Americans keep the pace up, we're going to be in Phoenix by the end of this week!" Spitelout replied as the Vikings charged out from the cover of the tank that used it's coaxial and cupola machine guns to suppress the remaining Blackwater soldiers

"Not if the APM can take Tuba City." Stoick said "That's why the Americans aren't making a huge effort to take Flagstaff just yet!"

The Vikings collided with the Blackwater soldiers still inside the position, most of which were still in shock from the HE Round; after finishing off the surviving Blackwater soldiers; Stoick waved to the American tank to signal that the position had been taken and it was safe to come closer

"Why are the Americans so entrenched in taking that small town?" Spitelout asked Stoick

"The remaining post-human dragons are still being held in the town's hospital." He replied "But the Blackwater commander has been giving them a fight for the town."

"Ah..." Spitelout said "So we and the US Army get stuck with Flagstaff until they take it?"

Stoick nodded

"It's probably for the better." He said "Because if they allowed Blackwater to hold it, they will be able to use it as a base to strike against the supply lines running in the area from."

"I guess you're right, but we could at least use some more support in capturing this place." Spitelout replied

"We'll get it soon enough." Stoick said

**That Afternoon **

"Listen carefully because we're only going over this once." The APM Officer briefing the 502nd said to them "Your primary objective is to liberate the last of the Post-Human Dragons that are being held near the regional hospital that is serving as Blackwater's primary headquarters in the town, but you also have a another objective and that is to place this Shockwave Cannon Targeting Beacon onto the roof of the hospital so we can destroy it from orbit and put the Blackwater forces inside the city into disarray."

"Shockwave Cannon Beacon?" Barnes asked "Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"Not according to president since we don't any alternatives." The Officer replied "Once you place the beacon, you must to get a safe distance or you're literally going to cease to exist once the satellite fires because even a low-powered blast from the damn thing is enough to disintegrate a human body from a mile away."

"Damn..." Jones said under his breath "How far do we have to be?"

"Danger zone is two miles wide, so I suggest you go four miles out of the danger zone for complete safety." The Officer replied "Any other questions?"

"How many mercs are we dealing with here?" Astrid asked the Officer

"At least 200 to 300 hundred mercs and a Gene Corp Security force of 30 assigned to protect the dragons." He replied "The Gene Corp guys should be no problem for you guys, I'd be more worried about the actual Blackwater mercenaries in the area."

"Sounds like a cake walk besides the part with the giant satellite thingy of death." Snotlout said

"Giant satellite thingy of death is a understatement, kid." Carville replied with his translation collar "At full-power, a Shockwave Cannon can annihilate a entire metropolitan area the size of Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Harlem put together."

"How large is that?" Hiccup asked Carville "Because I've never heard of any of those places."

"I have no clue, I got that from something I read about it." He replied

"So I guess you guys understand what command wants you to do?" The Officer asked

"Yeah, I think we do." Barnes replied

"Good." The Officer said "I'll be taking my leave now to let you guys make out your plan."

The Officer left the Hangar as Barnes and the others gathered together

"Despite what Snotlout said earlier, this mission is going to be anything but a cake walk." Barnes said to the others with his translation collar and in dragonese "We're going to be going into a active war zone where there is going to be a lot of hostiles with very itchy trigger fingers." "So we're going have to do this with a lot of stealth."

"Stealth?" Gaulle asked Barnes "How are you expecting us to be even remotely stealthily, when some of us are about the size of a small cottage?"

"The frog has a point, some of us are going to have problems being stealthy." Carville replied

Barnes sighed and shook his head

"What about we have the Monstrous Nightmares hang back until we need them?" Jones asked Barnes

"Good idea Jones." He replied "Any objections?" "No? Okay then."

"I and Katie will go onto the nearest rooftop to keep a eye on things." Wensky said

"And I'll be bringing a sniper rifle so I can provide fire support while we're up there." Katie added

"Good, me and Samantha will take point and will carry the targeting beacon for the Shockwave Cannon." Barnes said "I want the rest of you to get away as we are planting the beacon so you can get a head start." "After the Shockwave Cannon does it's thing, we'll return to base and crash for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Pentrov replied

"Good, I'm guessing we're done here." Barnes said "Everybody get some rest and we'll meet back here at 1700 Hours."

"What the hell is thing?" Karlson asked Reaper as he motioned to the weapon being carried by a Stormtrooper clad in his new A-4 Armor that had a metallic cable connecting to the large power pack on the trooper's back

"It's a...uhhhhh." He replied as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard "It's a XK-48 Disintegration Rifle, it's much more powerful version of the new GK-47, but it needs more power, hence the power pack." "It can supposedly burn away the flesh in seconds and leave nothing but a charred skeleton behind, hence the term disintegration rifle."

"How do they find out this stuff?" Karlson asked Reaper

"They test it on animals." He replied "Don't tell anybody about that though or the environmentalists will get on our asses about it." "But the main problems with it is it's weight, overheats after prolonged periods of continuousness firing, and to top it all, the power pack likes to explode when hit."

"So will this thing being entering full service?" He asked

"Only in limited numbers for the APMSF." Reaper replied "But I wouldn't be the one carrying one with it's problem and the fact just carrying it makes you a target."

"Isn't there treaties banning weapons like this?" Karlson asked Reaper

"None that we signed." He replied "But like that is going to stop the moralists from condemning us for having them." "So enough of the chit-chat about the weapons, I've noticed that you and Tesla have been getting along better since the incident with Redfield."

"We have, but I wouldn't say we're back together just yet though." Karlson said to Reaper "Still don't know how to respond to her response to me on the Reagan a few days ago."

"Tell her the truth." He replied

"Easier said than done Reap." Karlson said "I still don't if I could be a good father."

"Then you'll have to find out." Reaper replied

"You're so helpful." Karlson said

"I'm a military and political leader, not your relationship counselor." Reaper replied "By the way, I'm going to be leaving for Cape Girardeau tomorrow to address the *#$#ing State Board on my post-war agenda for the second time this week so I'm going to need you to make sure Conrad and Smict don't tear each other's throats out over how to win this war." "If it wasn't for the war and the fact that I don't have a new VP appointed, I would've resigned so I didn't have to deal with those brain dead idiots."

"Sure I'll do it." Karlson said

"Good." Reaper replied "By the I way I also want you to promote Barnes to General for me as well to help compensate with the stress of his new job."

"Okay..." Karlson said "Not sure with the idea of promoting a dragon to General, but okay..."

"He's still my son." Reaper replied "Plus I still have to make it up for disappearing on him to take a vacation."

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up, I kind of lost interest in this for a bit and went to other fan fics I've been working on. But I have no intention of leaving this unfinished.


	20. Chapter 19: A Short Mission

**That Night**

The 502nd and the Dragon Riders flew towards Tuba City as formations of APMSF tanks and mechanized infantry moved in the same direction as artillery and aircraft softened up Blackwater's defensive positions

"What's going to happen to them when the Shockwave Cannon fires?" Carville asked Barnes over the radio

"They're going to keep a safe distance." He replied, "But the actions of the APMSF is not our concern. Our mission is to rescue the last of your friends being help captive by Blackwater before we place the Shockwave Cannon beacon."

"What do you want us to do Dice-1?" Ramirez asked Barnes over the radio

"I want you to distract the forces that Blackwater have outside of the hospital for us while we get the dragons and place the beacon in whatever way you can." Barnes replied

"Sounds easy enough." Carmen said

"Katie, I want you and Wensky to find a good vantage point that you take out enemies from with that rifle of your's." Barnes said to Katie with his translation collar, "Hiccup, I want you and your friends to go free the dragons, me and Samantha will place the beacon on the rooftop, while everybody else distracts Blackwater.", "Is that clear?"

"Yeah." Gaulle replied as everybody else nodded

"Okay then." Barnes said,

"How do we know when to start?" Hiccup asked him

"When I say so." Barnes replied

**Below **

Tesla was sitting in the commander seat of her new Pershing II as it's force field and other defensive systems protected it from incoming fire

"You got to love this new technology." Robin said over the radio

"I agree." Tesla replied, "How much more of this can the force field hold?"

"According to this...about half an hour." Robin said as she looked at the meter that indicated the shield generator's energy level

"Okay then." Tesla replied, "But keep your eyes open, enemy infantry can still get through the shield and place C4 on our tracks when we're not watching and then we'll be a sitting duck out here."

"Roger." Robin said

As Tesla and Robin continued to praise their tank's shield generator a nearby a Enforcer tank had it's right track blown off by a anti-tank mine

"Mines, mines!" The Commander of the immobilized Enforcer shouted

"Halt, Halt!" Tesla shouted over the radio to the rest of her regiment as he driver pulled on the brakes as panicking officers and tank crewman began to shout and scream over the radio as a few other tanks hit more mines

"Everybody shut up and listen!" Karlson yelled over the radio before the radio went silent, "We're going to hold our positions here and wait for the sappers to clear the way for us, but in the meantime we'll disengage our shields so we can bring our primary armaments to bear, does everybody copy?"

"Yes Sir!" A APMSF Officer replied

"Good, on the count of three all units will deactivate their shields." Karlson said over the radio, "Be sure to have your guns loaded or charged before then!", "Three, two...one! Now!"

Tesla threw the switch the deactivated her tank's force fields just before a large round bounced off the turret's armor and shook the tank as Robin turned the turret to face where it came from, a dug-in BMP-3 before pulling the trigger to fire the tank's anti-matter cannon and annihilated it in a single blast

"BMP neutralized!" Robin shouted as she turned the turret and activated the thermal imaging as remote controlled mine clearing vehicles passed her tank and began to clear a way through the minefield

"Hold your position until the way is completely clear!" Karlson shouted as Tesla's tank continued to take heavy fire from Blackwater RPG troopers and small arms

"I'm taking a beating here!" Tesla yelled over the radio to Karlson

"I am too!" He replied, "Looks they knew we were coming!"

Tesla's tank shook as another round hit it

"That was no BMP round that time!" Robin shouted over the radio as Tesla scanned the horizon with her periscope before noticing the dark shape of a T-95 smashing it's way out of a storefront before firing it's main gun

"Enemy tank!" Tesla yelled, "T-95, front!"

"I see it , I see it!" Robin replied as she quickly turned the turret to face the Blackwater tank as it took a hull-down position behind some rubble and aim it's main gun at Tesla's tank, "It's in hull down, switching to the ATGMs, top-attack mode!"

"Roger that, activating the laser designator!" Tesla said as she flipped a switch that turned on the laser designator box located next to the Pershing II's main gun and using it to paint the T-95's turret, "I have him marked for you Robin!"

"I see that, locking on now!" Robin replied before she pressed the button to fire a ATGM out of the barrel of the tank that shot out of the turret before it's motor kicked on and shot the missile up into the air before it came back down on top of the T-95's thin turret armor, destroying it instantly

"Hit! T-95 is history!" Tesla yelled, "But keep your eyes open, that might not be the last of them."

"Roger that!" Robin replied

"Did you guys just say you killed a T-95?" Karlson asked Tesla

"Yeah, where have you been the past minute?" She replied

"I was distracted, but our Intel said they didn't have any heavy armor! Only IFVs!" Karlson yelled

"Well it was hidden in a building." Tesla replied, "Probably been there for a while."

"Then I guess that means we can throw out the idea of this being a cake walk!" Karlson said, "Minefield's clear, reactivate force fields and move up!"

"Driver move forward!" Tesla yelled

The Pershing II surged forward towards the Blackwater position as Tesla reactivated it's force field

"This is going to be a long night." Robin said over the radio

**The Hospital**

Wensky and Katie landed on the rooftop of a apartment compartment near the hospital, Katie grabbed her sniper rifle and ran over to the building's edge where she laid down and deployed it's bipod and looked down it's scope as she adjusted it's sights while Wensky laid down behind her

"How does it look down there?" Barnes asked over the radio with his translation collar

"Not a whole lot of hostiles down there at the moment, but there is probably more inside the hospital." Katie replied as she scanned the scene with her scope

"Roger that, I want you to concentrate on keeping the roof clear of hostile snipers." Barnes said, "But if you see anything that needs to be taken out, do it."

"I hear you." Katie replied

"Wensky, I want you to stay up there with her so she can get out of there quickly when we place the beacon." Barnes said to Wensky

"Copy that." He replied

"Good, the others are moving in to start the distraction and the dragon riders are moving to free the dragons so good luck." Barnes said as he and Samantha started their climb up the hospital's back wall

Katie loaded a clip into the rifle and pulled the bolt back to chamber a round as she made last minute calculations as the F-45s began their attack run

"Bombs away!" Ramirez shouted as he and the other pilots dropped cluster bombs onto the Blackwater positions outside of the hospital's front entrance, annihilating them as Gaulle and Carville lead the post-human dragons into battle as the mercenaries struggled to put up a fight while the dragon riders began to attack the ones protecting the mind-controlled dragons; Katie took aim at a Blackwater sniper that appeared on the rooftop as he appeared to aim at the dragon riders

"Take him!" Wensky said to her as she held her breath before firing and hitting the Blackwater sniper in the elbow, crippling his upper arm, but not before he fired a single bullet that hit one of the locks on the restraining devices keeping the Zippleback from flying off and destroyed it, allowing the dragon to escape from the device before taking off into the night sky

"Dammit!" Katie shouted

"What just happened?" Barnes asked over the radio

"One of the dragons just escaped!" Hiccup replied, "A sniper shot the lock off before Katie got him."

Barnes sighed

"You did your best Katie, we'll get him later. Just keep the roof clear, me and Sam are almost there." He said

"Okay." Katie replied as she turned her focus back to the roof as Barnes and Samantha appeared on the other side as they climbed over the edge and onto the roof

"Deploying the beacon now!" Samantha replied as the dragon riders freed one of the captured Nadders after prying it's MCD off before Firefang picked it up with his rear legs and took off into the air as Astrid and Hiccup worked on freeing the last mind controlled dragon, another Deadly Nadder that had began to struggle to break free of it's restraints as Blackwater soldiers shot at them as a Blackwater T-95 appear as it rolled down a street

"TANK!" Katie screamed over the radio as the T-95 fired a HE round that landed near the last mind controlled dragon and freed it before Hiccup and Astrid were able to remove it's MCD allowing it to fly off into the night sky as Toothless roared at the tank and spat out a single fire ball that exploded against the tank's side, destroying one of it's tracks, but not it's gun and turret that turned to face the Night Fury as Hiccup screamed; but before the tank could fire, Versky landed onto it's main gun and his weight forced the gun to aim downward when it fired, completely missing Toothless, who dove into cover as Versky knocked off the T-95's cupola machine gun with a swipe from his tail before melting off the tank's barrel with his magnesium fire

"Thank you!" Hiccup shouted to Versky who took off while shouting something in cheerful dragonese as the T-95 went into reverse and disappeared

"Beacon's deployed!" Samantha shouted as she and Barnes took off into the sky and was shortly followed by the other post-human dragons, the F-45s, and then the dragon riders

**Orbit **

The Shockwave Cannon satellite #15 locked onto the beacon's signal as it charged up to fire

**Back on the ground **

Barnes and Samantha high tailed it out of the blast radius alongside Hiccup and Toothless as Ramirez counted down the seconds until the Shockwave Cannon fired as they flew over the spearhead of the APMSF's attack force that had stopped their advance at a safe distance

"We should be in the clear now!" Samantha said to Barnes as he continued to fly towards the nearby APMSF FOB that was being set up outside the city where they landed

"Thank god that's over." He said as he flipped over onto his back and tried to catch his breath as Hiccup and Toothless landed nearby

"I think that's the fastest we've ever flown." Hiccup said as he dismounted Toothless as the others began to land when the Shockwave Cannon fired, emitting a bright flash of bluish-white light as the entire hospital was flattened with most of the surrounding buildings and nearby Blackwater forces

"MY EYES!" Ruffnut shouted as she rubbed her eyes several minutes after the flash had dissipated before regaining her sight, "Did it work?"

"See for yourself." Barnes replied with his translation collar as he motioned back to the former location of the hospital where a tall pillar of black smoke of rising as the APMSF continued their push into the city against much lighter resistance against the now confused and disorganized Blackwater forces

"Only if those last two dragons didn't escape..." Katie said

"We'll get them later." Barnes replied, "But until then, lets get some rest because that little adventure tired me out."

Tesla unbuttoned her hatched to look around as her tank advanced down a rubble-filled street as remaining Blackwater forces surrendered in mass or continued to fight on against the advancing APMSF

"Throw a single WMD into a fight and they collapse like a house of cards." Robin said to her

"They didn't even know what was coming." Tesla replied, "Slow down a bit so we don't run over the ones surrendering by accident."

**Cape Girardeau, MO; APM Command Bunker **

Reaper was in his office where was he reading the profiles for possible candidates to be the new Secretary of Defense when a APMSF Officer entered the room

"Mr. President, we've received word from General Karlson that our forces have captured Tuba City thanks to the Shockwave Cannon strike." The Officer said to Reaper

"Good..." He replied, "With Tuba City out of the way, our forces now have a clear path towards Phoenix."

"Sir, there is also something else, the European Federation is sending a plane to pick up that Deadly Nadder that attacked your son so he can be tried tomorrow. Do you want us to do anything with him before the-" The Officer asked before reaper held his hand up

"No, we'll let the Euros handle him since he's their citizen." He replied, "But on the other hand, did Barnes and his task force secure the last dragons?"

"Only one, the last two escaped during the battle and we believe they're somewhere between Tuba and Phoenix now.." The Officer said

Reaper sighed

"I'm sure he did his best." He said, "Is he safe?"

"Yes." The APMSF Officer replied

"Good." Reaper said, "Tell me once our forces reach the outskirts of Phoenix."

The APMSF Officer nodded and left the room as Reaper continued to look at the profiles

**Gene Corp HQ**

MacTavish were Luger arguing over their strategic position in the war

"Everything is falling apart!" Luger shouted to MacTavish, "The Americans have captured Tuba City along with most of our veteran forces leaving us with a bunch of clones with little or no training against the battle hardened troops of the APM.", "And not to mention we only have TWO dragons left out of our original 15. We might as well give up now."

"The Americans may have the upper hand right now, but everything is not hopeless yet." He replied

"How is that?!" Luger shouted, "We barely have enough equipment left to keep the war going!", "What do you want us to do? Throw cacti and sand at the Americans?"

"Project Titan isn't dead yet Mr. Luger." Tavish replied, "Not by a long shot."

"What do you mean?" Luger asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Tavish replied


	21. Chapter 20: Titan

**Early the Next Morning**

**APMSF Forward Base of Operations **

While the 502nd and the Dragon Riders were still sound asleep, the European jet that came was sent to pick up Gomery arrived at the FOB where a squad of APMSF Stormtroopers helped the Europeans loaded the British Deadly Nadder, who had been heavily drugged the night before into the cargo hold of the plane

"What did you guys do to him?" One of the European Soldiers asked one of the Stormtroopers

"We gave him a heavy sedative, it should keep him like this way for the entire trip." He replied, "That's unless somebody gives him the counter-drug, which reminds me..."

The Stormtrooper went back into the hangar where Gomery and came back out after a few seconds carrying the metal case that had the counter-drug for the sedative inside

"How do we give it to him?" The European Soldier asked him

"You inject it into him." He replied

"Sounds easy of enough." The European said as he took the briefcase from the Stormtrooper

"Are you coming or what?" One of the other European Soldiers yelled to him

"Thanks for the help." The European Soldier said to the Stormtrooper

"No problem." He replied as the European Soldier went back into the plane before the cargo hold doors closed and sealed themselves shortly before the plane started to taxi to the runaway to take off

**Gene Corp HQ**

Meanwhile in the MacTavish's Office, Luger and MacTavish were discussing their latest operation

"Are you sure it's a good idea to help this guy?" Luger asked MacTavish, "I mean he is being shipped to Europe to face assault charges."

"We'll need his help if we're going to capture Barnes." He replied, "What's the current position of the plane?"

"It's heading south toward the CAU where it'll land for a refuel before flying back to Europe." Luger said to him, "Our agent reports that the Nadder has been heavily sedated, but there should be a counter drug inside with him."

"Just make sure that your men get him out of there safely." He replied

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Near the CAU-US Border **

The European jet and it's two American escorts were flying near the edge of American-controlled airspace on their way to the border with the CAU when several Blackwater jets attacked the escorts and distracted them while the mind controlled Deadly Nadder landed on top of the plane before burning a hole through it's roof, depressurizing the inside causing the European soldiers inside to go flying out including the one carrying the case with the counter-drug with the sedative, who was caught at the last second by the Zippleback while the Deadly Nadder went inside and grabbed Gomery flying out of the aircraft with him as it went down while the escorts continued to dogfight with the jets before realizing their mistake when it was too late

**Sometime later **

**Back at the FOB **

Barnes was abruptly awaken by Karlson nudging him with a stick

"What is it?" Barnes asked him with his translation collar without even raising his head to look at the APMSF Officer

"Blackwater just broke Gomery out." Karlson replied

Barnes' eyes widened as he rose his head and looked at Karlson directly

"How?" He asked him

"They attacked the jet that picked him up this morning as it flew towards the border and used their mind controlled dragons to do the rest." Karlson replied, "He's probably in Phoenix by now."

Barnes sighed as he got up and tapped Samantha on the top of her head with his tail flap to wake her up

"What's going on?" She asked him with a yawn as she stretched

"Things just got a bit harder, I'll explain at the briefing. Wake the others up." He replied as he walked out of the hangar with Karlson while she got up and started to wake the others up

**Gene Corp HQ **

Luger and MacTavish ran onto the roof as the mind controlled Deadly Nadder dropped the drugged Gomery onto the helipad as the Zippleback dropped the case with the counter-drug inside it next to him before standing back as the two CEOs approached; Luger opened the case and pulled out the syringe with the counter-drug inside that he injected into the unconscious dragon that began to stir a minute later as awoken from his drug-induced slumber

"Do we have one of those translation collar things that the Americans use with their dragons?" MacTavish asked Luger

"Our engineers have made a working copy of it although it isn't as advanced as it's American counterpart." He replied

"It'll do." MacTavish said to him, "Go get it."

Luger nodded and ran back into the building as MacTavish watched Gomery get up off the ground and shook his head and began yelled and shouting in dragonese as Luger returned with the copy of the translation collar that he quickly placed on the Nadder before diving out of the way

"Where am I!" Gomery shouted at them with his translation collar

"Your in Phoenix." He replied

"Oh...I guess you're the *%$# #$# that turned me into a dragon then!" The Nadder screeched at him

"And we just freed you from facing trial in Europe." He replied, "Now shut up listen to me, I am going to make a proposition."

Gomery snorted

"I'm listening." He said to MacTavish

"If you help us capture Barnes, I promise you that we'll develop a way to turn you back." MacTavish replied, "But only if you succeed."

"Hmmmm...you have a deal." Gomery said to him

**Back at the FOB **

Barnes was briefing the dragon riders, the other post-human dragons, and the 502nd on the situation

"Blackwater has busted Gomery out and it's our job to find and apprehend him." Barnes said to them with his translation collar

"Apprehend him?" Snotlout asked him, "Why can't we just kill him and get it over with?"

"Good point, but unfortunately the European Federation still wants him alive, as long as he isn't helping the enemy. Which is probably very likely consider his past actions and makes him fair game." He replied

"It's never simple..." Gaul said with his translation collar

"Indeed..." Vasili replied

"So I guess everybody gets the idea on what we're supposed to do?" Barnes asked the others with his translation

"Yeah apprehend a dragon." Hiccup replied, "Which is not a easy task at all."

"Good, the APMSF will keep tabs on any sightings of Gomery or the remaining mind controlled dragons and will tell us if they see anything." Barnes said to them

Karlson was talking to Tesla

"I want you to lead an advance team southward to the town of Cameron to secure the bridge over the Little Colorado River there before Blackwater can demolish it." Karlson said to her

"That sounds rather easy." She replied

"It should be, most of Blackwater's forces have fallen back to the other side of the Mogollon Rim around Phoenix." Karlson said to her, "But Blackwater has surprised us before, so be careful while you're down there."

"Sure." She replied, "Anything else?"

"If you see any dragons radio in and we'll send in Barnes and his guys to take care of them." Karlson said to her

"I already knew that." She replied, "When do I alive?"

"Whenever you feel like going, consider it to be a optional mission." Karlson said to her

Tesla nodded and left Karlson as a APMSF Officer approached him

"I see you two are getting along a lot better." He said to Karlson

"Yeah..." He replied, "Anything about the dragons yet?"

"Not yet." The Officer said to him

**A Hour Later**

Tesla was in the commander seat of her Pershing II that was at lead of the APMSF advance team as it headed South down along Route 89 toward Cameron that was barely visible in the distance on Tesla's periscope

"I'm not getting anything on thermal." Robin said to Tesla over the radio

"I'm not seeing anything up here either." She replied, "But we need to secure that bridge for the rest of the legion."

"I don't Tes, this looks kind of fishy to me." Robin said to her

"You're right, something is defiantly not adding up here." She replied before pulling out her radio, "Everybody stop!"

The APMSF Advance Team came to a halt on the highway

"What is it commander?" A Tank Commander asked Tesla over the radio

"This doesn't look right, we should be seeing some resistance by now." She replied

"Maybe we caught them sleeping?" Another Tank Commander asked her

"Doubt it." She replied, "Have our infantry dismount from the APCs and advance at both sides of the highway!"

"Yes ma'am." A APMSF Tank Commander said to her

Tesla pulled out her radio and contacted Karlson

"Karlson, we're about twenty miles outside of Cameron and we're not receiving any fire." She said to him, "Can we get a UAV in the air up here?"

"Sure, we'll get one in the air ASAP." Karlson replied when several Stormtroopers started to scream over the radio

"Dragons!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted

**APMSF FOB**

Alarms across the APMSF base sounded off as Barnes, the post-human dragons, the 502nd, and the dragon riders scrambled out of their hangars and got into the air

"A APMSF advance team has been attacked by mind controlled dragons on Route 89 south of Cameron." Barnes said to the others over the radio as they flew southward toward the battle

"I thought Gene Corp was keeping it's last dragons in Phoenix?" Ramirez asked over the radio as his F-45 took off

"Well that's apparently changed." Barnes replied, "But something tells me Gomery has something to do with it."

"How many are there?" Hiccup asked him

"We don't know, all I heard was that they were being attacked by Monstrous Nightmares, which they shouldn't have." He replied

"Is it possible that Gene Corp turned more people into dragons?" Astrid asked him

"It seems that way." He replied, "But we won't know for sure until we get there."

Tesla gritted her teeth as her tank took a direct hit from the right, knocking out the tank's shields

"Active all secondary defensive systems!" She screamed over the radio to Robin and her driver

"Working on it!" Robin replied as the tank took another hit that bounced off, "Where are those rounds coming from!?"

"From the west!" Tesla said as he turned the periscope to look in the direction that the rounds were coming and saw four Blackwater T-90s in hull-down positions on top of a hill while a Monstrous Nightmare landed on the turret and begin to use it's claws to scratch away at the top armor

"Where the hell is Barnes and his dragons?!" Robin shouted when the hatch over Tesla was ripped off by the Monstrous Nightmare who then grabbed Tesla before flying off

Barnes and the others arrived at the scene of the battle as the remnants of the APMSF advance went into full retreat

"I can't raise Tesla!" Katie shouted to Barnes

"We'll worry about that later!" He replied with his translation collar, "For now, focus on taking down and freeing those dragons!"

Blackwater AA fire began to burst around Barnes and the others as the mind controlled dragons took off to engage them

"Incoming!" Wensky yelled as the dragons started to attack them

"There's too many of them!" Hiccup yelled to Barnes as he and Toothless avoided attacks

"RETRE-!" Barnes replied before he and Samantha were knocked out the sky by a Deadly Nadder

"Barnes!" Toothless shouted

**On the ground **

Barnes managed to throw the Deadly Nadder off of him before expanding his wings to slow his descent to the ground before landing while Samantha held onto him for dear life

"Get out of here!" Barnes shouted to Samantha after he landed, "I'll try to hold them off!"

"But you'll be killed!" She replied as Wensky and Katie landed nearby

"What are you two doing here!?" Barnes yelled to him

"Helping you!" Wensky replied, "Don't worry about the others they're heading back to base!"

"Barnes watch out!" Katie yelled as the Deadly Nadder returned and attempted to ram Barnes with his horn, but Barnes immediately dodged the attack

"You're a quick one." The Nadder said with a British accent

"Gomery!" Barnes growled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my side of the deal." Gomery replied as he attacked lunged for Samantha and Katie, knocking them both down pinning them under his feet while Wensky was chased off by the mind controlled dragons, "Surrender now or they die!"

"No!" Samantha yelled as Barnes looked at Gomery with narrowed eyes, not noticing the two Blackwater soldiers with tranquilizer guns who immediately fired and hit Barnes with two doses of a heavy sedative based off the one used on Gomery

"Good night." Gomery said to Barnes as he fell over

Gomery smiled as the two Gene Corp soldiers approached Barnes before removing his translation collar and armor before one of the Monstrous Nightmare picked him up with his rear legs and carried him off toward Phoenix

"What about them?" One of the Blackwater Soldiers asked Gomery as he motioned to the two APM Shocktroopers that were pinned beneath his feet

"I'll take them back to Phoenix and let Luger and MacTavish figure out what they want to do with them, the rest of you get out of here." He replied, "The Americans are bound to retaliate soon."

**A Hour later**

Karlson and his Stormtroopers jumped out of the Mallard Transport after it landed near Route 89 where several Enforcers and a Pershing II laid abandoned or destroyed

"Spread and out look for survivors!" He yelled to his men as they spread out and began to scour the wreckage and dead bodies checking for identification while Karlson climbed onto the Pershing II that he recognized the marking to be Tesla's only to find it completely empty

"Sir everybody here is dead." One of the Stormtroopers yelled to him

"I know...are any of them...the Lieutenant?" He asked her

"No Sir." She replied

"Collect dog tags and bag the bodies." Karlson said as he looked in the direction of Cameron that was being savagely bombarded by the plasma batteries of the USAS Cape Girardeau and Jackson, "I guess there is no signs of Barnes, Samantha, or Katie either?"

"Colonel!" A Stormtrooper yelled

"What?" Karlson yelled to him

"You need to come look at this!" He replied

Karlson sighed and jumped off the Pershing II and walked over to the Stormtrooper who had found Barnes' armor and translation collar laying in the sand

"Oh god this isn't good at all." Karlson said

**Cape Girardeau, MO**

Reaper angrily slammed the phone onto the receiver before knocking it off his desk and into the trash bin before flipping his desk over sending the papers on it flying through the air as two of Reaper's bodyguards entered his office

"What is it sir?" One of them asked him

"Get me a plane to Arizona! Now!" He replied angrily, "Those *%$#$#$ at Gene Corp just signed their own death warrants!"

**Two Hours Later**

**Gene Corp HQ**

Barnes woke up in a restraining device and had a leather strap keeping his mouth shut as four scientists prepared to place a MCD on him; Barnes immediately began to struggle in an attempt to break out, but was immediately hit by a stun baton that was being carried by a Gene Corp Security Guard

"It'll go quicker if you don't struggle." The Security Guard said to the Night Fury

Barnes whined and immediately began to struggle again before the security guard hit him on the head with the baton

"Go easy on him!" One of the Scientists yelled to the Security Guard while he came towards Barnes with the MCD, "We want to avoid permanent damage! Plus there is no way he is getting out of that thing."

Barnes whined one last before the MCD was placed onto and he was knocked out with the last thing running across his mind being Samantha

**That Night**

**APMSF FOB**

Karlson greeted Reaper as he exited his plane

"Hello Reaper." He said to the President quietly

"I'm sorry about Tesla, Karl, but we have other priorities." He replied,

Karlson nodded

"I've already sent most of the Legion to link up with the Vikings and US Army at Flagstaff, but satellite imagery is showing that Blackwater is building up for an attack at our positions in Payson near Theodore Roosevelt Lake." He said to Reaper, who nodded

"And I have no doubt that the mind controlled are going to be there." He replied, "So have I heard that Gene Corp has somehow managed to replenish their ranks as well."

"Yes Sir, we believe they took POWs from their prison camps or kidnapped them with infiltrators." Karlson said to him, "So what do you want to do about Barnes?"

"Free him..." He replied "...with this."

Reaper motioned for his two bodyguard to carry a large crate out of the plane

"What is that?" Karlson asked him

"Something that I picked up at Area 51 on the way here." He replied, "What about Barnes' forces?"

"You mean the 502nd and the dragon riders?" Karlson asked him, "They've been sitting in the hangars over there doing nothing, they're in shock after what happened."

Reaper sighed

"Well they better get out of it because we're going to need them." He said as he walked toward the hangars

"Uh oh...here comes Reaper." Snotlout said as he saw Reaper approaching the hangars that he and the others were in with Karlson trailing behind him

"Who's going to be the poor soul to explain what happened Barnes?" Gaulle asked everybody who looked at Wensky, Barnes' second in command, who sighed and got up and went out to greet Reaper

"Mr. President." Wensky said to him

"Lieutenant..." Reaper replied

"I'm sorry that..." Wensky said to him

"No need to explain, I already know." He replied, "But I need your help in getting him back and freeing the other dragons."

Wensky nodded

"We're all yours then." He said

"Good." Reaper replied, "Then we need to get moving to Payson."

Wensky nodded and turned around to tell the others while Reaper turned to face Karlson

"This war ends tomorrow, no matter what." He said to him


	22. Chapter 21: Salt River

**Three Days Later**

**Payson, AZ; North of Salt River Canyon **

The post-human dragons and the dragon riders were still asleep while Reaper instructed an Alfa Squad on what to do with the crate

"I want you to take position somewhere high above the canyon where you will have a clear shot." Reaper said to them, "Then I want to deploy the weapon and wait until I, Lieutenant Wensky, or Colonel Karlson gives you the order to fire."

"Understood." The Alfa Squad Leader replied, "What should we do if the weapon fails?"

"Lets hope to god that doesn't happen." Reaper said to him while Karlson entered the hangar

"Sorry to disturb you, but we just word from our forward reconnaissance units that they're hearing tank engines near Tonto Basin." He replied, "But no signs of their dragons or any air support, but that does not mean they're not out there."

Reaper looked at the Alfa Squad

"You guys better going because things are going to get really ugly soon in that canyon and we're going to need you in position." He said to the Alfa Squad

The Alfa Squad Leader nodded before he motioned for his squad to follow him out of the hangar and to a waiting VTOL as they carried the crate

"What's inside that thing anyway?" Karlson asked Reaper

"A experimental infantry portable EMP missile launcher, we're going to use it to knock out Blackwater's strike force and their dragons in one simple blow." He replied, "All we have to do is lure them into the trap and make sure Barnes is on the ground with it blows."

"How big of an EMP are we talking here?" Karlson asked him

"Large enough to knock out power for most of Brooklyn." He replied, "But the new force fields you have on your vehicles and aircraft should prevent them from being knocked out."

"I hope you're right." Karlson said to him, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ride with Hiccup and Toothless and try to get Barnes back." He replied, "Which is why I brought these."

Reaper held up a magazine of heavy-duty tranquilizer rounds for a sniper rifle that was slung around his shoulder

"Holy crap those are huge." Karlson said to him

"Just one of these has a big enough dose to knock out a elephant for about an hour." He said to him, "Should it be enough to knock out a dragon the size of a Night Fury long enough to get a MCD off it or keep him from taking off before the EMP goes off."

"What do you want us to do?" Karlson asked him

"Keep the ground forces distracted while we work on the dragons." He replied, "Which should be a easy task since most people I know would probably aim for a Megathon rather than a dragon."

"You make it sound easy." Karlson said to him, "But we'll do the best we can, so I guess that British Nadder is a kill on sight target?"

"Yep, just be sure to identify him before you fire though because there is going to be other Deadly Nadders down there with him and we don't want to kill one of our own." He replied

"I'm sure I can tell the difference." Karlson said to him, "But we better get moving."

"Yep." He replied, "I'll start waking them up, you get back to your men and get them down there ASAP. Good luck."

**A few minutes later **

Stoick and Gobber watched the vehicles and stormtroopers of the 1st Legion as they advanced down Highway 87 into the Salt River Canyon to face the incoming Blackwater forces

"May the gods help them all." Stoick said as Gobber nodded while the 502nd, the post-human dragons, the dragon riders, and various APMSF aircraft flew over them

"Dice-2, I want you and the F-45s to keep any jets off our backs while we take care of the dragons." Reaper said to Ramirez, "I'm hoping this won't take long."

"Roger that." He replied, "If you guys need any help, just radio in."

"We have incoming bogies!" A APMSF Pilot shouted over the radio before several Blackwater jet fighters flew past them firing their cannons at the incoming American aircraft that immediately pursued them as more Blackwater aircraft appeared on the horizon while Wensky led the dragons and the dragon riders higher into the skies to avoid getting caught in the crossfire

"I really hate air to air combat!" Wensky said in dragonese

"Don't worry about the planes, look for those damn dragons!" Barnes replied as he looked down for any signs of the dragons

"I can't see anything through that mess!" Astrid shouted to him

"They got to be around here somewhere!" He replied

**On the ground **

"Fire at will!" Karlson shouted over the radio when the tanks of the 1st Legion opened fire on the lead column of Blackwater tanks as it advanced down the highway toward Payson with the Pershing IIs and Enforcers at front and Megathons at the back using their rail guns or high velocity guns to knock out advancing Blackwater vehicles from a distance while the nearby Stormtroopers neutralized any Blackwater soldiers that got too close quickly turning the entire canyon into a killing field as artillery on both sides started to open up on the other's forces

"These guys aren't stopping!" A APMSF Tank Commander shouted over the radio as Blackwater tanks pushed passed the burning wrecks of their comrades in the face of the APMSF Tanks that had taken the high ground before them in pre-built hull-down positions leaving on their turrets revealed

"Hold the line and keep firing!" Karlson shouted to him over the radio, "At least they die easily!"

Karlson's Megathon shook as something landed ontop of it

"That's not good!" Gordon shouted as something started to catch at the turret's front armor while Karlson used his periscope to see what it was and saw a mind controlled Zippleback trying to tear open his hatch; Karlson immediately pulled out the radio and contacted

"Reaper! I have a Zippleback tearing at my tank down here!" He yelled to him, "So the others are probably not that far behind!"

"Roger that!" Reaper replied, We're in route, see if you can't shake him off!"

"I'll try!" Karlson said as he put away the radio before slamming on the button that fired the Megathon's smoke grenade launchers that scared the Zippleback and made it jump off his tank while the other mind controlled dragons came into view right over Karlson's force

"They're everywhere!" A APMSF Stormtrooper screamed over the radio

Wensky, Toothless, Hiccup, and Reaper circled over the area as the others attacked the mind controlled post-human dragons while they looked for Barnes who wasn't present

"I don't see Barnes!" Hiccup shouted to Reaper

"Keep looking! He has to be somewhere around here!" He replied when one of the Enforcer tank took a hit from a fire blast when a mind controlled Night Fury zoomed past the APMSF positions, dodging return fire

"There!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless shot off after it followed by Wensky and Reaper

"Let them get him to the ground and then drop me off as close as you can!" Reaper said to Wensky, who nodded

"Okay Toothless, you know what to do!" Hiccup said to Toothless as they pursued Barnes who was trying to shake them off from his tail

"Hang on!" Toothless replied telepathically as increased his altitude speed to cut offthe Night Fury, who tried to maneuver past Toothless with a sharp turn, but lost control and went into freefall toward the Salt River below, "That didn't work out as I hoped it would!"

Toothless dove down after the mind controlled Night Fury before it crashed into the Salt River and disappeared beneath the water's surface; Toothless whined and pulled up before landing on the banks of river to allow Hiccup to jump while he and Toothless scanned the river for any signs of the Night Fury

"Please tell me we didn't just kill him!?" Hiccup yelled shortly before Barnes reappeared by jumping out of the water and taking off into the air before diving toward Toothless and Hiccup before spitting out a fireball toward them; Toothless immediately grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his jacket and dove out of the way before the fireball crashed into the ground and exploded as the mind controlled Night Fury landed and attacked Toothless as they rolled back and forth while Wensky landed nearby, allowing Reaper to dismount while the Deadly Nadder jumped into the fight and pulled Barnes off of Toothless, only to have the Night Fury whip his leg with it's tail, causing Wensky to release Barnes who attempted to jump and take off before Reaper took the shot, hitting him in the side with one of the tranquilizers, making the Night Fury fall down to the ground as it tried to fight off the effects of the sedative while Wensky and Toothless jumped on his back, pinning him down allowing Hiccup to get closer to him before using his dagger to stab the MCD as hard as he could, completely disabling it and freeing Barnes of it's effects

"Tha-" Barnes said in dragonese before the sedative knocked him out completely

"How long will he be out?" Hiccup yelled to Reaper, who was approaching

"I have no idea, but it can knock out a elephant for a hour, but since he's a bit smaller, probably longer than that." He replied when Gaulle contacted him over the radio

"Reaper, we have all the dragons on the ground, do whatever you said you're going to do!" The Monstrous Nightmare yelled

"Roger that." Reaper replied before using his radio to contact the Alfa Squad

**Somewhere west of the Salt River Canyon **

"Fire the missile!" The Alfa Squad Leader shouted to the Operative who was carrying the EMP Missile Launcher who pressed the red button, arming the missile before pulling the trigger to fire it; the missile shot out of the tube before it's primary motor kicked into full gear sending it flying off at a hypersonic speed

"Missile away!" The Operative shouted as the missile flew off

**Back in the canyon **

Reaper and Hiccup were running to cover as Wensky and Toothless dragged the unconscious Barnes to safety under a ridge as a missile flew through the air above them

"What is that!?" Hiccup shouted to Reaper

"No time to explain! Get your head down!" He replied as he and Hiccup ducked while Wensky and Toothless got Barnes to the ridge and used their wings and bodies to protect them as the EMP missile went off midair, sending a electromagnetic pulse across the canyon, knocking out the MCDs on the mind controlled dragons who were fighting the others while also disabling Blackwater's armored vehicles and aircraft, that began to fall from the skies like rocks while the American aircraft remained unaffected as they bugged out; the group waited until the last Blackwater aircraft exploded in the distance after it crashed into the ground before they came out of their shelter a Reaper pulled out a radio and flare gun, using the radio to contact Gaulle and Karlson

"That was...easy." Wensky said to Toothless

"To you it was, I never felt so threatened by one of my own kind like I was with him." He replied as he motioned back to Barnes as Hiccup lifted up one of his eyelids to find his pupil shrunk to a black slit before allowing it to close

"He's knocked out cold." Hiccup said to himself as he worked on removing the disabled MCD from Barnes' neck that came off easily, "Won't be needing this anymore."

Hiccup got up and walked to the water's edge before throwing the MCD far into the river while Reaper pointed the flare gun into the air and fired it, sending a red flare up into the air

"Wouldn't that also signal our position to nearby Blackwater soldiers?" Wensky asked Reaper

"Well yeah, but they're probably all running back to Phoenix now that all they're toys are dead in the water." He replied, "But anyway, Karlson is sending heavy lift birds to pick us all up and Gaulle and the others are on their way here with the ones they just freed."

"So what do you think what happened to Sam and Katie?" Hiccup asked him as Wensky looked up at Reaper

"Well we won't know for sure until we liberate all the POW camps that Blackwater has around Phoenix or capture Gene Corp's Corporate Headquarters." He replied, "But I bet they're probably in one of the camps along with Tesla and her crew, but since Gene Corp made that new batch of drago-"

"Please...don't." Wensky said to him, Reaper nodded

"Sorry." He said when a Deadly Nadder landed behind and shot the spines from it's tail at him before Toothless tackled him Reaper to the ground

"Oh shit it's Gomery!" Reaper yelled as Toothless quickly helped him up as Gomery landed again and charged at Barnes before Wensky counter-charged him from the side sending the Nadder into the ridge as he and Wensky started to wrestle before Toothless joined in as Reaper rushed for his sniper rifle while Hiccup tried to drag Barnes to safety, who proved to be too heavy for him

"Why does he have to be so heavy!" Hiccup shouted as Reaper grabbed the sniper rifle as Wensky and Toothless cleared out of the way long enough for him to empty the entire magazine of tranquilizers into the Deadly Nadder causing it to stumble and fall over on his side

"Good shots!" Wensky replied as he kicked Gomery, "Should I finish him off?"

"No, maybe he can tell where you and Barnes' females are at." Toothless said to him

"Good point..." He replied

"What is?" Reaper asked him

"Keeping him alive to find out where Sam and Katie are." He replied

"Good idea, would save us a lot of effort." Reaper said while Hiccup removed the tranquilizer dart from Barnes' side while the rest of the Post-Human dragons arrived

"Is that Gomery?!" Jones asked him upon seeing the drugged Deadly Nadder

"Yeah, we're going to keep around for a bit longer than we expected." Reaper replied

"What for?!" Astrid asked him

"So we can find Samantha and Katie, as far as I know they're still unaccounted for unless you found them." He replied

"We didn't." Carville said to him before looking at Barnes, "How long is he going to be out?"

Reaper shrugged while the APMSF Heavy Airlift Birds sent by Karlson, who was riding on a smaller air transport VTOL

"Here are the birds that you requested!" Karlson yelled as he jumped out of the VTOL after he landed

"Thanks." Reaper replied as Karlson while the post-human dragons and the dragon riders boarded the aircraft while four Advanced Stormtroopers wearing the new A6 Exosuits picked up Barnes and carried him onto one of the transports while two more approached Gomery

"Why is he still alive?" Karlson asked Reaper

"Change of mind, we're going to interrogate him." He replied

"For what?" Karlson asked him

"To get information on how to find Samantha, Katie, Tesla, and hew crew." He replied

Karlson nodded

"I'll get the strongest type of truth serum that I can find." He said to him while Gomery was loaded onto one of the aircraft before Reaper and Karlson got onto the same one before it and the others took off.


	23. Chapter 22: Endgame

**The Next Day**

**APM FOB; Payson, AZ **

Barnes opened his eyes and quickly rose his head to find himself inside a large hospital tent and with a new translation collar around his neck

"Take it easy there general, you took a bit of a heavy beating yesterday." A Doctor said to Barnes

"How long have I've been out?" He asked her

"A day and four hours." She replied

"Where's the others?" He asked her

"On patrol in the Salt River Canyon helping the 1st Legion mop up remaining resistance after yesterday's EMP attack." She replied

"EMP?!" Barnes asked in surprise

"Oh you don't know." The Doctor said as he turned on the TV to show a news report covering the aftermath of the EMP blast over Salt River Canyon and as American forces closed in for the final push on Phoenix before turning it off, "I'll let your father explain the rest, but for now you need to get your rest."

The Doctor left Barnes alone as he put his head down on the ground and closed his eyes while he thought about Samantha, who he didn't know was dead or alive somewhere before going to a restless and dreamless sleep

**Sometime later **

Reaper and Karlson watched as the heavily drugged Gomery woke up in a state of hysteria due to the effects of the truth serum they injected into him while Jones helped serve as a translator

"Where did you take my son's girlfriend and the other after you captured them?" Reaper asked the Nadder who replied in dragonese while his entire body twitched

"To Gene Corp's HQ in Phoenix." Jones said to him

Reaper nodded and crossed his arms as Karlson asked the next question

"Do you have any idea on what they did to them after you gave them to Gene Corp?" He asked before Gomery answered again in dragonese

"He's saying that he doesn't know." Jones replied

Reaper and Karlson sighed

"Well so much for this idea." Reaper said, "This interrogation is over."

Reaper and Karlson left the hangar being used as the interrogation chamber

"Now what?" Karlson asked Reaper as he closed the door behind him after Jones had walked and left

"I guess we'll have to ask MacTavish when we apprehend him." He replied

"That's going to be easier said than done." Karlson said to him

"I'm tired of hearing that." He replied, "But yes it will, which is why it's imperative that we move quickly. Gather the men and post-human dragons, we're going to pay Gene Corp a visit."

"What about Barnes? He's still recovering from yesterday!" Karlson asked Reaper

"I think it's better than we leave him for this one just in case we're facing a worst case scenario." He replied

"What exactly is the definition of a worst case scenario in this particular situation?" Karlson asked him

"Well there is two I can think, one is that we find them and they're dragons and the other is that they're dead." He replied, "And to tell you the truth I would see the first one than the latter."

"You know Barnes is not going to agree with staying here while we end the war without him since he's practically been involved since Day 0." Karlson said to him

Reaper sighed

"I know that..." He said, "But I don't know if I'll be able to control him if something happens to Samantha, I mean they've been together for over a century, it'll kill him."

"Reaper, Barnes really deserves to be apart of this as well since Gene Corp has literally made him go through hell the past few months." Karlson replied

"Then I guess he'll be going." Reaper said to him, "I'll go get him, you on the other hand get the others."

Karlson nodded and left as Reaper headed toward the hospital tent

Reaper was immediately greeted by the Doctor responsible for taking care of Barnes

"I guess you're here to see your son?" She asked him

"Actually I want to know if he's combat ready?" He replied

The Doctor looked back at Barnes who was still resting

"Well with him it's hard to tell." She said to Reaper after turning her attention back to him, "Because to tell you the truth, we really don't much about dragons, defiantly Night Furies. But if you insist, go ahead and take him."

Reaper nodded and walked past the Doctor before approaching the sleeping Night Fury

"Barnes?" Reaper asked him in a attempt to get him to wake up

Barnes' ears shot up at the sound of his father's voice before he rose his head to look at him

"Dad!" Barnes said as he jumped up and ran to his father before picking him up with his front legs and hugging him, "I thought I would never be this happy to see you!"

Reaper smiled for a second before patting his son on the back

"Can you put me down, I have to tell you something." He said to his son, who released him from his hold and dropped him to the ground while stared down at his father

"What is it?" Barnes asked him

"We're getting ready to attack Gene Corp's HQ and I'm wondering if you want to come." He replied

"What's wrong?" Barnes asked him

"Barnes, we've captured and interrogated Gomery to see if we could get any information on Samantha's whereabouts and he didn't know anything worthwhile." He replied

"So you have no idea where she is?" Barnes asked him, Reaper paused for a second and then nodded slowly

"Barnes, if we do find her at Gene Corp, I want you to be prepared for anything. Because who knows what they possibly did to her or Katie or Tesla for that matter." He replied

Barnes took a deep breath

"I'll go." He said to his father, "But if anything has happened to Samantha, I want to be able to do whatever I want to MacTavish if we capture him alive."

"You have a deal..." He replied, "Now come with me, we need to get you up to speed."

**Two Hours Later**

**Gene Corp HQ**

MacTavish was hurriedly packing his important documents into a suitcase as he and Luger prepared to leave as advancing American forces came closer to the facility

"I've ordered all my remaining forces to abandon their equipment, disperse into the desert and, try to blend in with the local population. I wish I could say the same for us, but almost American knows our faces by now." Luger said to MacTavish as he closed his briefcase

"I can't believe it's really ending like this!" He replied, "Years of planning and preparations wasted!"

"We should've never started this war." Luger said to him, "The APP is too powerful for two corporations to take on without any support from the outside world."

MacTavish sighed

"Lets get out of here because the Americans get he-" He said when a armored Night Fury busted through the windows behind him with a heavily armed Reaper riding on it's back while APMSF Air Transports arrived and began to deploy troops outside the facility while Reaper jumped off Barnes who immediately and aggressively approached MacTavish who was trying to crawl away from him before Barnes placed his right foot on his back and turned him over and placed both of his feet on the CEO's arms

"Where's Samantha you bloated asshole!" Barnes shouted to MacTavish with his translation collar while growling as the CEO of Gene Corp looked into the eyes of the enraged post-human as his father placed handcuffs on Luger as a APMSF VTOL stopped outside the broken window allowing several Stormtroopers to jump out of it and into the office before Barnes asked MacTavish again, "Where is she?!"

MacTavish started to stammer

"So you're going to be that way then?" Barnes asked him, "I know how to care of that."

Barnes grabbed MacTavish by the collar of his suit and carried him over to the window after the VTOL had left before putting him over the edge

"Okay! Okay! After that Deadly Nadder gave her and the others to us with you, we sent her down to Sector IV for conversion!" MacTavish yelled in fear, "For the love of god! Please don't kill me!"

Barnes growled as he continued to hold MacTavish over the edge as Reaper joined Barnes at the edge

"Not the answer he wanted to hear." Reaper said to him

Barnes snorted angrily

"Take us to her." He said as he threw MacTavish back into the office where he was picked off the floor by two APMSF Stormtroopers

Karlson's squad had been deployed onto the roof of the bunker-like Gene Corp HQ to cut off access to the helipad located there to prevent any possible escape for Luger or MacTavish while the Battle of Phoenix raged on in the distance while Reaper contacted Karlson over his radio

"What is it Reaper?" He asked Reaper

"Karlson, it's Reaper, we got MacTavish and Luger, but we're taking MacTavish and proceeding to the lower levels to look for Samantha and the others." Reaper replied

"Roger that." Karlson said to him, "Are you going to need any help?"

"I think we can handle ourselves with this one." Reaper replied, "But if we need any assistance, we'll give you a call."

"Roger that, if you find Tesla, tell me." Karlson said to him, "Even if she is a dragon."

"I will." He replied as a APMSF Megathon crashed through the main gates of the facility and was followed by APCs and other vehicles

Stoick and Gobber watched as American forces stormed the Main Gene Corp compound in full force, quickly overwhelming it's defenders from the backs of Saxton and Timberjack as they flew around the facility with the dragon riders and post human dragons

"Well that's that." Gaulle said over the radio with his translation collar

"Yep, just word from Barnes that he and his dad are going to the lower levels to search for Samantha and Katie." Wensky replied, "But he wants us to continue on down south and help mop up any remaining Blackwater resistance."

"Sounds good to me." Versky said to him

"I think we're going to stay here just in case he needs our help with any dragons they may find while they're down there." Hiccup said to Wensky

"That's probably a good idea." Wensky replied as the dragon riders began their descent toward the facility

"I think we'll join them." Stoick said to Wensky

"Okay..." He replied as Stoick and Gobber followed, "Does anybody else want to join them?"

Nobody else replied to Wensky as they flew south toward the last remaining cells of Blackwater resistance

**Lower Levels**

Reaper shielded his face with his arm as Barnes fire blasted the security door blocking their access to Sector IV, knocking it off it's hinges and sent it flying across the room behind it before the squad of Stormtroopers ran inside, with the lone Gene Corp Security Guard that was charged with protecting the room hiding in fear beneath his security desk while Barnes followed the stormtroopers in with Reaper escorting MacTavish behind him at gunpoint

"Who needs a breaching charge when you have him?" A Stormtrooper said to another as he motioned to Barnes

"You guys shut up and watch over him." Reaper replied as he motioned to the Security Guard hiding beneath his desk

"Glad I paid so much for security..." MacTavish said under his breath

"Paying for security should be the least of worries right now." Barnes replied with his translation collar, "You'll be lucky if I don't bite your head off after this is over."

"Please tell me you're joking..." Reaper asked him

"Like I would really bite a person's head off." He replied telepathically before giving a fake no through his translation collar when they stopped at another security door that Barnes fire blasted down before they continued into the large chamber on the other side that was filled with large tanks filled with a blue, murky, and water-like fluid

"Are they are in here?" Reaper asked MacTavish

"Your tank crew and the other woman is in here still undergoing conversion, but his girlfriend was moved into another room after she completed it the other day." He replied

"The other day?" Reaper asked him angrily

"These tanks were designed to accelerate the conversion process and we also used a new type of nanobot with her." He replied as Barnes noticed that one of the larger tanks that had a halfway converted Monstrous Nightmare

"Dad!" Barnes said as he motioned toward the Monstrous Nightmare

"Which one is that?" Reaper asked MacTavish before raising his handgun to the back of MacTavish's head

"The tank commander..." He replied before Reaper slammed his face into one of the nearby tanks, knocking MacTavish old cold as Reaper handcuffed him to the tank before turning to Barnes

"You continue on without me." He said to his son, "I'll be stay here and see if I can find the others."

Barnes nodded and continued on his way while Reaper took his radio out, sighed and then extended it's attenna

"Karlson, can you hear me?" Reaper asked into the radio

"I hear you." Karlson replied, "Have you found Tesla?"

"Yeah..." Reaper said

"...she's a dragon isn't she?" Karlson replied

Reaper remained silent

"I'm on my way." Karlson said to him, "Have you found the others?"

"Barnes went off to find Samantha and the others are somewhere in here." He replied

"Understood." Karlson said before cutting off; Reaper put away the radio, pulled out his handgun and then pointed it at MacTavish and emptied the entire clip

**Elsewhere **

The female Night Fury roared angrily as she attempted to ram the reinforced glass door down while the other dragons in there with her watched

"Would you stop that? We've already tried doing that!" The Deadly Nadder asked her

The Night Fury turned her head to look at the Deadly Nadder angrily before she turned her attention back at the door and continued her attempts to ram it

"Leave her alone..." The Monstrous Nightmare quietly said to the Nadder

"I just don't want her to hurt herself for no reason." She replied

The Night Fury rammed the door one last before sliding down to the ground before she started to cry

"Now look what you did..." The Zippleback said to the Nadder

"I didn't do that!" She replied

Outside of the cell there was an explosion as something busted into the room outside as the humans wearing white coats started to panic and flee while the guards rushed forward with their weapons drawn

"What's going on out there?!" The Gronckle asked as the female Night Fury stopped crying and got up and watched as another Night Fury wearing dark grey armor appeared from the smoke as several of the guards fired at it with their weapons only to watch as their rounds bounced off it's armor before the Night Fury charged and knocked them down

"Barnes!" The Female cried out as the other Night Fury continued to fight the other guards armed with the stun batons that had absolutely no effect on him due to his armor

"Is that your mate?" The Deadly Nadder asked her as they watched the Night Fury as it swept several guards off their feet with it's tail while another guard jumped onto his back and started to beat away at his armor with the baton to no effect as the Night Fury shook him off while another group of humans wearing black armor rushed into the room from behind the Night Fury, ending the fight as the guards dropped their weapons

"You can say that..." She replied as Barnes looked around the room and noticed them before running to the glass door toward the female, who started to shift her feet in excitement

"One of you get your ass over here and open this door!" Barnes shouted to one of the Stormtroopers that he had called in

"Yes sir!" One of the Stormtroopers replied as she ran over to the control panel that was mounted on the wall next to the door, splicing into it before the door slid open

Barnes had no idea what hit him as the female Night Fury that he immediately identified as his girlfriend ran into him, knocking him onto his back while she hugged him with her all four of her legs while she cried in joy

"Come on guys, lets leave these two lovebirds by themselves for a bit and take these guys to the surface." One of the Stormtroopers yelled to the others before leading the captured Gene Corp staff out of the room

"You four go with them, they'll take you to the Vikings." Barnes said to the dragons in dragonese

The Deadly Nadder as she and the other dragons followed the Stormtroopers out of the room, leaving Barnes and Samantha in the room by themselves while Samantha rose her head and looked at Barnes who looked back at her

"I thought you were gone..." She said to him while sniffling

"I'm not going anywhere, unless it's with you." He replied, "But can you please get off me? I would like to get out of this place."

"Are you sure we can't stay for a bit longer?" Samantha asked him as he laid her down on his chest before there was a large explosion on the floor above him, "On second thought...yeah...lets get the hell out of here."

Samantha got up and jumped off of Barnes to allow him to get up before they both ran out of the room


	24. Chapter 23: Conclusion

Karlson looked as the Monstrous Nightmare that used to be Tesla was carefully lifted out of the tank she was in while Reaper quietly talked to one of the Stormtroopers who was escorting a large number of Gene Corp staff and natural dragons to the surface

"So where's my son?" Reaper asked the Stormtrooper

"He and his girlfriend stayed behind to take advantage of the moment." he replied

"You left them in there by themselves?!" Reaper asked him

"They're giant reptiles that fly and breathe fire, they can take care of themselves." He replied

"That's not what I meant..." Reaper said to him when the two Night Furies rushed past him on their way out of the facility as Reaper yelled to them, "Where are you two going?!"

"Getting the hell of here!" Barnes replied

Reaper sighed as Barnes and Samantha disappeared down the corridor while he looked over at Karlson who watched as Tesla was being lowered onto heavy cargo lifter that would take her to the large cargo elevator to be taken to the surface for extraction to Area 51

"Karl..." Reaper said to him

"What?" He replied as he quickly turned his attention to Reaper,

"I want you to take a squad and secure the laboratories back there to make sure somebody doesn't try to take off with some injections." Reaper said to him

"Uhhhhh...yeah, sure, okay..." He replied

"Are you sure?" Reaper asked him, "If you want, you can with her to Area 51."

"No...I'm fine." He replied

Reaper nodded as Karlson motioned for his squad to follow him to the laboratories while Reaper directing the other Stormtroopers to start removing the three Deadly Nadder from their tanks

Hiccup and the Dragon riders were about to enter the Gene Corp when Barnes and another Night Fury jumped out of the front entrance, nearly knocking over Snotlout and Fishlegs as they continued to run before Barnes took off and was followed by the other, who flew quite clumsily after him

"Was that...that...another Night Fury?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup as the two dragons disappeared as they toward the Mogollon Rim

"Yeah...and I think it was a female..." He replied as Toothless nodded

"It was Barnes' female." He said to Hiccup telepathically

"You mean that was...Samantha?" He asked Toothless

"Indeed." He replied, "I think they won't be needing our help."

**The Mogollon Rim **

Barnes and Samantha landed near a lake with a abandoned campsite on the opposite side

"This is perfect!" Barnes said as he looked at the lake

"Is this considered desertion?" Samantha asked him

Barnes made a shrug like motion with his wings before he came over to Samantha

"What is it Barnes?" She asked him as she sat up herself so she could look at him directly

"Samantha, the past few months have been some of the best and worst in my life, but for almost every second of it, you were with me being my companion and comrade..." He said to her, "All of it has made me realize how stupid I was to delay this moment for so long...Samantha McNally...will you marry me?"

Samantha's eyes widened with excitement as she jumped onto Barnes and started to lick his face and stopping for minute

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" She asked him before she started to lick him again while she happily purred as he wrapped his wings around her

**Gene Corp; Sector IV **

Reaper was talking to Hiccup as the other dragon riders and their dragons helped corral the stolen dragons into the cargo elevator to be taken to the surface

"So they ran past you and took off to the North?" Reaper asked him, "Any idea where they may have went to?"

"No." He replied, "But it's probably somewhere in those mountains."

Reaper sighed

"I just hope he doesn't get her pregnant while's they're out there." He said to Hiccup

"Well isn't Barnes and Samantha's decision not your's?" He replied

"I'm not trying make the decision for them, I'm just saying for their sake I hope they don't!" Reaper said to him, "They don't even know how to raise a baby! More so with a baby dragon or baby dragons for that matter."

"Proper term is hatchling, but I can see your point. But in the end, it's still their decision." Hiccup replied, "But if it does come to it, we're willing to help them learn how to take care of their brood."

"But then we have to worry about he is going to react!" Reaper said to Hiccup as he pointed to Toothless who looked at them

"Toothless? We haven't had any problems with him and Barnes. But then again, we haven't seen them together with a female Night Fury around and for that matter a pregnant one." He replied as Toothless got up and approached

"I wouldn't dare attack the hatchlings of my own species, even if they come from Barnes and Samantha!" Toothless said to Reaper telepathically and aggressively, "And I can ensure that if any of your people try to take action against them just because they decided to mate, they will defend themselves."

"And you don't know how brave you are to talk to me like that, even if telepathically." He replied, "But I do agree, if they do mate and she gets pregnant, any actions against them will be met with force from them and possibly the other post human dragons if the others decide to follow their example. I'll Barnes and Samantha make their decision, I just hope they don't end up regretting it in the end."

"So how's Karlson? I heard a officer talking about what happened to Tesla." Hiccup said to Reaper

"I don't know, I sent him and a squad to secure the labs to make sure nobody tries to run off with any injections." He replied, "I haven't heard or seen from him si-"

"Mr. President!" A Stormtrooper yelled to Reaper as he ran down the corridor to him, "It's the Colonel, we left him in a laboratory for about two minutes and when decided to check up him, we found him laying on the floor, he's injected himself with Monstrous Nightmare DNA."

"Well &%$ me." He replied before he sighed, "Get him loaded onto a VTOL and to Area 51 so he can be with his girlfriend when she wakes up."

"Should...we leave?" Hiccup asked Reaper

"Yeah, go ahead." He replied, "I'll tell you if when we find our Night Furies."

"Wow this day is being eventful." Astrid said to Hiccup as he and Toothless got onto the elevator with them and the dragons

"Are you guys ready?" A Stormtrooper asked the Dragon Riders as he put his hand on the switch to start the elevator

"Yeah." Hiccup replied before the Stormtrooper threw the switch making the elevator move toward the surface

"Where did you find these humans?" The Liberated Deadly Nadder asked Thorn as he motioned to the Stormtrooper

"It's a long story." He replied as the elevator reached the surface where they found themselves in a large-hangar like building with APMSF VTOLs landing and going outside as stormtroopers took confiscated Gene Corp assets out the facility and loaded them into metal crates that were being loaded onto the landed VTOLs while six airships including the Cape Girardeau and Jackson hovered overhead as smoke continued to rise from burning buildings around Phoenix with the occasional sounds of gunfire in the distance, the Gene Corp War was finally over

**Four Days Later**

**Cape Girardeau, MO; Common Pleas Courthouse **

Reaper, Stoick, and the other Viking chieftains entered a large conference room where the leaders of the Coalition leaders were gathered as they prepared to make revisions to the Kansas City Agreement(KCA) while outside the Courthouse, the citizens of Cape Girardeau were working to rebuild the damage caused by Blackwater's attack nearly two months ago

"Just sit down and let me do the talking at first and then jump in whenever you feel like you need to." Reaper said to Stoick quietly, who nodded and past the message down to the other chieftains while they sat down around the table with the leaders of the other nations

"So how are we going to do this?" The Prime Minister of the European Federation asked Reaper

"Well first of all, we need to regulate how corporations take care of their operations in the other dimension." He replied, "And then second we need to find a way to ensure the Vikings here that another war like this isn't going to break out while allowing for the continuation of scientific expeditions to their world."

"Great, it's going to be one of those meetings..." The Israeli Foreign Minister said quietly as the Chairman of the UAN sitting next to him nodded

**Cape Girardeau Air Base**

The recently wedded Barnes and Samantha were checking out one of the hangars that were being modified into temporary living quarters for the post human dragons as they prepared to move in

"It may not be the first choice I had in mind as a place to start a family in, but it's better than the haystacks we were sleeping on in Area 51." Samantha said to Barnes

"Anything would've been better than that." He replied, "But we won't be living in one of these, we'll be getting our own separate hangar just for the two us and the kids when they come."

"I can't believe your father is actually letting us do this." Samantha said to him, "And it was sweet of the dragon riders and their dragons to extend their stay to help us prepare."

"I know..." Barnes replied, "Which I think is why my father agreed to let us do this."

"So, what's going to happen after we do this?" Samantha asked him "But they said it's going to take 60 or more years to develop a way to turn us back, IF they find a way to turn us back and who knows what else can happen in that time."

"We try to live our lives to the fullest." He replied when Gaulle and Wensky appeared at the entrance of the hangar

"Come on you two, the party's about to start!" Wensky shouted to them

"We'll be right there!" Barnes replied before they ran off

"What party?" Samantha asked him

"It's a victory celebration that Ramirez and the others came up with." He replied

"Oh...then lets go!" Samantha said to him before she ran out of the hangar

"She never stops moving doesn't she?" Barnes asked himself as he ran after to her to the hangar where the rest of the post human dragons, the 502nd, and the dragon riders were gathered for the victory celebration

"There're you two are!" Carmen shouted, "Here!"

Carmen reached into a large bucket and pulled out into two fish that he threw to Barnes and Samantha as they entered the hangar who grabbed the fishes in their mouths before swallowing them whole before they joined the others in the celebration


End file.
